Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: A Gundam tournament is held, and the winning nation will control the Earth Federation Government for the next 4 years.
1. Opening Ceremony

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

Episode 01

Opening Ceremony

Written By  
Mark Moore

* * *

Author's note: Welcome to a new Gundam universe. This series borrows ideas and characters from many different Gundam series. It is my first massive fanfic project in nearly 7 years. I hope you enjoy it. Feedback is appreciated. This saga will take nearly a year to unfold, so I can incorporate any suggestions that are given. The Gundam franchise and all related characters are owned by Sunrise Inc. For this episode, thanks go to Laurie Kelley for help with Japanese.

* * *

It is the year 2007. After centuries of conflict, the leaders of the nations of the Earth met in Geneva, Switzerland, on January 1 of this year. A worldwide cease-fire to all conflicts was agreed upon. It was decided that a peaceful alternative is preferable. The world leaders set up a tournament. Each nation that wishes to participate will send a pilot to represent it. The pilots will engage in one-on-one battles in mecha - or mobile suits - known as Gundams, which are being developed specifically for the tournament. The nation that wins the tournament will control the new Earth Federation Government for the next four years. The First Gundam Tournament is scheduled to begin in Autumn of this year.

**Sunday, September 23, 2007, 9:51 AM, Eastern Daylight Time**

In New York City, the opening ceremony for the First Gundam Tournament was about to begin.

Many people from all over the world had come to attend this event. They were seated in the General Assembly chamber in the United Nations Headquarters.

"Good morning to you all. Welcome to the opening ceremony of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live at the United Nations Headquarters in New York City. It is a beautiful first day of Autumn. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Oh, the Secretary-General is getting ready to address the world. Let's listen in."

The Secretary-General of the United Nations stood up and walked over to the podium.

"Good morning. This tournament is of great importance to the future of humanity. It has been devised as a peaceful alternative to war. The fact that we have come so far as to agree to it is a remarkable achievement. There are 32 nations participating in the tournament. I am sure that you do not wish to hear me talk too long, so I will spare you. I will now introduce the representatives of each of the nations to the world. These people will pilot the Gundam mobile suit for his or her nation. When I call your name, please stand up for a moment. Representing Australia is John Jeffery. Representing Austria is Heinz Gusenbauer. Representing Brazil is Luiz Mantega. Representing Canada is Christina MacKenzie."

Christina stood up for a few seconds then sat back down. She had long, red hair, tied in a ponytail.

"Representing China is Hu Jiabao. Representing Denmark is Anders Schl?er. Representing Egypt is Hosni Nazif. Representing France is Reccoa Londe."

Reccoa stood up for a few seconds then sat back down. She had short, light brown hair.

"Representing Germany is Horst Merkel. Representing India is Pratibha Singh. Representing Iran is Ali Ahmadinejad. Representing Iraq is Jalal al-Maliki. Representing Ireland is Martin Ahern. Representing Israel is Shimon Olmert. Representing Italy is Giorgio Prodi. Representing Japan is Fa Yuiry."

Fa stood up for a few seconds then sat back down. She had short, black hair.

"Representing Jordan is Marouf Badran. Representing Kuwait is Nasser Al-Sabah. Representing Lebanon is Fouad Lahoud. Representing Mexico is Felipe Quesada. Representing Niger is Tandja Oumarou. Representing Poland is Lech Marcinkiewicz. Representing Russia is Vladimir Zubkov. Representing Saudi Arabia is Abdullah Aziz. Representing Spain is Juan Zapatero. Representing Syria is Bashar Etri. Representing Turkey is Recep Toptan. Representing the United Kingdom is Sayla Mass."

Sayla stood up for a few seconds then sat back down. She had short, blonde hair.

"Representing the United States of America is Emma Sheen."

Emma stood up for a few seconds then sat back down. She had short, dark brown hair.

"Representing Venezuela is Hugo Caldera. Representing Yemen is Ali al-Arashi. Representing Zambia is Levy Chiluba. I will now go over the rules of the tournament for you. The General Rules are as follows. 1) The tournament shall take place every 4 years, during the season of Autumn. 2) A match will be fought every 3 days. 3) Matches may be fought in any location that the two participants agree upon. 4) Each match is one-on-one. 5) Each match lasts only one round. 6) There is no time limit for a match. 7) Damage caused is the responsibility of the nations involved in the match. 8) The first participant to incapacitate the other wins the match and advances to the next level. There is a rule that is specific to this tournament, and it is determined by the number of participants. Since there are 32 participating nations, and since half of the participants will be eliminated at each level, there will be 5 levels and 31 total matches. The tournament will consist of the following levels. Level 1 will consist of 16 matches. Level 2 will consist of 8 matches. Level 3 will consist of 4 matches. Level 4 will consist of 2 matches. Level 5 will consist of 1 match. The matches for Level 1 will now be selected at random by computer."

A large screen on the stage started displaying information, and the Secretary-General read it.

"Match 01 will be Australia versus Niger. Match 02 will be Kuwait versus the United Kingdom. Match 03 will be Turkey versus Poland. Match 04 will be Russia versus Iran. Match 05 will be Austria versus Israel. Match 06 will be Venezuela versus Lebanon. Match 07 will be France versus Iraq. Match 08 will be Jordan versus the United States of America. Match 09 will be Egypt versus Spain. Match 10 will be Syria versus Italy. Match 11 will be Yemen versus Germany. Match 12 will be Saudi Arabia versus Japan. Match 13 will be China versus Ireland. Match 14 will be India versus Zambia. Match 15 will be Denmark versus Brazil. Match 16 will be Mexico versus Canada. Now that you all know who you will be facing, I wish you all good luck. You may now return to your nations and begin preparing. Thank you."

Slowly, everyone stood up. Most of the people walked out of the chamber, but some stayed.

Emma walked over to Christina, smiled, and offered her right hand. "Hello. I'm Emma Sheen."

Christina smiled and shook Emma's hand. "Hello. I'm Christina MacKenzie."

Sayla walked over to them. "Hello. I'm Sayla Mass."

Emma and Christina each shook Sayla's right hand.

Reccoa and Fa walked over to them.

"Hello. I'm Reccoa Londe."

Emma, Christina, and Sayla each shook Reccoa's right hand.

"Have we met before?" Emma asked Reccoa.

Reccoa stared at Emma for a moment. "I...don't _think_ so."

"Huh. Weird." Emma then tried to dismiss the feeling.

Emma offered her right hand to Fa. Fa bowed to Emma.

Emma withdrew her hand and bowed to Fa. "Ohayoo gozaimasu. Watashi no namae wa Emma Sheen desu. Douzo yoroshiku."

Fa smiled. "Not bad."

Emma smiled. "Oh, you speak English. That's great."

"No, just that one sentence and this explanation. That's it."

Emma chuckled. "You're kidding."

"Nani?" Fa asked.

Emma stared at Fa in surprise.

Fa laughed. "Nah, I'm just messing with you. I'm Fa Yuiry."

Emma, Christina, Sayla, and Reccoa each shook Fa's right hand.

Christina grinned. "See you in battle, girls."

* * *

Emma Sheen walked into her house and closed the front door behind her.

Relena Peacecraft walked into the living room from the kitchen. "Hi. How was your trip?"

"Pretty boring, but at least I got to see the other pilots." Emma turned on the television and sat on the couch.

Relena sat to Emma's left and kissed Emma on the lips. "They want you at the base to work on the Gundam after we eat."

"Okay."

The evening news came on. Emma was interested in hearing the reactions to the tournament line-up.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. Well, we are underway. The opening ceremony of the First Gundam Tournament was held in New York City this morning, and, for the first time, we learned the full roster of participating nations as well as the names of the pilots - including the pilot that will represent us. We're going to cover the tournament from every angle, and we'll also bring an address by the President live to you when it occurs. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald?"

"Good evening, Peter. Well, the nations have been revealed: Australia, Austria, Brazil, Canada, China, Denmark, Egypt, France, Germany, India, Iran, Iraq, Ireland, Israel, Italy, Japan, Jordan, Kuwait, Lebanon, Mexico, Niger, Poland, Russia, Saudi Arabia, Spain, Syria, Turkey, the United Kingdom, the United States, Venezuela, Yemen, and Zambia. They certainly run the spectrum, Peter."

"Donald, the United States has been randomly paired with Jordan. Any challenge?"

"It's difficult to say, considering that we haven't seen their Gundam yet. We really don't know what we're up against."

"The pilot for our Gundam is Emma Sheen. Who is she?"

"She is a First Lieutenant stationed at Aznable Air Force Base in Tampa. She is 24 years old. She doesn't have much flight experience, but she has a clean, if unremarkable, record."

"Does she have what it takes to win the tournament?"

"That's what everyone's wondering, Peter."

"The President wasted no time in reacting to the list of participating nations. What was he doing today?"

"The President was on the phone, meeting with world leaders, immediately after the participating nations were announced. He's trying to form alliances and strategies against other nations. We don't know the details yet."

"I have to interrupt you, Donald. My apologies. I've been told that the President is going to address the nation at any minute, so we're going to interrupt ourselves. This might seem a bit strange to some of you, but we need to allow the rest of our affiliates to join us."

The special report began.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm Peter Jenkins. The President is about to address the nation regarding the First Gundam Tournament. Here is the President, speaking in the Oval Office."

"My fellow Americans, thank you for allowing me to talk to you tonight. We are living in historic times. We have put an end to global tyranny. Leadership will be determined by skill and nonviolent means rather than by war. However, we cannot say that we'll be equally well-off regardless of who wins the Gundam Tournament. The leadership of some nations will doubtless take us down the wrong path. For this reason, I have been meeting with the leaders of Australia, Kuwait, Turkey, Russia, Austria, France, Jordan, Denmark, Mexico, Niger, Poland, Israel, Iraq, Spain, Germany, Ireland, Brazil, the United Kingdom, Lebanon, Italy, Zambia, Japan, and Canada today. This coalition of the willing, while friendly competitors, will do everything that it can to prevent nations that would do us harm from winning the tournament. The United States and our allies must be victorious. I have every confidence in Emma Sheen and her crew, and I wish them luck. Thank you for your time, and God bless America."

"Let me get a reaction from our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald?"

"The President was very forthright in naming our allies, Peter, but what's interesting is he didn't name our enemies. That presumably means every other nation on the list."

"Interesting observation."

"Peter, what the President seems to be hoping against is a regime taking power in the Earth Federation Government. Also, that young pilot, Emma Sheen, has the President's support."

"Thank you, Donald. We'll now return you to your regular programming."

The special report ended, and the evening news resumed.

"Welcome back, everyone. Now for the day's other news."

Emma turned off the television.

Relena smiled. "The President has confidence in you."

Emma frowned. "I wish _I_ did."

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Emma and Relena sped down a highway in Emma's yellow convertible. They were listening to "Feel the Beat" by Darude on the radio.

It was dusk. Emma turned her headlights on.

After driving for a few minutes, Emma turned right onto another street.

A few minutes later, they reached Aznable Air Force Base.

Emma brought her car to a stop by the gate. She handed her badge to the security guard, and Relena did likewise with her visitor's pass. The guard scanned them and handed them back. Then Emma had to go through a thumbprint and retinal scan. Finally, the security guard opened the gate, and Emma drove onto the base.

Emma drove to a hangar and parked outside of it.

Emma and Relena got out of the car and walked into the hangar.

Soon, they arrived at the Gundam.

The Gundam, which was a humanoid-looking mecha, stood 19.6 meters tall, 1.1 meters of which were taken up by the head. An elevator was set up to take people up to various levels of the Gundam. There were also metal platforms set up for people to walk on.

Murrue Ramius, Emma's superior officer, walked over to them. She had long, dark brown hair, which she wore loose.

Emma saluted Murrue. "Lieutenant Emma Sheen reporting as ordered, sir."

Murrue saluted Emma. "At ease."

Emma relaxed. "How's the Gundam coming along?"

"Well enough. It'll be ready in time. The question is...will _you_ be ready?"

"I believe so. I'd like to try her out, sir."

"Let Lunamaria worry about the test piloting. I want you in the simulator."

"Yes, sir."

"Nina! Lucette! Lunamaria!" Murrue called. "Emma's going in the sim! Come and monitor!"

The Gundam's cockpit, which was located in the chest area, opened, and Lunamaria Hawke, the test pilot, got out. She had medium-length, red hair, which she wore loose.

She, and the two engineers, Nina Purpleton and Lucette Audevie, walked over to the elevator and rode down to the floor.

Nina and Lucette had designed the Gundam for the United States Government. They worked for Anaheim Electronics and were currently under military command while on this project. Nina had short, blonde hair, and Lucette had long, dark brown hair, which she kept in a ponytail over her right shoulder.

Lucette smiled. "All right, Emma, let's see how you do."

* * *

The women entered the simulation room in another building on the base.

Emma got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Murrue made some selections on the computer console. "Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a city street at night. Skyscrapers appeared to Emma's left. A drone of Emma's Gundam appeared in front of her.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Emma moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Emma jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Emma then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Emma's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The drone came at Emma and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Emma punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone ten times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Emma got out of the simulator.

Murrue smiled. "Pretty good, Emma."

Nina looked at the statistics on her screen. "Your reflexes are pretty good."

Lucette looked at the statistics as well. "So is your strategy."

Emma walked over to them. "I don't know. All that it proves is that I can defeat my own Gundam."

Relena frowned. "She's right. Who knows what the other nations have?"

Lunamaria gave Emma a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Emma. The real thing feels just like the simulator. I think you'll be able to use our Gundam to its full potential."

Emma smiled at her. "I wish I was as confident."

* * *

Emma and Relena walked into their bedroom on the second floor of their house.

The two women took off most of their clothes, remaining in only their underwear and undershirts.

Emma unlocked and opened the sliding glass door, unlocked and opened the sliding screen door, and stepped onto the balcony that overlooked their backyard. Relena joined her.

A gentle breeze was blowing. Emma and Relena let it caress their bodies.

Emma inhaled the air and smiled. "Autumn breath."

Relena inhaled the air and smiled. "It feels wonderful."

"It feels so relaxing." Emma turned, faced Relena, and hugged her. "It's just what I need after an hour of simulations."

Relena hugged Emma. "All of that training is gonna be worth it."

"Maybe, but I want to forget about it for the rest of the night. I'm starving."

Relena kissed Emma on the lips briefly. "We still have some chicken left over from dinner."

Emma smiled. "I want to eat something else."

Relena blushed. "Oh."

Emma kissed Relena on the lips and started walking forward. Relena started walking backward. Emma guided Relena back into their bedroom and over to their bed.

Relena reached behind herself and pulled the covers back.

* * *

Nina was sitting at her desk in her bedroom, working on her computer.

Lucette walked into their bedroom and over to Nina.

"Are you still working on that?" Lucette asked.

"I want to make sure that everything's okay."

"Take a break. Take a shower."

"Later."

Lucette smiled. "If you take it now, I'll join you."

Nina saved her work and shut down her computer. She stood up.

Lucette and Nina took off their clothes, put them on their bed, and walked into their bathroom.

Nina slid open the shower door, and the two women walked into the shower cabin. Lucette slid the door closed.

Lucette turned the water on and adjusted the temperature until it was warm.

Nina took a bottle of body wash, opened it, squirted some body wash on Lucette, set the bottle down, and started washing her girlfriend with her hands and breasts.

Lucette smiled. "That feels so nice."

"Do you think we should install that algorithm?" Nina asked.

Lucette sighed. "We're having a warm, romantic shower, and all that you can think about is the Gundam."

"I'm sorry." Nina kissed Lucette on the lips briefly. "I'm yours for the rest of the night."

Lucette smiled. "Let's make love. We haven't done it in a week."

Nina hugged Lucette and kissed her passionately on the lips. Lucette hugged Nina.

* * *

Murrue locked the hangar's door by typing in her code on a keypad and submitting to thumbprint and retinal scans.

"Where would you like to spend the night?" Murrue asked Lunamaria. "My place or yours?"

Lunamaria smiled. "Yours."

* * *

After driving to Murrue's house in Murrue's white convertible, Murrue and Lunamaria rushed to Murrue's bedroom.

As soon as Murrue and Lunamaria were in the bedroom, Murrue kicked the door closed.

Murrue hugged Lunamaria. Lunamaria hugged Murrue. Murrue kissed Lunamaria on the lips passionately.

After a while, Murrue finished the kiss and smiled. "I've been wanting to do that all day."

Lunamaria smiled. "What else have you been wanting to do all day?"

Murrue grinned. "I've got all night to show you."

* * *

The First Gundam Tournament is underway. The first match is Australia versus Niger. Who will win?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 1, Match 01"

You will race with the tide.


	2. Level 1, Match 01

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 02**

**Level 1, Match 01**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

After the opening ceremonies, each Gundam pilot has been preparing. The first match of the First Gundam Tournament is this afternoon.

**September 26, 2007, 4:52 PM, Eastern Daylight Time**

At Aznable Air Force Base in Tampa, Florida, work was proceeding on the United States' Gundam.

Lunamaria Hawke, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Emma Sheen stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Lunamaria. Standing at consoles on the platform were Nina Purpleton and Lucette Audevie, the two engineers that had designed the Gundam for the United States Government. The fourth person on the platform was Relena Peacecraft. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Emma.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Nina's request, Lunamaria pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Nina smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Lunamaria pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Nina nodded. "Good!"

"The temperature's rising a bit too fast for my liking. I think we should increase the coolant capacity."

Nina nodded. "Agreed, Lucette. Power down, Lunamaria."

Lunamaria opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Lunamaria got out of the cockpit.

Nina looked at Emma. "I'll get some engineers on the overheating problem."

"Will they have it fixed by tomorrow morning?" Emma asked her.

"They should. I'll have them working throughout the night."

Murrue Ramius, Emma's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Emma and Lunamaria saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Nina?"

"We need to increase the coolant capacity to prevent an overheating problem. I'm getting engineers over here to work on it."

"I guess you were so caught up in your work that you forgot about the time. Match 01 is going to start soon."

Emma smiled. "Thanks for reminding us. Let's go to my house to watch it. I'll cook dinner."

Murrue smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

Nina, Lucette, Murrue, and Lunamaria gathered in the living room in Emma and Relena's house and took their seats.

Emma and Relena, each carrying a tray with three large glasses filled with cola, walked into the living room. The other four women each took a glass. Emma and Relena set the trays on the table, each took a glass, and sat down.

Emma turned on the television.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 1, Match 01, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in the Australian Outback. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Australia versus Niger. The Australian pilot is John Jeffery. The Nigerien pilot is Tandja Oumarou. Australia's Gundam - the light yellow one - is 18 meters tall, 1 meter of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. Niger's Gundam - the brown one - is 16 meters tall, 1 meter of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

John moved his Gundam forward and punched Niger's Gundam with its right fist. Niger's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Tandja made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at Australia's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Australia's Gundam repeatedly.

John fired at Niger's Gundam repeatedly with the beam rifle in his Gundam's left hand. The shots hit Niger's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Niger's Gundam declared.

"Take _that,_ mate!" John yelled.

"Take _this!"_ Tandja yelled.

Tandja fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Australia's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Australia's Gundam declared.

"You won't do that again, mate!" John exclaimed.

John kicked Niger's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Niger's Gundam declared.

Tandja kicked Australia's Gundam repeatedly with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Australia's Gundam declared.

John fired his Gundam's beam rifle. Tandja activated his Gundam's thrusters and flew his Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

Tandja fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Australia's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Australia's Gundam declared.

John's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Damn it!" John exclaimed. "How could this happen?!"

"And there you have it. Niger has beaten Australia. I must say this comes as a bit of a surprise. It certainly was a close match, and Niger's win could be considered only luck. Australia is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. Niger moves on to Level 2. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Emma turned off the television.

"We've got some time before the evening news begins. I'll make dinner now." Emma stood up.

Relena stood up. "I'll help you."

Emma and Relena collected the empty glasses, placed them on the trays, and carried them into the kitchen.

* * *

Emma placed twelve pieces of chicken on a pan. Relena opened the oven door. Emma placed the pan on an oven rack. Relena closed the door and set the temperature.

Relena quickly washed the glasses and set them to dry.

The women walked back into the living room.

They took their seats.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The first match of the first level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in the Australian Outback this afternoon. The participants were Australia and Niger. Niger unexpectedly won. It will move on to Level 2. Australia, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will back the United Kingdom in the tournament. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, is the White House upset that Australia isn't backing us?"

"Peter, the White House is disappointed all around. One, it was hoping that Australia would win and go on to perhaps beat some undesirable nations and, in so doing, help the United States. Two, if Australia was to lose, which it did, the White House was hoping that it would back the United States."

"Donald, do the resources of both the United Kingdom and Australia match those of the United States?"

"It's possible, Peter, but it's still difficult to say. We have to see the United Kingdom's Gundam first. We really don't know what we're up against."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Emma turned off the television.

"Dinner should be ready." Emma stood up.

The rest of the women stood up as well.

* * *

Emma opened the oven and took out the pan. She placed it on the stove.

Each woman took two chicken legs and placed them on her own plate.

Relena added mashed potatoes on each plate and then poured gravy on it.

The women took the plates to the table, sat down, and started eating.

"What do you think of the match?" Murrue asked.

Emma swallowed a piece of chicken. "Niger's win surprised me."

Relena laughed. "I think it surprised everyone."

Lunamaria smiled. "I think it was just dumb luck. Niger's Gundam isn't that good. They'll be eliminated in Level 2."

Murrue smiled in amusement. "You seem confident."

Nina looked at Lucette. "It's Australia's Gundam that I'm concerned about. It's actually pretty impressive. If they hand it over to the United Kingdom to analyze, the United Kingdom's resulting Gundam could be a real challenge to us."

Lucette considered that for a moment. "Maybe, but we haven't seen the United Kingdom's Gundam yet. Maybe it's crap."

Murrue frowned. "We better play it safe. Once we finish dinner, let's go back to base and run some simulations."

* * *

The women entered the simulation room in the base.

Emma got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Murrue made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, and Niger's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a city street at night. Skyscrapers appeared to Emma's left. The drone appeared in front of her.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Emma moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Emma jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Emma then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Emma's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The drone came at Emma and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Emma punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone ten times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Emma got out of the simulator.

Murrue smiled. "Pretty good, Emma."

Nina looked at the statistics on her screen. "Your reflexes are pretty good."

Lucette looked at the statistics as well. "So is your strategy."

Emma walked over to them. "I don't know. All that it proves is that I can defeat Australia's and Niger's Gundams."

Relena frowned. "She's right. Who knows what the other nations have? I really wish that Australia was backing us."

Lunamaria smiled. "Let's not worry about that. We'll see how much help, if any, that Australia is to the United Kingdom in three days."

Emma smiled. "Lunamaria's right. We just have to practice as much as we can. Of course, it wouldn't hurt for me to pilot the Gundam a few times beforehand for practice."

Murrue laughed. "In your dreams."

Emma laughed. "It was worth a shot."

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

In Montreal, Canada, Christina MacKenzie and Flay Allster sped down a road in Christina's red convertible. Christina and Flay each had long, red hair, which they wore loose. They were listening to "The Winner" by Miki Matsubara on the radio.

They soon arrived at École du Ciel.

Christina parked her convertible in one of the faculty parking spaces.

École du Ciel was a school that recently opened. It offered courses pertaining only to mobile suit technology. The purpose was to train a new generation of mobile suit pilots to compete in the Gundam Tournament every four years. Christina was a teacher in the piloting class. The campus had numerous oak trees, and Christina and Flay could hear the leaves rustling in the wind.

After parking the car and getting out of it, Christina and Flay walked to the school's entrance. It was a cool Autumn evening. A gentle breeze was blowing.

Christina inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "The breath of Autumn is a whisper to the soul."

Flay inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "Absolutely. I know what you mean, Christina. It feels wonderful. It's so refreshing and uplifting. It makes me feel joyful."

Christina opened the door to one of the buildings and stood aside. Flay walked into the building, and Christina followed her.

They walked down a corridor and over to an office.

Christina knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Christina opened the door and walked into the office. Flay followed and closed the door behind her.

Natarle Badgiruel, Christina's superior officer and the school's dean, was sitting behind her desk. She had short, black hair.

Christina saluted Natarle. "Lieutenant Christina MacKenzie reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant."

Christina relaxed.

Natarle smiled. "It's time for you to see the Gundam in person, Christina."

Christina smiled. "Really?"

Natarle stood up. "Let's go to the hangar."

Christina grinned. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

Natarle, Christina, and Flay each submitted to thumbprint and retinal scans outside the hangar. Then Natarle typed in a code on the keypad.

The hangar doors opened.

Natarle, Christina, and Flay walked into the hangar.

The hangar doors closed.

Soon, they arrived at the Gundam.

The Gundam stood 18.5 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which were taken up by the head. The Gundam was painted mostly white, but there was also blue and a bit of yellow. An elevator was set up to take people up to various levels of the Gundam. There were also metal platforms set up for people to walk on.

"It's awesome!" Christina exclaimed.

"Wow!" Flay exclaimed.

Natarle, Christina, and Flay walked into the elevator. Natarle pressed Up, and the elevator rose. It stopped at the chest area, and the three woman got out of the elevator.

Miriallia Haw, the Gundam's head engineer and communications officer, was standing at a console. She had short, brown hair. A young woman named Catherine Bloom was also standing there, staring at the Gundam in fascination. She had medium-length, brown hair.

Miriallia turned to face Natarle and saluted. "Sir!"

"At ease."

Miriallia relaxed.

"How's the Gundam coming along?" Natarle asked.

"Well enough. It'll be ready in time."

"These are Christina MacKenzie and Flay Allster. Christina will be piloting the Gundam."

Miriallia offered her right hand to Christina. "I'm Miriallia Haw, the head engineer. I designed this Gundam. I'll also be communicating with you during your matches."

Christina smiled and shook Miriallia's hand. "You assume I'll have more than one match."

Miriallia smiled. "Think positively."

Then Miriallia and Flay shook hands.

"Will you be ready in time?" Miriallia asked Christina.

"I believe so. I've practiced in the simulator for many hours."

"Want to try her out?" Miriallia asked.

Natarle frowned. "Let Asuna worry about the test piloting. I want Christina in the simulator."

"Yes, sir. Oh, you haven't met Asuna yet, Christina." Miriallia turned to face the Gundam. "Asuna! Come on out!"

The Gundam's cockpit, which was located in the chest area, opened, and Asuna Elmarit, the test pilot, got out. She had short, brown hair.

"This is Christina MacKenzie, the Gundam's pilot. Christina, this is Asuna Elmarit, our test pilot."

Christina offered her right hand to Asuna. "Hi."

Asuna shook Christina's hand. "Hi."

"When I first heard your name, I assumed you're Japanese, but you don't quite look it."

"I'm half-Japanese and half-French-Canadian."

"Ah. You're very pretty."

Asuna smiled, a bit embarrassed. "Thank you."

"Do you want to do some sim training?" Natarle asked Christina.

"Sure."

All of the women walked over to the elevator and rode down to the floor.

Miriallia smiled. "All right, Christina, let's see how you do."

* * *

The women entered the simulation room in another building on the base.

Christina got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Natarle made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, and Niger's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Christina's left. The drone appeared in front of her. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Christina heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Christina moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Christina jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Christina then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Christina knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Christina's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

The drone came at Christina and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Christina punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Christina knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone ten times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Christina got out of the simulator.

Natarle smiled. "Pretty good, Christina."

Miriallia looked at the statistics on her screen. "Your reflexes are pretty good."

Catherine looked at the statistics as well. "So is your strategy."

Christina walked over to them. "I don't know. All that it proves is that I can defeat Australia's and Niger's Gundams."

Flay frowned. "She's right. Who knows what the other nations have?"

Asuna gave Emma a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Christina. The real thing feels just like the simulator. I think you'll be able to use our Gundam to its full potential."

Christina smiled at her. "I wish I was as confident."

* * *

The women walked into the parking lot and toward their vehicles.

"What do you think our chances are?" Christina asked.

Flay smiled. "This morning, 1 in 50. Today, 1 in 49."

"Don't listen to her, Christina. I know you'll do good."

Christina smiled. "Thanks, Asuna. I'll see all of you tomorrow. Good night."

Christina and Flay walked over to Christina's convertible.

"Do you want to stop for a soda?" Christina asked Flay.

Flay smiled. "Sure, but I was hoping you'd want some Flay juice tonight."

Christina smiled. "Oh, I do. Believe me."

The wind picked up speed. Flay shivered and hugged herself.

Christina hugged Flay to warm her.

Flay smiled. "Thanks. You're so warm."

"Let me warm you even more." Christina kissed Flay on the lips.

Flay felt joy at the touch of Christina's lips. After a moment, Christina finished the kiss.

Flay smiled. "After we get our sodas, let's go home, and we can keep each other warm all night."

* * *

With Great Britain's first Gundam match fast approaching, Sayla Mass is worried of her performance. Will she be ready in time?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Sayla's Doubts"

You will race with the tide.


	3. Sayla's Doubts

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 03**

**Sayla's Doubts**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry for the delay. There were quite a few thunderstorms recently, which limited my computer time. Also, I unexpectedly got called into work today. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

The United Kingdom's first Gundam match is in two days, and Sayla Mass is worried of her performance.

**Thursday, September 27, 2007, 4:52 PM, British Summer Time**

At Ray Air Force Base in London, England, work was proceeding on the United Kingdom's Gundam.

The Gundam stood 18.5 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which were taken up by the head. The Gundam was painted mostly white, but there was also blue, yellow, and red. An elevator was set up to take people up to various levels of the Gundam. There were also metal platforms set up for people to walk on.

Karen Joshua, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area. She had long, red hair, which she wore loose.

Sayla Mass stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Karen. Standing at consoles on the platform was Dorothy Catalonia, the head engineer that had designed the Gundam for the British Government. She had long, blonde hair, which she wore loose. The third person on the platform was Fraw Bow. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Sayla. She had short, light brown hair.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Dorothy's request, Karen pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Dorothy smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Karen pressed the right fist button. Nothing happened.

"I said make a fist."

"I tried. Nothing's happening."

Dorothy checked her console. "Shit. The new algorithms from the Australian Gundam aren't fully compatible with our Gundam's OS." Dorothy pressed some buttons on her console. "Try now."

Karen pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Dorothy nodded. "Good! That did the trick!"

"The temperature's rising. Our Gundam can't handle the thrusters from Australia's Gundam. I think we should increase the coolant capacity."

Dorothy nodded. "Agreed, Sayla. Power down, Karen."

Karen opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Karen got out of the cockpit.

Dorothy looked at Sayla. "I'll get some engineers on the overheating problem."

"Will they have it fixed by Saturday morning?" Sayla asked her.

"They should. I'll personally supervise the work from now until then."

Sally Po, Sayla's superior officer, walked into the hangar. She had long, blonde hair, which she wore loose.

Sayla and Karen saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Dorothy?"

"We need to increase the coolant capacity to prevent an overheating problem. We're also having some compatibility problems with the Australian programming. I'm getting engineers over here to work on these things."

"Get it done. Our first match is in two days."

"Yes, sir."

"We're loading up the Gundam and shipping it to Kuwait. You'll have to work on it in the air."

"Understood."

Sally looked at Sayla. "I'm personally overseeing the Gundam's transport. You will leave for Kuwait tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Sally looked at Karen. "Karen, you're with me and Dorothy."

"Yes, sir."

Sally looked at Fraw. "Fraw, you know how to operate the simulator. Correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. If Sayla wants to get in some last-minute training, you're in charge."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, come down from there. We have to move the platforms and elevator to get the Gundam out of there."

Sayla, Dorothy, Karen, and Fraw walked into the elevator and rode down to the floor. They walked out of the elevator.

Soon, a group of officers arrived. They operated heavy machinery to move the platforms and elevator out of the way. The women watched this.

Once all of that was out of the way, one of the officers held up a remote control and powered the Gundam up. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

The women watched as the officer made the Gundam walk out of the hangar. The women followed the Gundam.

A truck was parked outside the hangar. The officer made the Gundam lie down on the platform behind the truck. He then powered down the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

The truck driver pressed a button, and the platform moved into the truck, taking the Gundam inside with it.

The officer got onto the back of the truck and pulled the door closed.

Sally looked at Sayla. "Okay, we're off. We'll see you in Kuwait."

Sayla saluted Sally. Sally saluted Sayla, then she, Dorothy, and Karen got into the back seat of a car. The driver of the car followed the truck to the runway.

Sayla and Fraw watched the truck and car go until they were out of sight.

Sayla looked at Fraw. "Let's go to the simulation room. I want to practice."

Fraw looked at Sayla. "You sure don't waste any time."

* * *

Sayla and Fraw entered the simulation room in another building on the base.

Sayla got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Fraw made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from yesterday's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, and Niger's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Sayla's left. The drone appeared in front of her. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Sayla heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Sayla moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Sayla jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Sayla then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Sayla knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Sayla's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

The drone came at Sayla and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Sayla punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

Sayla activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She quickly flew over the drone and behind it.

"Not enough power!"

Sayla's Gundam landed back on the dock.

Sayla kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Sayla knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

The drone punched Sayla's Gundam fives times with its right arm. It then fired at Sayla's Gundam with its beam rifle repeatedly.

"Overheating!"

Sayla grew frustrated. She backed her Gundam up.

The drone fired at Sayla with its beam rifle. Sayla activated her Gundam's thrusters and started to fly into the air. The blasts hit her Gundam anyway, and it fell back onto the dock.

Sayla kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Sayla got out of the simulator.

Fraw smiled. "Pretty good, Sayla. Your reflexes are pretty good. So is your strategy."

Sayla walked over to her. "Bullshit. I was lousy. I just barely won. Besides, all that it proves is that I can defeat Australia's and Niger's Gundams."

Fraw frowned. "You're right. Who knows what the other nations have?"

Sayla sighed. "I'm not ready for this."

Fraw gave Sayla a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Sayla. The real thing feels just like the simulator. I think you'll be able to use our Gundam to its full potential."

Sayla smiled at her. "I wish I was as confident."

"You know what you need?" Fraw asked her.

"My head examined?" Sayla replied.

"A girls' night out. Let's have fun before we leave."

Sayla smiled. "That sounds like fun."

* * *

Sayla and Fraw walked into a restaurant.

The man behind the counter smiled. "Welcome. How many in your party?"

Sayla held up her left hand and raised her index and middle fingers.

The man picked up two menus. "Right this way, please."

Sayla and Fraw followed him over to a table.

The man placed the menus on the table. "Please look over our menus. I will return shortly to take your order."

The man walked away.

Sayla and Fraw picked up the menus and read them.

"I think I'll have the steak, a side of onion rings, and a regular cola." Sayla set her menu on the table.

"That sounds good. I'll have the same." Fraw set her menu on the table.

"I'm worried, Fraw. What if I don't do well on Saturday?"

"If that happens, then the United Kingdom will ally itself with one of the other nations. You know that."

"I don't want to let anyone on our team down."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just relax and enjoy our dinner."

"I _can't_ relax."

Fraw smiled. "When we get home, I'll exhaust you so much that you'll _have_ to relax."

Sayla smiled. "Maybe this should have been a girls' night _in."_

* * *

Sayla sat on the couch in the living room of her and Fraw's house.

She was flipping through a photo album.

She was mostly looking at pictures of her parents. There were pictures of her mother by herself, her father by himself, her parents together, her mother with Sayla, her father with Sayla, and both of her parents with Sayla.

Fraw walked downstairs and over to the couch.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Fraw asked.

"In a bit."

Fraw sat down to Sayla's right on the couch.

Fraw looked at the pictures. "You were a cute kid."

"Thanks."

"You're _still_ cute."

"Thanks."

"That was a hint, Sayla. I want you upstairs and nude."

"In a bit."

Fraw sighed and looked at the pictures.

Neither of them said anything for a moment.

"How you has it been?" Fraw finally asked.

"7 years."

"What made you think of them now?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the pressure. I joined the Royal Air Force, because _they_ had been in it, and I wanted to honor their memory somehow. I constantly feel that I'm out of my league, though. Maybe I shouldn't have joined."

"You're a Flight Lieutenant. That should indicate that you're doing well."

"What does the Peter Principle say? 'In a hierarchy, every person tends to rise to her level of incompetence.' Right?"

Fraw sighed. "Something like that. Don't beat yourself up, though. You're a bloody good pilot."

"I don't feel like it."

"Your parents would be proud of you,...and so would mine...for taking care of me."

Sayla smiled weakly. "Thanks, love."

Sayla closed the photo album and set it on the coffee table. Then she stood up.

"Come on. You have to exhaust me, so I can get a good night's sleep."

Fraw happily followed Sayla upstairs.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Sayla pressed Fraw against a wall in their bedroom and held her arms against the wall.

Sayla kissed Fraw passionately on the lips.

Fraw opened her mouth. Sayla used the opportunity to slip her tongue into Fraw's mouth. Sayla and Fraw french-kissed.

After a moment of this, Sayla released Fraw's arms and placed her hands on the wall. Fraw moved her arms around Sayla and placed her hands on Sayla's ass.

Sayla finished the kiss. "I want you."

"I want you, too."

"Then let's not waste any seconds."

Sayla and Fraw took off their clothes and let them fall to the floor.

Fraw hugged Sayla and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Sayla broke the kiss. "Not yet. Let me get the bed sheets pulled off first.

Fraw released Sayla. "Hurry."

Sayla turned, grabbed the bed sheets and cover, pulled them off of the bed, and let them fall to the floor.

"Okay."

Fraw tackled Sayla and pushed her onto the bed. She shoved her tongue into Sayla's mouth.

* * *

Sayla lied down in bed, smiling. "That was fun."

Fraw lied down to Sayla's right and smiled. "I knew you'd like it. Now, get some sleep."

Sayla kissed Fraw on the lips briefly. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you, too. Good night, love."

Sayla soon fell asleep.

* * *

Sayla had a nightmare.

She was sitting in the cockpit of her Gundam, fighting a monstrous, shadowy Gundam. It kept pummeling her Gundam.

Sayla kept pressing buttons on her console, but they didn't have any effect.

"Come on!" Sayla yelled. "Do something!"

"Sayla, what are you doing?!" Dorothy demanded through the Gundam's radio frequency. "Kick his ass!"

"I'm trying, but the bloody controls won't respond!" Sayla yelled back.

"The controls work fine! It's _you_ that's the problem!"

"No, it isn't!" Sayla insisted. "Call off the match! I don't want to lose!"

The opposing Gundam landed a final blow, completely incapacitating Sayla's Gundam.

Sally appeared in front of her.

"I can't believe you lost! After all of the work that we put into this match, you let us down!"

Sally faded away and was replaced by Karen.

"You're a pathetic pilot!"

Karen faded away and was replaced by Dorothy.

"You got my Gundam destroyed!"

Dorothy faded away and was replaced by Fraw.

"No sex for _you_ tonight, loser!"

Fraw faded away.

"I didn't mean to let you down!" Sayla yelled. "I didn't! Please forgive me!"

Sally, Karen, Dorothy, and Fraw appeared, surrounding Sayla.

"Sayla Mass! Sayla Mass! Any pilot could kick her ass!" they chanted in unison.

"Stop it!" Sayla yelled.

"Sayla Mass! Sayla Mass! Any pilot could kick her ass! Sayla Mass! Sayla Mass! Any pilot could kick her ass! Sayla Mass! Sayla Mass! Any pilot could kick her ass!"

"Shut up!" Sayla yelled.

"You know it's true!" Karen yelled.

"You're a failure!" Dorothy yelled.

"You're a disappointment!" Sally yelled.

"And you're lousy in bed!" Fraw yelled.

"You can't mean that!" Sayla yelled. "I did the best that I could!"

"Sayla Mass! Sayla Mass! We'll make sure that she gets no ass!" Sally, Dorothy, Karen, and Fraw chanted in unison.

Sayla screamed.

* * *

Sayla woke up, sweating and panting.

She sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in bed. Fraw was sleeping to her right. It was dark.

Sayla lied down and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

**Friday, September 28, 2007, 8:07 AM, British Summer Time**

Sayla woke up.

She looked to her right. Fraw was sleeping next to her.

Sayla turned and positioned herself over Fraw. She took a moment to admire Fraw's beauty.

Sayla kissed Fraw on the lips.

Fraw woke up.

Sayla finished the kiss, pulled back, and smiled. "Good morning."

Fraw smiled. "Good morning."

"Let's eat a quick breakfast, then we can pack."

"Okay."

* * *

Sayla put a duffel bag on the bed and opened it.

Then she got a clean uniform and put it into the bag.

She also got a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a box of dental floss, a small bottle of mouthwash, a small can of deodorant spray, a small bar of soap, and a small bottle of shampoo from the bathroom and put them into the bag.

Sayla zipped the bag closed.

"Is that all that you're taking?" Fraw asked.

"We're going there just for the match. We'll be back home by tomorrow evening. Pack just one pair of clothes. It'll be enough."

"okay."

Fraw got a duffel bag, put it on the bed, and opened it.

"Don't worry about the hygiene stuff. I already packed it."

"Okay."

Fraw got a fresh set of clothes and put it into the bag.

She zipped the bag closed.

Sayla checked her watch. "We should get to the base and board the plane."

* * *

Sayla and Fraw sped down a highway in Sayla's white convertible. They were listening to "Holding Out For a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler on the radio.

After driving for a few minutes, Sayla turned right onto another street.

A few minutes later, they reached Ray Air Force Base.

Sayla brought her car to a stop by the gate. She handed her badge to the security guard, and Fraw did likewise with her visitor's pass. The guard scanned them and handed them back. Sayla and Fraw handed their duffel bags to the security guard. The guard opened them, inspected them, closed them, and handed them back. Then Sayla had to go through a thumbprint and retinal scan. Finally, the security guard opened the gate, and Sayla drove onto the base.

Sayla drove to a runway and parked in the lot near it.

Sayla and Fraw got out of the car and walked over to an airplane.

The pilot and the copilot saluted Sayla. Sayla saluted them.

The four of them boarded the airplane.

"Aisle or window?" Sayla asked Fraw.

"I don't care."

Sayla sat in the seat by the window, and Fraw sat to her right. They each buckled their seatbelts.

Soon, the airplane's engines started. The airplane sped down the runway and flew into the sky.

Sayla stared out the window, nervous.

Fraw laughed. "Don't tell me that you're afraid of flying."

Sayla looked at her. "Not flying. Piloting the Gundam."

Fraw sighed. "Not _this_ again."

"I can't help it. I'm worried."

"You have nothing to worry about. You've prepared as much as you could. You've spent countless hours in the simulator. You'd read up on every aspect of the Gundam. You've questioning Karen about the Gundam's performance. What more could you possibly do?"

"I could pilot the actual Gundam before the match."

Fraw laughed. "Not likely."

"Exactly. Sally won't let me touch the bloody thing."

"She has her reasons. As for what those reasons are, beats me."

"Money, most likely. That thing is expensive."

"That's a good reason. She probably doesn't want to raise the maintenance costs too high."

"I doubt that I'd add any significant amount of money to the repair bill during practice."

"That's true."

"Why'd they choose me for this position?" Sayla asked. "Surely, there are more qualified people."

"Maybe, but Sally must have seen something special in you to get you this job."

"There's nothing special about me."

"I disagree with that."

Sayla smiled weakly. "Thanks, love."

"Did you bring anything to read?" Fraw asked.

"No."

"I thought so. It's a long flight."

"I don't suppose _you've_ brought anything."

Fraw unzipped her duffel bag and took out of box of playing cards. "As a matter of fact, I _have._ Up for a game?"

"Sure. Which game do you have in mind?"

Fraw opened the box, took the deck of cards out, and dropped the box into her duffel bag. "Blackjack."

"Okay."

"If I win, you have to shut up about being a lousy pilot. No complaining. No whining."

"Deal. Get it? Deal."

Fraw groaned and dealt the cards.

* * *

The United Kingdom's first Gundam match is here. Sayla Mass is worried of her performance. Will she be able to defeat the Kuwaiti pilot and keep the United Kingdom in the tournament?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 1, Match 02"

You will race with the tide.


	4. Level 1, Match 02

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 04**

**Level 1, Match 02**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry for the delay. I'm going to try to get the series back on schedule. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

The United Kingdom's match against Kuwait is later today. Sayla Mass and Fraw Bow have just arrived in Kuwait and been given a ride to the location of the match, a desert location that was 30 miles to the west of Al-Jahrah.

**Saturday, September 29, 2007, 5:57 PM, Kuwait Time**

Sayla and Fraw got out of the car and walked over to Sally.

Sayla saluted Sally. "Sir."

"At ease."

Sayla relaxed. "How's the Gundam coming along."

"Good. All of the problems have been worked out. It's ready as it'll ever be. How about _you?"_

"I'm...nervous."

Karen was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area. Standing at consoles on the ground was Dorothy.

"It's time for you to try it out."

Sayla was surprised. "Really?"

Sally smiled. "Really. You should get a feel for the controls. There should be no difference between the real Gundam and the simulator, but I want you to be sure."

Sayla smiled. "Thank you."

"Karen, come down from there! Sayla's taking over!"

Karen unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the cockpit, immediately entering the elevator that had been set up in front of the Gundam.

Karen rode down to the ground and walked out of the elevator.

"You ready?" Karen asked Sayla.

"Ready as I'll _ever_ be, I suppose."

Sayla walked into the elevator and rode up to the chest level.

Sayla got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Ready!" Sayla called.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Dorothy's request, Sayla pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Dorothy smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Sayla pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Dorothy nodded. "Good! How does it feel?"

"No different."

Sally smiled. "Move the elevator. Let her walk around."

Some engineers used heavy machinery to pull the elevator and its shaft away from the Gundam.

"Go on, Sayla!" Sally yelled. "Take it for a walk!"

Sayla opened the Gundam's hand and lowered its arm. She pressed another button to close the cockpit. Then she pressed the Forward button, and the Gundam started walking.

"May I activate the thrusters and fly her?" Sayla asked.

Dorothy frowned. "No. Not until the match. Now bring it back. I need to do a final systems check."

"All right."

Sayla brought the Gundam back to its original location.

"Power down, Sayla."

At Dorothy's request, Sayla shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Sayla opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Sayla rode the elevator down to the ground.

Sayla walked out of the elevator.

Sally smiled. "Not bad. We still have some time until the match. Relax."

* * *

Sayla and Fraw each got a can of regular cola out of a cooler and sat at a table that was set up a short distance from the designated match area. Fraw sat to Sayla's left.

Sayla opened her can and took a swig of cola. "Why did I ever agree to fight this guy here?"

"He wouldn't budge. You had no choice but to agree."

"I ought to kick him a few extra times just for that - assuming I even land a hit."

"Oh, stop it. You'll beat him."

Sayla noticed a car approaching from the distance.

After it stopped, the passenger side door opened, and a man with short, curly, black hair got out.

He closed the door and walked over to a console that was set up a short distance from the designated match area.

"That must be Bright Noa, the announcer."

Fraw looked. "Really?"

Sally walked over to them. "We just received word that the Kuwaiti team is on its way. Let's get you prepped."

* * *

Sayla walked into the elevator and pressed a button.

She rode up to the chest level of the Gundam.

Sayla got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Power on!" Dorothy called.

Sayla pressed the Power button, turning the Gundam on. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

"Can you hear me?" Dorothy asked.

Sayla now heard Dorothy's voice through the cockpit's speaker.

"Yes."

"Okay. Close the cockpit."

Sayla pressed a button. The cockpit closed.

Sayla looked at her screens. The cover was being removed, and she got her first look at Kuwait's Gundam. It was sand-colored. There was a beam saber in its left hand.

The Kuwaiti Gundam's cockpit door opened. The Kuwaiti pilot got into the elevator, rode up to the chest level, and got into the cockpit. He then closed his cockpit.

A message appeared on one of Sayla's screens: "KUWAIT REQUESTING VISUAL".

"The Kuwaiti pilot is requesting visual contact."

"Allowed."

At Sally's permission, Sayla pressed a button.

The Kuwaiti pilot's image appeared on one of Sayla's screens. He was Arabic; appeared to be in his 20s; and had short, black hair; a mustache; and a short beard.

The Kuwaiti pilot smiled. "Greetings. I am Nasser Al-Sabah."

Sayla smiled. "I'm Sayla Mass. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise."

"I'm curious. Why did you insist on fighting here?"

"It is my home. I receive my fighting spirit from the desert."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I'm not used to this heat. I'm glad that my Gundam is air-conditioned."

"Mine is not."

"I figured. I can't wait to get back to London and feel the breath of Autumn."

Nasser grinned. "Perhaps I can speed your return."

Sayla grinned. "Bring it on."

"May we keep the audio channel between our cockpits open during the match?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Good luck."

"Good luck to you, too."

Nasser's image disappeared from Sayla's screen and was replaced by an exterior view.

"Sayla, the introductions are about to be made. Receive the audio."

At Sally's order, Sayla pressed a button.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 1, Match 02, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in the desert in Kuwait. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Kuwait versus the United Kingdom. The Kuwaiti pilot is Nasser Al-Sabah. The United Kingdom's pilot is Sayla Mass. Kuwait's Gundam - the sandy one - is 18 meters tall, 1 meter of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam saber. The United Kingdom's Gundam - the white one - is 18.5 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Nasser moved his Gundam forward and punched Sayla's Gundam with its right fist. Sayla's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Sayla made her Gundam jump into the air, then she fired at Nasser's Gundam with the beam rifle in its right hand. The shots hit Nasser's Gundam repeatedly.

Nasser swung at Sayla's Gundam repeatedly with the beam saber in his Gundam's left hand. The saber hit Sayla's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Sayla's Gundam declared.

"Take _that!"_ Nasser yelled.

"Take _this!"_ Sayla yelled.

Sayla fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Nasser's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Nasser's Gundam declared.

"You won't do that again!" Nasser exclaimed.

Nasser kicked Sayla's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Sayla's Gundam declared.

Sayla kicked Nasser's Gundam repeatedly with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Nasser's Gundam declared.

Nasser swung his Gundam's beam saber. Sayla activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky, dodging the saber.

"Those beam sabers aren't very effective as long-range weapons!" Sayla told Nasser.

"I don't _need_ long-range weapons!" Nasser yelled.

Nasser made his Gundam run towards Sayla's Gundam.

Sayla fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Nasser's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Nasser's Gundam declared.

Nasser's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Damn it!" Nasser exclaimed. "How could this happen?!"

"And there you have it. The United Kingdom has beaten Kuwait. It certainly was a close match, and the United Kingdom's win could be considered only luck. Kuwait is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. The United Kingdom moves on to Level 2. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Sayla sat in her cockpit, stunned.

"Sayla, you did it! You won!" Dorothy exclaimed.

Sayla smiled weakly. "I don't believe it."

"Come on out!"

At Dorothy's request, Sayla shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Sayla opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Sayla rode the elevator down to the ground.

Sayla walked out of the elevator.

The cockpit of Nasser's Gundam opened. Nasser got out of his cockpit and into his elevator.

He rode his elevator down to the ground.

Nasser walked out of his elevator and over to Sayla.

Sayla smiled and offered her right hand to Nasser. "Good match."

Nasser shook her hand. "Thank you. I am humbled."

Sayla turned and walked over to Sally.

Sally smiled. "You won. You gave us weeks of repair work, but you won."

Sayla smiled. "I'm glad - that I won, I mean."

"You may return to London. We'll handle the Gundam transport."

"Thank you, sir."

Sayla and Fraw walked over to the car that they had arrived in.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

"How bad is it?" Sally asked.

Dorothy was looking over some preliminary statistics. "She really banged it up. We need to get it home soon, so I can start fixing it."

Sally frowned. "Shit."

"Don't be so hard on her. I think she did all right."

Sally looked at Karen. "Yeah, she was okay."

"I think your expectations of her were a little too high for her first match."

"Maybe."

* * *

Sayla and Fraw were sitting in the airplane. Sayla was sitting by the window.

They were currently flying back to the United Kingdom.

"Flight Lieutenant Mass, the American evening news will be on shortly. Channel 11."

"Thank you!" Sayla called to the pilot.

Sayla pressed a button and turned the television in front of them on. She typed 1 1 on the keypad.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The second match of the first level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in the desert in Kuwait this afternoon. The participants were Kuwait and the United Kingdom. The United Kingdom won. It will move on to Level 2. Kuwait, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will back Turkey in the tournament. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, is the White House upset that Kuwait isn't backing us?"

"Peter, the White House is disappointed that Kuwait isn't backing us. However, even though Kuwait was officially a friendly competitor, the White House is having that the United Kingdom won this match - perhaps because a largely Muslim nation lost."

"Donald, do the resources of the United Kingdom match those of the United States?"

"It's possible, Peter, but it's still difficult to say. We have to see our own Gundam first to say for certain."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Sayla turned off the television.

Fraw smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

Sayla smiled. "Thanks, love. I still can't believe it. How in bloody Hell did I win?"

"Only _you_ can answer that, love, but don't worry about that for now. You made it. That's all that matters at the moment. Relax and enjoy your victory."

"You're right. I'm sorry for all of my depressing talk recently. I was nervous."

"No problem. Would you like some music?"

"Yes, please."

Fraw pressed a button to turn on the stereo.

She selected a song and pressed Play.

"Itsuka Sora Ni Todoite" by Megumi Shiina started playing.

Sayla closed her eyes and relaxed.

* * *

Sayla and Fraw entered the simulation room in the base.

Sayla got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Fraw made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, and Kuwait's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your next match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a city street at night. Skyscrapers appeared to Sayla's left. The drone appeared in front of her.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Sayla moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Sayla jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Sayla then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Sayla knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Sayla's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The drone came at Sayla and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Sayla punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Sayla knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's right leg.

The drone swung at Sayla's Gundam with the beam saber in its right hand. Sayla activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky.

"Not enough power!"

Sayla's Gundam landed back on the street.

The drone fired at Sayla's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. Sayla jumped and avoided the attack.

After Sayla's Gundam landed back on the street, Sayla fired at the drone repeatedly with her Gundam's rifle.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Sayla got out of the simulator.

Fraw smiled. "Pretty good, Sayla. Your reflexes are pretty good. So is your strategy."

Sayla walked over to her. "Thanks, but we shouldn't get overconfident."

Fraw frowned. "You're right. Who knows what the other nations have? I really wish that Kuwait was backing us."

Sayla smiled. "Let's not worry about that. We'll see how much help, if any, that Kuwait is to Turkey in three days. We just have to practice as much as we can."

"That's true. Do you want to try it again?"

"Sure. Practice makes perfect...or at least adequate."

Fraw laughed. "You silly."

* * *

**Saturday, September 30, 2007, 9:08 AM, British Summer Time**

Sayla knocked on Sally's office door.

"Come in."

Sayla opened the door and walked into the office. Fraw followed and closed the door behind her.

Sally was sitting behind her desk. Dorothy and Karen were sitting in chairs.

Sayla saluted Sally. "Flight Lieutenant Sayla Mass reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Flight Lieutenant."

Sayla relaxed.

Sally smiled. "We recently got back. I thought it would be nice to have a little celebration."

Sayla smiled. "Really?"

Sally stood up. Dorothy and Karen stood up as well.

Sally opened her small refrigerator and passed out four cans of regular cola. She also took a can for herself.

The women opened their respective cans.

Sally raised her can. The other four women raised their own cans.

Sally smiled. "I propose a toast - to Sayla Mass, a bloody good pilot!"

"To Sayla Mass!" Dorothy, Karen, and Fraw exclaimed.

Sayla smiled. "Thanks, everyone."

All five women took a moment to sip their colas.

Sally frowned. "Now that we've won our first match, this is for real. We're in the final 16. We have to work even harder now, because the competition is at a whole new level. Our competitors, whoever they will be, will be the best half of the starting group."

Each woman silently thought about that for a moment.

"Sayla, I want you in the simulator as much as possible. Get in all of the training that you can between now and our next match."

"Yes, sir."

"Dorothy, get the Gundam repaired. Keep everyone that you need as long as you need them."

"Yes, sir."

"Karen, until the major repairs are done, assist Sayla in her sim training."

"Yes, sir."

"Fraw, keep cheering Sayla on. She needs your support."

"Yes, sir."

The women finished their colas in silence.

They dropped theirs cans in the trash basket.

"Dismissed. Get to work, everyone."

Sayla opened the door and walked out of the office. Fraw, Dorothy, and Karen followed her. Karen closed the door behind her.

Karen smiled at Sayla. "Come on, champ. Let's hit the simulator."

Sayla smiled wickedly. "I'd _love_ to hit the simulator."

Karen and Sayla laughed.

* * *

Dorothy turned off the computer in her console.

"Okay, everyone, that's all for tonight! Thank you! Now, go home and get some rest!"

Dorothy waited impatiently for all of the other engineers to put away their tools and leave the hangar. She was exhausted. More than that, she was horny, and she couldn't ignore the feeling between her legs any longer.

Dorothy picked up the telephone receiver and typed in the number for the simulation room.

"Simulation room. Flight Lieutenant Karen Joshua speaking."

"Karen, it's me. I need you in the hangar."

"Okay, I'll be right there. Fraw, take over the controls."

"Yes, sir."

Dorothy put the receiver down.

She waited impatiently.

Karen walked into the hangar.

"Up here!" Dorothy called.

Karen walked into the elevator and rode up to the chest level. She walked out of the elevator.

"What's up?" Karen asked.

"I'm done for the day."

"Great. Let's go home."

"I can't wait until we get home, love. I'm horny, and I need you now."

"Now? Where are we going to find the privacy?"

"What about in the cockpit?"

"The cockpit? Are you daft?"

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"Oh, very well."

Dorothy and Karen walked over to the chest area.

Dorothy opened the cockpit.

Karen climbed into the cockpit.

Dorothy climbed into the cockpit and lied on top of Karen, facing her.

Dorothy closed the cockpit.

When their privacy was assured, Dorothy kissed Karen on the lips.

Dorothy parted her own lips and shoved her tongue into Karen's mouth.

After a while, Dorothy finished the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all day."

Dorothy licked Karen's face repeatedly.

"Mmm, that feels good, love."

Dorothy smiled. "I'm glad that you like it. Would you like me to lick lower?"

"Ooh, yes. Please."

"Then you'll have to take off your clothes."

Karen took off her clothes.

Dorothy likewise took off her own clothes.

* * *

The next match is Turkey versus Poland. Who will win?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 1, Match 03"

You will race with the tide.


	5. Level 1, Match 03

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 05**

**Level 1, Match 03**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry for the delay. I'm going to try to get the series back on schedule. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

Sayla Mass has scored her first victory, defeating Kuwait and keeping the United Kingdom in the tournament. Now, attention shifts to the next match.

**October 2, 2007, 4:52 PM, Eastern Daylight Time**

The United States military base where the Gundam was being tested was Aznable Air Force Base in Tampa, Florida. The Gundam was in a hangar.

Lunamaria Hawke, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Emma Sheen stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Lunamaria. Standing at consoles on the platform were Nina Purpleton and Lucette Audevie, the two engineers that had designed the Gundam for the United States Government. They worked for Anaheim Electronics and were currently under military command while on this project. The fourth person on the platform was Relena Peacecraft. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Emma.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Nina's request, Lunamaria pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Nina smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Lunamaria pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Nina nodded. "Good! Now, lift the right leg."

Lunamaria pressed the right leg button. Nothing happened.

"The leg's not responding. It might be a glitch in the code revisions that we recently put in."

Nina nodded. "Agreed, Lucette. Power down, Lunamaria."

Lunamaria opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Lunamaria got out of the cockpit.

Nina looked at Emma. "We'll get to work on the glitch."

"Will you have it fixed by tomorrow morning?" Emma asked her.

"We should. We'll be working throughout the night."

Murrue Ramius, Emma's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Emma and Lunamaria saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Nina?"

"We have a glitch in the code, mostly likely. The right leg won't lift. Lucette and I are going to work on it tonight."

"I guess you were so caught up in your work that you forgot about the time. Match 03 is going to start soon. Take a break. You can work on the glitch a bit later."

Nina smiled. "Thanks for reminding us. Let's go to my house to watch it. I'll cook dinner."

Murrue smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

Emma, Relena, Murrue, and Lunamaria gathered in the living room in Nina and Lucette's house and took their seats.

Nina and Lucette, each carrying a tray with three large glasses filled with cola, walked into the living room. The other four women each took a glass. Nina and Lucette set the trays on the table, each took a glass, and sat down.

Nina turned on the television.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 1, Match 03, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in Ölüdeniz in the Turkish Riviera. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Turkey versus Poland. The Turkish pilot is Recep Toptan. The Polish pilot is Lech Marcinkiewicz. Turkey's Gundam - the light grey one - is 16 meters tall, 1 meter of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. Poland's Gundam - the red one - is 17 meters tall, 1 meter of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

Turkey's Gundam was colored a light grey. Poland's Gundam was colored red.

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Recep moved his Gundam forward and punched Poland's Gundam with its right fist. Poland's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Lech made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at Turkey's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Turkey's Gundam repeatedly.

Recep fired at Poland's Gundam repeatedly with the beam rifle in his Gundam's left hand. The shots hit Poland's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Poland's Gundam declared.

"Take _that!"_ Recep yelled.

"Take _this!"_ Lech yelled.

Lech fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Turkey's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Turkey's Gundam declared.

"You won't do that again!" Recep exclaimed.

Recep kicked Poland's Gundam two times with his Gundam's right leg.

Lech made his Gundam jump backwards.

Recep fired at Poland's Gundam repeatedly with his Gundam's beam rifle.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Poland's Gundam declared.

Lech kicked Turkey's Gundam repeatedly with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Turkey's Gundam declared.

Recep fired his Gundam's beam rifle. Lech activated his Gundam's thrusters and flew his Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

Lech fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Turkey's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Turkey's Gundam declared.

Recep's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"La'anatullah!" Recep exclaimed.

"And there you have it. Poland has beaten Turkey. It certainly was a close match, and Poland's win could be considered only luck. Turkey is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. Poland moves on to Level 2. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Nina turned off the television.

"We've got some time before the evening news begins. I'll make dinner now." Nina stood up.

Lucette stood up. "I'll help you."

Nina and Lucette collected the empty glasses, placed them on the trays, and carried them into the kitchen.

* * *

Nina placed twelve pieces of chicken on a pan. Lucette opened the oven door. Nina placed the pan on an oven rack. Lucette closed the door and set the temperature.

Lucette quickly washed the glasses and set them to dry.

The women walked back into the living room.

They took their seats.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The third match of the first level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in Ölüdeniz in the Turkish Riviera this afternoon. The participants were Turkey and Poland. Poland won. It will move on to Level 2. Turkey, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will back Jordan in the tournament. Kuwait, which had been eliminated in match 01 and had been backing Turkey, will back Jordan as well. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to Poland's victory and Turkey's defeat?"

"Peter, Turkey was officially a friendly competitor of the U.S., but, secretly, the White House is happy that Poland, the more democratic of the two nations, won."

"Do the resources of Jordan, Turkey, and Kuwait match those of the United States?"

"It's possible, Peter, but it's still difficult to say. We have to see Jordan's Gundam first. We really don't know what we're up against."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Nina turned off the television.

"Dinner should be ready." Nina stood up.

The rest of the women stood up as well.

* * *

Nina opened the oven and took out the pan. She placed it on the stove.

Each woman took two chicken legs and placed them on her own plate.

Lucette added mashed potatoes on each plate and then poured gravy on it.

The women took the plates to the table, sat down, and started eating.

"What do you think of the match?" Murrue asked.

Emma swallowed a piece of chicken. "Poland did okay, but it was close."

Relena swallowed a piece of chicken. "Lech Marcinkiewicz will have to practice and do a lot better next time."

Lunamaria smiled. "I think it was just dumb luck. Poland will be eliminated in Level 2."

Murrue smiled in amusement. "You seem confident."

Nina looked at Lucette. "It's Turkey's Gundam that I'm concerned about. It's actually pretty impressive. If they hand it over to Jordan to analyze, Jordan's resulting Gundam could be a real challenge to us."

Lucette considered that for a moment. "Maybe, but we haven't seen Jordan's Gundam yet. Maybe it's crap."

Murrue frowned. "We better play it safe. Once we finish dinner, let's go back to base and run some simulations."

* * *

The women entered the simulation room in the base.

Emma got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Murrue made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from the today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, and Poland's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your first match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a city street at night. Skyscrapers appeared to Emma's left. The drone appeared in front of her.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Emma moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Emma jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Emma then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Emma's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The drone came at Emma and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Emma punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone ten times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Emma got out of the simulator.

Murrue smiled. "Pretty good, Emma."

Nina looked at the statistics on her screen. "Your reflexes are pretty good."

Lucette looked at the statistics as well. "So is your strategy."

Emma walked over to them. "I don't know. All that it proves is that I can defeat Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, and the United Kingdom's Gundams."

Relena frowned. "She's right. Who knows what the other nations have?"

Lunamaria gave Emma a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Emma. The real thing feels just like the simulator. I think you'll be able to use our Gundam to its full potential."

Emma smiled at her. "I wish I was as confident."

Nina sighed. "Well, I guess we better go and work on that software glitch. Go and get some energy drinks for us, Lucette. It looks like we'll be working all night."

"Right. I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

In Paris, France, Reccoa Londe and Stella Loussier sped down a highway in Reccoa's red convertible. They were listening to "Si Demain (Turn Around)" by Bonnie Tyler and Kareen Antonn on the radio.

After driving for a few minutes, Reccoa turned right onto another street.

A few minutes later, they reached Le Creuset Armée de l'Air Base.

Reccoa brought her car to a stop by the gate. She handed her badge to the security guard, and Stella did likewise with her visitor's pass. The guard scanned them and handed them back. Then Reccoa had to go through a thumbprint and retinal scan. Finally, the security guard opened the gate, and Reccoa drove onto the base.

Reccoa drove to a hangar and parked outside of it.

Reccoa and Stella got out of the car and walked into the hangar.

Soon, they arrived at the Gundam.

The Gundam, which was a humanoid-looking mecha, stood 19.6 meters tall, 1.1 meters of which were taken up by the head. An elevator was set up to take people up to various levels of the Gundam. There were also metal platforms set up for people to walk on.

Une Antonn, Reccoa's superior officer, walked over to them. She had long, dark brown hair, which she wore loose.

Reccoa saluted Une. "Lieutenant Reccoa Londe reporting as ordered, sir."

Stella saluted Une. "Lieutenant Stella Loussier reporting as ordered, sir."

Une saluted Reccoa and Stella. "At ease."

Reccoa and Stella relaxed.

"How's the Gundam coming along?" Reccoa asked.

"Well enough. It'll be ready in time. The question is...will _you_ be ready?"

"I believe so."

"Stella, I want you working on the Gundam. I'll do the test piloting. Reccoa, I want you in the simulator. We'll meet you there when we're done."

"Yes, sir. See you, Stella."

"See you, Reccoa."

Une and Stella walked into the elevator and rode up to the chest area. They walked out of the elevator.

Stella turned on the computers on her console. "Okay, get inside."

Une walked over to the Gundam's cockpit, which was located in the chest area, and opened the cockpit.

Une got into the cockpit.

* * *

The women entered the simulation room in another building on the base.

Reccoa got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Une made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from the today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, and Poland's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your first match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a city street at night. Skyscrapers appeared to Reccoa's left. A drone appeared in front of her.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Reccoa moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Reccoa jumped and swung her beam saber. It hit the drone repeatedly. Reccoa then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Reccoa knew that she had caused damage to the drone.

The drone fired at Reccoa's Gundam with its beam rifle.

Reccoa activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky.

"Not enough power!"

Reccoa's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The drone came at Emma and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Reccoa punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Reccoa knew that she was close to victory.

However, before she could launch another attack, the drone kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg.

"Ugh!" Reccoa punched the drone once with her Gundam's right fist.

The drone fired at Reccoa's Gundam repeatedly with its beam rifle.

"Overheating!"

"Merde!" Reccoa exclaimed.

The drone punched Reccoa's Gundam five times with its left fist.

"Get out of there!" Une yelled.

Reccoa activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky.

Reccoa got ready to swing her beam saber.

However, as she swung, the drone fired its beam rifle repeatedly at Reccoa's Gundam.

"Checkmate!"

Reccoa's Gundam fell and landed on the street.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Reccoa clenched her hands into fists and pounded her console. "Merde!"

"Come out here, Reccoa."

Une didn't sound happy to Reccoa.

Reccoa got out of the simulator.

"Come over here."

Reccoa walked over to Une and Stella.

Une frowned. "What happened?"

"I don't know, sir."

Stella looked at the statistics on her screen. "Your reflexes are pretty pathetic. Uh, that's just my official observation, of course."

Reccoa sighed. "You don't have to justify what you said. It's the truth. This simulation proves that I won't win. I can't defeat a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, and Poland's Gundams - to say nothing of what Iraq might have."

Stella smiled. "C'mon, it's Iraq. There's no way that their technology is better than ours."

"It's not their technology that I'm worried about. It's their _pilot._ He's gotta be better than me."

Une gave Reccoa a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Reccoa. The real thing feels just like the simulator. If you can beat the simulator, I think you'll be able to use our Gundam to its full potential."

Reccoa smiled at her. "I wish I was as confident."

"You just have to practice. That's what I want you to do between now and the match. Practice, practice, practice!"

"Yes, sir."

"However, I have another task for you at the moment. I want you to talk with the Iraqi pilot and have him agree to have the match here in France?"

"Why, sir?"

"In case you haven't noticed, the government did not assign a high priority to this tournament. We don't have a large budget. I'm the team captain and also the test pilot. Pathetic, no?"

"Pathetic, _yes."_

"Exactly. Having the match in France will save us a lot of money and manpower."

"I'll do my best to convince him, sir."

"Excellent. I will set up the telephone call immediately."

* * *

Une was sitting at her desk in her office. Reccoa was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"Hello?" a voice coming from Une's speakerphone asked.

"Is this Jalal al-Maliki?" Reccoa asked.

"Yes, this is Jalal al-Maliki."

"This is Reccoa Londe, the Gundam pilot from France."

"Oh, hello."

"Hello. I'm calling to set the location for our match."

"Oh, yes. Okay."

"I would like to have it in France."

"France? Why not in Iraq?"

"Well, we don't have a large budget, and we need to save money."

Une gave Reccoa a sharp glance.

"Very well. What is the exact location?"

"Paris - in front of the Eiffel Tower."

"I will be there."

"Thank you."

"Yes. Have a good day."

"You, too."

Jalal al-Maliki hung up.

Une turned off her speakerphone.

"What's the matter with you?" Une asked Reccoa. "You let him know that we don't have a large budget."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. However, maybe he'll become overconfident and underestimate us."

"What's there to underestimate?"

Reccoa clenched her hands into fists. "Take that back."

"No. If you don't want me to talk down to you, then you have to earn my respect."

Reccoa felt as if she was about to cry. "Une."

"While we're on duty, Lieutenant Londe, you will refer to me as 'sir' or 'Capitaine Antonn'. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're a good aircraft pilot, Reccoa, but mobile suits are different, and you have yet to prove to me that you can handle it. Did I make a mistake in choosing you for this assignment?"

"No, sir."

"You get frustrated and lose your temper easily. I want you to work on that."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed. Go and practice in the sim. I'll see you at home in 3 hours."

Reccoa stood up, walked over to the door, opened it, walked out of Une's office, and closed the door behind her.

Reccoa walked towards the simulation room, all of the while wondering if she should have answered "Yes" to Une's question.

* * *

The next match is Russia versus Iran. Most of the world is hoping for Russia to win. Will it happen?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 1, Match 04"

You will race with the tide.


	6. Level 1, Match 04

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 06**

**Level 1, Match 04**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry for the delay. I'm going to try to get the series back on schedule. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

Poland has defeated Turkey and remains in the tournament. Now, attention shifts to the next match.

**October 5, 2007, 4:52 PM, Eastern Daylight Time**

The United States military base where the Gundam was being tested was Aznable Air Force Base in Tampa, Florida. The Gundam was in a hangar.

Lunamaria Hawke, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Emma Sheen stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Lunamaria. Standing at consoles on the platform were Nina Purpleton and Lucette Audevie, the two engineers that had designed the Gundam for the United States Government. They worked for Anaheim Electronics and were currently under military command while on this project. The fourth person on the platform was Relena Peacecraft. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Emma. She had long, light brown hair, which she wore loose.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Nina's request, Lunamaria pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Nina smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Lunamaria pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Nina nodded. "Good! Now, lift the right leg."

Lunamaria pressed the right leg button. The Gundam's right leg lifted.

Nina nodded. "Good! Now, extend the leg into kicking position."

Lunamaria pressed and held the right leg button. Nothing happened.

"The leg's not extending. The code's fine. It's probably a problem in the gears."

Nina nodded. "Agreed, Lucette. Power down, Lunamaria."

Lunamaria opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, lowered its leg, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Lunamaria got out of the cockpit.

Nina looked at Emma. "I'll get some engineers on the leg."

"Will they have it fixed by tomorrow morning?" Emma asked her.

"They should. I'll have them working throughout the night."

Murrue Ramius, Emma's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Emma and Lunamaria saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Nina?"

"We need to fix a problem with the right leg. I'm getting engineers over here to work on it."

"I guess you were so caught up in your work that you forgot about the time. Match 04 is going to start soon. Let's go to my house to watch it. I'll cook dinner."

* * *

Emma, Relena, Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria gathered in the living room in Murrue's house and took their seats.

Murrue, carrying a tray with six large glasses filled with cola, walked into the living room. The other five women each took a glass. Murrue set the tray on the table, took a glass, and sat down.

Murrue turned on the television.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 1, Match 04, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in front of the Moscow Kremlin, over the Moskva River, in Russia. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Russia versus Iran. The Russian pilot is Vladimir Zubkov. The Iranian pilot is Ali Ahmadinejad. Russia's Gundam - the red one - is 20 meters tall, 1 meter of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. Iran's Gundam - the sandy one - is 22.5 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Vladimir moved his Gundam forward and punched Iran's Gundam with its right fist. Iran's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Ali made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at Russia's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Russia's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Russia's Gundam declared.

Ali fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Russia's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Russia's Gundam declared.

Ali extended his Gundam's arms and grabbed hold of Russia's Gundam. He activated his Gundam's thrusters and flew his Gundam into the sky.

When they were over the water, Ali let go.

Vladimir pressed the Eject button. His Gundam's cockpit opened, and his chair was fired out of the cockpit area. He opened his parachute.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Russia's Gundam declared.

Russia's Gundam fell into the Moskva River.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Govno!" Vladimir exclaimed as he landed in the river. "How could this happen?!"

"And there you have it. Iran has beaten Russia. The match wasn't even close. Russia is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. Iran moves on to Level 2. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Murrue turned off the television.

"We've got some time before the evening news begins. I'll make dinner now." Murrue stood up.

Murrue collected the empty glasses, placed them on the tray, and carried them into the kitchen.

* * *

Murrue placed twelve pieces of chicken on a pan, opened the oven door, placed the pan on an oven rack, closed the door, and set the temperature.

Murrue quickly washed the glasses and set them to dry.

Murrue walked back into the living room.

She took her seat.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The fourth match of the first level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in Moscow, Russia, this afternoon. The participants were Russia and Iran. Iran won. It will move on to Level 2. Russia, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will back the United States in the tournament. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to Iran's victory and Russia's defeat?"

"Peter, the White House is greatly upset that Iran has advanced to the next level of the tournament, but it's also happy that Russia will support us. Overall, it's a mixed - but largely negative - reaction."

"Will the resources of Russia help the United States?"

"It's possible, Peter, but it's still difficult to say. We have to see our own Gundam first. We really don't know at this time."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Murrue turned off the television.

"Dinner should be ready." Murrue stood up.

The rest of the women stood up as well.

* * *

Murrue opened the oven and took out the pan. She placed it on the stove.

Each woman took two chicken legs and placed them on her own plate.

Murrue added mashed potatoes on each plate and then poured gravy on it.

The women took the plates to the table, sat down, and started eating.

"What do you think of the match?" Murrue asked.

Emma swallowed a piece of chicken. "Iran's Gundam is brutal. There's no way that they made that on their own. They must have had help."

Relena swallowed a piece of chicken. "I hope we can beat it."

Lunamaria smiled. "We'll have Russia's help. I'm sure that it'll be no problem."

Murrue smiled in amusement. "You seem confident."

Nina looked at Lucette. "Iran's Gundam is very impressive. I look forward to analyzing Russia's Gundam."

Lucette considered that for a moment. "Yeah. We need to get them over here as soon as possible."

Murrue frowned. "I'll call them tonight. Once we finish dinner, let's go back to base and run some simulations."

* * *

The women entered the simulation room in the base.

Emma got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Murrue made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, and Iran's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your first match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a city street at night. Skyscrapers appeared to Emma's left. A clone of Emma's Gundam appeared in front of her.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Emma moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Emma jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Emma then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Emma's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The drone came at Emma and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Emma punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone ten times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Emma got out of the simulator.

Murrue smiled. "Pretty good, Emma."

Nina looked at the statistics on her screen. "Your reflexes are pretty good."

Lucette looked at the statistics as well. "So is your strategy."

Emma walked over to them. "I don't know. All that it proves is that I can defeat Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, and Iran's Gundams."

Relena frowned. "She's right. Who knows what the other nations have?"

Lunamaria gave Emma a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Emma. The real thing feels just like the simulator. I think you'll be able to use our Gundam to its full potential."

Emma smiled at her. "I wish I was as confident."

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

At Miyasato Air Self-Defense Force Base in Tokyo, Japan, work was proceeding on the United Kingdom's Gundam.

The Gundam stood 19.85 meters tall, 1.15 meters of which were taken up by the head. The Gundam was painted mostly white, but there was also blue, yellow, red, grey, and black. An elevator was set up to take people up to various levels of the Gundam. There were also metal platforms set up for people to walk on.

Mirai Yashima, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area. She had short, dark brown hair.

Fa Yuiry stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Mirai. Standing at consoles on the platform was Rain Mikamura, the head engineer that had designed the Gundam for the Japanese Government. She had medium-length, dark brown hair.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Rain's request, Mirai pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Rain smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Mirai pressed the right fist button. Nothing happened.

"I said make a fist."

"I tried. Nothing's happening."

Rain checked her console. "Shit. The new algorithms that I installed aren't fully integrated into our Gundam's OS yet." Rain pressed some buttons on her console. "Try now."

Mirai pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Rain nodded. "Good! That did the trick!"

"The temperature's rising a little too fast for my liking. Our Gundam can't handle the heat from the thrusters. I think we should increase the coolant capacity. Power down, Mirai."

Mirai opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Mirai got out of the cockpit.

Rain looked at Fa. "I'll get some engineers on the overheating problem."

"Will they have it fixed by Saturday morning?" Fa asked her.

"They should. I'll personally supervise the work from now until then."

Lucrezia Noin, Fa's superior officer, walked into the hangar. She had long, blonde hair, which she wore loose.

Fa and Mirai saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Rain?"

"We need to increase the coolant capacity to prevent an overheating problem. I'm getting engineers over here to work on it. Also, I've got some programming kinks to work out."

"Get it done."

"Yes, sir."

Lucrezia looked at Fa. "I want you in the simulator, Lieutenant. There's nothing that you can do here at the moment."

"Yes, sir."

Lucrezia looked at Rain and Mirai. "Continue testing the Gundam to the extent that you can until the problems are fixed."

"Yes, sir."

Fa walked into the elevator and rode down to the floor. She walked out of the elevator.

* * *

Fa and Lucrezia entered the simulation room in another building on the base.

Fa got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Lucrezia made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, and Iran's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your first match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Fa's left. The drone appeared in front of her. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Fa heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Fa moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Fa jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Fa then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Fa knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Fa's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

The drone came at Fa and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Fa punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

Fa activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She quickly flew over the drone and behind it.

"Not enough power!"

Fa's Gundam landed back on the dock.

Fa kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Fa knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

The drone punched Fa's Gundam fives times with its right arm. It then fired at Fa's Gundam with its beam rifle repeatedly.

"Overheating!"

Fa grew frustrated. She backed her Gundam up.

The drone fired at Fa with its beam rifle. Fa activated her Gundam's thrusters and started to fly into the air. The blasts hit her Gundam anyway, and it fell back onto the dock.

Fa kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Fa got out of the simulator.

Lucrezia smiled. "Pretty good, Fa. Your reflexes are pretty good. So is your strategy."

Fa walked over to her. "I don't know. I could have done a lot better. Besides, all that it proves is that I can defeat Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, and Iran's Gundams."

Lucrezia frowned. "You're right. Who knows what the other nations have?"

Fa sighed. "I'm not ready for this."

Lucrezia gave Fa a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Fa. The real thing feels just like the simulator. I think you'll be able to use our Gundam to its full potential."

Fa smiled at her. "I wish I was as confident."

"Come on. Try it again. I'm sure that you can improve your checkmate time."

"Yes, sir."

Fa walked over to the simulator and got back into it.

"Are you ready?" Lucrezia asked.

"Yeah. Let's do it."

* * *

Fa and Mirai walked into the living room of their house.

Mirai closed the front door behind her and locked it.

Fa groaned. "I'm so tired."

Mirai smiled. "It sounds like you need a nice, long, warm shower."

"Mmm, that sounds nice."

"And I'll be happy to join you."

"That sounds even nicer."

"You may be tired, but it's nothing compared to how Rain will feel by tomorrow morning."

"Oh, yeah. She's gotta be there all night long. Poor girl."

"I'll tell you what. Let's take off our clothes, have a soda, and take a shower for an hour or two."

Fa smiled. "Or three."

"Or four."

Fa and Mirai took off their clothes and dropped them on the floor.

They walked into the kitchen.

Fa opened the refrigerator and took out two cans of regular cola. She offered one can to Mirai, who took it. Fa closed the refrigerator.

Fa and Mirai opened their cans and started drinking their cola.

"I heard you did good in the sim today."

"I guess. I hope it'll be enough, though."

"Well, all that you have to do is keep practicing. I'll be happy to run the simulations for you when my schedule permits."

"Thanks, sweetie. Since you test-pilot the Gundam, you can probably come up with some alternate scenarios for me to take on."

"Yeah, that's true. Together, we can get you ready to win this tournament."

"Let's concentrate on winning my first match first."

"We've got enough time between now and then. We can get in a lot of training sessions - just not today. I'm glad to be home."

"Me, too. I wish we'd switch places."

"No, you don't. Testing the Gundam is so boring! Usually, I'm just sitting there. Every so often, Rain will tell me to do something, and then I've got to keep doing it until it works."

When Fa and Mirai finished their colas, they dropped the cans in the recycling bin.

Mirai smiled. "Let's go upstairs."

Fa smiled. "Right behind you."

Mirai grinned. "You will be soon - and in front of me, too."

* * *

Fa and Mirai stepped into their bathtub.

Mirai pulled the curtain closed.

"Do you want any music?" Mirai asked.

"Yes."

Mirai turned on the portable radio. "Kaze no Lullabye" by Kumi Miyasato started playing.

Fa waited in anticipation.

Mirai turned on the water. She felt it with her left hand to determine the temperature. When it was warm, she turned on the shower.

Water splashed on both women, getting them wet.

Mirai hugged Fa.

Fa stared back at Mirai.

Mirai kissed Fa on the lips.

Fa hugged Mirai.

Mirai pressed her tongue against Fa's lips.

Fa parted her lips and allowed Mirai's tongue into her mouth.

The two women french-kissed.

Fa felt warm - both because of the water and because of Mirai's kiss.

* * *

The next match is Austria versus Israel. Who will win?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 1, Match 05"

You will race with the tide.


	7. Level 1, Match 05

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 07**

**Level 1, Match 05**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry for the delay. I'm going to try to get the series back on schedule. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

Iran has defeated Russia and remains in the tournament. The Russian Gundam team has shared its data and met with the American Gundam team. Now, attention shifts to the next match.

**October 8, 2007, 4:52 PM, Eastern Daylight Time**

The United States military base where the Gundam was being tested was Aznable Air Force Base in Tampa, Florida. The Gundam was in a hangar.

Lunamaria Hawke, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Emma Sheen stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Lunamaria. Standing at consoles on the platform were Nina Purpleton and Lucette Audevie, the two engineers that had designed the Gundam for the United States Government. They worked for Anaheim Electronics and were currently under military command while on this project. The fourth person on the platform was Relena Peacecraft. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Emma.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Nina's request, Lunamaria pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Nina smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Lunamaria pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Nina nodded. "Good! Now, lift the right leg."

Lunamaria pressed the right leg button. The Gundam's right leg lifted.

Nina nodded. "Good! Now, extend the leg into kicking position."

Lunamaria pressed and held the right leg button. The Gundam's right leg extended.

"It looks like the leg's fixed. I think we should shut the Gundam off and consider boosting the legs' strength."

Nina nodded. "Agreed, Lucette. Power down, Lunamaria."

Lunamaria opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, lowered its leg, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Lunamaria got out of the cockpit.

Nina looked at Emma. "If we increase the legs' strength, your kicks will do more damage."

"Will I be able to win the match faster?" Emma asked her.

"Theoretically, you should. It's no guarantee, though."

Murrue Ramius, Emma's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Emma and Lunamaria saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Nina?"

"We fixed the leg, and we're thinking of boosting the strength of each leg. It'll be pricey, but I think it'll be worth it."

"I guess you were so caught up in your work that you forgot about the time. Match 05 is going to start soon."

Lunamaria smiled. "Thanks for reminding us. Let's go to my house to watch it. I'll cook dinner."

Murrue smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

Emma, Relena, Nina, Lucette, and Murrue gathered in the living room in Lunamaria's house and took their seats.

Lunamaria, carrying a tray with six large glasses filled with cola, walked into the living room. The other five women each took a glass. Murrue set the tray on the table, took a glass, and sat down.

Lunamaria turned on the television.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 1, Match 05, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in Vienna. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Austria versus Israel. The Austrian pilot is Heinz Gusenbauer. The Israeli pilot is Shimon Olmert. Austria's Gundam - the green one - is 16 meters tall, 1 meter of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. Israel's Gundam - the red one - is 20.5 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Heinz moved his Gundam forward and punched Israel's Gundam with its right fist. Israel's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Shimon made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at Austria's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Austria's Gundam repeatedly.

Heinz fired at Israel's Gundam repeatedly with the beam rifle in his Gundam's left hand. The shots hit Israel's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Israel's Gundam declared.

"Take _that!"_ Heinz yelled.

"Take _this!"_ Shimon yelled.

Shimon fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Austria's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Austria's Gundam declared.

"You won't do that again!" Heinz exclaimed.

Heinz kicked Israel's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Israel's Gundam declared.

Shimon kicked Austria's Gundam repeatedly with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Austria's Gundam declared.

Heinz fired his Gundam's beam rifle. Shimon activated his Gundam's thrusters and flew his Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

Shimon fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Austria's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Austria's Gundam declared.

Heinz's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Damn it!" Heinz exclaimed. "How could this happen?!"

"And there you have it. Israel has beaten Austria. Austria is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. Israel moves on to Level 2. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Lunamaria turned off the television.

"We've got some time before the evening news begins. I'll make dinner now." Lunamaria stood up.

Lunamaria collected the empty glasses, placed them on the tray, and carried them into the kitchen.

* * *

Lunamaria placed twelve pieces of chicken on a pan, opened the oven door, placed the pan on an oven rack, closed the door, and set the temperature.

Lunamaria quickly washed the glasses and set them to dry.

Lunamaria walked back into the living room.

She took her seat.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The fifth match of the first level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in Vienna this afternoon. The participants were Austria and Israel. Israel won. It will move on to Level 2. Austria, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will back Germany in the tournament. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to Israel's victory and Austria's defeat?"

"Peter, both Austria and Israel are considered friendly competitors, so the White House wasn't too interested in the outcome of this match. It is mildly disappointed that Austria isn't supporting us. Overall, it's mostly a neutral reaction."

"Do the resources of both Germany and Austria match those of the United States?"

"It's possible, Peter, but it's still difficult to say. We have to see Germany's Gundam first. We really don't know what we're up against."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Lunamaria turned off the television.

"Dinner should be ready." Lunamaria stood up.

The rest of the women stood up as well.

* * *

Lunamaria opened the oven and took out the pan. She placed it on the stove.

Each woman took two chicken legs and placed them on her own plate.

Lunamaria added mashed potatoes on each plate and then poured gravy on it.

The women took the plates to the table, sat down, and started eating.

"What do you think of the match?" Murrue asked.

Emma swallowed a piece of chicken. "Neither Gundam is particularly impressive."

Relena swallowed a piece of chicken. "Yeah, I didn't care for this match."

Lunamaria smiled. "There will probably be more Level 1 matches like this. When Level 2 starts, things will be more interesting, because the best competitors from Level 1 will be competing against each other."

Murrue smiled. "Yeah, that'll be fun to watch."

Nina looked at Lucette. "We've still got a while until our first Gundam match. We should use the time to run more simulations and upgrade our Gundam as much as possible."

Lucette considered that for a moment. "Yeah. The data that the Russians provided has been really helpful so far."

Murrue frowned. "Once we finish dinner, let's go back to base and run some simulations."

* * *

The women entered the simulation room in the base.

Emma got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Murrue made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, and Israel's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your first match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a city street at night. Skyscrapers appeared to Emma's left. A clone of Emma's Gundam appeared in front of her.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Emma moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Emma jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Emma then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Emma's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The drone came at Emma and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Emma punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone ten times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Emma got out of the simulator.

Murrue smiled. "Pretty good, Emma."

Nina looked at the statistics on her screen. "Your reflexes are pretty good."

Lucette looked at the statistics as well. "So is your strategy."

Emma walked over to them. "I don't know. All that it proves is that I can defeat Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, and Israel's Gundams."

Relena frowned. "She's right. Who knows what the other nations have?"

Lunamaria gave Emma a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Emma. The real thing feels just like the simulator. I think you'll be able to use our Gundam to its full potential."

Emma smiled at her. "I wish I was as confident."

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

In Montreal, Canada, Christina MacKenzie and Flay Allster sped down a road in Christina's red convertible. They were listening to "Victory" by Bond on the radio.

They soon arrived at École du Ciel.

Christina parked her convertible in one of the faculty parking spaces.

After parking the car and getting out of it, Christina and Flay walked to the school's entrance. It was a cool Autumn evening. A gentle breeze was blowing.

Christina inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "The breath of Autumn is a whisper to the soul."

Flay inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "Absolutely. I know what you mean, Christina. It feels wonderful. It's so refreshing and uplifting. It makes me feel joyful."

Christina opened the door to one of the buildings and stood aside. Flay walked into the building, and Christina followed her.

They walked down a corridor and over to an office.

Christina knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Christina opened the door and walked into the office. Flay followed and closed the door behind her.

Natarle Badgiruel, Christina's superior officer and the school's dean, was sitting behind her desk.

Christina saluted Natarle. "Lieutenant Christina MacKenzie reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant."

Christina relaxed.

Natarle smiled. "Miriallia has upgraded the Gundam a bit, Christina."

Christina smiled. "How so?"

Natarle stood up. "Let's go to the hangar. She's show you."

Christina grinned. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

Natarle, Christina, and Flay each submitted to thumbprint and retinal scans outside the hangar. Then Natarle typed in a code on the keypad.

The hangar doors opened.

Natarle, Christina, and Flay walked into the hangar.

The hangar doors closed.

Soon, they arrived at the Gundam.

"It doesn't _look_ any different."

"Patience, Christina."

Natarle, Christina, and Flay walked into the elevator. Natarle pressed Up, and the elevator rose. It stopped at the chest area, and the three woman got out of the elevator.

Miriallia Haw, the Gundam's head engineer and communications officer, was standing at a console. Catherine Bloom was also standing there, staring at the Gundam in fascination.

Miriallia turned to face Natarle and saluted. "Sir!"

"At ease."

Miriallia relaxed.

"How's the Gundam coming along?" Natarle asked.

"Well enough. It'll be ready in time."

"I want you to explain the new upgrades to Christina and Flay."

"Well, basically, we increased the Gundam's leg power. Both legs have been ungraded. It's an expensive gamble, but I think it'll pay off when you win your first match."

Christina smiled. "You seem to have a lot of confidence in me, Miriallia."

Miriallia smiled. "Think positively."

"I'll try."

"Will you be ready in time?" Miriallia asked Christina.

"I believe so. I've practiced in the simulator for many hours."

"Want to try her out?" Miriallia asked.

Natarle frowned. "Let Asuna worry about the test piloting. I want Christina in the simulator."

"Yes, sir." Miriallia turned to face the Gundam. "Asuna! Come on out!"

The Gundam's cockpit, which was located in the chest area, opened, and Asuna Elmarit, the test pilot, got out.

"Asuna, Christina is going in the sim. Let's go and watch her."

Asuna smiled. "Okay."

All of the women walked over to the elevator and rode down to the floor.

Miriallia smiled. "All right, Christina, let's see how you do."

* * *

The women entered the simulation room in another building on the base.

Christina got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Natarle made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, and Israel's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Christina's left. The drone appeared in front of her. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Christina heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Christina moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Christina jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Christina then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Christina knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Christina's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

The drone came at Christina and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Christina punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Christina knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone ten times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Christina got out of the simulator.

Natarle smiled. "Pretty good, Christina."

Miriallia looked at the statistics on her screen. "Your reflexes are pretty good."

Catherine looked at the statistics as well. "So is your strategy."

Christina walked over to them. "I don't know. All that it proves is that I can defeat Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, and Israel's Gundams."

Flay frowned. "She's right. Who knows what the other nations have?"

Asuna gave Emma a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Christina. The real thing feels just like the simulator. I think you'll be able to use our Gundam to its full potential."

Christina smiled at her. "I wish I was as confident."

"Do you want to try it again with the upgraded legs?" Miriallia asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, get in."

Christina got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Miriallia made some selections on the computer console. "I programmed the upgraded legs into your simulated Gundam. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Christina's left. The drone appeared in front of her. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Christina heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Christina moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Christina jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Christina then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Christina knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Christina's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

The drone came at Christina and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Christina punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Christina knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Christina got out of the simulator.

Miriallia smiled. "Pretty good, Christina."

Christina smiled. "Thank you, Lieutenant. I definitely felt the improvements."

* * *

The next match is Venezuela versus Lebanon. Who will win?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 1, Match 06"

You will race with the tide.


	8. Level 1, Match 06

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 08**

**Level 1, Match 06**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry for the delay. I'm going to try to get the series back on schedule. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

Israel has defeated Austria and remains in the tournament. Now, attention shifts to the next match.

**Thursday, October 11, 2007, 4:52 PM, Eastern Daylight Time**

The United States military base where the Gundam was being tested was Aznable Air Force Base in Tampa, Florida. The Gundam was in a hangar.

Lunamaria Hawke, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Emma Sheen stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Lunamaria. Standing at consoles on the platform were Nina Purpleton and Lucette Audevie, the two engineers that had designed the Gundam for the United States Government. They worked for Anaheim Electronics and were currently under military command while on this project. The fourth person on the platform was Relena Peacecraft. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Emma.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Nina's request, Lunamaria pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Nina smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Lunamaria pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Nina nodded. "Good!"

"I think she can take a break for a while. I'd like to set up a test of the Gundam's arm strength."

Nina nodded. "Agreed, Lucette. Power down, Lunamaria."

Lunamaria opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Lunamaria got out of the cockpit.

Nina looked at Emma. "I'll get some engineers to bring a bunch of steel beams over here."

"How long will that take?" Emma asked her.

"Maybe a half-hour."

Murrue Ramius, Emma's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Emma and Lunamaria saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Nina?"

"Pretty well. We're going to test the Gundam's arm strength. I'm getting engineers to bring some steel beams over here."

"I guess you were so caught up in your work that you forgot about the time. Match 06 is going to start soon."

Relena smiled. "Thanks for reminding us. Let's go to my house to watch it. I'll cook dinner."

Murrue smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

Nina, Lucette, Murrue, and Lunamaria gathered in the living room in Relena and Emma's house and took their seats.

Relena and Emma, each carrying a tray with three large glasses filled with cola, walked into the living room. The other four women each took a glass. Relena and Emma set the trays on the table, each took a glass, and sat down.

Relena turned on the television.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 1, Match 06, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in the tropical rain forest. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Venezuela versus Lebanon. The Venezuelan pilot is Hugo Caldera. The Lebanese pilot is Fouad Lahoud. Venezuela's Gundam - the black one - is 17 meters tall, 1 meter of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. Lebanon's Gundam - the green one - is 19 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Hugo moved his Gundam forward and punched Lebanon's Gundam with its right fist. Lebanon's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Fouad made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at Venezuela's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Venezuela's Gundam repeatedly.

Hugo fired at Lebanon's Gundam repeatedly with the beam rifle in his Gundam's left hand. The shots hit Lebanon's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Lebanon's Gundam declared.

"Take _that!"_ Hugo yelled.

"Take _this!"_ Fouad yelled.

Fouad fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Venezuela's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Venezuela's Gundam declared.

"You won't do that again!" Hugo exclaimed.

Hugo kicked Lebanon's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Lebanon's Gundam declared.

Fouad kicked Venezuela's Gundam repeatedly with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Venezuela's Gundam declared.

Hugo fired his Gundam's beam rifle. Fouad activated his Gundam's thrusters and flew his Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

Fouad fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Venezuela's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Venezuela's Gundam declared.

Hugo's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Damn it!" Hugo exclaimed. "How could this happen?!"

"And there you have it. Lebanon has beaten Venezuela. This is something of a shock. Venezuela is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. Lebanon moves on to Level 2. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Relena turned off the television.

"We've got some time before the evening news begins. I'll make dinner now." Relena stood up.

Emma stood up. "I'll help you."

Relena and Emma collected the empty glasses, placed them on the trays, and carried them into the kitchen.

* * *

Relena placed twelve pieces of chicken on a pan. Emma opened the oven door. Relena placed the pan on an oven rack. Emma closed the door and set the temperature.

Emma quickly washed the glasses and set them to dry.

The women walked back into the living room.

They took their seats.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The sixth match of the first level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in the tropical rain forest in Venezuela this afternoon. The participants were Venezuela and Lebanon. Lebanon won. It will move on to Level 2. Venezuela, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will not back any nation in the tournament. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to Lebanon's victory and Venezuela's defeat?"

"Peter, the White House is happy that Lebanon won this match, because it did not want Venezuela to win. At least, this is one regime that won't be spreading worldwide."

"Do the resources of Lebanon match those of the United States?"

"It's possible, Peter, but it's still difficult to say. We have to see our own Gundam first. We really don't know at this time."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Relena turned off the television.

"Dinner should be ready." Relena stood up.

The rest of the women stood up as well.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Relena opened the oven and took out the pan. She placed it on the stove.

Each woman took two chicken legs and placed them on her own plate.

Emma added mashed potatoes on each plate and then poured gravy on it.

The women took the plates to the table, sat down, and started eating.

"What do you think of the match?" Murrue asked.

Relena swallowed a piece of chicken. "I'm surprised that Venezuela lost. Its Gundam is impressive."

Emma swallowed a piece of chicken. "Yeah, well, it simply malfunctioned at the wrong time."

Lunamaria smiled. "This match was mildly interesting."

Murrue smiled. "Yeah, it was more interesting than the previous match, anyway."

Nina looked at Lucette. "We should look our own Gundam over, so it won't malfunction."

Lucette considered that for a moment. "Yeah. Good idea."

Murrue frowned. "Once we finish dinner, let's go back to base and run some simulations."

* * *

The women entered the simulation room in the base.

Emma got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Murrue made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, and Lebanon's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your first match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a city street at night. Skyscrapers appeared to Emma's left. A clone of Emma's Gundam appeared in front of her.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Emma moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Emma jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Emma then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Emma's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The drone came at Emma and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Emma punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone ten times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Emma got out of the simulator.

Murrue smiled. "Pretty good, Emma."

Nina looked at the statistics on her screen. "Your reflexes are pretty good."

Lucette looked at the statistics as well. "So is your strategy."

Emma walked over to them. "I don't know. All that it proves is that I can defeat Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, and Lebanon's Gundams."

Relena frowned. "She's right. Who knows what the other nations have?"

Lunamaria gave Emma a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Emma. The real thing feels just like the simulator. I think you'll be able to use our Gundam to its full potential."

Emma smiled at her. "I wish I was as confident."

* * *

At Ray Air Force Base in London, England, work was proceeding on the United Kingdom's Gundam.

Karen Joshua, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Sayla Mass stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Karen. Standing at consoles on the platform was Dorothy Catalonia, the head engineer that had designed the Gundam for the British Government. The third person on the platform was Fraw Bow. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Sayla.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Dorothy's request, Karen pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Dorothy smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Karen pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Dorothy nodded. "Good! I think you can take a break for a while. I'd like to set up a test of the Gundam's arm strength. Power down, Karen."

Karen opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Karen got out of the cockpit.

Dorothy looked at Sayla. "What do you think about increasing the Gundam's leg strength? Kicking seems to be one of your most-used attacks."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Sally Po, Sayla's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Sayla and Karen saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease, Flight Lieutenants. How's the Gundam coming along, Dorothy?"

"Pretty good. I was about to set up a test of the Gundam's arm strength. Also, I'd like to increase the Gundam's leg strength, so Sayla's kicks will do more damage."

"I'll request it."

"Thank you, sir."

"Sayla, I want you in the sim. Fraw, run it for her."

Sayla and Fraw walked into the elevator and rode down to the floor. They walked out of the elevator.

* * *

Sayla and Fraw entered the simulation room in another building on the base.

Sayla got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Fraw made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, and Lebanon's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your next match, but it should put the odds in your favor. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Sayla's left. The drone appeared in front of her. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Sayla heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Sayla moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Sayla jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Sayla then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Sayla knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Sayla's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

The drone came at Sayla and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Sayla punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

Sayla activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She quickly flew over the drone and behind it.

"Not enough power!"

Sayla's Gundam landed back on the dock.

Sayla kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Sayla knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

The drone punched Sayla's Gundam fives times with its right arm. It then fired at Sayla's Gundam with its beam rifle repeatedly.

"Overheating!"

Sayla grew frustrated. She backed her Gundam up.

The drone fired at Sayla with its beam rifle. Sayla activated her Gundam's thrusters and started to fly into the air. The blasts hit her Gundam anyway, and it fell back onto the dock.

Sayla kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Sayla got out of the simulator.

Fraw smiled. "Pretty good, Sayla. Your reflexes are pretty good. So is your strategy."

Sayla walked over to her. "Bullshit. I was lousy. I just barely won. Besides, all that it proves is that I can defeat Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, and Lebanon's Gundams."

Fraw frowned. "You're right. Who knows what the other nations have?"

Sayla sighed. "I wonder if I'm a one-hit wonder."

Fraw gave Sayla a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Sayla. You won your first match. You can win your second match. Fuck, you can win the whole bloody tournament."

Sayla smiled at her. "I wish I was as confident."

"I have an idea. You continue practicing for a few hours more, then, when we get home, I'll let you have your way with me." "Okay!" Sayla got back into the simulator. "Ready!"

* * *

Sayla pressed Fraw against a wall in their bedroom and held her arms against the wall.

Sayla kissed Fraw passionately on the lips.

Fraw opened her mouth. Sayla used the opportunity to slip her tongue into Fraw's mouth. Sayla and Fraw french-kissed.

After a moment of this, Sayla released Fraw's arms and placed her hands on the wall. Fraw moved her arms around Sayla and placed her hands on Sayla's ass.

Sayla finished the kiss. "I want you."

"I want you, too."

"Then let's not waste any seconds."

Sayla and Fraw took off their clothes and let them fall to the floor.

Fraw hugged Sayla and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Sayla broke the kiss. "Not yet. Let me get the bed sheets pulled off first.

Fraw released Sayla. "Hurry."

Sayla turned, grabbed the bed sheets and cover, pulled them off of the bed, and let them fall to the floor.

"Okay."

Fraw tackled Sayla and pushed her onto the bed. She shoved her tongue into Sayla's mouth.

* * *

Sayla lied down in bed, smiling. "That was fun."

Fraw lied down to Sayla's right and smiled. "I knew you'd like it. Now, get some sleep."

Sayla kissed Fraw on the lips briefly. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you, too. Good night, love."

Sayla soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Friday, October 12, 2007, 8:07 AM, British Summer Time**

Sayla woke up.

She looked to her right. Fraw was sleeping next to her.

Sayla turned and positioned herself over Fraw. She took a moment to admire Fraw's beauty.

Sayla kissed Fraw on the lips.

Fraw woke up.

Sayla finished the kiss, pulled back, and smiled. "Good morning."

Fraw smiled. "Good morning."

"Let's eat a quick breakfast, then we can go to the base, and you can practice in the sim all day long."

"Yeah, I'm so looking forward to that."

* * *

Sayla and Fraw sped down a highway in Sayla's white convertible. They were listening to "Venus" by Bananarama on the radio.

After driving for a few minutes, Sayla turned right onto another street.

A few minutes later, they reached Ray Air Force Base.

Sayla brought her car to a stop by the gate. She handed her badge to the security guard, and Fraw did likewise with her visitor's pass. The guard scanned them and handed them back. Sayla and Fraw handed their duffel bags to the security guard. The guard opened them, inspected them, closed them, and handed them back. Then Sayla had to go through a thumbprint and retinal scan. Finally, the security guard opened the gate, and Sayla drove onto the base.

Sayla drove to the building that housed the simulator and parked in the lot near it.

Sayla and Fraw got out of the car and walked over to the door.

Sayla opened the door and let Fraw walk into the building first. Sayla followed her.

The two women walked down a corridor. At the end, there was a door on the right.

Fraw opened the door and let Sayla walk into the simulator room first. Fraw followed her and closed the door behind her.

Fraw walked over to the console. "So what's your pleasure, love?"

Sayla walked over to the simulator. "If I had my way, you with a strap-on vibrator up my ass."

Fraw laughed. "Tonight. Now, be serious, and let's practice."

* * *

With France's first Gundam match fast approaching, Reccoa Londe is worried of her performance. Will she be ready in time?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Reccoa's Doubts"

You will race with the tide.


	9. Reccoa's Doubts

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 09**

**Reccoa's Doubts**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry for the delay. I'm going to try to get the series back on schedule. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

France's first Gundam match is in two days, and Reccoa Londe is worried of her performance.

**Saturday, October 13, 2007, 4:52 PM, French Daylight Saving Time**

At Le Creuset Armée de l'Air Base in Paris, France, work was proceeding on the France's Gundam.

Une Antonn, the Gundam's test pilot and Reccoa's superior officer, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Reccoa Londe stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Une. Standing at consoles on the platform was Stella Loussier, the head engineer that had designed the Gundam for the French Government.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Stella's request, Une pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Stella smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Une pressed the right fist button. Nothing happened.

"I said make a fist."

"I tried. Nothing's happening."

Stella checked her console. "Shit. There's a kink in the new algorithms that I installed. Hang on. Let me fix it." Stella pressed some buttons on her console. "Try now."

Une pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Stella nodded. "Good! That did the trick!"

"It's getting late. Shouldn't we finish this?"

Stella nodded. "Agreed, Reccoa. Power down, Une."

Une opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Une got out of the cockpit.

Stella looked at Une. "There's still some programming that I have to work out."

"Will you have it finished by tomorrow morning?" Une asked her.

"I should."

"Get it done. Our first match is tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

"We're loading up the Gundam and driving it to the tower. You'll have to work on it there."

"Understood."

Une looked at Reccoa. "I'm personally overseeing the Gundam's transport. I'll see you at home in a few hours."

"Yes, sir."

Une looked at Stella. "Stella, you know how to operate the simulator. Correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. If Reccoa wants to get in some last-minute training, you're in charge."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, let's get down from here. We have to move the platforms and elevator to get the Gundam out of here."

Reccoa, Stella, and Une walked into the elevator and rode down to the floor. They walked out of the elevator.

Soon, a group of officers arrived. They operated heavy machinery to move the platforms and elevator out of the way. The women watched this.

Once all of that was out of the way, one of the officers held up a remote control and powered the Gundam up. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

The women watched as the officer made the Gundam walk out of the hangar. The women followed the Gundam.

A truck was parked outside the hangar. The officer made the Gundam lie down on the platform behind the truck. He then powered down the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

The truck driver pressed a button, and the platform moved into the truck, taking the Gundam inside with it.

The officer got onto the back of the truck and pulled the door closed.

Une looked at Reccoa. "Okay, I'm off. I'll see you at home."

Reccoa saluted Une. Une saluted Reccoa, then she got into the back seat of a car. The driver of the car followed the truck off of the base.

Reccoa and Stella watched the truck and car go until they were out of sight.

Reccoa looked at Stella. "Let's go to the simulation room. I want to practice."

Stella looked at Reccoa. "You sure don't waste any time."

* * *

Reccoa and Stella entered the simulation room in another building on the base.

Reccoa got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Stella made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from the latest match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, and Lebanon's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Reccoa's left. The drone appeared in front of her. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Reccoa heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Reccoa moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Reccoa jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Reccoa then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Reccoa knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Reccoa's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

The drone came at Reccoa and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Reccoa punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

Reccoa activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She quickly flew over the drone and behind it.

"Not enough power!"

Reccoa's Gundam landed back on the dock.

Reccoa kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Reccoa knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

The drone punched Reccoa's Gundam fives times with its right arm. It then fired at Reccoa's Gundam with its beam rifle repeatedly.

"Overheating!"

Reccoa grew frustrated. She backed her Gundam up.

The drone fired at Reccoa with its beam rifle. Reccoa activated her Gundam's thrusters and started to fly into the air. The blasts hit her Gundam anyway, and it fell back onto the dock.

Reccoa kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Reccoa got out of the simulator.

Stella smiled. "Pretty good, Reccoa. Your reflexes are pretty good. So is your strategy."

Reccoa walked over to her. "Bullshit. I was lousy. I just barely won. Besides, all that it proves is that I can defeat Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, and Lebanon's Gundams."

Stella frowned. "You're right. Who knows what the other nations have?"

Reccoa sighed. "I'm not ready for this."

Stella gave Reccoa a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Reccoa. The real thing feels just like the simulator. I think you'll be able to use our Gundam to its full potential."

Reccoa smiled at her. "I wish I was as confident."

"You know what you need?" Stella asked her.

"My head examined?" Reccoa replied.

"A girls' night out. Let's have fun before we go home."

Reccoa smiled. "That sounds like fun. What about the Gundam, though?"

"We'll dine by the tower. I'll work on it after we eat."

* * *

Reccoa and Stella walked into a restaurant.

The man behind the counter smiled. "Welcome. How many in your party?"

Reccoa held up her left hand and raised her index and middle fingers.

The man picked up two menus. "Right this way, please."

Reccoa and Stella followed him over to a table.

The man placed the menus on the table. "Please look over our menus. I will return shortly to take your order."

The man walked away.

Reccoa and Stella picked up the menus and read them.

"I think I'll have the steak, a side of onion rings, and a regular cola." Reccoa set her menu on the table.

"That sounds good. I'll have the same." Stella set her menu on the table.

"I'm worried, Stella. What if I don't do well tomorrow?"

"If that happens, then France will ally itself with one of the other nations. You know that."

"I don't want to let anyone on our team down."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just relax and enjoy our dinner."

"I _can't_ relax."

Stella smiled. "When we get home, I'll exhaust you so much that you'll _have_ to relax."

Reccoa smiled. "Maybe this should have been a girls' night _in."_

* * *

Reccoa sat on the couch in the living room of her, Stella, and Une's house.

She was flipping through a photo album.

She was mostly looking at pictures of her parents. There were pictures of her mother by herself, her father by himself, her parents together, her mother with Reccoa, her father with Reccoa, and both of her parents with Reccoa.

Stella walked downstairs and over to the couch.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Stella asked.

"In a bit."

Stella sat down to Reccoa's right on the couch.

Stella looked at the pictures. "You were a cute kid."

"Thanks."

"You're _still_ cute."

"Thanks."

"It's chilly tonight. I feel like taking a nice, hour-long shower. Care to join me?"

"In a bit."

Stella sighed and looked at the pictures.

Neither of them said anything for a moment.

"How you has it been?" Stella finally asked.

"5 years."

"What made you think of them now?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the pressure. I joined the Armée de l'Air, because _they_ had been in it, and I wanted to honor their memory somehow. I constantly feel that I'm out of my league, though. Maybe I shouldn't have joined."

"You're a Lieutenant. That should indicate that you're doing well."

"What does the Peter Principle say? 'In a hierarchy, every person tends to rise to her level of incompetence.' Right?"

Stella sighed. "Something like that. Don't beat yourself up, though. You're a fucking good pilot."

"I don't feel like it."

"Your parents would be proud of you,...and so would mine...for taking care of me."

Reccoa smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"You'll be okay."

"I'm nervous about piloting the Gundam."

Stella sighed. "Not _this_ again."

"I can't help it. I'm worried."

"You have nothing to worry about. You've prepared as much as you could. You've spent countless hours in the simulator. You'd read up on every aspect of the Gundam. You've questioned Une about the Gundam's performance. What more could you possibly do?"

"I could pilot the actual Gundam before the match."

Stella laughed. "Not likely."

"Exactly. Une won't let me touch the fucking thing."

"She has her reasons. As for what those reasons are, beats me."

"Money, most likely. That thing is expensive."

"That's a good reason. She probably doesn't want to raise the maintenance costs too high."

"I doubt that I'd add any significant amount of money to the repair bill during practice."

"That's true."

"At least, her insistence that we speak English constantly makes _some_ sense. We need to be able to communicate with the opposing team. Why was English of all languages chosen as the official language of the tournament, though?"

"Because it's the international language of business, I suppose."

"Yeah, that's true. The Americans can't be bothered to learn another language. English is all that matters to them."

"It'd get worse, if they win the tournament. You're gonna make sure that doesn't happen, though."

"You have too much confidence in me."

"And you have too little confidence in yourself."

"Why'd they choose me for this position?" Reccoa asked. "Surely, there are more qualified people."

"Maybe, but Une must have seen something special in you to get you this job."

"There's nothing special about me."

"I disagree with that."

Reccoa smiled weakly. "Thanks."

Reccoa closed the photo album and set it on the coffee table. Then she stood up.

"Okay, let's take a shower."

Just then, the front door opened.

Une walked into the living room.

She closed the front door and locked it.

Stella smiled. "Welcome home. Reccoa and I were just about to take an hour-long shower. Care to join us?"

Une smiled. "Absolutely."

Stella and Une happily followed Reccoa upstairs.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Reccoa, Stella, and Une took off their clothes and stepped into their shower cabin.

Une slid the door closed.

"Do you want any music, Reccoa?" Stella asked.

"Yes."

"Une?"

"Yes."

Stella turned on the portable radio. "Hallucinations (Dream World Mix)" by In The Nursery started playing.

Reccoa waited in anticipation.

Stella turned on the water. She felt it with her left hand to determine the temperature. When it was warm, she turned on the shower.

Water splashed on all three women, getting them wet.

Stella hugged Reccoa.

Reccoa stared back at Stella.

Stella kissed Reccoa on the lips.

Reccoa hugged Stella.

Stella pressed her tongue against Reccoa's lips.

Reccoa parted her lips and allowed Stella's tongue into her mouth.

The two women french-kissed.

Reccoa felt warm - both because of the water and because of Stella's kiss.

Une stood behind Reccoa, pressing against her, and placed her hands on Stella's ass.

Stella placed her hands on Une's ass.

Une licked up the right side of Reccoa's neck repeatedly.

Stella finished the kiss. "Let's turn around."

Stella took her hands off of Une's ass.

Une took her hands off of Stella's ass.

Stella and Reccoa turned 180 degrees.

Stella hugged Reccoa.

Reccoa kissed Stella on the lips and pressed her tongue against Stella's lips.

Stella parted her lips and allowed Reccoa's tongue into her mouth.

The two women french-kissed.

Stella felt warm - both because of the water and because of Reccoa's kiss.

Une stood behind Stella, pressing against her, and placed her hands on Reccoa's ass.

Reccoa placed her hands on Une's ass.

Une licked up the right side of Stella's neck repeatedly.

Reccoa finished the kiss. "Let's pleasure Une now."

Reccoa took her hands off of Une's ass.

Une took her hands off of Reccoa's ass.

Stella let go of Reccoa.

Stella and Une switched places.

Une hugged Reccoa.

Reccoa kissed Une on the lips and pressed her tongue against Une's lips.

Une parted her lips and allowed Reccoa's tongue into her mouth.

The two women french-kissed.

Une felt warm - both because of the water and because of Reccoa's kiss.

Stella stood behind Une, pressing against her, and placed her hands on Reccoa's ass.

Reccoa placed her hands on Stella's ass.

Stella licked up the right side of Une's neck repeatedly.

Reccoa finished the kiss. "Let's turn around."

Reccoa took her hands off of Stella's ass.

Stella took her hands off of Reccoa's ass.

Reccoa and Une turned 180 degrees.

Reccoa hugged Une.

Une kissed Reccoa on the lips and pressed her tongue against Reccoa's lips.

Reccoa parted her lips and allowed Une's tongue into her mouth.

The two women french-kissed.

Reccoa felt warm - both because of the water and because of Une's kiss.

Stella stood behind Reccoa, pressing against her, and placed her hands on Une's ass.

Une placed her hands on Stella's ass.

Stella licked up the right side of Reccoa's neck repeatedly.

Une finished the kiss. "Let's pleasure Stella now."

Une took her hands off of Stella's ass.

Stella took her hands off of Une's ass.

Reccoa let go of Une.

Reccoa and Stella switched places.

Stella hugged Une.

Une kissed Stella on the lips and pressed her tongue against Stella's lips.

Stella parted her lips and allowed Une's tongue into her mouth.

The two women french-kissed.

Stella felt warm - both because of the water and because of Une's kiss.

Reccoa stood behind Stella, pressing against her, and placed her hands on Une's ass.

Une placed her hands on Reccoa's ass.

Reccoa licked up the right side of Stella's neck repeatedly.

Une finished the kiss. "Let's turn around."

Une took her hands off of Reccoa's ass.

Reccoa took her hands off of Une's ass.

Stella and Une turned 180 degrees.

Une hugged Stella.

Stella kissed Une on the lips and pressed her tongue against Une's lips.

Une parted her lips and allowed Stella's tongue into her mouth.

The two women french-kissed.

Une felt warm - both because of the water and because of Stella's kiss.

Reccoa stood behind Une, pressing against her, and placed her hands on Stella's ass.

Stella placed her hands on Reccoa's ass.

Reccoa licked up the right side of Une's neck repeatedly.

Stella finished the kiss. "Let's relax a bit now."

Stella took her hands off of Reccoa's ass.

Reccoa took her hands off of Stella's ass.

Une let go of Stella.

* * *

Reccoa pressed Stella against a wall in their bedroom and held her arms against the wall.

Reccoa kissed Stella passionately on the lips.

Stella opened her mouth. Reccoa used the opportunity to slip her tongue into Stella's mouth. Reccoa and Stella french-kissed.

After a moment of this, Reccoa released Stella's arms and placed her hands on the wall. Stella moved her arms around Reccoa and placed her hands on Reccoa's ass.

Reccoa finished the kiss. "I want you."

"I want you, too."

"Then let's not waste any seconds."

Stella hugged Reccoa and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Reccoa broke the kiss. "Not yet. Let me get the bed sheets pulled off first."

Stella released Reccoa. "Hurry."

Reccoa turned, grabbed the bed sheets and cover, pulled them off of the bed, and let them fall to the floor.

"Okay."

Stella tackled Reccoa and pushed her onto the bed. She shoved her tongue into Reccoa's mouth.

Une got onto the bed. "Make way for your superior!"

Stella got off of Reccoa.

Une lied down between them, Stella to her right and Reccoa to her left.

"Pleasure me, Lieutenants! That's an order!" Une demanded.

"Yes, sir!" Reccoa and Stella replied.

Reccoa and Stella starting licking Une's face.

* * *

Reccoa lied down in bed, smiling. "That was fun."

Stella lied down to Reccoa's right and smiled. "I knew you'd like it."

Une lied down to Reccoa's left and smiled. "Now, get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Do you really think that I'll do well?" Reccoa asked Une. "Today's simulation was my first win."

"And tomorrow's match will be your second. You'll do well. I know you will."

_"I_ don't."

"Stop worrying. You'll never fall asleep like this."

Reccoa kissed Stella on the lips briefly. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you, too. Good night."

Reccoa kissed Une on the lips briefly. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you, too. Good night."

Stella moved over Reccoa and kissed Une on the lips briefly. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you, too. Good night."

Reccoa soon fell asleep.

* * *

France's first Gundam match is here. Reccoa Londe is worried of her performance. Will she be able to defeat the Iraqi pilot and keep France in the tournament?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 1, Match 06"

You will race with the tide.


	10. Level 1, Match 07

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 10**

**Level 1, Match 07**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry for the delay. I'm going to try to get the series back on schedule. Enjoy the story and have a Happy New Year. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

France's match against Iraq is later today. Reccoa Londe, Une Antonn, and Stella Loussier have just arrived at the location of the match, the Eiffel Tower.

**Sunday, October 14, 2007, 7:55 PM, French Daylight Saving Time**

Reccoa, Une, and Stella got out of their car and walked over to their Gundam.

"How's the Gundam coming along?" Reccoa asked.

"Good. All of the problems have been worked out. It's ready as it'll ever be. How about _you?"_ Stella asked.

"I'm...nervous."

"It's time for you to try it out."

Reccoa was surprised and looked at Une. "Really?"

Une smiled. "Really. You should get a feel for the controls. There should be no difference between the real Gundam and the simulator, but I want you to be sure."

Reccoa smiled. "Thank you."

"You ready?" Karen asked Reccoa.

"Ready as I'll _ever_ be, I suppose."

Reccoa walked into the elevator that had been set up in front of the Gundam and rode up to the chest level.

Reccoa got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Ready!" Reccoa called.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Stella's request, Reccoa pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Stella smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Reccoa pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Stella nodded. "Good! How does it feel?"

"No different."

Une smiled. "Move the elevator. Let her walk around."

Some engineers used heavy machinery to pull the elevator and its shaft away from the Gundam.

"Go on, Reccoa!" Une yelled. "Take it for a walk!"

Reccoa opened the Gundam's hand and lowered its arm. She pressed another button to close the cockpit. Then she pressed the Forward button, and the Gundam started walking.

"May I activate the thrusters and fly her?" Reccoa asked.

Stella frowned. "No. Not until the match. Now bring it back. I need to do a final systems check."

"All right."

Reccoa brought the Gundam back to its original location.

"Power down, Reccoa."

At Stella's request, Reccoa shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Reccoa opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Reccoa rode the elevator down to the ground.

Reccoa walked out of the elevator.

Une smiled. "Not bad. We still have some time until the match. Relax."

* * *

Reccoa and Stella walked into a restaurant.

The man behind the counter smiled. "Welcome. How many in your party?"

Reccoa held up her left hand and raised her index and middle fingers.

The man picked up two menus. "Right this way, please."

Reccoa and Stella followed him over to a table.

The man placed the menus on the table. "Please look over our menus. I will return shortly to take your order."

The man walked away.

Reccoa and Stella picked up the menus and read them.

"I think I'll have the roast pork, mashed potatoes with gravy, and a regular cola." Reccoa set her menu on the table.

"That sounds good. I'll have the same." Stella set her menu on the table.

Reccoa and Stella waited for their orders.

A waiter came by with a tray and put two glasses of regular cola on the table.

"Your food will be ready shortly."

The waiter walked away.

Reccoa took a sip of her cola. "I'm nervous. What if the guy's good?"

"Then you'll be better."

Reccoa noticed, out the window, a car approaching from the distance.

After it stopped, the passenger side door opened, and a man with short, curly, black hair got out.

He closed the door and walked over to a console that was set up a short distance from the designated match area.

"That must be Bright Noa, the announcer."

Stella looked. "Really?"

The waiter returned with a tray and placed two plates on the table.

Reccoa and Stella started eating their food.

Une entered the restaurant and walked over to them.

Stella smiled. "Une, join us."

"I brought some food from home and already ate. I just received word that the Iraqi team is on its way. Finish your meals quickly. Then we'll get you prepped."

* * *

Reccoa walked into the elevator and pressed a button.

She rode up to the chest level of the Gundam.

Reccoa got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Power on!" Stella called.

Reccoa pressed the Power button, turning the Gundam on. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

"Can you hear me?" Stella asked.

Reccoa now heard Stella's voice through the cockpit's speaker.

"Yes."

"Okay. Close the cockpit."

Reccoa pressed a button. The cockpit closed.

Reccoa looked at her screens. The cover was being removed, and she got her first look at Iraq's Gundam. It was sand-colored. There was a machine gun in its left hand.

The Iraqi Gundam's cockpit door opened. The Iraqi pilot got into the elevator, rode up to the chest level, and got into the cockpit. He then closed his cockpit.

A message appeared on one of Reccoa's screens: "IRAQ REQUESTING VISUAL".

"The Iraqi pilot is requesting visual contact."

"Allowed."

At Une's permission, Reccoa pressed a button.

The Iraqi pilot's image appeared on one of Reccoa's screens. He was Arabic; appeared to be in his 20s; and had short, black hair; a mustache; and a short beard.

The Iraqi pilot smiled. "Greetings. I am Jalal al-Maliki."

Reccoa smiled. "I'm Reccoa Londe. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise."

"Before we start, I just want to let you know that I meant we don't have a large _travel_ budget. Our _Gundam_ budget is just fine."

"Oh. Right."

"Really. It's fucking huge."

"If you say so."

"Reccoa, shut off your air-conditioner. Save the coolant for your moves."

"Yes, Stella."

Reccoa pressed a button.

"Let's get to it, sir."

Jalal grinned. "Prepare to lose."

Reccoa grinned. "You wish."

"May we keep the audio channel between our cockpits open during the match?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Good luck."

"Good luck to you, too."

Jalal's image disappeared from Reccoa's screen and was replaced by an exterior view.

"Reccoa, the introductions are about to be made. Receive the audio."

At Une's order, Reccoa pressed a button.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 1, Match 07, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in front of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Iraq versus France. The Iraqi pilot is Jalal al-Maliki. The French pilot is Reccoa Londe. Iraq's Gundam - the sandy one - is 20 meters tall, 1 meter of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a machine gun. France's Gundam - the black one - is 19.6 meters tall, 1.1 meters of which are taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Jalal moved his Gundam forward and punched Reccoa's Gundam with its right fist. Reccoa's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Reccoa made her Gundam jump into the air, then she fired at Jalal's Gundam with the beam rifle in its right hand. The shots hit Jalal's Gundam repeatedly.

Jalal fired at Reccoa's Gundam repeatedly with the machine gun in his Gundam's left hand. The bullets hit Reccoa's Gundam.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Reccoa's Gundam declared.

Jalal kicked Reccoa's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Reccoa's Gundam declared.

Reccoa activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky.

Jalal fired at Reccoa's Gundam repeatedly with the machine gun in his Gundam's left hand. The bullets hit Reccoa's Gundam.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Reccoa's Gundam declared.

Reccoa's Gundam fell to the ground.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Merde!" Reccoa pounded her console with her fists. "Merde!"

"And there you have it. Iraq has beaten France. It wasn't even close. France is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. Iraq moves on to Level 2. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Reccoa sat in her cockpit, stunned.

"Reccoa, don't feel bad."

Reccoa felt disappointed. "I don't know _what_ to feel."

"Come out of there! Get your ass down here!"

At Une's order, Reccoa shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Reccoa opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Reccoa rode the elevator down to the ground.

Reccoa walked out of the elevator.

The cockpit of Jalal's Gundam opened. Jalal got out of his cockpit and into his elevator.

He rode his elevator down to the ground.

Jalal walked out of his elevator and over to Reccoa.

Reccoa smiled and offered her right hand to Jalal. "Congratulations."

Jalal shook her hand. "Thank you. Do not get discouraged. You'll do well 4 years from now."

"They won't choose me again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and have my ass chewed - and not in a good way."

Reccoa turned and walked over to Une.

Une frowned. "Don't even say anything. I'll deal with you back at the base. Get out of my sight."

Reccoa walked over to her car.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

"How bad is it?" Une asked.

Stella was looking over some preliminary statistics. "She really banged it up. We need to get it home soon, so I can start fixing it."

Une frowned. "Shit."

"Don't be so hard on her. I think she did all right."

"I don't."

"I think your expectations of her were a little too high for her first match."

"It was her _only_ match. Anyway, let's get this thing back to the base."

* * *

Reccoa knocked on Une's office door.

"Come in."

Reccoa opened the door and walked into the office. Stella followed and closed the door behind her.

Une was sitting behind her desk. Stella was sitting in a chair.

Reccoa saluted Une. "Lieutenant Reccoa Londe reporting as ordered, sir."

"What the fuck happened back there?" Une demanded. "All of that time, all of that money, all of that effort, and you fucking wasted it!"

"I'm sorry, Une."

"Is that all that you have to say?!"

"I did my best!"

"You lost to fucking Iraq! It's a nation with a barely functioning government and unstable electricity! How much more humiliated could we possibly get?! The world is laughing at us right now!"

"Shut up, Une!"

Une raised her left hand and slapped Reccoa on her right cheek.

Stella stood up. "You fucking bitch! There was no need for that!"

Une was shocked at what she'd done. "I'm sorry, Reccoa. I'm so sorry. I'm schizophenic. You know that."

Reccoa was on the verge of crying. "That's no excuse. You hit me. That hurts me, Une."

Une hugged Reccoa. "I'm so sorry, my love."

Reccoa hugged Une. "You're forgiven."

Une let go of Reccoa. Reccoa let go of Une.

"I've talked with the government. We're supporting Canada. We'll pack and leave tonight."

"Okay."

"The American evening news will be on shortly. Let's watch it before we leave."

Une pressed a button and turned the television on the back wall on.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The seventh match of the first level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in front of the Eiffel Tower in Paris this afternoon. The participants were France and Iraq. Iraq won. It will move on to Level 2. France, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will back Canada in the tournament. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, is the White House upset that France isn't backing us?"

"Peter, the White House is disappointed that France isn't backing us."

"Donald, do the resources of Iraq match those of the United States?"

"It's possible, Peter, but it's still difficult to say. We have to see our own Gundam first to say for certain."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Une turned off the television.

"Dismissed. Let's get to work."

Reccoa opened the door and walked out of the office. Stella and Une followed her. Une closed the door behind her.

* * *

In Montreal, Canada, Christina MacKenzie and Flay Allster sped down a road in Christina's red convertible. They were listening to "Tooi Kioku (Distant Memory)" by Megumi Shiina on the radio.

They soon arrived at École du Ciel.

Christina parked her convertible in one of the faculty parking spaces.

After parking the car and getting out of it, Christina and Flay walked to the school's entrance. It was a cool Autumn evening. A gentle breeze was blowing.

Christina inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "I love Autumn so very much. It's my favorite season of the year."

Flay inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "It is mine as well, Christina."

Christina opened the door to one of the buildings and stood aside. Flay walked into the building, and Christina followed her.

They walked down a corridor and over to an office.

Christina knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Christina opened the door and walked into the office. Flay followed and closed the door behind her.

Natarle Badgiruel, Christina's superior officer and the school's dean, was sitting behind her desk.

Christina saluted Natarle. "Lieutenant Christina MacKenzie reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant."

Christina relaxed.

"Have a seat, you two."

Christina and Flay sat in chairs in front of Natarle's desk.

Natarle smiled. "As you've probably already heard, France is supporting us. The French Gundam team is en route and will be arriving shortly."

Christina smiled. "Awesome!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened.

Une Antonn walked into the office. She was followed by Reccoa Londe and Stella Loussier.

Stella closed the door behind her.

Natarle, Christina, and Flay stood up.

Une offered her right hand to Natarle. "Captain Badgiruel, I'm Captain Une Antonn. These are our pilot, Lieutenant Reccoa Londe, and our head engineer, Lieutenant Stella Loussier."

Natarle shook Une's hand. "Hello. I'm Captain Natarle Badgiruel. These are our pilot, Lieutenant Christina MacKenzie, and her girlfriend, Flay Allster."

Natarle shook hands with Reccoa and Stella. Christina shook hands with Une, Reccoa, and Stella. Flay shook hands with Une, Reccoa, and Stella.

Une looked at Natarle. "Our Gundam is arriving from the airport separately."

"We'll clear a space for it. Let's go to the hangar. I'll introduce you to the rest of our team."

* * *

Natarle, Christina, and Flay each submitted to thumbprint and retinal scans outside the hangar. Then Natarle typed in a code on the keypad.

The hangar doors opened.

Natarle, Christina, Flay, Une, Roccoa, and Stella walked into the hangar.

The hangar doors closed.

Soon, they arrived at the Gundam.

"It's very nice!" Une exclaimed.

Natarle smiled. "Let's go up."

Natarle, Christina, Flay, Une, Roccoa, and Stella walked into the elevator. Natarle pressed Up, and the elevator rose. It stopped at the chest area, and the six women got out of the elevator.

Miriallia Haw, the Gundam's head engineer and communications officer, was standing at a console. Catherine Bloom was also standing there, staring at the Gundam in fascination.

Miriallia turned to face Natarle and saluted. "Sir!"

"At ease."

Miriallia relaxed.

"How's the Gundam coming along?" Natarle asked.

"Well enough. It'll be ready in time."

"Asuna! Come on out!" Natarle called.

The Gundam's cockpit, which was located in the chest area, opened, and Asuna Elmarit, the test pilot, got out.

"I want to introduce the French Gundam team. These are Captain Une Antonn, the team leader; Lieutenant Reccoa Londe, the pilot; and Lieutenant Stella Loussier, the head engineer. Here are the rest of the people on the Canadian team. These are Miriallia Haw, our head engineer and communications officer; Asuna Elmarit, our test pilot; and Catherine Bloom, my girlfriend."

Miriallia, Asuna, and Catherine each shook hands with Une, Reccoa, and Stella.

"Each of you will stay at one of our homes. Captain Antonn, you will stay with me and Catherine."

"Thank you, Captain Badgiruel."

"Lieutenant Londe, you will stay with Lieutenant MacKenzie and Ms. Allster. Lieutenant Loussier, you will stay with Lieutenant Haw and Ensign Elmarit. Let's take off for the night and help our guests get settled in."

All of the women walked over to the elevator and rode down to the floor.

* * *

Reccoa, Christina, and Flay walked into Christina and Flay's living room.

Flay closed the front door behind her and locked it.

"Will you be ready in time?" Reccoa asked Christina.

"I believe so. I've practiced in the simulator for many hours."

"You have a nice house."

"Thank you."

"Quel âge as-tu?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you speak French."

"No. Flay and I grew up in Nova Scotia."

"Ah. How old are you?"

"21. You?"

"23. Flay?"

"15."

"How long have you two known each other?"

"I've known Flay since she was born. We don't have a second bedroom, so you'll have to sleep on the couch."

"May I sleep in your bedroom?" Reccoa asked. "I'll take the floor."

Christina felt uneasy. "Well, Flay and I have sex every night."

"Sounds like fun. May I join you?"

Christina was surprised at Reccoa's forwardness but looked at Flay for an answer.

Flay smiled and nodded. "I'd love to welcome her into our bed. I've never had a threesome."

Reccoa smiled. "You don't know what you've been missing, but you soon will, your girlfriend willing."

Christina looked at Reccoa and smiled. "Sure!"

* * *

Une, Natarle, and Catherine walked into Natarle and Catherine's living room.

Catherine closed the front door behind her and locked it.

"Will you be ready in time?" Une asked Natarle.

"I believe so. Christina's practiced in the simulator for many hours, and Stella and Asuna have been constantly working on the Gundam."

"You have a nice house."

"Thank you."

"How old are you?"

"25. You?"

"19. Catherine?"

"19 - just like you."

"How long have you two known each other?"

"I've known Catherine since she was born. We don't have a second bedroom, so you'll have to sleep on the couch."

"May I sleep in your bedroom?" Une asked. "I'll take the floor."

Natarle felt uneasy. "Well, Catherine and I have sex every night."

"Sounds like fun. May I join you?"

Natarle was surprised at Une's forwardness but looked at Catherine for an answer.

Catherine smiled and nodded. "I'd love to welcome her into our bed. I've never had a threesome."

Une smiled. "You don't know what you've been missing, but you soon will, your girlfriend willing."

Natarle looked at une and smiled. "Sure!"

* * *

Stella, Miriallia, and Asuna walked into Miriallia and Asuna's living room.

Asuna closed the front door behind her and locked it.

"Will you be ready in time?" Stella asked Miriallia.

"I believe so. Asuna and I have been constantly working on the Gundam, and Christina's practiced in the simulator for many hours."

"You have a nice house."

"Thank you."

"How old are you?"

"18. You?"

"16. Asuna?"

"19 - just like you."

"How long have you two known each other?"

"I've known Asuna since she was born. We don't have a second bedroom, so you'll have to sleep on the couch."

"May I sleep in your bedroom?" Stella asked. "I'll take the floor."

Miriallia felt uneasy. "Well, Asuna and I have sex every night."

"Sounds like fun. May I join you?"

Miriallia was surprised at Stella's forwardness but looked at Asuna for an answer.

Asuna smiled and nodded. "I'd love to welcome her into our bed. I've never had a threesome."

Stella smiled. "You don't know what you've been missing, but you soon will, your girlfriend willing."

Miriallia looked at Stella and smiled. "Sure!"

* * *

With the United States' first Gundam match fast approaching, Emma Sheen is worried of her performance. Will she be ready in time?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Emma's Doubts"

You will race with the tide.


	11. Emma's Doubts

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 11**

**Emma's Doubts**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry for the delay. I've been having some personal problems. However, the show must go on. I'm going to try to get the series back on schedule. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

The United States' first Gundam match is in two days, and Emma Sheen is worried of her performance.

**Monday, October 15, 2007, 4:52 PM, Eastern Daylight Time**

The United States military base where the Gundam was being tested was Aznable Air Force Base in Tampa, Florida. The Gundam was in a hangar.

Lunamaria Hawke, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Emma Sheen stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Lunamaria. Standing at consoles on the platform were Nina Purpleton and Lucette Audevie, the two engineers that had designed the Gundam for the United States Government. They worked for Anaheim Electronics and were currently under military command while on this project. The fourth person on the platform was Relena Peacecraft. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Emma.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Nina's request, Lunamaria pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Nina smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Lunamaria pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Nina nodded. "Good!"

"I think that's about all that we have enough time for."

Nina nodded. "Agreed, Lucette. Power down, Lunamaria."

Lunamaria opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Lunamaria got out of the cockpit.

Nina looked at Emma. "I think everything is ready as we can make it."

"Will I have any unexpected problems while operating it?" Emma asked her.

"You shouldn't. Piloting the simulator is just like piloting the Gundam."

Murrue Ramius, Emma's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Emma and Lunamaria saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Nina?"

"I think it's ready as we'll get it."

"Good. Our first match is in two days."

"Yes, sir. Um, may I do some tweaking of the OS code?"

"We're loading up the Gundam and shipping it to Jordan. You'll have to work on it in the air."

"Understood."

Murrue looked at Emma. "I'm personally overseeing the Gundam's transport. You will leave for Jordan tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Murrue looked at Lunamaria. "Lunamaria, you're with me, Nina, and Lucette."

"Yes, sir."

Murrue looked at Relena. "Relena, you know how to operate the simulator. Correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. If Emma wants to get in some last-minute training, you're in charge."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, come down from there. We have to move the platforms and elevator to get the Gundam out of there."

Emma, Nina, Lucette, Lunamaria, and Relena walked into the elevator and rode down to the floor. They walked out of the elevator.

Soon, a group of officers arrived. They operated heavy machinery to move the platforms and elevator out of the way. The women watched this.

Once all of that was out of the way, one of the officers held up a remote control and powered the Gundam up. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

The women watched as the officer made the Gundam walk out of the hangar. The women followed the Gundam.

A truck was parked outside the hangar. The officer made the Gundam lie down on the platform behind the truck. He then powered down the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

The truck driver pressed a button, and the platform moved into the truck, taking the Gundam inside with it.

The officer got onto the back of the truck and pulled the door closed.

Murrue looked at Emma. "Okay, we're off. We'll see you in Jordan."

Emma saluted Murrue. Murrue saluted Emma, then she got into the passenger seat of a car. Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria got into the back seat. The driver of the car followed the truck to the runway.

Emma and Relena watched the truck and car go until they were out of sight.

Emma looked at Relena. "Let's go to the simulation room. I want to practice."

Relena looked at Emma. "You sure don't waste any time."

* * *

Emma and Relena entered the simulation room in another building on the base.

Emma got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Relena made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from yesterday's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France, and Iraq's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Emma's left. The drone appeared in front of her. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Emma heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Emma moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Emma jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Emma then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Emma's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

The drone came at Emma and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Emma punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

Emma activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She quickly flew over the drone and behind it.

"Not enough power!"

Emma's Gundam landed back on the dock.

Emma kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Emma knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

The drone punched Emma's Gundam fives times with its right arm. It then fired at Emma's Gundam with its beam rifle repeatedly.

"Overheating!"

Emma grew frustrated. She backed her Gundam up.

The drone fired at Emma with its beam rifle repeatedly. The blasts hit her Gundam.

"Overheating!"

The drone fired at Emma with its beam rifle. Emma activated her Gundam's thrusters and started to fly into the air. The blasts hit her Gundam anyway, and it fell back onto the dock.

Emma kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Emma got out of the simulator.

Relena smiled. "Pretty good, Emma. Your reflexes are pretty good. So is your strategy."

Emma walked over to her. "Bullshit. I was lousy. I just barely won. Besides, all that it proves is that I can defeat Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France, and Iraq's Gundams."

Relena frowned. "You're right. Who knows what the other nations have?"

Emma sighed. "I'm not ready for this."

Relena gave Emma a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Emma. The real thing feels just like the simulator. I think you'll be able to use our Gundam to its full potential."

Emma smiled at her. "I wish I was as confident."

"You know what you need?" Relena asked her.

"My head examined?" Emma replied.

"A girls' night out. Let's have fun before we leave."

Emma smiled. "That sounds like fun."

* * *

Emma and Relena walked into a restaurant.

The man behind the counter smiled. "Welcome. How many in your party?"

Emma held up her left hand and raised her index and middle fingers.

The man picked up two menus. "Right this way, please."

Emma and Relena followed him over to a table.

The man placed the menus on the table. "Please look over our menus. I will return shortly to take your order."

The man walked away.

Emma and Relena picked up the menus and read them.

"I think I'll have the steak, a side of onion rings, and a regular cola." Emma set her menu on the table.

"That sounds good. I'll have the same." Relena set her menu on the table.

"I'm worried, Relena. What if I don't do well on Wednesday?"

"If that happens, then the United States will ally itself with one of the other nations. You know that."

"I don't want to let anyone on our team down."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just relax and enjoy our dinner."

"I _can't_ relax."

Relena smiled. "When we get home, I'll exhaust you so much that you'll _have_ to relax."

Emma smiled. "Maybe this should have been a girls' night _in."_

* * *

Emma sat on the couch in the living room of her and Relena's house.

She was flipping through a photo album.

She was mostly looking at pictures of her parents. There were pictures of her mother by herself, her father by himself, her parents together, her mother with Emma, her father with Emma, and both of her parents with Emma.

Relena walked downstairs and over to the couch.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Relena asked.

"In a bit."

Relena sat down to Emma's right on the couch.

Relena looked at the pictures. "You were a cute kid."

"Thanks."

"You're _still_ cute."

"Thanks."

"That was a hint, Emma. I want you upstairs and nude."

"In a bit."

Relena sighed and looked at the pictures.

Neither of them said anything for a moment.

"How you has it been?" Relena finally asked.

"6 years."

"What made you think of them now?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the pressure. I joined the Air Force, because _they_ had been in it, and I wanted to honor their memory somehow. I constantly feel that I'm out of my league, though. Maybe I shouldn't have joined."

"You're a Lieutenant. That should indicate that you're doing well."

"What does the Peter Principle say? 'In a hierarchy, every person tends to rise to her level of incompetence.' Right?"

Relena sighed. "Something like that. Don't beat yourself up, though. You're a fucking good pilot."

"I don't feel like it."

"Your parents would be proud of you,...and so would mine...for taking care of me."

Emma smiled weakly. "Thanks, sweetie."

Emma closed the photo album and set it on the coffee table. Then she stood up.

"Come on. You have to exhaust me, so I can get a good night's sleep."

Relena happily followed Emma upstairs.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Emma pressed Relena against a wall in their bedroom and held her arms against the wall.

Emma kissed Relena passionately on the lips.

Relena opened her mouth. Emma used the opportunity to slip her tongue into Relena's mouth. Emma and Relena french-kissed.

After a moment of this, Emma released Relena's arms and placed her hands on the wall. Relena moved her arms around Emma and placed her hands on Emma's ass.

Emma finished the kiss. "I want you."

"I want you, too."

"Then let's not waste any seconds."

Emma and Relena took off their clothes and let them fall to the floor.

Relena hugged Emma and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Emma broke the kiss. "Not yet. Let me get the bed sheets pulled off first.

Relena released Emma. "Hurry."

Emma turned, grabbed the bed sheets and cover, pulled them off of the bed, and let them fall to the floor.

"Okay."

Relena tackled Emma and pushed her onto the bed. She shoved her tongue into Emma's mouth.

* * *

Emma lied down in bed, smiling. "That was fun."

Relena lied down to Emma's right and smiled. "I knew you'd like it. Now, get some sleep."

Emma kissed Relena on the lips briefly. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you, too. Good night, sweetie."

Emma soon fell asleep.

* * *

Emma had a nightmare.

She was sitting in the cockpit of her Gundam, fighting a monstrous, shadowy Gundam. It kept pummeling her Gundam.

Emma kept pressing buttons on her console, but they didn't have any effect.

"Come on!" Emma yelled. "Do something!"

"Emma, what are you doing?!" Nina demanded through the Gundam's radio frequency. "Kick his ass!"

"I'm trying, but the fucking controls won't respond!" Emma yelled back.

"The controls work fine! It's _you_ that's the problem!"

"No, it isn't!" Emma insisted. "Call off the match! I don't want to lose!"

The opposing Gundam landed a final blow, completely incapacitating Emma's Gundam.

Murrue appeared in front of her.

"I can't believe you lost! After all of the work that we put into this match, you let us down!"

Murrue faded away and was replaced by Lunamaria.

"You're a pathetic pilot!"

Lunamaria faded away and was replaced by Nina.

"You got my Gundam destroyed!"

Nina faded away and was replaced by Lucette.

"Anaheim seeks monetary reparations!"

Lucette faded away and was replaced by Relena.

"No sex for _you_ tonight, loser!"

Relena faded away.

"I didn't mean to let you down!" Emma yelled. "I didn't! Please forgive me!"

Murrue, Lunamaria, Nina, Lucette, and Relena appeared, surrounding Emma.

"Emma Sheen! Emma Sheen! She's the worst pilot that we've ever seen!" they chanted in unison.

"Stop it!" Emma yelled.

"Emma Sheen! Emma Sheen! She's the worst pilot that we've ever seen! Emma Sheen! Emma Sheen! She's the worst pilot that we've ever seen! Emma Sheen! Emma Sheen! She's the worst pilot that we've ever seen! Emma Sheen! Emma Sheen! She's the worst pilot that we've ever seen! Emma Sheen! Emma Sheen! She's the worst pilot that we've ever seen! Emma Sheen! Emma Sheen! She's the worst pilot that we've ever seen!"

"Shut up!" Emma yelled.

"You know it's true!" Lunamaria yelled.

"You're a failure!" Nina yelled.

"You're a loser!" Lucette yelled.

"You're a disappointment!" Murrue yelled.

"And you're lousy in bed!" Relena yelled.

"You can't mean that!" Emma yelled. "I did the best that I could!"

"Emma Sheen! Emma Sheen! She's the worst pilot that we've ever seen!" Murrue, Nina, Lucette, Lunamaria, and Relena chanted in unison.

Emma screamed.

* * *

Emma woke up, sweating and panting.

She sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in bed. Relena was sleeping to her right. It was dark.

Emma lied down and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

**Tuesday, October 16, 2007, 7:43 AM, Eastern Daylight Time**

Emma woke up.

She looked to her right. Relena was sleeping next to her.

Emma turned and positioned herself over Relena. She took a moment to admire Relena's beauty.

Emma kissed Relena on the lips.

Relena woke up.

Emma finished the kiss, pulled back, and smiled. "Good morning."

Relena smiled. "Good morning."

"Let's eat a quick breakfast, then we can pack."

"Okay."

* * *

Emma put a duffel bag on the bed and opened it.

Then she got a clean uniform and put it into the bag.

She also got a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a box of dental floss, a small bottle of mouthwash, a small can of deodorant spray, a small bar of soap, and a small bottle of shampoo from the bathroom and put them into the bag.

Emma zipped the bag closed.

"Is that all that you're taking?" Relena asked.

"We're going there just for the match. We'll be back home by tomorrow evening. Pack just one pair of clothes. It'll be enough."

"Okay."

Relena got a duffel bag, put it on the bed, and opened it.

"Don't worry about the hygiene stuff. I already packed it."

"Okay."

Relena got a fresh set of clothes and put it into the bag.

She zipped the bag closed.

Emma checked her watch. "We should get to the base and board the plane."

* * *

Emma and Relena sped down a highway in Emma's yellow convertible. They were listening to "Never" by Heart on the radio.

After driving for a few minutes, Emma turned right onto another street.

A few minutes later, they reached Aznable Air Force Base.

Emma brought her car to a stop by the gate. She handed her badge to the security guard, and Relena did likewise with her visitor's pass. The guard scanned them and handed them back. Emma and Relena handed their duffel bags to the security guard. The guard opened them, inspected them, closed them, and handed them back. Then Emma had to go through a thumbprint and retinal scan. Finally, the security guard opened the gate, and Emma drove onto the base.

Emma drove to a runway and parked in the lot near it.

Emma and Relena got out of the car and walked over to an airplane.

The pilot and the copilot saluted Emma. Emma saluted them.

The four of them boarded the airplane.

"Aisle or window?" Emma asked Relena.

"I don't care."

Emma sat in the seat by the window, and Relena sat to her right. They each buckled their seatbelts.

Soon, the airplane's engines started. The airplane sped down the runway and flew into the sky.

Emma stared out the window, nervous.

Relena laughed. "Don't tell me that you're afraid of flying."

Emma looked at her. "Not flying. Piloting the Gundam."

Relena sighed. "Not _this_ again."

"I can't help it. I'm worried."

"You have nothing to worry about. You've prepared as much as you could. You've spent countless hours in the simulator. You've read up on every aspect of the Gundam. You've questioned Lunamaria about the Gundam's performance. What more could you possibly do?"

"I could pilot the actual Gundam before the match."

Relena laughed. "Not likely."

"Exactly. Murrue won't let me touch the fucking thing."

"She has her reasons. As for what those reasons are, beats me."

"Money, most likely. That thing is expensive."

"That's a good reason. She probably doesn't want to raise the maintenance costs too high."

"I doubt that I'd add any significant amount of money to the repair bill during practice."

"That's true."

"Why'd they choose me for this position?" Emma asked. "Surely, there are more qualified people."

"Maybe, but Murrue must have seen something special in you to get you this job."

"There's nothing special about me."

"I disagree with that."

Emma smiled weakly. "Thanks, sweetie."

"Did you bring anything to read?" Relena asked.

"No."

"I thought so. It's a long flight."

"I don't suppose _you've_ brought anything."

Relena unzipped her duffel bag and took out of box of playing cards. "As a matter of fact, I _have._ Up for a game?"

"Sure. Which game do you have in mind?"

Relena opened the box, took the deck of cards out, and dropped the box into her duffel bag. "Blackjack."

"Okay."

"If I win, you have to shut up about being a lousy pilot. No complaining. No whining."

"Deal. Get it? Deal."

Relena groaned and dealt the cards.

* * *

The United States' first Gundam match is here. Emma Sheen is worried of her performance. Will she be able to defeat the Jordanian pilot and keep the United States in the tournament?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 1, Match 08"

You will race with the tide.


	12. Level 1, Match 08

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 12**

**Level 1, Match 08**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

The United States' match against Jordan is later today. Emma Sheen and Relena Peacecraft have just arrived in Jordan and been given a ride to the location of the match, a desert location that was 100 miles to the east of Amman.

**Wednesday, October 17, 2007, 9:52 AM, Jordanian Daylight Time**

Emma and Relena got out of the car and walked over to Murrue.

Emma saluted Murrue. "Sir."

"At ease."

Emma relaxed. "How's the Gundam coming along?"

"Good. All of the problems have been worked out. It's ready as it'll ever be. How about _you?"_

"I'm...nervous."

Lunamaria was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area. Standing at consoles on the ground were Nina and Lucette.

"It's time for you to try it out."

Emma was surprised. "Really?"

Murrue smiled. "Really. You should get a feel for the controls. There should be no difference between the real Gundam and the simulator, but I want you to be sure."

Emma smiled. "Thank you."

"Lunamaria, come down from there! Emma's taking over!"

Lunamaria unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the cockpit, immediately entering the elevator that had been set up in front of the Gundam.

Lunamaria rode down to the ground and walked out of the elevator.

"You ready?" Lunamaria asked Emma.

"Ready as I'll _ever_ be, I suppose."

Emma walked into the elevator and rode up to the chest level.

Emma got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Ready!" Emma called.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Nina's request, Emma pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Nina smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Emma pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Nina nodded. "Good! How does it feel?"

"No different."

Murrue smiled. "Move the elevator. Let her walk around."

Some engineers used heavy machinery to pull the elevator and its shaft away from the Gundam.

"Go on, Emma!" Murrue yelled. "Take it for a walk!"

Emma opened the Gundam's hand and lowered its arm. She pressed another button to close the cockpit. Then she pressed the Forward button, and the Gundam started walking.

"May I activate the thrusters and fly her?" Emma asked.

Nina frowned. "No. Not until the match. Now bring it back. I need to do a final systems check."

"All right."

Emma brought the Gundam back to its original location.

"Power down, Emma."

At Nina's request, Emma shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Emma opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Emma rode the elevator down to the ground.

Emma walked out of the elevator.

Murrue smiled. "Not bad. We still have some time until the match. Relax."

* * *

Emma and Relena each got a can of regular cola out of a cooler and sat at a table that was set up a short distance from the designated match area. Relena sat to Emma's left.

Emma opened her can and took a swig of cola. "Why did I ever agree to fight this guy here?"

"He wouldn't budge. You had no choice but to agree."

"I ought to kick him a few extra times just for that - assuming I even land a hit."

"Oh, stop it. You'll beat him."

Emma noticed a car approaching from the distance.

After it stopped, the passenger side door opened, and a man with short, curly, black hair got out.

He closed the door and walked over to a console that was set up a short distance from the designated match area.

"That must be Bright Noa, the announcer."

Relena looked. "Really?"

Murrue walked over to them. "We just received word that the Jordanian team is on its way. Let's get you prepped."

* * *

Emma walked into the elevator and pressed a button.

She rode up to the chest level of the Gundam.

Emma got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Power on!" Nina called.

Emma pressed the Power button, turning the Gundam on. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

"Can you hear me?" Nina asked.

Emma now heard Nina's voice through the cockpit's speaker.

"Yes."

"Okay. Close the cockpit."

Emma pressed a button. The cockpit closed.

Emma looked at her screens. The cover was being removed, and she got her first look at Jordan's Gundam. It was sand-colored. There was a beam saber in its left hand.

The Jordanian Gundam's cockpit door opened. The Jordanian pilot got into the elevator, rode up to the chest level, and got into the cockpit. He then closed his cockpit.

A message appeared on one of Emma's screens: "JORDAN REQUESTING VISUAL".

"The Jordanian pilot is requesting visual contact."

"Allowed."

At Murrue's permission, Emma pressed a button.

The Jordanian pilot's image appeared on one of Emma's screens. He was Arabic; appeared to be in his 20s; had short, black hair; and was clean-shaven.

The Jordanian pilot smiled. "Greetings. I am Marouf Badran."

Emma smiled. "I'm Emma Sheen. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise."

"I'm curious. Why did you insist on fighting here?"

"It is my home. I receive my fighting spirit from the desert."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I'm not used to this heat. I'm glad that my Gundam is air-conditioned."

"Mine is not."

"I figured. I can't wait to get back to Tampa and feel the breath of Autumn."

Marouf grinned. "Perhaps I can speed your return."

Emma grinned. "Bring it on."

"May we keep the audio channel between our cockpits open during the match?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Good luck."

"Good luck to you, too."

Marouf's image disappeared from Emma's screen and was replaced by an exterior view.

"Emma, the introductions are about to be made. Receive the audio."

At Murrue's order, Emma pressed a button.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 1, Match 08, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in the desert in Jordan. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Jordan versus the United States. The Jordanian pilot is Marouf Badran. The United States' pilot is Emma Sheen. Jordan's Gundam - the sandy one - is 17.5 meters tall, 1 meter of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam saber. The United States' Gundam - the white and dark blue one - is 19.6 meters tall, 1.1 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Marouf moved his Gundam forward and punched Emma's Gundam with its right fist. Emma's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Emma made her Gundam jump into the air, then she fired at Marouf's Gundam with the beam rifle in its right hand. The shots hit Marouf's Gundam repeatedly.

Marouf swung at Emma's Gundam repeatedly with the beam saber in his Gundam's left hand. The saber hit Emma's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Emma's Gundam declared.

"Take _that!"_ Marouf yelled.

"Take _this!"_ Emma yelled.

Emma fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Marouf's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Marouf's Gundam declared.

"You won't do that again!" Marouf exclaimed.

Marouf kicked Emma's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Emma's Gundam declared.

Emma kicked Marouf's Gundam repeatedly with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Marouf's Gundam declared.

Marouf swung his Gundam's beam saber. Emma activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky, dodging the saber.

"Those beam sabers aren't very effective as long-range weapons!" Emma told Marouf.

"I don't _need_ long-range weapons!" Marouf yelled.

"Not enough power!" the simulated male voice of Emma's Gundam declared.

Emma's Gundam landed back on the sand. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

Marouf made his Gundam run towards Emma's Gundam.

Emma fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Marouf's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Marouf's Gundam declared.

Marouf's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Damn it!" Marouf exclaimed. "How could this happen?!"

"And there you have it. The United States has beaten Jordan. It certainly was a close match, and the United States' win could be considered only luck. Jordan is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. The United States moves on to Level 2. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Emma sat in her cockpit, stunned.

"Emma, you did it! You won!" Nina exclaimed.

Emma smiled weakly. "I don't believe it."

"Come on out!"

At Nina's request, Emma shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Emma opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Emma rode the elevator down to the ground.

Emma walked out of the elevator.

The cockpit of Marouf's Gundam opened. Marouf got out of his cockpit and into his elevator.

He rode his elevator down to the ground.

Marouf walked out of his elevator and over to Emma.

Emma smiled and offered her right hand to Marouf. "Good match."

Marouf shook her hand. "Thank you. I am humbled."

Emma turned and walked over to Murrue.

Murrue smiled. "You won. You gave us weeks of repair work, but you won."

Emma smiled. "I'm glad - that I won, I mean."

"You may return to Tampa. We'll handle the Gundam transport."

"Thank you, sir."

Emma and Relena walked over to the car that they had arrived in.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

"How bad is it?" Murrue asked.

Nina was looking over some preliminary statistics. "She really banged it up. We need to get it home soon, so I can start fixing it."

Murrue frowned. "Shit."

"Don't be so hard on her. I think she did all right."

Murrue looked at Lunamaria. "Yeah, she was okay."

"I think your expectations of her were a little too high for her first match."

Murrue looked at Lucette. "Maybe."

* * *

Emma and Relena were sitting in the airplane. Emma was sitting by the window.

They were currently flying back to the United States.

"Lieutenant Sheen, the American evening news will be on shortly. Channel 11."

"Thank you!" Emma called to the pilot.

Emma pressed a button and turned the television in front of them on. She typed 1 1 on the keypad.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The eighth match of the first level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in the desert in Jordan this afternoon. The participants were Jordan and the United States. The United States won. It will move on to Level 2. Jordan, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will back the United States in the tournament. Turkey, which had been eliminated in match 03 and had been backing Jordan, will back the United States as well. Kuwait, which had been eliminated in match 02 and had been backing Turkey and later Jordan, will back the United States as well. We're now at the halfway point of Level 1. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, this is a tremendous boost to the United States. How is the White House reacting to this?"

"Peter, the White House is ecstatic that, in the course of one match, the United States has gained 3 new supporters in this tournament."

"Donald, do the resources of the United States, Russia, Jordan, Turkey, and Kuwait match those of any other nation?"

"It's possible, Peter, but it's still difficult to say. We have to see a lot of other nations' Gundams first to say for certain."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Emma turned off the television.

Relena smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

Emma smiled. "Thanks, sweetie. I still can't believe it. How the fuck did I win?"

"Only _you_ can answer that, sweetie, but don't worry about that for now. You made it. That's all that matters at the moment. Relax and enjoy your victory."

"You're right. I'm sorry for all of my depressing talk recently. I was nervous."

"No problem. Would you like some music?"

"Yes, please."

Relena pressed a button to turn on the stereo.

She selected a song and pressed Play.

"Just Communication" by Two-Mix started playing.

Emma closed her eyes and relaxed.

* * *

Emma and Relena entered the simulation room in the base.

Emma got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Relena made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, and Jordan's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your next match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a city street at night. Skyscrapers appeared to Emma's left. The drone appeared in front of her.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Emma moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Emma jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Emma then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Emma's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The drone came at Emma and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Emma punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's right leg.

The drone swung at Emma's Gundam with the beam saber in its right hand. Emma activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky.

"Not enough power!"

Emma's Gundam landed back on the street.

The drone fired at Emma's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. Emma jumped and avoided the attack.

After Emma's Gundam landed back on the street, Emma fired at the drone repeatedly with her Gundam's rifle.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Emma got out of the simulator.

Relena smiled. "Pretty good, Emma. Your reflexes are pretty good. So is your strategy."

Emma walked over to her. "Thanks, but we shouldn't get overconfident."

Relena frowned. "You're right. Who knows what the other nations have?"

Emma smiled. "Let's not worry about that. We just have to practice as much as we can."

"That's true. Do you want to try it again?"

"Sure. Practice makes perfect...or at least adequate."

Relena laughed. "You silly."

* * *

**Thursday, October 18, 2007, 9:25 AM, Eastern Daylight Time**

Emma knocked on Murrue's office door.

"Come in."

Emma opened the door and walked into the office. Relena followed and closed the door behind her.

Murrue was sitting behind her desk. Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria were sitting in chairs.

Emma saluted Murrue. "Lieutenant Emma Sheen reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant."

Emma relaxed.

Murrue smiled. "We recently got back. I thought it would be nice to have a little celebration."

Emma smiled. "Really?"

Murrue stood up. Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria stood up as well.

Murrue opened her small refrigerator and passed out five cans of regular cola. She also took a can for herself.

The women opened their respective cans.

Murrue raised her can. The other five women raised their own cans.

Murrue smiled. "I propose a toast - to Emma Sheen, a fucking good pilot!"

"To Emma Sheen!" Nina, Lucette, Lunamaria, and Relena exclaimed.

Emma smiled. "Thanks, everyone."

All six women took a moment to sip their colas.

Murrue frowned. "Now that we've won our first match, this is for real. We're in the final 16. We have to work even harder now, because the competition is at a whole new level. Our competitors, whoever they will be, will be the best half of the starting group."

Each woman silently thought about that for a moment.

"Emma, I want you in the simulator as much as possible. Get in all of the training that you can between now and our next match."

"Yes, sir."

"Nina and Lucette, get the Gundam repaired. Keep everyone that you need as long as you need them."

"Yes, sir."

"Lunamaria, until the major repairs are done, assist Emma in her sim training."

"Yes, sir."

"Relena, keep cheering Emma on. She needs your support."

"Yes, sir."

The women finished their colas in silence.

They dropped theirs cans in the trash basket.

"Dismissed. Get to work, everyone."

Emma opened the door and walked out of the office. Relena, Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria followed her. Lunamaria closed the door behind her.

Lunamaria smiled at Emma. "Come on, champ. Let's hit the simulator."

Emma smiled wickedly. "I'd _love_ to hit the simulator."

Lunamaria and Emma laughed.

* * *

Nina turned off the computer in her console.

"Okay, everyone, that's all for tonight! Thank you! Now, go home and get some rest!"

Nina waited impatiently for all of the other engineers to put away their tools and leave the hangar. She was exhausted. More than that, she was horny, and she couldn't ignore the feeling between her legs any longer.

Lucette smiled. "Let's go home."

"I can't wait until we get home, sweetie. I'm horny, and I need you now."

"Now? Where are we going to find the privacy?"

"What about in the cockpit?"

"The cockpit? Are you insane?"

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't. Trust me."

"Oh, very well."

Nina and Lucette walked over to the chest area.

Nina opened the cockpit.

Lucette climbed into the cockpit.

Nina climbed into the cockpit and lied on top of Lucette, facing her.

Nina closed the cockpit.

When their privacy was assured, Nina kissed Lucette on the lips.

Nina parted her own lips and shoved her tongue into Lucette's mouth.

After a while, Nina finished the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all day."

Nina licked Lucette's face repeatedly.

"Mmm, that feels good, sweetie."

Nina smiled. "I'm glad that you like it. Would you like me to lick lower?"

"Ooh, yes. Please."

"Then you'll have to take off your clothes."

Lucette took off her clothes.

Nina likewise took off her own clothes.

* * *

The next match is Egypt versus Spain. Who will win?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 1, Match 09"

You will race with the tide.


	13. Level 1, Match 09

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 13**

**Level 1, Match 09**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry for the delay. My personal problems have been resolved. I've been working on episodes and will attempt a "Gundam blitz" to try to get the series back on schedule. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

Emma Sheen has scored her first victory, defeating Jordan and keeping the United States in the tournament. Now, attention shifts to the next match.

**Saturday, October 20, 2007, 4:52 PM, Eastern Daylight Time**

The United States military base where the Gundam was being tested was Aznable Air Force Base in Tampa, Florida. The Gundam was in a hangar.

Lunamaria Hawke, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Emma Sheen stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Lunamaria. Standing at consoles on the platform were Nina Purpleton and Lucette Audevie, the two engineers that had designed the Gundam for the United States Government. They worked for Anaheim Electronics and were currently under military command while on this project. The fourth person on the platform was Relena Peacecraft. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Emma.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Nina's request, Lunamaria pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Nina smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Lunamaria pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Nina nodded. "Good!"

"I think she can take a break for a while. I'd like to set up a test of the Gundam's leg strength."

Nina nodded. "Agreed, Lucette. Power down, Lunamaria."

Lunamaria opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Lunamaria got out of the cockpit.

Nina looked at Emma. "I'll get some engineers to bring a bunch of steel beams over here."

"How long will that take?" Emma asked her.

"Maybe a half-hour."

Murrue Ramius, Emma's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Emma and Lunamaria saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Nina?"

"Pretty well. We're going to test the Gundam's leg strength. I'm getting engineers to bring some steel beams over here."

"I guess you were so caught up in your work that you forgot about the time. Match 09 is going to start soon. Take a break. You can work on the test a bit later."

Lucette smiled. "Thanks for reminding us. Let's go to my house to watch it. I'll cook dinner."

Murrue smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

Emma, Relena, Murrue, and Lunamaria gathered in the living room in Lucette and Nina's house and took their seats.

Lucette and Nina, each carrying a tray with three large glasses filled with cola, walked into the living room. The other four women each took a glass. Lucette and Nina set the trays on the table, each took a glass, and sat down.

Lucette turned on the television.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 1, Match 09, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live at the Egyptian pyramids at Giza. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Egypt versus Spain. The Egyptian pilot is Hosni Nazif. The Spanish pilot is Juan Zapatero. Egypt's Gundam - the sandy one - is 16 meters tall, 1 meter of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. Spain's Gundam - the brown one - is 22 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Hosni moved his Gundam forward and punched Spain's Gundam with its right fist. Spain's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Juan made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at Egypt's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Egypt's Gundam repeatedly.

Hosni fired at Spain's Gundam repeatedly with the beam rifle in his Gundam's left hand. The shots hit Spain's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Spain's Gundam declared.

"Take _that!"_ Hosni yelled.

"Take _this!"_ Juan yelled.

Juan fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Egypt's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Egypt's Gundam declared.

"You won't do that again!" Hosni exclaimed.

Hosni kicked Spain's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Spain's Gundam declared.

Juan kicked Egypt's Gundam repeatedly with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Egypt's Gundam declared.

Hosni fired his Gundam's beam rifle. Juan activated his Gundam's thrusters and flew his Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

Juan fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Egypt's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Egypt's Gundam declared.

Hosni's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Damn it!" Hosni exclaimed. "How could this happen?!"

"And there you have it. Spain has beaten Egypt. Egypt is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. Spain moves on to Level 2. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Lucette turned off the television.

"We've got some time before the evening news begins. I'll make dinner now." Lucette stood up.

Nina stood up. "I'll help you."

Lucette and Nina collected the empty glasses, placed them on the trays, and carried them into the kitchen.

* * *

Lucette placed twelve pieces of chicken on a pan. Nina opened the oven door. Lucette placed the pan on an oven rack. Nina closed the door and set the temperature.

Nina quickly washed the glasses and set them to dry.

The women walked back into the living room.

They took their seats.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The ninth match of the first level of the First Gundam Tournament was held at the pyramids at Giza in Egypt this afternoon. The participants were Egypt and Spain. Spain won. It will move on to Level 2. Egypt, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will not back any nation in the tournament. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to Spain's victory and Egypt's defeat?"

"Peter, the White House is happy that Spain won this match, because it did not want Egypt to win. At least, this is another regime that won't be spreading worldwide."

"Do the resources of Spain match those of the United States?"

"It's possible, Peter. It's a pretty good Gundam. However, we won't know for sure until we face it."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Lucette turned off the television.

"Dinner should be ready." Lucette stood up.

The rest of the women stood up as well.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Lucette opened the oven and took out the pan. She placed it on the stove.

Each woman took two chicken legs and placed them on her own plate.

Nina added mashed potatoes on each plate and then poured gravy on it.

The women took the plates to the table, sat down, and started eating.

"What do you think of the match?" Murrue asked.

Emma swallowed a piece of chicken. "I'm happy that Egypt lost. Its Gundam was impressive."

Relena swallowed a piece of chicken. "I'm concerned. Egypt isn't officially supporting another nation, but I wouldn't be surprised if they helped another conservative Islamic state behind the scenes."

Lunamaria smiled. "This match was mildly interesting."

Murrue smiled. "Yeah, it was about as interesting as the previous match, anyway."

Nina looked at Lucette. "Now that we've made it to Level 2, the challenge will be tougher. We should upgrade our Gundam."

Lucette considered that for a moment. "Yeah. Good idea."

Murrue frowned. "Once we finish dinner, let's go back to base and run some simulations."

* * *

The women entered the simulation room in the base.

Emma got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Murrue made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, Egypt's, and Spain's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your next match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a city street at night. Skyscrapers appeared to Emma's left. A drone of Emma's Gundam appeared in front of her.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Emma moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Emma jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Emma then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Emma's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The drone came at Emma and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Emma punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone ten times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Emma got out of the simulator.

Murrue smiled. "Pretty good, Emma."

Nina looked at the statistics on her screen. "Your reflexes are pretty good."

Lucette looked at the statistics as well. "So is your strategy."

Emma walked over to them and smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

At Miyasato Air Self-Defense Force Base in Tokyo, Japan, work was proceeding on Japan's Gundam.

The Gundam was located in a hangar. An elevator was set up to take people up to various levels of the Gundam. There were also metal platforms set up for people to walk on.

Mirai Yashima, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Fa Yuiry stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Mirai. Standing at consoles on the platform was Rain Mikamura, the head engineer that had designed the Gundam for the Japanese Government.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Rain's request, Mirai pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Rain smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Mirai pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Rain nodded. "Good! I want to add some new algorithms to the Gundam's OS and add another fuel tank to increase the flight duration. Power down, Mirai."

Mirai opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Mirai got out of the cockpit.

Rain looked at Fa. "I'll get some engineers on installing the fuel tank."

"Will it make a noticeable difference?" Fa asked her.

"It should. We'll find out after it's installed."

Lucrezia Noin, Fa's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Fa and Mirai saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Rain?"

"Pretty well. I want to add some new algorithms to the OS and an extra fuel tank. I'm getting engineers over here to work on it."

"Get it done."

"Yes, sir."

Lucrezia looked at Fa. "I want you in the simulator, Lieutenant. There's nothing that you can do here at the moment."

"Yes, sir."

Lucrezia looked at Rain and Mirai. "Do what you have to do."

"Yes, sir."

Fa walked into the elevator and rode down to the floor. She walked out of the elevator.

* * *

Fa and Lucrezia entered the simulation room in another building on the base.

Fa got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Lucrezia made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, the United States', Egypt's, and Spain's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your first match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Fa's left. The drone appeared in front of her. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Fa heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Fa moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Fa jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Fa then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Fa knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Fa's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

The drone came at Fa and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Fa punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

Fa activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She quickly flew over the drone and behind it.

"Not enough power!"

Fa's Gundam landed back on the dock.

Fa kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Fa knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

The drone punched Fa's Gundam fives times with its right arm. It then fired at Fa's Gundam with its beam rifle repeatedly.

"Overheating!"

Fa grew frustrated. She backed her Gundam up.

The drone fired at Fa with its beam rifle. Fa activated her Gundam's thrusters and started to fly into the air. The blasts hit her Gundam anyway, and it fell back onto the dock.

Fa kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Fa got out of the simulator.

Lucrezia smiled. "Pretty good, Fa. Your reflexes are pretty good. So is your strategy."

Fa walked over to her. "I don't know. I could have done a lot better. Besides, all that it proves is that I can defeat Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, the United States', Egypt's, and Spain's Gundams."

Lucrezia frowned. "You're right. Who knows what the other nations have?"

Fa sighed. "I'm not ready for this."

Lucrezia gave Fa a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Fa. The real thing feels just like the simulator. I think you'll be able to use our Gundam to its full potential."

Fa smiled at her. "I wish I was as confident."

"Have faith in yourself."

"Sir, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"You're Canadian. Why did you join the Japanese military?"

"I had to leave Canada...for personal reasons."

"Oh. Why Japan, though?"

"I just thought it would be a very nice place to live. That's all."

"I see."

"Come on. Try it again. I'm sure that you can improve your checkmate time."

"Yes, sir."

Fa walked over to the simulator and got back into it.

"Are you ready?" Lucrezia asked.

"Yeah. Let's do it."

* * *

Lucrezia and Rain walked into the living room of their house.

Rain closed the front door behind her and locked it.

Lucrezia groaned. "I'm so tired."

Rain smiled. "It sounds like you need a nice, long, warm shower."

"Mmm, that sounds nice."

"And I'll be happy to join you."

"That sounds even nicer."

"You may be tired, but it's nothing compared to how the rest of us feel. We do actual work."

Lucrezia laughed. "Fuck you."

"I'll tell you what. Let's take off our clothes, have a soda, and take a shower for an hour or two."

Lucrezia smiled. "Or three."

"Or four."

Lucrezia and Rain took off their clothes and dropped them on the floor.

They walked into the kitchen.

Lucrezia opened the refrigerator and took out two cans of regular cola. She offered one can to Rain, who took it. Lucrezia closed the refrigerator.

Lucrezia and Rain opened their cans and started drinking their cola.

"I heard Fa did good in the sim today."

"I guess. I hope it'll be enough, though."

"Well, all that she has to do is keep practicing. I'll be happy to run the simulations for her when my schedule permits."

"Thanks, sweetie. Mirai has offered that, too. With the two of you helping her, it'll leave me from to do my, um, non-work."

"Together, we can get her ready to win this tournament."

"Let's concentrate on winning her first match first."

"We've got enough time between now and then. We can get in a lot of training sessions - just not today. I'm glad to be home."

"Me, too. I wish we'd switch places."

"No, you don't. Engineering the Gundam is so frustrating! I have to go through pages of code. I have to supervise a team of engineers and make sure that everything's getting done."

"Fa asked me about my Canadian heritage. I had to be evasive."

"I'm sorry. Don't let it bother you."

When Lucrezia and Rain finished their colas, they dropped the cans in the recycling bin.

Rain smiled. "Let's go upstairs."

Lucrezia smiled. "Right behind you."

Rain grinned. "You will be soon - and in front of me, too."

* * *

Lucrezia and Rain stepped into their bathtub.

Rain pulled the curtain closed.

"Do you want any music?" Rain asked.

"Yes."

Rain turned on the portable radio. "Lonely Sunset" by Kumi Miyasato started playing.

Lucrezia waited in anticipation.

Rain turned on the water. She felt it with her left hand to determine the temperature. When it was warm, she turned on the shower.

Water splashed on both women, getting them wet.

Rain hugged Lucrezia.

Lucrezia stared back at Rain.

Rain kissed Lucrezia on the lips.

Lucrezia hugged Rain.

Rain pressed her tongue against Lucrezia's lips.

Lucrezia parted her lips and allowed Rain's tongue into her mouth.

The two women french-kissed.

Lucrezia felt warm - both because of the water and because of Rain's kiss.

* * *

The next match is Syria versus Italy. Most of the world is hoping for Italy to win. Will it happen?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 1, Match 10"

You will race with the tide.


	14. Level 1, Match 10

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 14**

**Level 1, Match 10**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Spain has defeated Egypt and remains in the tournament. Now, attention shifts to the next match.

**Tuesday, October 23, 2007, 4:52 PM, Eastern Daylight Time**

The United States military base where the Gundam was being tested was Aznable Air Force Base in Tampa, Florida. The Gundam was in a hangar.

Lunamaria Hawke, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Emma Sheen stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Lunamaria. Standing at consoles on the platform were Nina Purpleton and Lucette Audevie, the two engineers that had designed the Gundam for the United States Government. They worked for Anaheim Electronics and were currently under military command while on this project. The fourth person on the platform was Relena Peacecraft. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Emma.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Nina's request, Lunamaria pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Nina smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Lunamaria pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Nina nodded. "Good!"

"I think she can take a break for a while. I'd like to set up a test of the Gundam's beam rifle strength."

Nina nodded. "Agreed, Lucette. Power down, Lunamaria."

Lunamaria opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Lunamaria got out of the cockpit.

Nina looked at Emma. "I'll get some engineers to bring a bunch of steel beams over here."

"How long will that take?" Emma asked her.

"Maybe a half-hour."

Murrue Ramius, Emma's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Emma and Lunamaria saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Nina?"

"Pretty well. We're going to test the Gundam's beam rifle strength. I'm getting engineers to bring some steel beams over here."

"I guess you were so caught up in your work that you forgot about the time. Match 10 is going to start soon. Let's go to my house to watch it. I'll cook dinner."

* * *

Emma, Relena, Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria gathered in the living room in Murrue's house and took their seats.

Murrue, carrying a tray with six large glasses filled with cola, walked into the living room. The other five women each took a glass. Murrue set the tray on the table, took a glass, and sat down.

Murrue turned on the television.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 1, Match 10, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in Damascus. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Syria versus Italy. The Syrian pilot is Bashar Etri. The Italian pilot is Giorgio Prodi. Syria's Gundam - the sandy one - is 20 meters tall, 1 meter of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. Italy's Gundam - the brown one - is 24 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Bashar moved his Gundam forward and punched Italy's Gundam with its right fist. Italy's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Giorgio made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at Syria's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Syria's Gundam repeatedly.

Bashar fired at Italy's Gundam repeatedly with the beam rifle in his Gundam's left hand. The shots hit Italy's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Italy's Gundam declared.

"Take _that!"_ Bashar yelled.

"Take _this!"_ Giorgio yelled.

Giorgio fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Syria's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Syria's Gundam declared.

"You won't do that again!" Bashar exclaimed.

Bashar kicked Italy's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Italy's Gundam declared.

Giorgio kicked Syria's Gundam repeatedly with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Syria's Gundam declared.

Bashar fired his Gundam's beam rifle. Giorgio activated his Gundam's thrusters and flew his Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

Giorgio fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Syria's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Syria's Gundam declared.

Bashar's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Damn it!" Bashar exclaimed. "How could this happen?!"

"And there you have it. Italy has beaten Syria. Syria is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. Italy moves on to Level 2. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Murrue turned off the television.

"We've got some time before the evening news begins. I'll make dinner now." Murrue stood up.

Murrue collected the empty glasses, placed them on the tray, and carried them into the kitchen.

* * *

Murrue placed one whole chicken each in three rotisseries, closed the doors, plugged the rotisseries into outlets, and set the timer on each of them.

Murrue quickly washed the glasses and set them to dry.

Murrue walked back into the living room.

She took her seat.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The tenth match of the first level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in Damascus this afternoon. The participants were Syria and Italy. Italy won. It will move on to Level 2. Syria, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will not back any nation in the tournament. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to Italy's victory and Syria's defeat?"

"Peter, the White House is happy that Italy won this match, because it did not want Syria to win. At least, this is another regime that won't be spreading worldwide."

"Do the resources of Italy match those of the United States?"

"It's possible, Peter. It's a pretty good Gundam. However, we won't know for sure until we face it."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Murrue turned off the television.

"Dinner should be ready." Murrue stood up.

The rest of the women stood up as well.

* * *

Murrue opened the rotisseries and took out the chickens. She placed them on plates. She unplugged the rotisseries.

Murrue took the plates to the table and sat down with the other women.

Each woman took a chicken leg, a chicken wing, and half of a chicken breast; placed them on her own plate; and started eating.

"What do you think of the match?" Murrue asked.

Emma swallowed a piece of chicken. "I'm happy that Syria lost. Its Gundam was impressive."

Relena swallowed a piece of chicken. "I'm concerned. Syria isn't officially supporting another nation, but I wouldn't be surprised if they helped another conservative Islamic state behind the scenes."

Lunamaria smiled. "This match was mildly interesting."

Murrue smiled. "Yeah, it was about as interesting as the previous match, anyway."

Nina looked at Murrue. "Lucette and I have analyzed Jordan, Turkey, and Kuwait's Gundams. None of them offer anything better to us."

Murrue shrugged. "We have their financial support. That should help us out nicely."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Do you have any plans for what to do with our new cashflow?" Lucette asked.

Nina looked at Lucette. "Now that we've made it to Level 2, the challenge will be tougher. We should upgrade our Gundam."

Lucette considered that for a moment. "Yeah. Good idea."

Murrue frowned. "Once we finish dinner, let's go back to base and run some simulations."

Relena picked up her chicken wing and ate it. "Yum! I love the wing!"

Murrue smiled. "I'm glad that you love it, Relena."

* * *

The women entered the simulation room in the base.

Emma got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Murrue made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, Egypt's, Spain's, Syria's, and Italy's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your next match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a city street at night. Skyscrapers appeared to Emma's left. A drone of Emma's Gundam appeared in front of her.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Emma moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Emma jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Emma then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Emma's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The drone came at Emma and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Emma punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone ten times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Emma got out of the simulator.

Murrue smiled. "Pretty good, Emma."

Nina looked at the statistics on her screen. "Your reflexes are pretty good."

Lucette looked at the statistics as well. "So is your strategy."

Emma walked over to them and smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

At Ray Air Force Base in London, England, work was proceeding on the United Kingdom's Gundam.

Karen Joshua, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Sayla Mass stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Karen. Standing at consoles on the platform was Dorothy Catalonia, the head engineer that had designed the Gundam for the British Government. The third person on the platform was Fraw Bow. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Sayla.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Dorothy's request, Karen pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Dorothy smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Karen pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Dorothy nodded. "Good! I think you can take a break for a while. I'd like to set up a test of the Gundam's leg strength. Power down, Karen."

Karen opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Karen got out of the cockpit.

Dorothy looked at Sayla. "What do you think about adding an extra fuel tank to increase the Gundam's flight duration?"

Sayla smiled. "I think it'd be pretty fly."

Sally Po, Sayla's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Sayla and Karen saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease, Flight Lieutenants. How's the Gundam coming along, Dorothy?"

"Pretty good. I was about to set up a test of the Gundam's leg strength. Also, I'd like to add an extra fuel tank to increase the Gundam's flight duration."

"I'll request it."

"Thank you, sir."

"Sayla, I want you in the sim. Fraw, run it for her."

Sayla and Fraw walked into the elevator and rode down to the floor. They walked out of the elevator.

* * *

Sayla and Fraw entered the simulation room in another building on the base.

Sayla got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Fraw made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, the United States', Egypt's, Spain's, Syria's, and Italy's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your next match, but it should put the odds in your favor. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Sayla's left. The drone appeared in front of her. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Sayla heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Sayla moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Sayla jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Sayla then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Sayla knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Sayla's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

The drone came at Sayla and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Sayla punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

Sayla activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She quickly flew over the drone and behind it.

"Not enough power!"

Sayla's Gundam landed back on the dock.

Sayla kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Sayla knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

The drone punched Sayla's Gundam fives times with its right arm. It then fired at Sayla's Gundam with its beam rifle repeatedly.

"Overheating!"

Sayla grew frustrated. She backed her Gundam up.

The drone fired at Sayla with its beam rifle. Sayla activated her Gundam's thrusters and started to fly into the air. The blasts hit her Gundam anyway, and it fell back onto the dock.

Sayla kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Sayla got out of the simulator.

Fraw smiled. "Pretty good, Sayla. Your reflexes are pretty good. So is your strategy."

Sayla walked over to her. "Bullshit. I was lousy. I just barely won. Besides, all that it proves is that I can defeat Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, the United States', Egypt's, Spain's, Syria's, and Italy's Gundams."

Fraw frowned. "You're right. Who knows what the other nations have?"

Sayla sighed. "I wonder if I'm a one-hit wonder."

Fraw gave Sayla a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Sayla. You won your first match. You can win your second match. Fuck, you can win the whole bloody tournament."

Sayla smiled at her. "I wish I was as confident."

"I have an idea. You continue practicing for a few hours more, then, when we get home, I'll let you have your way with me."

"Okay!" Sayla got back into the simulator. "Ready!"

* * *

Sayla pressed Fraw against a wall in their bedroom and held her arms against the wall.

Sayla kissed Fraw passionately on the lips.

Fraw opened her mouth. Sayla used the opportunity to slip her tongue into Fraw's mouth. Sayla and Fraw french-kissed.

After a moment of this, Sayla released Fraw's arms and placed her hands on the wall. Fraw moved her arms around Sayla and placed her hands on Sayla's ass.

Sayla finished the kiss. "I want you."

"I want you, too."

"Then let's not waste any seconds."

Sayla and Fraw took off their clothes and let them fall to the floor.

Fraw hugged Sayla and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Sayla broke the kiss. "Not yet. Let me get the bed sheets pulled off first.

Fraw released Sayla. "Hurry."

Sayla turned, grabbed the bed sheets and cover, pulled them off of the bed, and let them fall to the floor.

"Okay."

Fraw tackled Sayla and pushed her onto the bed. She shoved her tongue into Sayla's mouth.

* * *

Sayla lied down in bed, smiling. "That was fun."

Fraw lied down to Sayla's right and smiled. "I knew you'd like it. Now, get some sleep."

Sayla kissed Fraw on the lips briefly. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you, too. Good night, love."

Sayla soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Wednesday, October 24, 2007, 8:07 AM, British Summer Time**

Sayla woke up.

She looked to her right. Fraw was sleeping next to her.

Sayla turned and positioned herself over Fraw. She took a moment to admire Fraw's beauty.

Sayla kissed Fraw on the lips.

Fraw woke up.

Sayla finished the kiss, pulled back, and smiled. "Good morning."

Fraw smiled. "Good morning."


	15. Level 1, Match 11

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 15**

**Level 1, Match 11**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Italy has defeated Syria and remains in the tournament. Now, attention shifts to the next match.

**Friday, October 26, 2007, 4:52 PM, Eastern Daylight Time**

The United States military base where the Gundam was being tested was Aznable Air Force Base in Tampa, Florida. The Gundam was in a hangar.

Lunamaria Hawke, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Emma Sheen stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Lunamaria. Standing at consoles on the platform were Nina Purpleton and Lucette Audevie, the two engineers that had designed the Gundam for the United States Government. They worked for Anaheim Electronics and were currently under military command while on this project. The fourth person on the platform was Relena Peacecraft. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Emma.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Nina's request, Lunamaria pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Nina smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Lunamaria pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Nina nodded. "Good!"

"I think she can take a break for a while. I'd like to set up a test of the Gundam's flight speed."

Nina nodded. "Agreed, Lucette. Power down, Lunamaria."

Lunamaria opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Lunamaria got out of the cockpit.

Nina looked at Emma. "I'll get some engineers to clear the area."

"How long will that take?" Emma asked her.

"Maybe a half-hour."

Murrue Ramius, Emma's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Emma and Lunamaria saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Nina?"

"Pretty well. We're going to test the Gundam's flight speed. I'm getting engineers to clear the area."

"I guess you were so caught up in your work that you forgot about the time. Match 11 is going to start soon."

Lunamaria smiled. "Thanks for reminding us. Let's go to my house to watch it. I'll cook dinner."

Murrue smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

Emma, Relena, Nina, Lucette, and Murrue gathered in the living room in Lunamaria's house and took their seats.

Lunamaria, carrying a tray with six large glasses filled with cola, walked into the living room. The other five women each took a glass. Murrue set the tray on the table, took a glass, and sat down.

Lunamaria turned on the television.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 1, Match 11, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in the Rub' al Khali desert. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Yemen versus Germany. The Yemenese pilot is Ali al-Arashi. The German pilot is Horst Merkel. Yemen's Gundam - the sandy one - is 19 meters tall, 1 meter of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. Germany's Gundam - the brown one - is 21 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Ali moved his Gundam forward and punched Germany's Gundam with its right fist. Germany's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Horst made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at Yemen's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Yemen's Gundam repeatedly.

Ali fired at Germany's Gundam repeatedly with the beam rifle in his Gundam's left hand. The shots hit Germany's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Germany's Gundam declared.

"Take _that!"_ Ali yelled.

"Take _this!"_ Horst yelled.

Horst fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Yemen's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Yemen's Gundam declared.

"You won't do that again!" Ali exclaimed.

Ali kicked Germany's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Germany's Gundam declared.

Horst kicked Yemen's Gundam repeatedly with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Yemen's Gundam declared.

Ali fired his Gundam's beam rifle. Horst activated his Gundam's thrusters and flew his Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

Horst fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Yemen's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Yemen's Gundam declared.

Ali's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Damn it!" Ali exclaimed. "How could this happen?!"

"And there you have it. Germany has beaten Yemen. Yemen is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. Germany moves on to Level 2. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Lunamaria turned off the television.

"We've got some time before the evening news begins. I'll make dinner now." Lunamaria stood up.

Lunamaria collected the empty glasses, placed them on the tray, and carried them into the kitchen.

* * *

Lunamaria placed one whole chicken each in three rotisseries, closed the doors, plugged the rotisseries into outlets, and set the timer on each of them.

Lunamaria quickly washed the glasses and set them to dry.

Lunamaria walked back into the living room.

She took her seat.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The eleventh match of the first level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in the Rub' al Khali desert this afternoon. The participants were Yemen and Germany. Germany won. It will move on to Level 2. Yemen, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will not back any nation in the tournament. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to Germany's victory and Yemen's defeat?"

"Peter, the White House is happy that Germany won this match, because it did not want Yemen to win. At least, this is another regime that won't be spreading worldwide."

"Do the resources of Germany match those of the United States?"

"It's possible, Peter. It's a pretty good Gundam. However, we won't know for sure until we face it."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Lunamaria turned off the television.

"Dinner should be ready." Lunamaria stood up.

The rest of the women stood up as well.

* * *

Lunamaria opened the rotisseries and took out the chickens. She placed them on plates. She unplugged the rotisseries.

Lunamaria took the plates to the table and sat down with the other women.

Each woman took a chicken leg, a chicken wing, and half of a chicken breast; placed them on her own plate; and started eating.

"What do you think of the match?" Murrue asked.

Emma swallowed a piece of chicken. "I'm happy that Yemen lost. Its Gundam wasn't impressive, though."

Relena swallowed a piece of chicken. "I'm concerned. Yemen isn't officially supporting another nation, but I wouldn't be surprised if they helped another conservative Islamic state behind the scenes."

Lunamaria smiled. "This match was mildly interesting."

Murrue smiled. "Yeah, it was about as interesting as the previous match, anyway."

Nina looked at Lucette. "Now that we've made it to Level 2, the challenge will be tougher. We should upgrade our Gundam."

Lucette considered that for a moment. "Yeah. Good idea."

Murrue frowned. "Once we finish dinner, let's go back to base and run some simulations."

* * *

The women entered the simulation room in the base.

Emma got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Murrue made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, Egypt's, Spain's, Syria's, Italy's, Yemen's, and Germany's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your next match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a city street at night. Skyscrapers appeared to Emma's left. A drone of Emma's Gundam appeared in front of her.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Emma moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Emma jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Emma then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Emma's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The drone came at Emma and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Emma punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone ten times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Emma got out of the simulator.

Murrue smiled. "Pretty good, Emma."

Nina looked at the statistics on her screen. "Your reflexes are pretty good."

Lucette looked at the statistics as well. "So is your strategy."

Emma walked over to them and smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

In Montreal, Canada, Christina MacKenzie, Reccoa Londe, and Flay Allster sped down a road in Christina's red convertible. They were listening to "Victory" by Bond on the radio.

They soon arrived at École du Ciel.

Christina parked her convertible in one of the faculty parking spaces.

After parking the car and getting out of it, Christina, Reccoa, and Flay walked to the school's entrance. It was a cool Autumn evening. A gentle breeze was blowing.

Christina inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "The breath of Autumn is a whisper to the soul."

Flay inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "Absolutely. I know what you mean, Christina. It feels wonderful. It's so refreshing and uplifting. It makes me feel joyful."

Reccoa inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "You're right. However, nothing beats Autumn in Paris."

Christina opened the door to one of the buildings and stood aside. Flay walked into the building, Reccoa followed her, and Christina followed her.

They walked down a corridor and over to an office.

Christina knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Christina opened the door and walked into the office. Reccoa followed her. Flay followed and closed the door behind her.

Natarle Badgiruel, Christina's superior officer and the school's dean, was sitting behind her desk.

Une Antonn was sitting in a chair in Natarle's office.

Christina saluted Natarle. "Lieutenant Christina MacKenzie reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant."

Christina relaxed.

Natarle smiled. "Miriallia has created something that she wants you to see, Christina."

Christina smiled. "What is it?"

Natarle stood up. "Let's go to the hangar. She'll show you."

Christina grinned. "Yes, sir!"

Une stood up. "I think you'll like it, Christina. You, too, Reccoa."

* * *

Natarle, Une, Christina, Reccoa, and Flay each submitted to thumbprint and retinal scans outside the hangar. Then Natarle typed in a code on the keypad.

The hangar doors opened.

Natarle, Une, Christina, Reccoa, and Flay walked into the hangar.

The hangar doors closed.

Soon, they arrived at the Gundam.

"So where's the surprise?" Christina asked Natarle.

"Patience, Christina."

Natarle, Une, Christina, Reccoa, and Flay walked into the elevator. Natarle pressed Up, and the elevator rose. It stopped at the chest area, and the five women got out of the elevator.

Miriallia Haw, the Gundam's head engineer and communications officer, was standing at a console. Standing with her was Stella Loussier. Catherine Bloom was also standing there, staring at the Gundam in fascination.

Miriallia turned to face Natarle and saluted. "Sir!"

"At ease."

Miriallia relaxed.

"How's the Gundam coming along?" Natarle asked.

"Well enough. It'll be ready in time."

"I want you to show your new invention to Christina, Reccoa, and Flay."

"Well, basically, I added a second simulator. It's connected to the original. It will allow Christina to practice against a human opponent. It was a bit pricey, but I think it'll pay off when you win your first match."

Christina smiled. "You seem to have a lot of confidence in me, Miriallia."

Miriallia smiled. "Think positively."

"I'll try."

"Stella helped me with the simulator."

Stella smiled. "I look forward to your comments on it."

"Will you be ready in time?" Miriallia asked Christina.

"I believe so. I've practiced in the simulator for many hours."

"Want to try it out?" Miriallia asked.

Christina smiled. "Of course."

Miriallia turned to face the Gundam. "Asuna! Come on out!"

The Gundam's cockpit, which was located in the chest area, opened, and Asuna Elmarit, the test pilot, got out.

"Asuna, Christina is going in the sim. Let's go and watch her."

Asuna smiled. "Okay."

All of the women walked over to the elevator and rode down to the floor.

Miriallia smiled. "All right, Christina, let's see how you do."

* * *

The women entered the simulation room in another building on the campus.

Christina got into the first simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Natarle made some selections on the computer console. "Let's try a computer opponent first. Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, the United States', Egypt's, Spain's, Syria's, Italy's, Yemen's, and Germany's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Christina's left. The drone appeared in front of her. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Christina heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Christina moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Christina jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Christina then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Christina knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Christina's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

The drone came at Christina and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Christina punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Christina knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone ten times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Christina got out of the simulator.

Natarle smiled. "Pretty good, Christina."

Miriallia looked at the statistics on her screen. "Your reflexes are pretty good."

Catherine looked at the statistics as well. "So is your strategy."

Christina walked over to them. "I don't know. All that it proves is that I can defeat Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, the United States', Egypt's, Spain's, Syria's, Italy's, Yemen's, and Germany's Gundams."

Flay frowned. "She's right. Who knows what the other nations have?"

Asuna gave Emma a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Christina. The real thing feels just like the simulator. I think you'll be able to use our Gundam to its full potential."

Christina smiled at her. "I wish I was as confident."

"Do you want to try fighting a human opponent?" Miriallia asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, get in."

Christina got into the first simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Miriallia made some selections on the computer console. "I switched the program to 2-player mode. Do I have a volunteer?"

Reccoa walked over to the second simulator. "I'll try it."

"Okay. Hop in."

"Hop?" Reccoa asked, unsure.

"Not literally - unless you want to."

Reccoa got into the second simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

The screens inside the simulators turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Christina's left and Reccoa's right. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Christina and Reccoa heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Christina moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at Reccoa's Gundam. Reccoa jumped and avoided the attack. Christina jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit Reccoa's Gundam repeatedly. Christina then kicked Reccoa's Gundam three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Christina knew that she had caused damage to Reccoa's Gundam. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at Reccoa's Gundam with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Christina's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

Reccoa came at Christina and kicked her Gundam five times with her Gundam's left leg. Christina punched Reccoa's Gundam three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Christina knew that she was close to victory. She kicked Reccoa's Gundam five times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Christina got out of her simulator.

Reccoa got out of her simulator.

Reccoa smiled. "Pretty good, Christina."

Christina smiled. "Thank you, Lieutenant. It was fun."

* * *

With Japan's first Gundam match fast approaching, Fa Yuiry is worried of her performance. Will she be ready in time?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Fa's Doubts"

You will race with the tide.


	16. Fa's Doubts

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 16**

**Fa's Doubts**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Japan's first Gundam match is in two days, and Fa Yuiry is worried of her performance.

**Saturday, October 27, 2007, 4:52 PM, Japanese Time**

At Miyasato Air Self-Defense Force Base in Tokyo, Japan, work was proceeding on Japan's Gundam.

The Gundam was located in a hangar. An elevator was set up to take people up to various levels of the Gundam. There were also metal platforms set up for people to walk on.

Mirai Yashima, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Fa Yuiry stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Mirai. Standing at consoles on the platform was Rain Mikamura, the head engineer that had designed the Gundam for the Japanese Government.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Rain's request, Mirai pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Rain smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Mirai pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Rain nodded. "Good! I think that's about all that we have enough time for. Power down, Mirai."

Mirai opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Mirai got out of the cockpit.

Rain looked at Fa. "I think everything is ready as we can make it."

"Will I have any unexpected problems while operating it?" Fa asked her.

"You shouldn't. Piloting the simulator is just like piloting the Gundam."

Lucrezia Noin, Fa's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Fa and Mirai saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Rain?"

"I think it's ready as we'll get it."

"Good. Our first match is in two days."

"Yes, sir. Um, may I do some tweaking of the OS code?"

"We're loading up the Gundam and shipping it to Saudi Arabia. You'll have to work on it in the air."

"Understood."

Lucrezia looked at Fa. "I'm personally overseeing the Gundam's transport. You will leave for Saudi Arabia tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Lucrezia looked at Mirai. "Mirai, you know how to operate the simulator. Correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. If Fa wants to get in some last-minute training, you're in charge."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, come down from there. We have to move the platforms and elevator to get the Gundam out of there."

Fa, Rain, and Mirai walked into the elevator and rode down to the floor. They walked out of the elevator.

Soon, a group of officers arrived. They operated heavy machinery to move the platforms and elevator out of the way. The women watched this.

Once all of that was out of the way, one of the officers held up a remote control and powered the Gundam up. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

The women watched as the officer made the Gundam walk out of the hangar. The women followed the Gundam.

A truck was parked outside the hangar. The officer made the Gundam lie down on the platform behind the truck. He then powered down the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

The truck driver pressed a button, and the platform moved into the truck, taking the Gundam inside with it.

The officer got onto the back of the truck and pulled the door closed.

Lucrezia looked at Fa. "Okay, we're off. We'll see you in Saudi Arabia."

Fa saluted Lucrezia. Lucrezia saluted Fa, then she got into the passenger seat of a car. Rain got into the back seat. The driver of the car followed the truck to the runway.

Fa and Mirai watched the truck and car go until they were out of sight.

Fa looked at Mirai. "Let's go to the simulation room. I want to practice."

Mirai looked at Fa. "You sure don't waste any time."

* * *

Fa and Mirai entered the simulation room in another building on the base.

Fa got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Mirai made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from yesterday's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, the United States', Egypt's, Spain's, Syria's, Italy's, Yemen's, and Germany's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Fa's left. The drone appeared in front of her. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Fa heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Fa moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Fa jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Fa then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Fa knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Fa's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

The drone came at Fa and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Fa punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

Fa activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She quickly flew over the drone and behind it.

"Not enough power!"

Fa's Gundam landed back on the dock.

Fa kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Fa knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

The drone punched Fa's Gundam fives times with its right arm. It then fired at Fa's Gundam with its beam rifle repeatedly.

"Overheating!"

Fa grew frustrated. She backed her Gundam up.

The drone fired at Fa with its beam rifle repeatedly. The blasts hit her Gundam.

"Overheating!"

The drone fired at Fa with its beam rifle. Fa activated her Gundam's thrusters and started to fly into the air. The blasts hit her Gundam anyway, and it fell back onto the dock.

Fa kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Fa got out of the simulator.

Mirai smiled. "Pretty good, Fa. Your reflexes are pretty good. So is your strategy."

Fa walked over to her. "Bullshit. I was lousy. I just barely won. Besides, all that it proves is that I can defeat Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, the United States', Egypt's, Spain's, Syria's, Italy's, Yemen's, and Germany's Gundams."

Mirai frowned. "You're right. Who knows what the other nations have?"

Fa sighed. "I'm not ready for this."

Mirai gave Fa a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Fa. The real thing feels just like the simulator. I think you'll be able to use our Gundam to its full potential."

Fa smiled at her. "I wish I was as confident."

"You know what you need?" Mirai asked her.

"My head examined?" Fa replied.

"A girls' night out. Let's have fun before we leave."

Fa smiled. "That sounds like fun."

* * *

Fa and Mirai walked into a restaurant.

The man behind the counter smiled. "Welcome. How many in your party?"

Fa held up her left hand and raised her index and middle fingers.

The man picked up two menus. "Right this way, please."

Fa and Mirai followed him over to a table.

The man placed the menus on the table. "Please look over our menus. I will return shortly to take your order."

The man walked away.

Fa and Mirai picked up the menus and read them.

"I think I'll have the steak, a side of onion rings, and a regular cola." Fa set her menu on the table.

"That sounds good. I'll have the same." Mirai set her menu on the table.

"I'm worried, Mirai. What if I don't do well on Wednesday?"

"If that happens, then the United States will ally itself with one of the other nations. You know that."

"I don't want to let anyone on our team down."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just relax and enjoy our dinner."

"I _can't_ relax."

Mirai smiled. "When we get home, I'll exhaust you so much that you'll _have_ to relax."

Fa smiled. "Maybe this should have been a girls' night _in."_

* * *

Fa sat on the couch in the living room of her and Mirai's house.

She was flipping through a photo album.

She was mostly looking at pictures of her parents. There were pictures of her mother by herself, her father by himself, her parents together, her mother with Fa, her father with Fa, and both of her parents with Fa.

Mirai walked downstairs and over to the couch.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Mirai asked.

"In a bit."

Mirai sat down to Fa's right on the couch.

Mirai looked at the pictures. "You were a cute kid."

"Thanks."

"You're _still_ cute."

"Thanks."

"That was a hint, Fa. I want you upstairs and nude."

"In a bit."

Mirai sighed and looked at the pictures.

The telephone rang.

Fa picked up the handset. "Hello?"

"Fa, it's your mother."

"And your father."

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad."

"Why are you speaking English?"

"Because Lucrezia requires it, mom. _that's_ why."

"What does that stupid Canadian know?"

"She's my superior officer, dad. While I question some of her decisions, such as not allowing me to touch the Gundam until my match, I mostly trust her judgment."

"I really wish you'd live at home. You're only 18."

"I _am_ home, mom."

"Good luck in your match on Monday."

"Thanks, dad."

"I'm sure that you'll win on Monday and make us and all of Japan proud."

"I'm not so sure, mom, but thanks for having confidence in me."

"Bye, Fa."

"Bye, dad."

"Bye, Fa."

"Bye, ma."

Fa turned off the handset and set it down to charge.

Fa sighed. "They think I'll win the match and make them proud. It's nice to know they're _not_ already proud of me."

"What made you think of them now?" Mirai asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the pressure. I joined the Air Self-Defense Force against their wishes, because I wanted to get away from home. I constantly feel that I'm out of my league, though. Maybe I shouldn't have joined."

"You're a Lieutenant. That should indicate that you're doing well."

"What does the Peter Principle say? 'In a hierarchy, every person tends to rise to her level of incompetence.' Right?"

Mirai sighed. "Something like that. Don't beat yourself up, though. You're a fucking good pilot."

"I don't feel like it."

"Your parents should be proud of you. Mine would be...for taking care of me."

Fa smiled weakly. "Thanks, sweetie."

Fa closed the photo album and set it on the coffee table. Then she stood up.

"Come on. You have to exhaust me, so I can get a good night's sleep."

Mirai happily followed Fa upstairs.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Fa pressed Mirai against a wall in their bedroom and held her arms against the wall.

Fa kissed Mirai passionately on the lips.

Mirai opened her mouth. Fa used the opportunity to slip her tongue into Mirai's mouth. Fa and Mirai french-kissed.

After a moment of this, Fa released Mirai's arms and placed her hands on the wall. Mirai moved her arms around Fa and placed her hands on Fa's ass.

Fa finished the kiss. "I want you."

"I want you, too."

"Then let's not waste any seconds."

Fa and Mirai took off their clothes and let them fall to the floor.

Mirai hugged Fa and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Fa broke the kiss. "Not yet. Let me get the bed sheets pulled off first."

Mirai released Fa. "Hurry."

Fa turned, grabbed the bed sheets and cover, pulled them off of the bed, and let them fall to the floor.

"Okay."

Mirai tackled Fa and pushed her onto the bed. She shoved her tongue into Fa's mouth.

* * *

Fa lied down in bed, smiling. "That was fun."

Mirai lied down to Fa's right and smiled. "I knew you'd like it. Now, get some sleep."

Fa kissed Mirai on the lips briefly. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you, too. Good night, sweetie."

Fa soon fell asleep.

* * *

Fa had a nightmare.

She was sitting in the cockpit of her Gundam, fighting a monstrous, shadowy Gundam. It kept pummeling her Gundam.

Fa kept pressing buttons on her console, but they didn't have any effect.

"Come on!" Fa yelled. "Do something!"

"Fa, what are you doing?!" Rain demanded through the Gundam's radio frequency. "Kick his ass!"

"I'm trying, but the fucking controls won't respond!" Fa yelled back.

"The controls work fine! It's _you_ that's the problem!"

"No, it isn't!" Fa insisted. "Call off the match! I don't want to lose!"

The opposing Gundam landed a final blow, completely incapacitating Fa's Gundam.

Lucrezia appeared in front of her.

"I can't believe you lost! After all of the work that we put into this match, you let us down!"

Lucrezia faded away and was replaced by Rain.

"You got my Gundam destroyed!"

Rain faded away and was replaced by Mirai.

"No sex for _you_ tonight, loser!"

Mirai faded away.

"I didn't mean to let you down!" Fa yelled. "I didn't! Please forgive me!"

Lucrezia, Rain, and Mirai appeared, surrounding Fa.

"Fa Yuiry! Fa Yuiry! She's so fucking bad that we have to pee!" they chanted in unison.

"Stop it!" Fa yelled.

"Fa Yuiry! Fa Yuiry! She's so fucking bad that we have to pee! Fa Yuiry! Fa Yuiry! She's so fucking bad that we have to pee! Fa Yuiry! Fa Yuiry! She's so fucking bad that we have to pee! Fa Yuiry! Fa Yuiry! She's so fucking bad that we have to pee! Fa Yuiry! Fa Yuiry! She's so fucking bad that we have to pee! Fa Yuiry! Fa Yuiry! She's so fucking bad that we have to pee!"

"Shut up!" Fa yelled.

"You know it's true!" Lucrezia yelled.

"You're a failure!" Rain yelled.

"And you're lousy in bed!" Mirai yelled.

"You can't mean that!" Fa yelled. "I did the best that I could!"

"Fa Yuiry! Fa Yuiry! She's so fucking bad that we have to pee!" Lucrezia, Rain, and Mirai chanted in unison.

Fa screamed.

* * *

Fa woke up, sweating and panting.

She sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in bed. Mirai was sleeping to her right. It was dark.

Fa lied down and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

**Sunday, October 28, 2007, 7:43 AM, Japanese Time**

Fa woke up.

She looked to her right. Mirai was sleeping next to her.

Fa turned and positioned herself over Mirai. She took a moment to admire Mirai's beauty.

Fa kissed Mirai on the lips.

Mirai woke up.

Fa finished the kiss, pulled back, and smiled. "Good morning."

Mirai smiled. "Good morning."

"Let's eat a quick breakfast, then we can pack."

"Okay."

* * *

Fa put a duffel bag on the bed and opened it.

Then she got a clean uniform and put it into the bag.

She also got a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a box of dental floss, a small bottle of mouthwash, a small can of deodorant spray, a small bar of soap, and a small bottle of shampoo from the bathroom and put them into the bag.

Fa zipped the bag closed.

"Is that all that you're taking?" Mirai asked.

"We're going there just for the match. We'll be back home by tomorrow evening. Pack just one pair of clothes. It'll be enough."

"Okay."

Mirai got a duffel bag, put it on the bed, and opened it.

"Don't worry about the hygiene stuff. I already packed it."

"Okay."

Mirai got a fresh set of clothes and put it into the bag.

She zipped the bag closed.

Fa checked her watch. "We should get to the base and board the plane."

* * *

Fa and Mirai sped down a highway in Fa's yellow convertible. They were listening to "Yokohama Cool" by Kumi Miyasato on the radio.

After driving for a few minutes, Fa turned right onto another street.

A few minutes later, they reached Miyasato Air Self-Defense Force Base.

Fa brought her car to a stop by the gate. She handed her badge to the security guard, and Mirai did likewise with her badge. The guard scanned them and handed them back. Fa and Mirai handed their duffel bags to the security guard. The guard opened them, inspected them, closed them, and handed them back. Then Fa and Mirai had to go through thumbprint and retinal scans. Finally, the security guard opened the gate, and Fa drove onto the base.

Fa drove to a runway and parked in the lot near it.

Fa and Mirai got out of the car and walked over to an airplane.

The pilot and the copilot saluted Fa. Fa saluted them.

The four of them boarded the airplane.

"Aisle or window?" Fa asked Mirai.

"I don't care."

Fa sat in the seat by the window, and Mirai sat to her right. They each buckled their seatbelts.

Soon, the airplane's engines started. The airplane sped down the runway and flew into the sky.

Fa stared out the window, nervous.

Mirai laughed. "Don't tell me that you're afraid of flying."

Fa looked at her. "Not flying. Piloting the Gundam."

Mirai sighed. "Not _this_ again."

"I can't help it. I'm worried."

"You have nothing to worry about. You've prepared as much as you could. You've spent countless hours in the simulator. You've read up on every aspect of the Gundam. You've questioned me about the Gundam's performance. What more could you possibly do?"

"I could pilot the actual Gundam before the match."

Mirai laughed. "Not likely."

"Exactly. Lucrezia won't let me touch the fucking thing."

"She has her reasons. As for what those reasons are, beats me."

"Money, most likely. That thing is expensive."

"That's a good reason. She probably doesn't want to raise the maintenance costs too high."

"I doubt that I'd add any significant amount of money to the repair bill during practice."

"That's true."

"Why'd they choose me for this position?" Fa asked. "Surely, there are more qualified people."

"Maybe, but Lucrezia must have seen something special in you to get you this job."

"There's nothing special about me."

"I disagree with that."

Fa smiled weakly. "Thanks, sweetie."

"Did you bring anything to read?" Mirai asked.

"No."

"I thought so. It's a long flight."

"I don't suppose _you've_ brought anything."

Mirai unzipped her duffel bag and took out of box of playing cards. "As a matter of fact, I _have._ Up for a game?"

"Sure. Which game do you have in mind?"

Mirai opened the box, took the deck of cards out, and dropped the box into her duffel bag. "Blackjack."

"Okay."

"If I win, you have to shut up about being a lousy pilot. No complaining. No whining."

"Deal. Get it? Deal."

Mirai groaned and dealt the cards.

* * *

Japan's first Gundam match is here. Fa Yuiry is worried of her performance. Will she be able to defeat the Saudi Arabian pilot and keep Japan in the tournament?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 1, Match 12"

You will race with the tide.


	17. Level 1, Match 12

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 17**

**Level 1, Match 12**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Japan's match against Saudi Arabia is later today. Fa Yuiry and Mirai Yashima have just arrived in Saudi Arabia and been given a ride to the location of the match, the Grand Mosque in Mecca.

**Monday, October 29, 2007, 9:52 AM, Saudi Arabian Time**

Fa and Mirai got out of the car and walked over to Lucrezia.

Standing at consoles on the ground was Rain.

Fa saluted Lucrezia. "Sir."

"At ease."

Fa relaxed. "How's the Gundam coming along?"

"Good. All of the problems have been worked out. It's ready as it'll ever be. How about _you?"_

"I'm...nervous."

"It's time for you to try it out."

Fa was surprised. "Really?"

Lucrezia smiled. "Really. You should get a feel for the controls. There should be no difference between the real Gundam and the simulator, but I want you to be sure."

Fa smiled. "Thank you."

"You ready?" Rain asked Fa.

"Ready as I'll _ever_ be, I suppose."

Fa walked into the elevator that had been set up in front of the Gundam and rode up to the chest level.

Fa got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Ready!" Fa called.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Rain's request, Fa pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Rain smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Fa pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Rain nodded. "Good! How does it feel?"

"No different."

Lucrezia smiled. "Move the elevator. Let her walk around."

Some engineers used heavy machinery to pull the elevator and its shaft away from the Gundam.

"Go on, Fa!" Lucrezia yelled. "Take it for a walk!"

Fa opened the Gundam's hand and lowered its arm. She pressed another button to close the cockpit. Then she pressed the Forward button, and the Gundam started walking.

"May I activate the thrusters and fly her?" Fa asked.

Rain frowned. "No. Not until the match. Now bring it back. I need to do a final systems check."

"All right."

Fa brought the Gundam back to its original location.

"Power down, Fa."

At Rain's request, Fa shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Fa opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Fa rode the elevator down to the ground.

Fa walked out of the elevator.

Lucrezia smiled. "Not bad. We still have some time until the match. Relax."

* * *

Fa and Mirai each got a can of regular cola out of a cooler and sat at a table that was set up a short distance from the designated match area. Mirai sat to Fa's left.

Fa opened her can and took a swig of cola. "Why did I ever agree to fight this guy here?"

"He wouldn't budge. You had no choice but to agree."

"I ought to kick him a few extra times just for that - assuming I even land a hit."

"Oh, stop it. You'll beat him."

Fa noticed a car approaching from the distance.

After it stopped, the passenger side door opened, and a man with short, curly, black hair got out.

He closed the door and walked over to a console that was set up a short distance from the designated match area.

"That must be Bright Noa, the announcer."

Mirai looked. "Really?"

Lucrezia walked over to them. "We just received word that the Saudi Arabian team is on its way. Let's get you prepped."

* * *

Fa walked into the elevator and pressed a button.

She rode up to the chest level of the Gundam.

Fa got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Power on!" Rain called.

Fa pressed the Power button, turning the Gundam on. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

"Can you hear me?" Rain asked.

Fa now heard Rain's voice through the cockpit's speaker.

"Yes."

"Okay. Close the cockpit."

Fa pressed a button. The cockpit closed.

Fa looked at her screens. The cover was being removed, and she got her first look at Saudi Arabia's Gundam. It was sand-colored. There was a beam saber in its left hand.

The Saudi Arabian Gundam's cockpit door opened. The Saudi Arabian pilot got into the elevator, rode up to the chest level, and got into the cockpit. He then closed his cockpit.

A message appeared on one of Fa's screens: "SAUDI ARABIA REQUESTING VISUAL".

"The Saudi Arabian pilot is requesting visual contact."

"Allowed."

At Lucrezia's permission, Fa pressed a button.

The Saudi Arabian pilot's image appeared on one of Fa's screens. He was Arabic; appeared to be in his 20s; had short, black hair; and was clean-shaven except for a moustache.

The Saudi Arabian pilot smiled. "Greetings. I am Abdullah Aziz."

Fa smiled. "I'm Fa Yuiry. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise."

"I'm curious. Why did you insist on fighting here?"

"It is my home. I receive my fighting spirit from the desert."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I'm not used to this heat. I'm glad that my Gundam is air-conditioned."

"Mine is not."

"I figured. I can't wait to get back to Tokyo and feel the breath of Autumn."

Abdullah grinned. "Perhaps I can speed your return."

Fa grinned. "Bring it on."

"May we keep the audio channel between our cockpits open during the match?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Good luck."

"Good luck to you, too."

Abdullah's image disappeared from Fa's screen and was replaced by an exterior view.

"Fa, the introductions are about to be made. Receive the audio."

At Lucrezia's order, Fa pressed a button.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 1, Match 12, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in front of the Grand Mosque in Mecca, Saudi Arabia. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Saudi Arabia versus Japan. The Saudi Arabian pilot is Abdullah Aziz. The Japanese pilot is Fa Yuiry. Saudi Arabia's Gundam - the sandy one - is 15.5 meters tall, 1 meter of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam saber. Japan's Gundam - the white and dark blue one - is 19.85 meters tall, 1.15 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Abdullah moved his Gundam forward and punched Fa's Gundam with its right fist. Fa's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Fa made her Gundam jump into the air, then she fired at Abdullah's Gundam with the beam rifle in its right hand. The shots hit Abdullah's Gundam repeatedly.

Abdullah swung at Fa's Gundam repeatedly with the beam saber in his Gundam's left hand. The saber hit Fa's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Fa's Gundam declared.

"Take _that!"_ Abdullah yelled.

"Take _this!"_ Fa yelled.

Fa fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Abdullah's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Abdullah's Gundam declared.

"You won't do that again!" Abdullah exclaimed.

Abdullah kicked Fa's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Fa's Gundam declared.

Fa kicked Abdullah's Gundam repeatedly with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Abdullah's Gundam declared.

Abdullah swung his Gundam's beam saber. Fa activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky, dodging the saber.

"Those beam sabers aren't very effective as long-range weapons!" Fa told Abdullah.

"I don't _need_ long-range weapons!" Abdullah yelled.

"Not enough power!" the simulated male voice of Fa's Gundam declared.

Fa's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

Abdullah made his Gundam run towards Fa's Gundam.

Fa fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Abdullah's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Abdullah's Gundam declared.

Abdullah's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Damn it!" Abdullah exclaimed. "How could this happen?!"

"And there you have it. Japan has beaten Saudi Arabia. It certainly was a close match, and Japan's win could be considered only luck. Saudi Arabia is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. Japan moves on to Level 2. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Fa sat in her cockpit, stunned.

"Fa, you did it! You won!" Rain exclaimed.

Fa smiled weakly. "I don't believe it."

"Come on out!"

At Rain's request, Fa shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Fa opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Fa rode the elevator down to the ground.

Fa walked out of the elevator.

The cockpit of Abdullah's Gundam opened. Abdullah got out of his cockpit and into his elevator.

He rode his elevator down to the ground.

Abdullah walked out of his elevator and over to Fa.

Fa smiled and offered her right hand to Abdullah. "Good match."

Abdullah shook her hand. "Thank you. I am humbled."

Fa turned and walked over to Lucrezia.

Lucrezia smiled. "You won. You gave us weeks of repair work, but you won."

Fa smiled. "I'm glad - that I won, I mean."

"You may return to Tokyo. We'll handle the Gundam transport."

"Thank you, sir."

Fa and Mirai walked over to the car that they had arrived in.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

"How bad is it?" Lucrezia asked.

Rain was looking over some preliminary statistics. "She really banged it up. We need to get it home soon, so I can start fixing it."

Lucrezia frowned. "Shit."

"Don't be so hard on her. I think she did all right."

"Yeah, she was okay."

"I think your expectations of her were a little too high for her first match."

"Maybe."

* * *

Fa and Mirai were sitting in the airplane. Fa was sitting by the window.

They were currently flying back to Japan.

"Lieutenant Yuiry, the American evening news will be on shortly. Channel 11."

"Thank you!" Fa called to the pilot.

Fa pressed a button and turned the television in front of them on. She typed 1 1 on the keypad.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The twelfth match of the first level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in front of the Grand Mosque in Saudi Arabia this afternoon. The participants were Saudi Arabia and Japan. Japan won. It will move on to Level 2. Saudi Arabia, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will not back any nation in the tournament. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to Japan's victory and Saudi Arabia's defeat?"

"Peter, the White House is happy that Japan won this match, because it did not want Saudi Arabia to win. At least, this is another regime that won't be spreading worldwide."

"Donald, do the resources of the United States match those of any other nation?"

"It's possible, Peter, but it's still difficult to say. We have to see a lot of other nations' Gundams first to say for certain."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Fa turned off the television.

Mirai smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

Fa smiled. "Thanks, sweetie. I still can't believe it. How the fuck did I win?"

"Only _you_ can answer that, sweetie, but don't worry about that for now. You made it. That's all that matters at the moment. Relax and enjoy your victory."

"You're right. I'm sorry for all of my depressing talk recently. I was nervous."

"No problem. Would you like some music?"

"Yes, please."

Mirai pressed a button to turn on the stereo.

She selected a song and pressed Play.

"Tomorrow Blues" by Kumi Miyasato started playing.

Fa closed her eyes and relaxed.

* * *

Fa and Mirai entered the simulation room in the base.

Fa got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Mirai made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, the United States', Egypt's, Spain's, Syria's, Italy's, Yemen's, Germany's, and Saudi Arabia's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your next match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a city street at night. Skyscrapers appeared to Fa's left. The drone appeared in front of her.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Fa moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Fa jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Fa then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Fa knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Fa's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The drone came at Fa and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Fa punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Fa knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's right leg.

The drone swung at Fa's Gundam with the beam saber in its right hand. Fa activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky.

"Not enough power!"

Fa's Gundam landed back on the street.

The drone fired at Fa's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. Fa jumped and avoided the attack.

After Fa's Gundam landed back on the street, Fa fired at the drone repeatedly with her Gundam's rifle.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Fa got out of the simulator.

Mirai smiled. "Pretty good, Fa. Your reflexes are pretty good. So is your strategy."

Fa walked over to her. "Thanks, but we shouldn't get overconfident."

Mirai frowned. "You're right. Who knows what the other nations have?"

Fa smiled. "Let's not worry about that. We just have to practice as much as we can."

"That's true. Do you want to try it again?"

"Sure. Practice makes perfect...or at least adequate."

Mirai laughed. "You silly."

* * *

**Tuesday, October 30, 2007, 9:25 AM, Japanese Time**

Fa knocked on Lucrezia's office door.

"Come in."

Fa opened the door and walked into the office. Mirai followed and closed the door behind her.

Lucrezia was sitting behind her desk. Rain was sitting in a chair.

Fa saluted Lucrezia. "Lieutenant Fa Yuiry reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant."

Fa relaxed.

Lucrezia smiled. "We recently got back. I thought it would be nice to have a little celebration."

Fa smiled. "Really?"

Lucrezia stood up. Rain stood up as well.

Lucrezia opened her small refrigerator and passed out three cans of regular cola. She also took a can for herself.

The women opened their respective cans.

Lucrezia raised her can. The other three women raised their own cans.

Lucrezia smiled. "I propose a toast - to Fa Yuiry, a fucking good pilot!"

"To Fa Yuiry!" Rain and Mirai exclaimed.

Fa smiled. "Thanks, everyone."

All four women took a moment to sip their colas.

Lucrezia frowned. "Now that we've won our first match, this is for real. We're in the final 16. We have to work even harder now, because the competition is at a whole new level. Our competitors, whoever they will be, will be the best half of the starting group."

Each woman silently thought about that for a moment.

"Fa, I want you in the simulator as much as possible. Get in all of the training that you can between now and our next match."

"Yes, sir."

"Rain, get the Gundam repaired. Keep everyone that you need as long as you need them."

"Yes, sir."

"Mirai, until the major repairs are done, assist Fa in her sim training."

"Yes, sir."

"And keep cheering Fa on. She needs your support."

"Yes, sir."

The women finished their colas in silence.

They dropped their cans in the trash basket.

"Dismissed. Get to work, everyone."

Fa opened the door and walked out of the office. Rain and Mirai followed her. Mirai closed the door behind her.

Mirai smiled at Fa. "Come on, champ. Let's hit the simulator."

Fa smiled wickedly. "I'd _love_ to hit the simulator."

Mirai and Fa laughed.

* * *

Rain turned off the computer in her console.

"Okay, everyone, that's all for tonight! Thank you! Now, go home and get some rest!"

Rain waited impatiently for all of the other engineers to put away their tools and leave the hangar. She was exhausted. More than that, she was horny, and she couldn't ignore the feeling between her legs any longer.

Rain picked up the telephone receiver and typed in the number for the simulation room.

"Simulation room. Lieutenant Mirai Yashima speaking."

"Mirai, it's me. I need you in the hangar."

"Okay, I'll be right there. Fa, I'll be back in a while."

"Okay."

Rain put the receiver down.

She waited impatiently.

Mirai walked into the hangar.

"Up here!" Rain called.

Mirai walked into the elevator and rode up to the chest level. She walked out of the elevator.

"What's up?" Mirai asked.

"I'm done for the day."

"Great. So...?"

"I'm horny, and I need you now."

"Now? Where are we going to find the privacy?"

"What about in the cockpit?"

"The cockpit? Are you fucking crazy?"

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"Oh, all right."

Rain and Mirai walked over to the chest area.

Rain opened the cockpit.

Mirai climbed into the cockpit.

Rain climbed into the cockpit and lied on top of Mirai, facing her.

Rain closed the cockpit.

When their privacy was assured, Rain kissed Mirai on the lips.

Rain parted her own lips and shoved her tongue into Mirai's mouth.

After a while, Rain finished the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all day."

Rain licked Mirai's face repeatedly.

"Mmm, that feels good, sweetie."

Rain smiled. "I'm glad that you like it. Would you like me to lick lower?"

"Ooh, yes. Please."

"Then you'll have to take off your clothes."

Mirai took off her clothes.

Rain likewise took off her own clothes.

* * *

The next match is China versus Ireland. Most of the world is hoping for Ireland to win. Will it happen?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 1, Match 13"

You will race with the tide.


	18. Level 1, Match 13

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 18**

**Level 1, Match 13**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Fa Yuiry has scored her first victory, defeating Saudi Arabia and keeping Japan in the tournament. Now, attention shifts to the next match.

**Thursday, November 1, 2007, 4:52 PM, Eastern Daylight Time**

The United States military base where the Gundam was being tested was Aznable Air Force Base in Tampa, Florida. The Gundam was in a hangar.

Lunamaria Hawke, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Emma Sheen stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Lunamaria. Standing at consoles on the platform were Nina Purpleton and Lucette Audevie, the two engineers that had designed the Gundam for the United States Government. They worked for Anaheim Electronics and were currently under military command while on this project. The fourth person on the platform was Relena Peacecraft. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Emma.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Nina's request, Lunamaria pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Nina smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Lunamaria pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Nina nodded. "Good!"

"I think she can take a break for a while. I'd like to set up a test of the Gundam's running speed."

Nina nodded. "Agreed, Lucette. Power down, Lunamaria."

Lunamaria opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Lunamaria got out of the cockpit.

Nina looked at Emma. "I'll get some engineers to clear the area."

"How long will that take?" Emma asked her.

"Maybe a half-hour."

Murrue Ramius, Emma's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Emma and Lunamaria saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Nina?"

"Pretty well. We're going to test the Gundam's running speed. I'm getting engineers to clear the area."

"I guess you were so caught up in your work that you forgot about the time. Match 13 is going to start soon."

Emma smiled. "Thanks for reminding us. Let's go to my house to watch it. I'll cook dinner."

Murrue smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

Nina, Lucette, Murrue, and Lunamaria gathered in the living room in Emma and Relena's house and took their seats.

Emma and Relena, each carrying a tray with three large glasses filled with cola, walked into the living room. The other four women each took a glass. Emma and Relena set the trays on the table, each took a glass, and sat down.

Emma turned on the television.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 1, Match 13, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live on the Great Wall of China. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is China versus Ireland. The Chinese pilot is Hu Jiabao. The Irish pilot is Martin Ahern. China's Gundam - the tan one - is 20 meters tall, 1 meter of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. Ireland's Gundam - the green one - is 18 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Hu moved his Gundam forward and punched Ireland's Gundam with its right fist. Ireland's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Martin made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at China's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit China's Gundam repeatedly.

Hu fired at Ireland's Gundam repeatedly with the beam rifle in his Gundam's left hand. The shots hit Ireland's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Ireland's Gundam declared.

"Take _that!"_ Hu yelled.

"Take _this!"_ Martin yelled.

Martin fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting China's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of China's Gundam declared.

"You won't do that again!" Hu exclaimed.

Hu kicked Ireland's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Ireland's Gundam declared.

Martin kicked China's Gundam repeatedly with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of China's Gundam declared.

Hu fired his Gundam's beam rifle. Martin activated his Gundam's thrusters and flew his Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

Martin fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at China's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of China's Gundam declared.

Hu's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Damn it!" Hu exclaimed. "How could this happen?!"

"And there you have it. Ireland has beaten China. This is quite a surprise. China is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. Ireland moves on to Level 2. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Emma turned off the television.

"We've got some time before the evening news begins. I'll make dinner now." Emma stood up.

Relena stood up. "I'll help you."

Emma and Relena collected the empty glasses, placed them on the trays, and carried them into the kitchen.

* * *

Emma placed one whole chicken each in three rotisseries, closed the doors, plugged the rotisseries into outlets, and set the timer on each of them.

Relena quickly washed the glasses and set them to dry.

The women walked back into the living room.

They took their seats.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The thirteenth match of the first level of the First Gundam Tournament was held on the Great Wall of China this afternoon. The participants were China and Ireland. Ireland won. It will move on to Level 2. China, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will not back any nation in the tournament. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to Ireland's victory and China's defeat?"

"Peter, the White House is happy that Ireland won this match, because it did not want China to win. At least, this is another regime that won't be spreading worldwide."

"Do the resources of Ireland match those of the United States?"

"It's possible, Peter. It's a pretty good Gundam. However, we won't know for sure until we face it."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Emma turned off the television.

"Dinner should be ready." Emma stood up.

The rest of the women stood up as well.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Emma opened the rotisseries and took out the chickens. She placed them on plates. She unplugged the rotisseries.

Emma and Relena took the plates to the table and sat down with the other women.

Each woman took a chicken leg, a chicken wing, and half of a chicken breast; placed them on her own plate; and started eating.

"What do you think of the match?" Murrue asked.

Emma swallowed a piece of chicken. "I'm surprised that China lost. Its Gundam was impressive."

Relena laughed. "I think it surprised everyone."

Nina looked at Lucette. "It doesn't surprise _me._ The thing was made in China, after all."

Lucette considered that for a moment. "Yeah."

Lunamaria smiled. "I think Ireland's win was just dumb luck. Its Gundam isn't that good. They'll be eliminated in Level 2."

Murrue smiled in amusement. "You seem confident."

Relena started eating her chicken wing. "At least, there will be no chance of a communist nation ruling the world."

Emma looked at Relena. "China's this close to becoming a democracy. They love the money too much."

Murrue frowned. "We better play it safe. China might leak its Gundam technology to another nation. Once we finish dinner, let's go back to base and run some simulations."

* * *

The women entered the simulation room in the base.

Emma got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Murrue made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, Egypt's, Spain's, Syria's, Italy's, Yemen's, Germany's, Saudi Arabia's, Japan's, China's, and Ireland's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your next match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a city street at night. Skyscrapers appeared to Emma's left. A drone of Emma's Gundam appeared in front of her.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Emma moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Emma jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Emma then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Emma's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The drone came at Emma and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Emma punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone ten times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Emma got out of the simulator.

Murrue smiled. "Pretty good, Emma."

Nina looked at the statistics on her screen. "Your reflexes are pretty good."

Lucette looked at the statistics as well. "So is your strategy."

Emma walked over to them and smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

At Ray Air Force Base in London, England, work was proceeding on the United Kingdom's Gundam.

Karen Joshua, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Sayla Mass stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Karen. Standing at consoles on the platform was Dorothy Catalonia, the head engineer that had designed the Gundam for the British Government. The third person on the platform was Fraw Bow. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Sayla.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Dorothy's request, Karen pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Dorothy smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Karen pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Dorothy nodded. "Good! I think you can take a break for a while. I'd like to set up a test of the Gundam's flight duration. Power down, Karen."

Karen opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Karen got out of the cockpit.

Dorothy looked at Sayla. "Let's see how adding an extra fuel tank has affected the Gundam's flight duration."

Sayla smiled. "I'm looking forward to finding out."

Sally Po, Sayla's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Sayla and Karen saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease, Flight Lieutenants. How's the Gundam coming along, Dorothy?"

"Pretty good. I was about to set up a test of the Gundam's flight duration."

"I'd like to see how it performs."

"I hope that you'll be in for a treat, sir."

"Sayla, I want you in the sim. Fraw, run it for her."

Sayla and Fraw walked into the elevator and rode down to the floor. They walked out of the elevator.

* * *

Sayla and Fraw entered the simulation room in another building on the base.

Sayla got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Fraw made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, the United States', Egypt's, Spain's, Syria's, Italy's, Yemen's, Germany's, Saudi Arabia's, Japan's, China's, and Ireland's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your next match, but it should put the odds in your favor. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Sayla's left. The drone appeared in front of her. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Sayla heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Sayla moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Sayla jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Sayla then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Sayla knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Sayla's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

The drone came at Sayla and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Sayla punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

Sayla activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She quickly flew over the drone and behind it.

"Not enough power!"

Sayla's Gundam landed back on the dock.

Sayla kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Sayla knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

The drone punched Sayla's Gundam fives times with its right arm. It then fired at Sayla's Gundam with its beam rifle repeatedly.

"Overheating!"

Sayla grew frustrated. She backed her Gundam up.

The drone fired at Sayla with its beam rifle. Sayla activated her Gundam's thrusters and started to fly into the air. The blasts hit her Gundam anyway, and it fell back onto the dock.

Sayla kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Sayla got out of the simulator.

Fraw smiled. "Pretty good, Sayla. Your reflexes are pretty good. So is your strategy."

Sayla walked over to her. "Bullshit. I was lousy. I just barely won. Besides, all that it proves is that I can defeat Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, the United States', Egypt's, Spain's, Syria's, Italy's, Yemen's, Germany's, Saudi Arabia's, Japan's, China's, and Ireland's Gundams."

Fraw frowned. "You're right. Who knows what the other nations have?"

Sayla sighed. "I wonder if I'm a one-hit wonder."

Fraw gave Sayla a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Sayla. You won your first match. You can win your second match. Fuck, you can win the whole bloody tournament."

Sayla smiled at her. "I wish I was as confident."

"I have an idea. You continue practicing for a few hours more, then, when we get home, I'll let you have your way with me."

"Okay!" Sayla got back into the simulator. "Ready!"

* * *

Sayla pressed Fraw against a wall in their bedroom and held her arms against the wall.

Sayla kissed Fraw passionately on the lips.

Fraw opened her mouth. Sayla used the opportunity to slip her tongue into Fraw's mouth. Sayla and Fraw french-kissed.

After a moment of this, Sayla released Fraw's arms and placed her hands on the wall. Fraw moved her arms around Sayla and placed her hands on Sayla's ass.

Sayla finished the kiss. "I want you."

"I want you, too."

"Then let's not waste any seconds."

Sayla and Fraw took off their clothes and let them fall to the floor.

Fraw hugged Sayla and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Sayla broke the kiss. "Not yet. Let me get the bed sheets pulled off first.

Fraw released Sayla. "Hurry."

Sayla turned, grabbed the bed sheets and cover, pulled them off of the bed, and let them fall to the floor.

"Okay."

Fraw tackled Sayla and pushed her onto the bed. She shoved her tongue into Sayla's mouth.

* * *

Sayla lied down in bed, smiling. "That was fun."

Fraw lied down to Sayla's right and smiled. "I knew you'd like it. Now, get some sleep."

Sayla kissed Fraw on the lips briefly. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you, too. Good night, love."

Sayla soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Friday, November 2, 2007, 8:09 AM, British Standard Time**

Sayla woke up.

She looked to her right. Fraw was sleeping next to her.

Sayla turned and positioned herself over Fraw. She took a moment to admire Fraw's beauty.

Sayla kissed Fraw on the lips.

Fraw woke up.

Sayla finished the kiss, pulled back, and smiled. "Good morning."

Fraw smiled. "Good morning."

"Let's eat a quick breakfast, then we can go to the base, and you can practice in the sim all day long."

"Yeah, I'm so looking forward to that."

* * *

Sayla and Fraw sped down a highway in Sayla's white convertible. They were listening to "Walk Like an Egyptian" by The Bangles on the radio.

After driving for a few minutes, Sayla turned right onto another street.

A few minutes later, they reached Ray Air Force Base.

Sayla brought her car to a stop by the gate. She handed her badge to the security guard, and Fraw did likewise with her visitor's pass. The guard scanned them and handed them back. Sayla and Fraw handed their duffel bags to the security guard. The guard opened them, inspected them, closed them, and handed them back. Then Sayla had to go through a thumbprint and retinal scan. Finally, the security guard opened the gate, and Sayla drove onto the base.

Sayla drove to the building that housed the simulator and parked in the lot near it.

Sayla and Fraw got out of the car and walked over to the door.

Sayla opened the door and let Fraw walk into the building first. Sayla followed her.

The two women walked down a corridor. At the end, there was a door on the right.

Fraw opened the door and let Sayla walk into the simulator room first. Fraw followed her and closed the door behind her.

Fraw walked over to the console. "So what's your pleasure, love?"

Sayla walked over to the simulator. "69."

Fraw laughed. "Tonight. Now, be serious, and let's practice."

* * *

The next match is India versus Zambia. Most of the world is hoping for India to win. Will it happen?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 1, Match 14"

You will race with the tide.


	19. Level 1, Match 14

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 19**

**Level 1, Match 14**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Ireland has defeated China and remains in the tournament. Now, attention shifts to the next match.

**Sunday, November 4, 2007, 4:52 PM, Eastern Daylight Time**

The United States military base where the Gundam was being tested was Aznable Air Force Base in Tampa, Florida. The Gundam was in a hangar.

Lunamaria Hawke, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Emma Sheen stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Lunamaria. Standing at consoles on the platform were Nina Purpleton and Lucette Audevie, the two engineers that had designed the Gundam for the United States Government. They worked for Anaheim Electronics and were currently under military command while on this project. The fourth person on the platform was Relena Peacecraft. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Emma.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Nina's request, Lunamaria pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Nina smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Lunamaria pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Nina nodded. "Good!"

"I think she can take a break for a while. I'd like to set up a test of the Gundam's flight duration."

Nina nodded. "Agreed, Lucette. Power down, Lunamaria."

Lunamaria opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Lunamaria got out of the cockpit.

Nina looked at Emma. "I'll get some engineers to clear the area."

"How long will that take?" Emma asked her.

"Maybe a half-hour."

Murrue Ramius, Emma's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Emma and Lunamaria saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Nina?"

"Pretty well. We're going to test the Gundam's flight duration. I'm getting engineers to clear the area."

"I guess you were so caught up in your work that you forgot about the time. Match 14 is going to start soon."

Nina smiled. "Thanks for reminding us. Let's go to my house to watch it. I'll cook dinner."

Murrue smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

Emma, Relena, Murrue, and Lunamaria gathered in the living room in Nina and Lucette's house and took their seats.

Nina and Lucette, each carrying a tray with three large glasses filled with cola, walked into the living room. The other four women each took a glass. Nina and Lucette set the trays on the table, each took a glass, and sat down.

Nina turned on the television.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 1, Match 14, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in front of the Vaishnava Jagannath temple in Puri. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is India versus Zambia. The Indian pilot is Pratibha Singh. The Zambian pilot is Levy Chiluba. India's Gundam - the brown one - is 21 meters tall, 1 meter of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. Zambia's Gundam - the black one - is 22 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Pratibha moved his Gundam forward and punched Zambia's Gundam with its right fist. Zambia's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Levy made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at India's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit India's Gundam repeatedly.

Pratibha fired at Zambia's Gundam repeatedly with the beam rifle in his Gundam's left hand. The shots hit Zambia's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Zambia's Gundam declared.

"Take _that!"_ Pratibha yelled.

"Take _this!"_ Levy yelled.

Levy fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting India's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of India's Gundam declared.

"You won't do that again!" Pratibha exclaimed.

Pratibha kicked Zambia's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Zambia's Gundam declared.

Levy kicked India's Gundam repeatedly with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of India's Gundam declared.

Pratibha fired his Gundam's beam rifle. Levy activated his Gundam's thrusters and flew his Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

Levy fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at India's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of India's Gundam declared.

Pratibha's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Damn it!" Pratibha exclaimed. "How could this happen?!"

"And there you have it. Zambia has beaten India. This is quite a surprise. India is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. Zambia moves on to Level 2. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Nina turned off the television.

"We've got some time before the evening news begins. I'll make dinner now." Nina stood up.

Lucette stood up. "I'll help you."

Nina and Lucette collected the empty glasses, placed them on the trays, and carried them into the kitchen.

* * *

Nina placed one whole chicken each in three rotisseries, closed the doors, plugged the rotisseries into outlets, and set the timer on each of them.

Lucette quickly washed the glasses and set them to dry.

The women walked back into the living room.

They took their seats.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The fourteenth match of the first level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in front of the Vaishnava Jagannath temple in Puri this afternoon. The participants were India and Zambia. Zambia won. It will move on to Level 2. India, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will back the United States in the tournament. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to Zambia's victory and India's defeat?"

"Peter, the White House is happy that Zambia won this match, because it did not want India to win. However, it is pleased that India will be supporting us."

"Will the resources of India help the United States?"

"It's possible, Peter, but we really won't know until we see the resulting Gundam in action."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Nina turned off the television.

"Dinner should be ready." Nina stood up.

The rest of the women stood up as well.

* * *

Nina opened the rotisseries and took out the chickens. She placed them on plates. She unplugged the rotisseries.

Nina and Lucette took the plates to the table and sat down with the other women.

Each woman took a chicken leg, a chicken wing, and half of a chicken breast; placed them on her own plate; and started eating.

"What do you think of the match?" Murrue asked.

Emma swallowed a piece of chicken. "I'm surprised that India lost. Its Gundam was impressive."

Relena laughed. "I think it surprised everyone."

Lunamaria smiled. "I think it was just dumb luck. Zambia's Gundam isn't that good. They'll be eliminated in Level 2."

Murrue smiled in amusement. "You seem confident."

Nina looked at Lucette. "I look forward to analyzing India's Gundam."

Lucette considered that for a moment. "Yeah. We need to get them over here as soon as possible."

Murrue frowned. "I'll call them tonight. Once we finish dinner, let's go back to base and run some simulations."

* * *

The women entered the simulation room in the base.

Emma got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Murrue made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, Egypt's, Spain's, Syria's, Italy's, Yemen's, Germany's, Saudi Arabia's, Japan's, China's, Ireland's, India's, and Zambia's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your next match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a city street at night. Skyscrapers appeared to Emma's left. A drone of Emma's Gundam appeared in front of her.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Emma moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Emma jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Emma then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Emma's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The drone came at Emma and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Emma punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone ten times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Emma got out of the simulator.

Murrue smiled. "Pretty good, Emma."

Nina looked at the statistics on her screen. "Your reflexes are pretty good."

Lucette looked at the statistics as well. "So is your strategy."

Emma walked over to them and smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

In Montreal, Canada, Christina MacKenzie, Reccoa Londe, and Flay Allster sped down a road in Christina's red convertible. They were listening to "Don't Say You Love Me" by M2M on the radio.

They soon arrived at École du Ciel.

Christina parked her convertible in one of the faculty parking spaces.

After parking the car and getting out of it, Christina, Reccoa, and Flay walked to the school's entrance. It was a cool Autumn evening. A gentle breeze was blowing.

Christina inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "I love Autumn so much."

Flay inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "I love it, too."

Reccoa inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "I love it, too."

Christina opened the door to one of the buildings and stood aside. Flay walked into the building, Reccoa followed her, and Christina followed her.

They walked down a corridor and over to an office.

Christina knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Christina opened the door and walked into the office. Reccoa followed her. Flay followed and closed the door behind her.

Natarle Badgiruel, Christina's superior officer and the school's dean, was sitting behind her desk.

Une Antonn was sitting in a chair in Natarle's office.

Christina saluted Natarle. "Lieutenant Christina MacKenzie reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant."

Christina relaxed.

Natarle smiled. "I'll take you three to check in on the Gundam first, then I want you to hit the simulator."

Christina smiled. "Hehe."

Natarle stood up. "Not like that, Chris. Let's go to the hangar."

Christina grinned. "Yes, sir!"

Une stood up. "I think you'll find that the Gundam is coming along quite nicely."

* * *

Natarle, Une, Christina, Reccoa, and Flay each submitted to thumbprint and retinal scans outside the hangar. Then Natarle typed in a code on the keypad.

The hangar doors opened.

Natarle, Une, Christina, Reccoa, and Flay walked into the hangar.

The hangar doors closed.

Soon, they arrived at the Gundam.

"So what's been done to it?" Christina asked Natarle.

"Patience, Christina. Miriallia will explain."

Natarle, Une, Christina, Reccoa, and Flay walked into the elevator. Natarle pressed Up, and the elevator rose. It stopped at the chest area, and the five women got out of the elevator.

Miriallia Haw, the Gundam's head engineer and communications officer, was standing at a console. Standing with her was Stella Loussier. Catherine Bloom was also standing there, staring at the Gundam in fascination.

Miriallia turned to face Natarle and saluted. "Sir!"

"At ease."

Miriallia relaxed.

"How's the Gundam coming along?" Natarle asked.

"Well enough. It'll be ready in time."

"I want you to bring Christina, Reccoa, and Flay up to speed."

"Well, basically, I added more coolant to keep the temperature lower, added another fuel tank to make your flights last longer, and added more armor over vital areas to increase your endurance. It was a bit pricey, but I think it'll pay off when you win your first match."

Christina smiled. "You seem to have a lot of confidence in me, Miriallia."

Miriallia smiled. "Think positively."

"I'll try."

"Stella helped me with the upgrades."

Stella smiled. "I look forward to your first match."

"Will you be ready in time?" Miriallia asked Christina.

"I believe so. I've practiced in the simulator for many hours."

"On your way there now?" Miriallia asked.

Christina smiled. "Of course."

Miriallia turned to face the Gundam. "Asuna! Come on out!"

The Gundam's cockpit, which was located in the chest area, opened, and Asuna Elmarit, the test pilot, got out.

"Asuna, Christina is going in the sim. Let's go and watch her."

Asuna smiled. "Okay."

All of the women walked over to the elevator and rode down to the floor.

Miriallia smiled. "All right, Christina, let's see how you do."

* * *

The women entered the simulation room in another building on the campus.

Christina got into the first simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Natarle made some selections on the computer console. "Let's try a computer opponent first. Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, the United States', Egypt's, Spain's, Syria's, Italy's, Yemen's, Germany's, Saudi Arabia's, Japan's, China's, Ireland's, India's, and Zambia's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Christina's left. The drone appeared in front of her. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Christina heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Christina moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Christina jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Christina then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Christina knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Christina's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

The drone came at Christina and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Christina punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Christina knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone ten times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Christina got out of the simulator.

Natarle smiled. "Pretty good, Christina."

Miriallia looked at the statistics on her screen. "Your reflexes are pretty good."

Catherine looked at the statistics as well. "So is your strategy."

Christina walked over to them. "I don't know. All that it proves is that I can defeat Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, the United States', Egypt's, Spain's, Syria's, Italy's, Yemen's, Germany's, Saudi Arabia's, Japan's, China's, Ireland's, India's, and Zambia's Gundams."

Flay frowned. "She's right. Who knows what the other nations have?"

Asuna gave Emma a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Christina. The real thing feels just like the simulator. I think you'll be able to use our Gundam to its full potential."

Christina smiled at her. "I wish I was as confident."

"Do you want to try fighting a human opponent?" Miriallia asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, get in."

Christina got into the first simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Miriallia made some selections on the computer console. "I switched the program to 2-player mode. Do I have a volunteer?"

Asuna walked over to the second simulator. "I'll try it."

"Okay. Hop in."

Asuna got into the second simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

The screens inside the simulators turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Christina's left and Asuna's right. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Christina and Asuna heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Christina moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at Asuna's Gundam. Asuna jumped and avoided the attack. Christina jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit Asuna's Gundam repeatedly. Christina then kicked Asuna's Gundam three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Christina knew that she had caused damage to Asuna's Gundam. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at Asuna's Gundam with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Christina's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

Asuna came at Christina and kicked her Gundam five times with her Gundam's left leg. Christina punched Asuna's Gundam three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Christina knew that she was close to victory. She kicked Asuna's Gundam five times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

Asuna's Gundam fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Christina got out of her simulator.

Asuna got out of her simulator.

Asuna smiled. "Pretty good, Christina."

Christina smiled. "Thank you, Asuna. It was fun."

* * *

The next match is Denmark versus Brazil. Who will win?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 1, Match 15"

You will race with the tide.


	20. Level 1, Match 15

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 20**

**Level 1, Match 15**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Zambia has defeated India and remains in the tournament. The Indian Gundam crew has met with the American Gundam crew. Now, attention shifts to the next match.

**Wednesday, November 7, 2007, 4:52 PM, Eastern Standard Time**

The United States military base where the Gundam was being tested was Aznable Air Force Base in Tampa, Florida. The Gundam was in a hangar.

Lunamaria Hawke, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Emma Sheen stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Lunamaria. Standing at consoles on the platform were Nina Purpleton and Lucette Audevie, the two engineers that had designed the Gundam for the United States Government. They worked for Anaheim Electronics and were currently under military command while on this project. The fourth person on the platform was Relena Peacecraft. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Emma.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Nina's request, Lunamaria pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Nina smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Lunamaria pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Nina nodded. "Good!"

"I think she can take a break for a while. I'd like to clean up the code in the the Gundam's OS."

Nina nodded. "Agreed, Lucette. Power down, Lunamaria."

Lunamaria opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Lunamaria got out of the cockpit.

Nina looked at Emma. "The new algorithms from India's Gundam are interesting, but we'd kinda shoehorned them into the OS code for our Gundam."

"Will cleaning it up make the Gundam work better?" Emma asked her.

"Nah. It'll just make it more efficient and neat. Right now, it's a mess."

Murrue Ramius, Emma's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Emma and Lunamaria saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Nina?"

"Pretty well. Lucette and I are gonna clean up the code that we got from India's Gundam. It's a mess."

"I guess you were so caught up in your work that you forgot about the time. Match 15 is going to start soon. Let's go to my house to watch it. I'll cook dinner."

* * *

Emma, Relena, Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria gathered in the living room in Murrue's house and took their seats.

Murrue, carrying a tray with six large glasses filled with cola, walked into the living room. The other five women each took a glass. Murrue set the tray on the table, took a glass, and sat down.

Murrue turned on the television.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 1, Match 15, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in streets of Copenhagen. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Denmark versus Brazil. The Danish pilot is Anders Schlüter. The Brazilian pilot is Luiz Mantega. Denmark's Gundam - the white one - is 17 meters tall, 1 meter of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. Brazil's Gundam - the green one - is 22 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Anders moved his Gundam forward and punched Brazil's Gundam with its right fist. Brazil's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Luiz made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at Denmark's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Denmark's Gundam repeatedly.

Anders fired at Brazil's Gundam repeatedly with the beam rifle in his Gundam's left hand. The shots hit Brazil's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Brazil's Gundam declared.

"Take _that!"_ Anders yelled.

"Take _this!"_ Luiz yelled.

Luiz fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Denmark's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Denmark's Gundam declared.

"You won't do that again!" Anders exclaimed.

Anders kicked Brazil's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Brazil's Gundam declared.

Luiz kicked Denmark's Gundam repeatedly with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Denmark's Gundam declared.

Anders fired his Gundam's beam rifle. Luiz activated his Gundam's thrusters and flew his Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

Luiz fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Denmark's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Denmark's Gundam declared.

Anders' Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Damn it!" Anders exclaimed. "How could this happen!"

"And there you have it. Brazil has beaten Denmark. Denmark is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. Brazil moves on to Level 2. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Murrue turned off the television.

"We've got some time before the evening news begins. I'll make dinner now." Murrue stood up.

Murrue collected the empty glasses, placed them on the tray, and carried them into the kitchen.

* * *

Murrue turned on her grill in her backyard, placed six steaks on it, and closed the grill.

Murrue walked back into the kitchen and then into the living room.

She took her seat.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The fifteenth match of the first level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in the streets of Copenhagen this afternoon. The participants were Denmark and Brazil. Brazil won. It will move on to Level 2. Denmark, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will back the United Kingdom in the tournament. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to Brazil's victory and Denmark's defeat?"

"Peter, both Denmark and Brazil are considered friendly competitors, so the White House wasn't too interested in the outcome of this match. It is mildly disappointed that Denmark isn't supporting us. Overall, it's mostly a neutral reaction."

"Do the resources of both the United Kingdom and Denmark match those of the United States?"

"It's possible, Peter, but we really won't know until we see the resulting Gundam in action."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Murrue turned off the television.

"Dinner should be ready." Murrue stood up.

The rest of the women stood up as well.

* * *

Murrue opened the grill, turned it off, picked up the steaks, and placed them on a plate.

Murrue walked back into the kitchen and set the plate on the counter.

Each woman took a steak, placed it on her own plate, and poured barbecue sauce over it.

Murrue added mashed potatoes on each plate and then poured gravy on it.

The women took the plates to the table, sat down, and started eating.

"What do you think of the match?" Murrue asked.

Emma swallowed a piece of chicken. "Neither Gundam is particularly impressive."

Relena swallowed a piece of chicken. "Yeah, I didn't care for this match."

Lunamaria smiled. "When Level 2 starts, things will be more interesting, because the best competitors from Level 1 will be competing against each other."

Murrue smiled. "Yeah, that'll be fun to watch."

Nina looked at Lucette. "We've still got a while until our next Gundam match. We should use the time to run more simulations and upgrade our Gundam as much as possible."

Lucette considered that for a moment. "Yeah. The data that the Indians provided has been really helpful so far. We just have to integrate it better into the Gundam's OS."

Murrue frowned. "Once we finish dinner, let's go back to base and run some simulations."

* * *

The women entered the simulation room in the base.

Emma got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Murrue made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, Egypt's, Spain's, Syria's, Italy's, Yemen's, Germany's, Saudi Arabia's, Japan's, China's, Ireland's, India's, Zambia's, Denmark's, and Brazil's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your next match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a city street at night. Skyscrapers appeared to Emma's left. A drone of Emma's Gundam appeared in front of her.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Emma moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Emma jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Emma then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Emma's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The drone came at Emma and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Emma punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone ten times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Emma got out of the simulator.

Murrue smiled. "Pretty good, Emma."

Nina looked at the statistics on her screen. "Your reflexes are pretty good."

Lucette looked at the statistics as well. "So is your strategy."

Emma walked over to them and smiled. "Thanks."

"Would you like to try it again?" Nina asked.

"What's with this 'Would you like' crap?" Murrue asked. "I want Emma to keep practicing until her second match."

Emma smiled in amusement. "I get breaks every so often, I hope."

"Yeah, yeah. Now, get in there."

"Yes, sir."

Emma walked over to the simulator and got back into it.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

At Miyasato Air Self-Defense Force Base in Tokyo, Japan, work was proceeding on Japan's Gundam.

The Gundam was located in a hangar. An elevator was set up to take people up to various levels of the Gundam. There were also metal platforms set up for people to walk on.

Mirai Yashima, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Fa Yuiry stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Mirai. Standing at consoles on the platform was Rain Mikamura, the head engineer that had designed the Gundam for the Japanese Government.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Rain's request, Mirai pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Rain smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Mirai pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Rain nodded. "Good! I want to tweak some code in the Gundam's OS. Power down, Mirai."

Mirai opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Mirai got out of the cockpit.

Rain looked at Fa. "This'll take a while."

"Will it make a noticeable difference?" Fa asked her.

"Nah, I'm just making it a bit more efficient."

Lucrezia Noin, Fa's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Fa and Mirai saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Rain?"

"Pretty well. I want to tweak the code in the Gundam's OS."

"Get it done."

"Yes, sir."

Lucrezia looked at Fa. "I want you in the simulator, Lieutenant. There's nothing that you can do here at the moment."

"Yes, sir."

Lucrezia looked at Rain and Mirai. "Do what you have to do."

"Yes, sir."

Fa walked into the elevator and rode down to the floor. She walked out of the elevator.

* * *

Fa and Lucrezia entered the simulation room in another building on the base.

Fa got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Lucrezia made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, the United States', Egypt's, Spain's, Syria's, Italy's, Yemen's, Germany's, Saudi Arabia's, China's, Ireland's, India's, Zambia's, Denmark's, and Brazil's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your next match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Fa's left. The drone appeared in front of her. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Fa heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Fa moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Fa jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Fa then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Fa knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Fa's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

The drone came at Fa and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Fa punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

Fa activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She quickly flew over the drone and behind it.

"Not enough power!"

Fa's Gundam landed back on the dock.

Fa kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Fa knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

The drone punched Fa's Gundam fives times with its right arm. It then fired at Fa's Gundam with its beam rifle repeatedly.

"Overheating!"

Fa grew frustrated. She backed her Gundam up.

The drone fired at Fa with its beam rifle. Fa activated her Gundam's thrusters and started to fly into the air. The blasts hit her Gundam anyway, and it fell back onto the dock.

Fa kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Fa got out of the simulator.

Lucrezia smiled. "Pretty good, Fa. Your reflexes are pretty good. So is your strategy."

Fa walked over to her. "Thanks, but we shouldn't get overconfident."

Lucrezia frowned. "You're right. Who knows what the other nations have?"

Fa smiled. "Let's not worry about that. We just have to practice as much as we can."

"That's true. Do you want to try it again?"

"Sure. Practice makes perfect...or at least adequate."

Lucrezia laughed. "You silly."

"Sir, do you think that I'll be able to win a second match?"

"Of course."

"How can you be so sure that I'm not just a one-hit wonder?"

"Because you're a fucking good pilot."

"Is that all?"

"And Japan has the most impressive technology that I've ever seen."

Fa smiled. "We do kick ass that way."

"Come on. Try it again. I'm sure that you can improve your checkmate time."

"Yes, sir."

Fa walked over to the simulator and got back into it.

"Are you ready?" Lucrezia asked.

"Yeah. Let's do it."

* * *

Fa and Mirai walked into the living room of their house.

Mirai closed the front door behind her and locked it.

Fa groaned. "I'm so tired."

Mirai smiled. "It sounds like you need a nice, long, warm shower."

"Mmm, that sounds nice."

"And I'll be happy to join you."

"That sounds even nicer."

"I'll tell you what. Let's take off our clothes, have a soda, and take a shower for an hour or two."

Fa and Mirai took off their clothes and dropped them on the floor.

They walked into the kitchen.

Fa opened the refrigerator and took out two cans of regular cola. She offered one can to Mirai, who took it. Fa closed the refrigerator.

Fa and Mirai opened their cans and started drinking their cola.

"I heard you did good in the sim today."

"I guess. I hope it'll be enough, though."

"Well, all that you have to do is keep practicing. You've already won one match. You can easily win four more."

"Thanks, sweetie. Would you help me practice tomorrow?"

"Yeah, when Rain doesn't need me in the Gundam. Together, we can get you ready to win this tournament."

"Let's concentrate on winning my second match first."

"We've got enough time between now and then. We can get in a lot of training sessions - just not today. I'm glad to be home."

"Me, too. I don't want to think about work for the rest of the day."

"Me neither. I just want to shower and fuck you in every way possible."

"Will we have enough time for that? We gotta be at the base tomorrow morning."

"I thought you didn't want to think about work for the rest of the day."

"That's right. Sorry."

When Fa and Mirai finished their colas, they dropped the cans in the recycling bin.

Mirai smiled. "Let's go upstairs."

Fa smiled. "Right behind you."

Mirai grinned. "You will be soon - and in front of me, too."

* * *

Fa and Mirai stepped into their bathtub.

Mirai pulled the curtain closed.

"Do you want any music?" Mirai asked.

"Yes."

Mirai turned on the portable radio. "My Time To Be a Star" by Reba West started playing.

Fa waited in anticipation.

Mirai turned on the water. She felt it with her left hand to determine the temperature. When it was warm, she turned on the shower.

Water splashed on both women, getting them wet.

Mirai hugged Fa.

Fa stared back at Mirai.

Mirai kissed Fa on the lips.

Fa hugged Mirai.

Mirai pressed her tongue against Fa's lips.

Fa parted her lips and allowed Mirai's tongue into her mouth.

The two women french-kissed.

Fa felt warm - both because of the water and because of Mirai's kiss.

* * *

With Canada's first Gundam match fast approaching, Christina MacKenzie is worried of her performance. Will she be ready in time?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Christina's Doubts"

You will race with the tide.


	21. Christina's Doubts

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

Episode 21

Christina's Doubts

Written By  
Mark Moore

* * *

Canada's first Gundam match is in two days, and Christina MacKenzie is worried of her performance.

**Thursday, November 8, 2007, 4:52 PM, Eastern Standard Time**

The place where the Canadian Gundam was being tested was cole du Ciel in Montreal, Canada. The Gundam was in a hangar.

Asuna Elmarit, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Christina MacKenzie and Reccoa Londe stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Asuna. Standing at consoles on the platform were Miriallia Haw, the Gundam's head engineer and communications officer, and Stella Loussier, the French Gundam engineer. Flay Allster and Catherine Bloom were also standing there, staring at the Gundam in fascination. They were interested in the proceedings but were primarily there to give moral support to Christina.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Miriallia's request, Asuna pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Miriallia smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Asuna pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Miriallia nodded. "Good!"

"I think that's about all that we have enough time for."

Miriallia nodded. "Agreed, Stella. Power down, Asuna."

Asuna opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Asuna got out of the cockpit.

Miriallia looked at Christina. "I think everything is ready as we can make it."

"Will I have any unexpected problems while operating it?" Christina asked her.

"You shouldn't. Piloting the simulator is just like piloting the Gundam."

Natarle Badgiruel, Christina's superior officer, and Une Antonn, Reccoa's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Reccoa and Stella saluted Une. "Captain!"

"At ease."

Christina, Miriallia, and Asuna saluted Natarle. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Miriallia?"

"I think it's ready as we'll get it."

"Good. Our first match is in two days."

"Yes, sir. Um, may I do some tweaking of the OS code?"

"We're loading up the Gundam and shipping it to Mexico. You'll have to work on it in the air."

"Understood."

Natarle looked at Christina. "I'm personally overseeing the Gundam's transport. You will leave for Mexico tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Natarle looked at Asuna. "Asuna, you're with me, Une, Miriallia, and Stella."

"Yes, sir."

Natarle looked at Catherine. "Catherine, you, too."

"Yes, sir."

Natarle looked at Flay. "Flay, you know how to operate the simulator. Correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. If Christina wants to get in some last-minute training, you're in charge."

"Yes, sir."

Une looked at Reccoa. "Help her, too, Reccoa."

"Yes, sir."

Natarle smiled. "Okay, come down from there. We have to move the platforms and elevator to get the Gundam out of there."

Christina, Flay, Reccoa, Miriallia, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine walked into the elevator and rode down to the floor. They walked out of the elevator.

Soon, a group of officers arrived. They operated heavy machinery to move the platforms and elevator out of the way. The women watched this.

Once all of that was out of the way, one of the officers held up a remote control and powered the Gundam up. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

The women watched as the officer made the Gundam walk out of the hangar. The women followed the Gundam.

A truck was parked outside the hangar. The officer made the Gundam lie down on the platform behind the truck. He then powered down the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

The truck driver pressed a button, and the platform moved into the truck, taking the Gundam inside with it.

The officer got onto the back of the truck and pulled the door closed.

Natarle looked at Christina. "Okay, we're off. We'll see you in Mexico."

Christina saluted Natarle. Natarle saluted Christina, then she got into the passenger seat of a car. Une, Miriallia, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine got into the back seat. The driver of the car followed the truck to the runway.

Christina, Reccoa, and Flay watched the truck and car go until they were out of sight.

Christina looked at Reccoa and Flay. "Let's go to the simulation room. I want to practice."

Flay looked at Christina. "You sure don't waste any time."

Reccoa looked at Christina. "Let's see what you've got."

* * *

Christina, Reccoa, and Flay entered the simulation room in another building on the campus.

Christina got into the first simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Flay made some selections on the computer console. "Let's try a computer opponent first. Using the battle data that was sent to us from yesterday's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, the United States', Egypt's, Spain's, Syria's, Italy's, Yemen's, Germany's, Saudi Arabia's, Japan's, China's, Ireland's, India's, Zambia's, Denmark's, and Brazil's Gundams. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Christina's left. The drone appeared in front of her. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Christina heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Christina moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Christina jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Christina then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Christina knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Christina's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

The drone came at Christina and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Christina punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

Christina activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She quickly flew over the drone and behind it.

"Not enough power!"

Christina's Gundam landed back on the dock.

Christina kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Christina knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

The drone punched Christina's Gundam fives times with its right arm. It then fired at Christina's Gundam with its beam rifle repeatedly.

"Overheating!"

Christina grew frustrated. She backed her Gundam up.

The drone fired at Christina with its beam rifle repeatedly. The blasts hit her Gundam.

"Overheating!"

The drone fired at Christina with its beam rifle. Christina activated her Gundam's thrusters and started to fly into the air. The blasts hit her Gundam anyway, and it fell back onto the dock.

Christina kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Christina got out of the simulator.

Flay smiled. "Pretty good, Christina. Your reflexes are pretty good."

Reccoa smiled. "So is your strategy."

Christina walked over to them. "Bullshit. I was lousy. I just barely won. Besides, all that it proves is that I can defeat Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, Egypt's, Spain's, Syria's, Italy's, Yemen's, Germany's, Saudi Arabia's, Japan's, China's, Ireland's, India's, Zambia's, Denmark's, and Brazil's Gundams."

Flay frowned. "You're right. Who knows what the other nations have?"

Christina sighed. "I'm not ready for this."

Flay gave Christina a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Christina. The real thing feels just like the simulator. I think you'll be able to use our Gundam to its full potential."

Christina smiled at her. "I wish I was as confident."

"Do you want to try fighting a human opponent?" Flay asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, get in."

Christina got into the first simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Flay made some selections on the computer console. "I switched the program to 2-player mode. Do I have a volunteer?"

Reccoa didn't say anything.

Flay walked over to the second simulator. "Fine. I'll try it. Watch the console, Reccoa."

Reccoa went and stood behind the computer console.

Flay got into the second simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

The screens inside the simulators turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Christina's left and Flay's right. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Christina and Flay heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Christina moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at Flay's Gundam. Flay jumped and avoided the attack. Christina jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit Flay's Gundam repeatedly. Christina then kicked Flay's Gundam three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Christina knew that she had caused damage to Flay's Gundam. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at Flay's Gundam with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Christina's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

Flay came at Christina and kicked her Gundam five times with her Gundam's left leg. Christina punched Flay's Gundam three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Christina knew that she was close to victory. She kicked Flay's Gundam five times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

Flay's Gundam fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Christina got out of her simulator.

Flay got out of her simulator.

Flay smiled. "Pretty good, Christina."

Christina smiled. "Thank you, Flay. It was fun."

* * *

Christina sat on the couch in the living room of her and Flay's house.

She was flipping through a photo album.

She was mostly looking at pictures of her parents. There were pictures of her mother by herself, her father by himself, her parents together, her mother with Christina, her father with Christina, and both of her parents with Christina.

Flay and Reccoa walked downstairs and over to the couch.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Flay asked.

"In a bit."

Flay sat down to Christina's right on the couch.

Flay looked at the pictures. "You were a cute kid."

"Thanks."

"You're _still_ cute."

"Thanks."

"That was a hint, Christina. I want you upstairs and nude."

"In a bit."

Flay sighed and looked at the pictures.

The telephone rang.

Christina picked up the handset. "Hello?"

"Christina, it's your mother."

"And your father."

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad."

"I really wish you'd live at home. You're only 21."

"I _am_ home, mom."

"Good luck in your match on Saturday."

"Thanks, dad."

"I'm sure that you'll win on Saturday and make us and all of Canada proud."

"I'm not so sure, mom, but thanks for having confidence in me."

"Bye, Christina."

"Bye, dad."

"Bye, Christina."

"Bye, ma."

Christina turned off the handset and set it down to charge.

Christina sighed. "They think I'll win the match and make them proud. It's nice to know they're _not_ already proud of me."

"What made you think of them now?" Flay asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the pressure. I joined the Air Force against their wishes, because I wanted to get away from home. I constantly feel that I'm out of my league, though. Maybe I shouldn't have joined."

"You're a Lieutenant. That should indicate that you're doing well. You're a fucking good pilot."

"I don't feel like it."

"Your parents should be proud of you. Mine would be...for taking care of me."

Christina smiled weakly. "Thanks, sweetie."

Christina closed the photo album and set it on the coffee table. Then she stood up.

"Come on. You have to exhaust me, so I can get a good night's sleep."

Flay and Reccoa happily followed Christina upstairs.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Christina pressed Flay against a wall in their bedroom and held her arms against the wall.

Christina kissed Flay passionately on the lips.

Flay opened her mouth. Christina used the opportunity to slip her tongue into Flay's mouth. Christina and Flay french-kissed.

After a moment of this, Christina released Flay's arms and placed her hands on the wall. Flay moved her arms around Christina and placed her hands on Christina's ass.

Christina finished the kiss. "I want you."

"I want you, too."

"Then let's not waste any seconds."

Christina and Flay took off their clothes and let them fall to the floor.

Flay hugged Christina and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Christina broke the kiss. "Not yet. Let me get the bed sheets pulled off first.

Flay released Christina. "Hurry."

Christina turned, grabbed the bed sheets and cover, pulled them off of the bed, and let them fall to the floor.

"Okay."

Flay tackled Christina and pushed her onto the bed. She shoved her tongue into Christina's mouth.

Reccoa got onto the bed. "Could you use another tongue, Chris?"

Flay got partially off of Christina, moving to Christina's right. Reccoa got onto Christina's left.

Flay and Reccoa started licking Christina's face.

* * *

Christina lied down in bed, smiling. "That was fun."

Flay lied down to Christina's right and smiled. "I knew you'd like it."

Reccoa lied down to Christina's left and smiled. "Now, get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

Christina kissed Flay on the lips briefly. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you, too. Good night, sweetie."

Christina kissed Reccoa on the lips briefly. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you, too. Good night, sweetie."

Flay moved over Christina and kissed Reccoa on the lips briefly. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you, too. Good night, sweetie."

Christina soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Friday, November 9, 2007, 7:00 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

Christina woke up.

She looked to her right. Flay was sleeping next to her. She looked to her left. Reccoa was sleeping next to her.

Christina turned and positioned herself over Flay. She took a moment to admire Flay's beauty.

Christina kissed Flay on the lips.

Flay woke up.

Christina finished the kiss, pulled back, and smiled. "Good morning."

Flay smiled. "Good morning."

"Let's eat a quick breakfast, then we can pack."

"Okay."

Christina positioned herself over Reccoa. She took a moment to admire Reccoa's beauty.

Christina kissed Reccoa on the lips.

Reccoa woke up.

Christina finished the kiss, pulled back, and smiled. "Good morning."

Reccoa smiled. "Good morning."

"Let's eat a quick breakfast, then we can pack."

"Okay."

* * *

Christina put a duffel bag on the bed and opened it.

Then she got a clean uniform and put it into the bag.

She also got a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a box of dental floss, a small bottle of mouthwash, a small can of deodorant spray, a small bar of soap, and a small bottle of shampoo from the bathroom and put them into the bag.

Christina zipped the bag closed.

"Is that all that you're taking?" Flay asked.

"We're going there just for the match. We'll be back home by tomorrow evening. Pack just one pair of clothes. It'll be enough."

"Okay."

Flay got a duffel bag, put it on the bed, and opened it.

Reccoa got a duffel bag, put it on the bed, and opened it.

Christina looked at them. "Don't worry about the hygiene stuff. I already packed it."

Flay and Reccoa looked at her. "Okay."

Flay got a fresh set of clothes and put it into her bag.

She zipped the bag closed.

Reccoa got a fresh set of clothes and put it into her bag.

She zipped the bag closed.

Christina checked her watch. "We should get to cole du Ciel and board the helicopter."

* * *

Christina, Reccoa, and Flay sped down a highway in Christina's yellow convertible. They were listening to "Never" by Heart on the radio.

They soon arrived at cole du Ciel.

Christina parked her convertible in one of the faculty parking spaces.

After parking the car and getting out of it, Christina, Reccoa, and Flay walked across the lawn to the helipad. It was a cool Autumn morning. A gentle breeze was blowing.

Christina inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "I love Autumn so much."

Flay inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "I love it, too."

Reccoa inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "I love it, too."

The pilot saluted Christina. Christina saluted him.

Christina handed her badge to the pilot, and Flay and Reccoa did likewise with their visitor's passes. The pilot scanned them and handed them back. Christina, Reccoa, and Flay handed their duffel bags to the pilot. The pilot opened them, inspected them, closed them, and handed them back.

The four of them boarded the helicopter.

"Either of you want the window?" Christina asked Flay and Reccoa.

Flay shuddered. "I don't want to look out the window."

Christina sat by the left window, Flay sat to her right, and Reccoa sat by the right window. They each buckled their seatbelts.

Soon, the helicopter's engines started. The helicopter flew into the sky.

Christina stared out the window, nervous.

Flay laughed. "Don't tell me that you're afraid of flying."

Christina looked at her. "Not flying. Piloting the Gundam."

Flay sighed. "Not _this_ again."

"I can't help it. I'm worried."

"You have nothing to worry about. You've prepared as much as you could. You've spent countless hours in the simulator. You've read up on every aspect of the Gundam. You've questioned Miriallia about the Gundam's performance. What more could you possibly do?"

"I could pilot the actual Gundam before the match."

Flay laughed. "Not likely."

"Exactly. Natarle won't let me touch the fucking thing."

"She has her reasons. As for what those reasons are, beats me."

"Money, most likely. That thing is expensive."

"That's a good reason. She probably doesn't want to raise the maintenance costs too high."

"I doubt that I'd add any significant amount of money to the repair bill during practice."

"That's true."

"Why'd they choose me for this position?" Christina asked. "Surely, there are more qualified people."

"Maybe, but Natarle must have seen something special in you to get you this job."

"There's nothing special about me."

"I disagree with that."

Christina smiled weakly. "Thanks, sweetie."

* * *

Canada's first Gundam match is here. Christina MacKenzie is worried of her performance. Will she be able to defeat the Mexican pilot and keep Canada in the tournament?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 1, Match 16"

You will race with the tide.


	22. Level 1, Match 16

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

Episode 22

Level 1, Match 16

Written By  
Mark Moore

* * *

Author's note: Well, here we are at the end of Level 1 of the tournament. The "Gundam blitz" turned out to be not so blitzy. I will try to get the series back on schedule.

I'm well aware of the dissatisfaction that some people on have with this series. This seems like a good time to address this, so I will.

This series has fallen behind schedule for a few reasons:

My mom doesn't like it when I "waste time" writing fanfics, so I have to limit my writing.

I work at Kmart, which has a habit of calling me in when I'm not scheduled to work, which limits my me time.

My me time is further reduced whenever my mom is home from work, because she sometimes has stuff for me to do.

I do other stuff besides writing fanfics, such as making YouTube videos, reading Archie comics, and watching DVDs.

Above all of that is my girlfriend. She comes first in my life. I love you, sweetie.

I admit that there is way more copy-and-paste in this series than I had expected when I started planning this series. I do try to add new stuff whenever I can, and I insert in-jokes to the televised Gundam series here and there.

I am taking all of the advice from all of the reviews into consideration, and I plan to fix the problems and generally improve the story in an eventual compilation "movie" trilogy.

For now, though, I hope that you stick with this series until the end. There will be less filler and more stuff that matters. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

Canada's match against Mexico is later today. Christina MacKenzie, Flay Allster, and Reccoa Londe have just arrived in Mexico and been given a ride to the location of the match, a desert location that was 100 miles to the east of Amman.

**Saturday, November 10, 2007, 9:20 AM, Mexican Central Standard Time**

Christina, Flay, and Reccoa got out of the car and walked over to Natarle.

Christina saluted Natarle. "Sir."

"At ease."

Christina relaxed. "How's the Gundam coming along?"

"Good. All of the problems have been worked out. It's ready as it'll ever be. How about _you?"_

"I'm...nervous."

Asuna was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area. Standing at consoles on the ground were Miriallia, Stella, Une, and Catherine.

"It's time for you to try it out."

Christina was surprised. "Really?"

Natarle smiled. "Really. You should get a feel for the controls. There should be no difference between the real Gundam and the simulator, but I want you to be sure."

Christina smiled. "Thank you."

"Asuna, come down from there! Christina's taking over!"

Asuna unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the cockpit, immediately entering the elevator that had been set up in front of the Gundam.

Asuna rode down to the ground and walked out of the elevator.

"You ready?" Asuna asked Christina.

"Ready as I'll _ever_ be, I suppose."

Christina walked into the elevator and rode up to the chest level.

Christina got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Ready!" Christina called.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Miriallia's request, Christina pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Miriallia smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Christina pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Miriallia nodded. "Good! How does it feel?"

"No different."

Natarle smiled. "Move the elevator. Let her walk around."

Some engineers used heavy machinery to pull the elevator and its shaft away from the Gundam.

"Go on, Christina!" Natarle yelled. "Take it for a walk!"

Christina opened the Gundam's hand and lowered its arm. She pressed another button to close the cockpit. Then she pressed the Forward button, and the Gundam started walking.

"May I activate the thrusters and fly her?" Christina asked.

Miriallia frowned. "No. Not until the match. Now bring it back. I need to do a final systems check."

"All right."

Christina brought the Gundam back to its original location.

"Power down, Christina."

At Miriallia's request, Christina shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Christina opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Christina rode the elevator down to the ground.

Christina walked out of the elevator.

Natarle smiled. "Not bad. We still have some time until the match. Relax."

* * *

Christina, Reccoa, and Flay walked into a restaurant.

The man behind the counter smiled. "Welcome. How many in your party?"

Christina held up her left hand and raised her index, middle, and ring fingers.

The man picked up three menus. "Right this way, please."

Christina, Reccoa, and Flay followed him over to a table.

The man placed the menus on the table. "Please look over our menus. Someone will be along shortly to take your order."

The man walked away.

Christina, Reccoa, and Flay sat down, picked up the menus, and read them.

"I'm worried, Flay. What if I don't do well?"

"If that happens, then Canada will ally itself with one of the other nations. You know that."

A waiter walked over to their table.

"I think I'll have the pork burrito and a regular cola." Christina set her menu on the table.

"That sounds good. I'll have the same." Flay set her menu on the table.

"Me, too." Reccoa set her menu on the table.

The waiter picked up the menus. "Very good."

The waiter walked away.

"I don't want to let anyone on our team down."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just relax and enjoy our breakfast."

The waiter came by with a tray and put three glasses of regular cola on the table.

"Your food will be ready shortly."

The waiter walked away.

Christina took a sip of her cola. "Why did I ever agree to fight this guy here?"

"He wouldn't budge. You had no choice but to agree."

"I ought to kick him a few extra times just for that - assuming I even land a hit."

"Oh, stop it. You'll beat him."

The waiter returned with a tray and placed three plates on the table.

Christina, Reccoa, and Flay started eating their food.

Christina took a bite of her burrito. "I'm nervous. What if the guy's good?"

"Then you'll be better."

Christina noticed a car approaching from the distance.

After it stopped, the passenger side door opened, and a man with short, curly, black hair got out.

He closed the door and walked over to a console that was set up a short distance from the designated match area.

"That must be Bright Noa, the announcer."

Flay looked. "Really?"

Natarle entered the restaurant and walked over to them.

Reccoa smiled. "Natarle, join us."

"I brought some food from home and already ate. I just received word that the Mexican team is on its way. Finish your meals quickly. Then we'll get you prepped."

* * *

Christina walked into the elevator and pressed a button.

She rode up to the chest level of the Gundam.

Christina got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Power on!" Miriallia called.

Christina pressed the Power button, turning the Gundam on. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

"Can you hear me?" Miriallia asked.

Christina now heard Miriallia's voice through the cockpit's speaker.

"Yes."

"Okay. Close the cockpit."

Christina pressed a button. The cockpit closed.

Christina looked at her screens. The cover was being removed, and she got her first look at Mexico's Gundam. It was sand-colored. There was a beam saber in its left hand.

The Mexican Gundam's cockpit door opened. The Mexican pilot got into the elevator, rode up to the chest level, and got into the cockpit. He then closed his cockpit.

A message appeared on one of Christina's screens: "MEXICO REQUESTING VISUAL".

"The Mexican pilot is requesting visual contact."

"Allowed."

At Natarle's permission, Christina pressed a button.

The Mexican pilot's image appeared on one of Christina's screens. He appeared to be in his 20s; had long, black hair tied in a ponytail; and was clean-shaven except for a moustache.

The Mexican pilot smiled. "Hola. Me llamo Felipe Quesada."

Christina smiled. "Hola. Me llamo Christina MacKenzie. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise."

"I'm curious. Why did you insist on fighting here?"

"My grandparents live here and are afraid to travel. They want to throw me a victory party today."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I'm not used to this heat. I'm glad that my Gundam is air-conditioned."

"Mine is not."

"I figured. I can't wait to get back to Montreal and feel the breath of Autumn."

Felipe grinned. "Perhaps I can speed your return."

Christina grinned. "Bring it on."

"May we keep the audio channel between our cockpits open during the match?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Good luck."

"Good luck to you, too."

Felipe's image disappeared from Christina's screen and was replaced by an exterior view.

"Christina, the introductions are about to be made. Receive the audio."

At Natarle's order, Christina pressed a button.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 1, Match 16, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live on the streets of Mexico City. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Mexico versus Canada. The Mexican pilot is Felipe Quesada. The Canadian pilot is Christina MacKenzie. Mexico's Gundam - the sandy one - is 21.5 meters tall, 1 meter of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam saber. Canada's Gundam - the white and dark blue one - is 18.5 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Felipe moved his Gundam forward and punched Christina's Gundam with its right fist. Christina's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Christina made her Gundam jump into the air, then she fired at Felipe's Gundam with the beam rifle in its right hand. The shots hit Felipe's Gundam repeatedly.

Felipe swung at Christina's Gundam repeatedly with the beam saber in his Gundam's left hand. The saber hit Christina's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Christina's Gundam declared.

"Take _that!"_ Felipe yelled.

"Take _this!"_ Christina yelled.

Christina fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Felipe's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Felipe's Gundam declared.

"You won't do that again!" Felipe exclaimed.

Felipe kicked Christina's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Christina's Gundam declared.

Christina kicked Felipe's Gundam repeatedly with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Felipe's Gundam declared.

Felipe swung his Gundam's beam saber. Christina activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky, dodging the saber.

"Those beam sabers aren't very effective as long-range weapons!" Christina told Felipe.

"I don't _need_ long-range weapons!" Felipe yelled.

"Not enough power!" the simulated male voice of Christina's Gundam declared.

Christina's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

Felipe made his Gundam run towards Christina's Gundam.

Christina fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Felipe's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Felipe's Gundam declared.

Felipe's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Mierda!" Felipe exclaimed. "How could this happen?!"

"And there you have it. Canada has beaten Mexico. It certainly was a close match, and Canada's win could be considered only luck. Mexico is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. Canada moves on to Level 2. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Christina sat in her cockpit, stunned.

"Christina, you did it! You won!" Miriallia exclaimed.

Christina smiled weakly. "I don't believe it."

"Come on out!"

At Miriallia's request, Christina shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Christina opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Christina rode the elevator down to the ground.

Christina walked out of the elevator.

The cockpit of Felipe's Gundam opened. Felipe got out of his cockpit and into his elevator.

He rode his elevator down to the ground.

Felipe walked out of his elevator and over to Christina.

Christina smiled and offered her right hand to Felipe. "Good match."

Felipe shook her hand. "Thank you. I am humbled."

Christina turned and walked over to Natarle.

Natarle smiled. "You won. You gave us weeks of repair work, but you won."

Christina smiled. "I'm glad - that I won, I mean."

"You may return to Montreal. We'll handle the Gundam transport."

"Thank you, sir."

Christina, Flay, and Reccoa walked over to the car that they had arrived in.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

"How bad is it?" Natarle asked.

Miriallia was looking over some preliminary statistics. "She really banged it up. We need to get it home soon, so I can start fixing it."

Natarle frowned. "Shit."

"Don't be so hard on her. I think she did all right."

Natarle looked at Catherine. "Yeah, she was okay."

"I think your expectations of her were a little too high for her first match."

Natarle looked at Stella. "Maybe."

* * *

Christina, Flay, and Reccoa were sitting in the helicopter. Christina was sitting by the right window, Flay was sitting to Christina's left, and Reccoa was sitting by the left window.

They were currently flying back to Canada.

Flay smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

Christina smiled. "Thanks, sweetie. I still can't believe it. How the fuck did I win?"

"Only _you_ can answer that, sweetie, but don't worry about that for now. You made it. That's all that matters at the moment. Relax and enjoy your victory."

"You're right. I'm sorry for all of my depressing talk recently. I was nervous."

"No problem. Would you like some music?"

"Yes, please."

Flay pressed a button to turn on the stereo.

She selected a song and pressed Play.

"Believe" by Nami Tamaki started playing.

Christina closed her eyes and relaxed.

* * *

Christina knocked on Natarle's office door.

"Come in."

Christina opened the door and walked into the office. Reccoa followed her. Flay followed and closed the door behind her.

Natarle was sitting behind her desk. Une, Miriallia, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine were sitting in chairs.

Christina saluted Natarle. "Lieutenant Christina MacKenzie reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant."

Christina relaxed.

Natarle smiled. "We recently got back. I thought it would be nice to have a little celebration."

Christina smiled. "Really?"

Natarle stood up. Une, Miriallia, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine stood up as well.

Natarle opened her small refrigerator and passed out eight cans of regular cola. She also took a can for herself.

The women opened their respective cans.

Natarle raised her can. The other eight women raised their own cans.

Natarle smiled. "I propose a toast - to Christina MacKenzie, a fucking good pilot!"

"To Christina MacKenzie!" Flay, Une, Reccoa, Miriallia, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine exclaimed.

Christina smiled. "Thanks, everyone."

All nine women took a moment to sip their colas.

Natarle frowned. "Now that we've won our first match, this is for real. We're in the final 16. We have to work even harder now, because the competition is at a whole new level. Our competitors, whoever they will be, will be the best half of the starting group."

Each woman silently thought about that for a moment.

"The American evening news will be on shortly. I want everyone to watch it. The matches for Level 2 should be announced, so we'll find out who our next competitor is."

Natarle pressed a button and turned the television on the back wall on.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The sixteenth match of the first level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in the streets of Mexico City this morning. The participants were Mexico and Canada. Canada won. It will move on to Level 2. Mexico, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will back the United States in the tournament. We're now at the end of Level 1 and the beginning of a higher level of play. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to Canada's win and Mexico's defeat?"

"Peter, the White House is happy that Mexico is supporting the United States."

"Donald, do the resources of the United States, Russia, Jordan, Turkey, Kuwait, and India match those of any other nation?"

"It's possible, Peter, but it's still difficult to say. We don't know how the remaining nations have modified their Gundams."

"I have to interrupt you, Donald. My apologies. I've been told that the Secretary-General of the United Nations is going to use the computer to pair the Level 2 competitors at any minute, so we're going to interrupt ourselves. This might seem a bit strange to some of you, but we need to allow the rest of our affiliates to join us."

The special report began.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm Peter Jenkins. The Secretary-General of the United Nations is about to use the computer to pair the Level 2 competitors. Here is the Secretary-General, speaking in the General Assembly chamber in the United Nations Headquarters."

"Hello. My congratulations go to the winners of Level 1 of the First Gundam Tournament. The matches for Level 2 will now be selected at random by computer."

A large screen on the stage started displaying information, and the Secretary-General read it.

"Match 01 will be Niger versus the United Kingdom. Match 02 will be Poland versus Iran. Match 03 will be Israel versus Lebanon. Match 04 will be Iraq versus the United States of America. Match 05 will be Spain versus Italy. Match 06 will be Germany versus Japan. Match 07 will be Ireland versus Zambia. Match 08 will be Brazil versus Canada. I wish you all good luck. Thank you."

"Let me get a reaction from our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald?"

"Iraq should be no trouble for us, Peter."

"Thank you, Donald. We'll now return you to your regular programming."

The special report ended, and the evening news resumed.

"Welcome back, everyone. Now for the day's other news."

Natarle turned off the television.

"Christina, I want you in the simulator as much as possible. Get in all of the training that you can between now and our next match."

"Yes, sir."

"Miriallia, get the Gundam repaired. Keep everyone that you need as long as you need them."

"Yes, sir."

"Asuna, until the major repairs are done, assist Christina in her sim training."

"Yes, sir."

"Flay and Catherine, keep cheering Christina on. She needs your support."

"Yes, sir."

Natarle looked at Une. "Une, do you have anything to add?"

"Stella, help Miriallia get the Gundam repaired."

"Yes, sir."

"Reccoa, help Christina train."

"Yes, sir."

The women finished their colas in silence.

They dropped their cans in the trash basket.

"Dismissed. Get to work, everyone."

Christina opened the door and walked out of the office. Flay, Reccoa, Miriallia, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine followed her. Catherine closed the door behind her.

Flay smiled at Christina. "Come on, champ. Let's hit the simulator."

Christina smiled wickedly. "I'd _love_ to hit the simulator."

Flay and Christina laughed.

* * *

Christina, Flay, and Reccoa entered the simulation room in the base.

Christina got into the first simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Flay made some selections on the computer console. "Let's try a computer opponent first. Using the battle data that was sent to us from today's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, the United Kingdom's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, the United States', Egypt's, Spain's, Syria's, Italy's, Yemen's, Germany's, Saudi Arabia's, Japan's, China's, Ireland's, India's, Zambia's, Denmark's, Brazil's, and Mexico's Gundams - every Gundam in the tournament. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your next match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a city street at night. Skyscrapers appeared to Christina's left. The drone appeared in front of her.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Christina moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Christina jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Christina then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Christina knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Christina's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The drone came at Christina and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Christina punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Christina knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's right leg.

The drone swung at Christina's Gundam with the beam saber in its right hand. Christina activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky.

"Not enough power!"

Christina's Gundam landed back on the street.

The drone fired at Christina's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. Christina jumped and avoided the attack.

After Christina's Gundam landed back on the street, Christina fired at the drone repeatedly with her Gundam's rifle.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Christina got out of the simulator.

Flay smiled. "Pretty good, Christina. Your reflexes are pretty good."

Reccoa smiled. "So is your strategy."

Christina walked over to her. "Thanks, but we shouldn't get overconfident."

Flay frowned. "You're right. Who knows what the other nations have accomplished since we last saw their Gundams?"

Christina smiled. "Let's not worry about that. We just have to practice as much as we can."

"That's true. Do you want to try it again?"

"Sure. Practice makes perfect...or at least adequate."

Flay laughed. "You silly."

* * *

Miriallia turned off the computer in her console.

"Okay, everyone, that's all for tonight! Thank you! Now, go home and get some rest!"

Miriallia waited impatiently for all of the other engineers to put away their tools and leave the hangar. She was exhausted. More than that, she was horny, and she couldn't ignore the feeling between her legs any longer.

Stella smiled. "Let's go home."

"I can't wait until we get home, sweetie. I'm horny, and I need you now."

"Now? Where are we going to find the privacy?"

"What about in the cockpit?"

"The cockpit? Are you insane?"

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't. Trust me."

"Oh, very well."

Miriallia and Stella walked over to the chest area.

Miriallia opened the cockpit.

Stella climbed into the cockpit.

Miriallia climbed into the cockpit and lied on top of Stella, facing her.

Miriallia closed the cockpit.

When their privacy was assured, Miriallia kissed Stella on the lips.

Miriallia parted her own lips and shoved her tongue into Stella's mouth.

After a while, Miriallia finished the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all day."

Miriallia licked Stella's face repeatedly.

"Mmm, that feels good, sweetie."

Miriallia smiled. "I'm glad that you like it. Would you like me to lick lower?"

"Ooh, yes. Please."

"Then you'll have to take off your clothes."

Stella took off her clothes.

Miriallia likewise took off her own clothes.

* * *

As the United Kingdom's second match approaches, Sayla Mass anticipates an easy victory. Will it be?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Sayla Takes It Easy"

You will race with the tide.


	23. Sayla Takes It Easy

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

Episode 23

Sayla Takes It Easy

Written By  
Mark Moore

* * *

Author's note: Welcome to Level 2 of the tournament. I know that there's not a whole lot of new material in this episode, but I didn't want an entire month to pass without a new episode. This episode does have more new material that most of the recent episodes, though. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome. Also, if you haven't already seen it, check out my video review of "Gundam Battle Assault 2" on YouTube. Just search for Awesome Gamer Gundam.

* * *

The United Kingdom's second Gundam match is in two days, and Sayla Mass is confident that she will win.

**Sunday, November 11, 2007, 4:52 PM, British Standard Time**

At Ray Air Force Base in London, England, work was proceeding on the United Kingdom's Gundam. An elevator was set up to take people up to various levels of the Gundam. There were also metal platforms set up for people to walk on.

Karen Joshua, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Sayla Mass stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Karen. Standing at consoles on the platform was Dorothy Catalonia, the head engineer that had designed the Gundam for the British Government. The third person on the platform was Fraw Bow. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Sayla.

"The Gundam is coming along nicely."

Dorothy smiled. "Actually, Sayla, it's in better condition than it was right before our first match."

"Really. What did you do to it?"

"I added more durable armor, more fuel for the thrusters, more coolant, and more firepower."

"Kick-ass. I can't wait to try her out."

"Yeah, well, you'll have to wait 2 days."

"Come on, Dorothy! Let me try it now!" Sayla pleaded.

"Sayla, you know Sally doesn't want you touching the Gundam and accidentally fucking something up. That's what Karen's for."

"Hey!" Karen yelled.

Fraw laughed.

"Please, Dorothy!" Sayla pleaded. "I'll give you oral!"

"I'm not that desperate to get my pussy licked. That's what Karen's for."

"You're no fun."

"Bite me."

"If you let me try out the Gundam."

"Fuck you." Dorothy checked her console. "Power down, Karen."

Karen shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Karen got out of the cockpit.

Dorothy looked at Sayla. "If you really wanna pilot the Gundam before the match, ask Sally, but, I'm telling you right now, she'll say no."

"I don't wanna have to wait until Tuesday."

"Stop whining. Go and do something useful like practice in the simulator or something."

Sally Po, Sayla's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Sayla and Karen saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Dorothy?"

"It's good as we can get it. I'd like to look over it a bit more and see if I can make the computer code more efficient."

"Get it done. Our second match is in two days."

"Yes, sir. May I have a little bit more time to work on the code?"

"We're loading up the Gundam and shipping it to Niger. You'll have to work on it in the air."

"Understood."

Sally looked at Sayla. "I'm personally overseeing the Gundam's transport. You will leave for Niger tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Sally looked at Karen. "Karen, you're with me and Dorothy."

"Yes, sir."

Sally looked at Fraw. "Fraw, if Sayla wants to get in some last-minute training, you're in charge."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, come down from there. We have to move the platforms and elevator to get the Gundam out of there."

Sayla, Dorothy, Karen, and Fraw walked into the elevator and rode down to the floor. They walked out of the elevator.

Soon, a group of officers arrived. They operated heavy machinery to move the platforms and elevator out of the way. The women watched this.

Once all of that was out of the way, one of the officers held up a remote control and powered the Gundam up. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

The women watched as the officer made the Gundam walk out of the hangar. The women followed the Gundam.

A truck was parked outside the hangar. The officer made the Gundam lie down on the platform behind the truck. He then powered down the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

The truck driver pressed a button, and the platform moved into the truck, taking the Gundam inside with it.

The officer got onto the back of the truck and pulled the door closed.

Sally looked at Sayla. "Okay, we're off. We'll see you in Niger."

Sayla saluted Sally. Sally saluted Sayla, then she, Dorothy, and Karen got into the back seat of a car. The driver of the car followed the truck to the runway.

Sayla and Fraw watched the truck and car go until they were out of sight.

Sayla looked at Fraw. "Let's go to the simulation room. I want to practice."

Fraw looked at Sayla. "You sure don't waste any time."

* * *

Sayla and Fraw entered the simulation room in another building on the base.

Sayla got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Fraw made some selections on the computer console. "Using the battle data that was sent to us from yesterday's match, I'm going to program the drone to be a combination of our, Australia's, Niger's, Kuwait's, Turkey's, Poland's, Russia's, Iran's, Austria's, Israel's, Venezuela's, Lebanon's, France's, Iraq's, Jordan's, the United States', Egypt's, Spain's, Syria's, Italy's, Yemen's, Germany's, Saudi Arabia's, Japan's, China's, Ireland's, India's, Zambia's, Denmark's, Brazil's, Mexico's, and Canada's Gundams - every Gundam in the tournament. If you can beat this, it won't be a guarantee of victory in your match, but it should boost your confidence. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Sayla's left. The drone appeared in front of her. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Sayla heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Sayla moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Sayla jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Sayla then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Sayla knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Sayla's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

The drone came at Sayla and kicked her Gundam ten times with its left leg.

"Overheating!"

Sayla gritted her teeth. "Shit!"

Sayla punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

Sayla activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She quickly flew over the drone and behind it.

"Not enough power!"

Sayla's Gundam landed back on the dock.

Sayla kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Sayla knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

The drone punched Sayla's Gundam fives times with its right arm. It then fired at Sayla's Gundam with its beam rifle repeatedly.

"Overheating!"

Sayla grew frustrated. She backed her Gundam up.

The drone fired at Sayla with its beam rifle. Sayla activated her Gundam's thrusters and started to fly into the air. The blasts hit her Gundam anyway, and it fell back onto the dock.

Sayla kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Sayla got out of the simulator.

Fraw smiled. "Pretty good, Sayla. Your reflexes are pretty good. So is your strategy."

Sayla walked over to her and smiled. "Thanks. I'm ready for the match. Let's take the rest of the night off and have a girls' night out."

"What do you have in mind?" Fraw asked.

"I've got 2 tickets to the Lacus Clyne concert. Wanna go?"

Fraw grinned. "Are you kidding?! Let's go!"

Sayla smiled at her. "I wish I was as confident."

"You know what you need?" Fraw asked her.

* * *

Sally, Dorothy, and Karen were standing in the special, massive airplane that was transporting them and the Gundam. They were currently en route to Niger.

Dorothy and Karen were standing at a console, testing the Gundam. Sally was on a cell phone.

"Yes, Mr. Prime Minister." Sally turned off her phone and put it in a pocket. "Dorothy. Karen."

Dorothy and Karen stopped their work and looked at Sally.

"I just got off of the phone with the Prime Minister. I pretty much guaranteed him a victory on Tuesday. Is everything ready?"

Dorothy smiled. "The Gundam is in better shape than it was before our first match."

"And our pilot?" Sally asked.

Karen frowned. "I think she's taking it too easy. She's way too confident that she's gonna win."

"You think it'll be a problem?" Sally asked her.

"I don't know."

* * *

Sayla and Fraw walked into an auditorium.

They found their seats and sat down.

Soon, Lacus walked onto the stage. She had long, pink hair, which she wore loose.

Most of the audience stood up and started cheering and applauding.

Sayla and Fraw stood up and applauded.

After a while, the applause and cheering stopped, and the audience sat down.

Lacus smiled. "Thank you for coming to my concert. It's so nice to see so many people here tonight. I'd like to start off by singing 'Shizuka na Yoru ni' - 'In the Quiet Night'.

The music started playing.

Lacus sang the song.

When she was finished, the audience cheered and applauded.

"Thank you!" Lacus exclaimed.

Fraw stopped applauding. "She's great!"

Sayla stopped applauding. "Yeah! I love her!"

"How old is she?" Fraw asked.

"18."

"Cool. I wanna get an album after the concert."

"Me, too."

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Sayla pressed Fraw against a wall in their bedroom and held her arms against the wall.

Sayla kissed Fraw passionately on the lips.

Fraw opened her mouth. Sayla used the opportunity to slip her tongue into Fraw's mouth. Sayla and Fraw french-kissed.

After a moment of this, Sayla released Fraw's arms and placed her hands on the wall. Fraw moved her arms around Sayla and placed her hands on Sayla's ass.

Sayla finished the kiss. "I want you."

"I want you, too."

"Then let's not waste any seconds."

Sayla and Fraw took off their clothes and let them fall to the floor.

Fraw hugged Sayla and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Sayla broke the kiss. "Not yet. Let me get the bed sheets pulled off first.

Fraw released Sayla. "Hurry."

Sayla turned, grabbed the bed sheets and cover, pulled them off of the bed, and let them fall to the floor.

"Okay."

Fraw tackled Sayla and pushed her onto the bed. She shoved her tongue into Sayla's mouth.

* * *

Sayla lied down in bed, smiling. "That was fun."

Fraw lied down to Sayla's right and smiled. "I knew you'd like it. Now, get some sleep."

Sayla kissed Fraw on the lips briefly. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you, too. Good night, love."

Sayla soon fell asleep.

* * *

Sayla had a dream.

She was sitting in the cockpit of her Gundam, fighting a vague, indescript Gundam. She kept pummeling the other Gundam with repeated kicks and punches.

"You're going down!" Sayla yelled.

"Overheating!"

"That's it, Sayla!" Dorothy yelled through the Gundam's radio frequency. "Kick his ass!"

Sayla kept punching and kicking the opposing Gundam.

"Overheating!"

"I'm gonna win!" Sayla yelled. "This fucker can't fuck with me!"

Sayla fired at the opposing Gundam with the beam rifle in her Gundam's right hand.

"Checkmate!"

The opposing Gundam fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

Sayla opened the cockpit jumped out of her Gundam. She landed on the ground.

Sally, Dorothy, Karen, and Fraw ran over to her.

"Sayla Mass! Sayla Mass! She's the one that kicks all ass! Sayla Mass! Sayla Mass! She's the one that kicks all ass! Sayla Mass! Sayla Mass! She's the one that kicks all ass! Sayla Mass! Sayla Mass! She's the one that kicks all ass! Sayla Mass! Sayla Mass! She's the one that kicks all ass! Sayla Mass! Sayla Mass! She's the one that kicks all ass! Sayla Mass! Sayla Mass! She's the one that kicks all ass! Sayla Mass! Sayla Mass! She's the one that kicks all ass! Sayla Mass! Sayla Mass! She's the one that kicks all ass! Sayla Mass! Sayla Mass! She's the one that kicks all ass! Sayla Mass! Sayla Mass! She's the one that kicks all ass! Sayla Mass! Sayla Mass! She's the one that kicks all ass! Sayla Mass! Sayla Mass! She's the one that kicks all ass! Sayla Mass! Sayla Mass! She's the one that kicks all ass! Sayla Mass! Sayla Mass! She's the one that kicks all ass! Sayla Mass! Sayla Mass! She's the one that kicks all ass!" they chanted in unison.

Sayla smiled. "Thanks, everyone!"

Sally smiled. "Congratulations, Sayla! You won!"

Fraw smiled. "But the _real_ fun has just begun!"

Dorothy smiled. "We're going to kiss and lick every part of you."

Karen smiled. "So take off your clothes, lie down, and enjoy yourself as we form a fucross."

Sayla quickly took off all of her clothes.

* * *

Sally, Dorothy, and Karen rode in the back seat of a car to the location of the match. A truck followed them, carrying the Gundam.

After Sally, Dorothy, and Karen got out of the car, they stood and watched as the Gundam was unloaded from the truck and placed in an upright position. Then computer consoles and an elevator shaft were set up near the Gundam. Niger's Gundam stood across from their own, covered with canvas.

Dorothy turned on the consoles and checked the readings. "Everything seems to be working just fine. The consoles are interfacing with the Gundam's systems. Karen, please go up there."

Karen walked over to the elevator shaft and got into the elevator. She pressed a button. The elevator rose and stopped at the Gundam's chest area. Karen opened the cockpit and climbed in.

"Power on!" Dorothy called.

Karen pressed a button and turned on the Gundam. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

Dorothy checked the readings on the console. "We've got a 100 signal. Good. Radio on!"

Karen turned on her radio.

"Can you hear me?" Dorothy asked Karen.

"Yeah. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." Dorothy looked at Sally. "We're going to do some system checks before going to bed for the night. You should get some rest."

"Nah, I'll be fine. I want to observe your work."

"Wow, she must really be bored."

Sally frowned. "What was that, Flight Lieutenant Joshua?"

"Oh, bloody hell. Nothing, ma'am!"

"That's right. Now, get to work, you two."

* * *

Sally, Dorothy, and Karen entered their hotel room.

Karen closed the door behind her and locked it.

Sally turned on the lights.

Dorothy yawned. "We seriously need to get some rest."

Sally stretched. "Sayla and Fraw will leave for here tomorrow. Let's hope that Sayla has trained enough."

Karen chuckled. "Knowing her, she went to the Lacus Clyne concert."

Sally frowned. "That was tonight; wasn't it? Well, we'll just have to hope for the best. I mean it is Niger."

Dorothy smiled. "You're starting to sound like Sayla."

Sally smiled. "Maybe. Anyway, good night, girls."

* * *

**Monday, November 12, 2007, 8:07 AM, British Standard Time**

Sayla woke up.

She looked to her right. Fraw was sleeping next to her.

Sayla turned and positioned herself over Fraw. She took a moment to admire Fraw's beauty.

Sayla kissed Fraw on the lips.

Fraw woke up.

Sayla finished the kiss, pulled back, and smiled. "Good morning."

Fraw smiled. "Good morning."

"Let's eat a quick breakfast, then we can pack."

"Okay."

Sayla got out of bed.

Fraw got out of bed. "Are you sure that you've gotten enough practice?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should go to the base early and practice before we leave for Niger."

"Nah. It's not a problem. I've got the win locked up."

"You seem awfully confident, Sayla."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Sayla asked. "You worry too much, Fraw."

"I recall that _you_ worried before your first match. I'm just saying some more time in the simulator might do you good."

"C'mon, Fraw. It is Niger."

* * *

Sally, Dorothy, and Karen arrived at the match location and got out of the car.

Sally smiled. "Okay, girls, you've got all of today to work on the Gundam. Sayla and Fraw probably won't be leaving for the base for a bit."

Dorothy and Karen walked over to the consoles. Dorothy turned the consoles on.

* * *

Sayla and Fraw sped down a highway in Sayla's white convertible. They were listening to "Faster Than the Speed of Night" by Bonnie Tyler on the radio.

After driving for a few minutes, Sayla turned right onto another street.

A few minutes later, they reached Ray Air Force Base.

Sayla brought her car to a stop by the gate. She handed her badge to the security guard, and Fraw did likewise with her visitor's pass. The guard scanned them and handed them back. Sayla and Fraw handed their duffel bags to the security guard. The guard opened them, inspected them, closed them, and handed them back. Then Sayla had to go through a thumbprint and retinal scan. Finally, the security guard opened the gate, and Sayla drove onto the base.

Sayla drove to a runway and parked in the lot near it.

Sayla and Fraw got out of the car and walked over to an airplane.

The pilot and the copilot saluted Sayla. Sayla saluted them.

The four of them boarded the airplane.

"Aisle or window?" Sayla asked Fraw.

"I don't care."

Sayla sat in the seat by the window, and Fraw sat to her right. They each buckled their seatbelts.

Soon, the airplane's engines started. The airplane sped down the runway and flew into the sky.

Sayla stared out the window and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Fraw asked.

Sayla looked at her. "I'm fine. In fact, I feel great."

"You're not worried about your upcoming match?"

"No. Why _should_ I be worried?"

"Well, Niger won its first match. Doesn't that concern you even a tiny bit?"

"Not at all. I'm going up against a guy that's never lost - just like I did in Level 1. It's the same thing."

"Sayla, that doesn't make any fucking sense."

"I'll do fine. Don't worry about me."

"I'm your girlfriend. It's my _job_ to worry about you, love."

Sayla laughed. "I love you, Fraw Bow. You make seem so happy."

"I love you, too, Sayla Mass. If you're confident that you'll do well, then I _know_ that you'll do well."

"I know that Level 2 is made up of the best of the best, but I'm _more_ best than the Nigerian pilot."

"'More best', huh?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Get a bloody English book and read it."

"I'd prefer that you read it to me. I love the sound of your voice."

"You sure know how to flirt."

"Am I turning you on, love?"

"Oh, yes."

"Do I make you horny?" Sayla asked.

"Oh, yes. I want you to kiss me."

"Yeah, baby!" Sayla exclaimed.

"Ooh, you just ruined the mood. I no longer desire you."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Austin Powers. Total mood killer."

* * *

The United Kingdom's second Gundam match is here. Sayla Mass is confident that she will win. Will she be able to defeat the Nigerian pilot and keep the United Kingdom in the tournament?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 2, Match 1"

You will race with the tide.


	24. Level 2, Match 1

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

Episode 24

Level 2, Match 1

Written By  
Mark Moore

* * *

The United Kingdom's match against Niger is later today. Sayla Mass and Fraw Bow have just arrived in Niger and been given a ride to the location of the match, the Erg of Bilma, a desert location in the eastern part of Niger.

**Tuesday, November 13, 2007, 5:57 PM, Nigerien Time**

Sayla and Fraw got out of the car and walked over to Sally.

Sayla saluted Sally. "Sir."

"At ease."

Sayla relaxed. "How's the Gundam coming along."

"Good. All of the problems have been worked out. It's ready as it'll ever be. How about _you?"_

"I'm fine."

Karen was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area. Standing at consoles on the ground was Dorothy.

"Want to try it out before the match, Flight Lieutenant?" Sally asked.

Sayla smiled. "May I, Sally?"

Sally smiled. "Sure. You should get a feel for it. The upgrades and other modifications have been programmed into the simulator, but I want you to try out the real thing just to be sure that you can handle it."

Sayla grinned. "I can handle it."

"Karen, come down from there! Sayla's taking over!"

Karen unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the cockpit, immediately entering the elevator that had been set up in front of the Gundam.

Karen rode down to the ground and walked out of the elevator.

"You ready?" Karen asked Sayla.

"Is a frog's ass watertight?" Sayla asked her.

Karen frowned. "You're weird. Just don't bang up the Gundam."

Sayla walked into the elevator and rode up to the chest level.

Sayla got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Ready!" Sayla called.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Dorothy's request, Sayla pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Dorothy smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Sayla pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Dorothy nodded. "Good! How does it feel?"

"Just like the simulator."

Sally smiled. "Move the elevator. Let her walk around."

Some engineers used heavy machinery to pull the elevator and its shaft away from the Gundam.

"Go on, Sayla!" Sally yelled. "Take it for a walk!"

Sayla opened the Gundam's hand and lowered its arm. She pressed another button to close the cockpit. Then she pressed the Forward button, and the Gundam started walking.

"May I activate the thrusters and fly her?" Sayla asked.

Dorothy frowned. "No. Not until the match. Now bring it back. I need to do a final systems check."

"All right."

Sayla brought the Gundam back to its original location.

"Power down, Sayla."

At Dorothy's request, Sayla shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Sayla opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Sayla rode the elevator down to the ground.

Sayla walked out of the elevator.

Sally smiled. "Not bad. We still have some time until the match. Relax."

* * *

Sayla and Fraw each got a can of regular cola out of a cooler and sat at a table that was set up a short distance from the designated match area. Fraw sat to Sayla's left.

Sayla opened her can and took a swig of cola. "Why did I ever agree to fight this guy here?"

"He wouldn't budge. You had no choice but to agree."

"I ought to kick him a few extra times just for that - assuming I even land a hit."

"Oh, stop it. You'll beat him."

Sayla noticed a car approaching from the distance.

After it stopped, the passenger side door opened, and a man with short, curly, black hair got out.

He closed the door and walked over to a console that was set up a short distance from the designated match area.

"Bright Noa's here. We won't have long to wait now."

Fraw looked. "I don't see the Nigerien team."

Sally walked over to them. "We just received word that the Nigerien team is on its way. Let's get you prepped."

Sayla looked at Fraw and smiled. "Told ya."

* * *

Sayla walked into the elevator and pressed a button.

She rode up to the chest level of the Gundam.

Sayla got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Power on!" Dorothy called.

Sayla pressed the Power button, turning the Gundam on. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

"Can you hear me?" Dorothy asked.

Sayla now heard Dorothy's voice through the cockpit's speaker.

"Yes."

"Okay. Close the cockpit."

Sayla pressed a button. The cockpit closed.

Sayla looked at her screens. The cover was being removed, and she got her first in-person look at Niger's Gundam. It was brown. There was a beam rifle in its left hand.

The Nigerien Gundam's cockpit door opened. The Nigerien pilot got into the elevator, rode up to the chest level, and got into the cockpit. He then closed his cockpit.

A message appeared on one of Sayla's screens: "NIGER REQUESTING VISUAL".

"The Nigerien pilot is requesting visual contact."

"Allowed."

At Sally's permission, Sayla pressed a button.

The Nigerien pilot's image appeared on one of Sayla's screens. He was black; appeared to be in his 20s; had short, black hair; and was clean-shaven.

The Nigerien pilot smiled. "Greetings. I am Tandja Oumarou."

Sayla smiled. "I'm Sayla Mass. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise."

"I'm curious. Why did you insist on fighting here?"

"Our Gundam program isn't very large. We can't afford too many trips."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious."

Tandja grinned. "Are you ready?"

Sayla grinned. "Bring it on."

"May we keep the audio channel between our cockpits open during the match?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Good luck."

"Good luck to you, too."

Tandja's image disappeared from Sayla's screen and was replaced by an exterior view.

"Sayla, the introductions are about to be made. Receive the audio."

At Sally's order, Sayla pressed a button.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 2, Match 1, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in the Erg of Bilma in the eastern part of Niger. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Niger versus the United Kingdom. The Nigerien pilot is Tandja Oumarou. The United Kingdom's pilot is Sayla Mass. Niger's Gundam - the brown one - is 16 meters tall, 1 meter of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The United Kingdom's Gundam - the white one - is 18.5 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Tandja moved his Gundam forward and punched Sayla's Gundam with its right fist. Sayla's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Sayla made her Gundam jump into the air, then she fired at Tandja's Gundam with the beam rifle in its right hand. The shots hit Tandja's Gundam repeatedly.

Tandja fired at Sayla's Gundam repeatedly with the beam rifle in his Gundam's left hand. The shots hit Sayla's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Sayla's Gundam declared.

"Take _that!"_ Tandja yelled.

"Take _this!"_ Sayla yelled.

Sayla fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Tandja's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Tandja's Gundam declared.

"You won't do that again!" Tandja exclaimed.

Tandja kicked Sayla's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Sayla's Gundam declared.

Sayla kicked Tandja's Gundam repeatedly with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Tandja's Gundam declared.

Tandja fired his Gundam's beam rifle. Sayla activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

Sayla's Gundam landed back on the ground.

Sayla used her Gundam's right foot to kick sand onto the eyes of Tandja's Gundam.

"I can't see!" Tandja exclaimed.

Sayla fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Tandja's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Tandja's Gundam declared.

Tandja's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Damn it!" Tandja exclaimed. "How could this happen?!"

"And there you have it. The United Kingdom has beaten Niger. It certainly was a close match, and the United Kingdom's win could be considered only luck. Niger is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. The United Kingdom moves on to Level 3. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Sayla sat in her cockpit, smiling.

"Sayla, you did it! You won!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Sayla asked.

"Considering how cocky that you were acting, yeah!" Karen yelled.

"Come on out!"

At Dorothy's request, Sayla shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Sayla opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Sayla rode the elevator down to the ground.

Sayla walked out of the elevator.

The cockpit of Tandja's Gundam opened. Tandja got out of his cockpit and into his elevator.

He rode his elevator down to the ground.

Tandja walked out of his elevator and over to Sayla.

Sayla smiled and offered her right hand to Tandja. "Good match."

Tandja shook her hand. "Thank you. I am humbled."

Sayla turned and walked over to Sally.

Sally smiled. "You won. You gave us weeks of repair work, but you won."

Sayla smiled. "I'm glad - that I won, I mean."

"You may return to London. We'll handle the Gundam transport."

"Thank you, sir."

Sayla and Fraw walked over to the car that they had arrived in.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

"How bad is it?" Sally asked.

Dorothy was looking over some preliminary statistics. "She really banged it up. We need to get it home soon, so I can start fixing it."

Sally frowned. "Shit."

"Don't be so hard on her. I think she did all right."

Sally looked at Karen. "Yeah, she was okay."

"I think your expectations of her were a little too high."

"Maybe, but she was so bloody confident."

* * *

Sayla and Fraw were sitting in the airplane. Sayla was sitting by the window.

They were currently flying back to the United Kingdom.

"Flight Lieutenant Mass, the American evening news will be on shortly. Channel 11."

"Thank you!" Sayla called to the pilot.

Sayla pressed a button and turned the television in front of them on. She typed 1 1 on the keypad.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The first match of the second level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in the Erg of Bilma in the eastern part of Niger this afternoon. The participants were Niger and the United Kingdom. The United Kingdom won. It will move on to Level 3. Niger, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will back the United States in the tournament. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to the United Kingdom's win and Niger's defeat?"

"Peter, the White House is happy that Niger is supporting the United States."

"Donald, do the resources of the United Kingdom match those of the United States?"

"It's possible, Peter, based on what we've seen so far. We might have our hands full."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Sayla turned off the television.

Fraw smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

Sayla smiled. "Thanks, love. I never had any doubt that I'd win."

"What do you want to do when we get home?" Fraw asked.

"I dunno. Maybe have sex to celebrate our victory?"

"I'd love that. Would you like some music?"

"Yes, please."

Fraw pressed a button to turn on the stereo.

She selected a song and pressed Play.

"Arashi no Naka de Kagayaite" by Chihiro Yonekura started playing.

Sayla closed her eyes and relaxed.

* * *

**Wednesday, November 14, 2007, 9:08 AM, British Standard Time**

Sayla knocked on Sally's office door.

"Come in."

Sayla opened the door and walked into the office. Fraw followed and closed the door behind her.

Sally was sitting behind her desk. Dorothy and Karen were sitting in chairs.

Sayla saluted Sally. "Flight Lieutenant Sayla Mass reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Flight Lieutenant."

Sayla relaxed.

Sally smiled. "We recently got back. I thought it would be nice to have a little celebration."

Sayla smiled. "Really?"

Sally stood up. Dorothy and Karen stood up as well.

Sally opened her small refrigerator and passed out four cans of regular cola. She also took a can for herself.

The women opened their respective cans.

Sally raised her can. The other four women raised their own cans.

Sally smiled. "I propose a toast - to Sayla Mass, a bloody good pilot!"

"To Sayla Mass!" Dorothy, Karen, and Fraw exclaimed.

Sayla smiled. "Thanks, everyone."

All five women took a moment to sip their colas.

Sally frowned. "Now that we've won our second match, the rest of the world will view us as serious contenders. We're in the final 8. We have to work even harder now, because the competition is at a whole new level. Our competitors, whoever they will be, will be the best quarter of the starting group."

Each woman silently thought about that for a moment.

"Sayla, I want you in the simulator as much as possible. Get in all of the training that you can between now and our next match."

"Yes, sir."

"Dorothy, get the Gundam repaired. Keep everyone that you need as long as you need them."

"Yes, sir."

"Karen, until the major repairs are done, assist Sayla in her sim training."

"Yes, sir."

"Fraw, keep cheering Sayla on. She needs your support."

"Yes, sir."

The women finished their colas in silence.

They dropped their cans in the trash basket.

"Dismissed. Get to work, everyone."

Sayla opened the door and walked out of the office. Fraw, Dorothy, and Karen followed her. Karen closed the door behind her.

Karen smiled at Sayla. "Come on, champ. Let's hit the simulator."

Sayla smiled wickedly. "I'd _love_ to hit the simulator."

Karen and Sayla laughed.

Dorothy smiled. "I added a second simulator. Now, two human opponents can battle each other. Enjoy. I'm off to work on the Gundam."

* * *

Sayla, Karen, and Fraw entered the simulation room in the base.

Sayla got into the first simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Karen got into the second simulator. "I'm gonna fight you, Sayla. Fraw, you handle the console."

Fraw made some selections on the computer console. "Okay, I just selected, ehehe, 2-player mode."

Karen groaned. "Fun-ny."

The screens inside the simulators turned on. They displayed a city street at night. Skyscrapers appeared to Sayla's left and Karen's right.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Sayla moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at Karen's Gundam. Karen jumped and avoided the attack. Sayla jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit Karen's Gundam repeatedly. Sayla then kicked Karen's Gundam three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Sayla knew that she had caused damage to Karen's Gundam. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at Karen's Gundam with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Sayla's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

Karen came at Sayla and kicked her Gundam five times with her Gundam's left leg. Sayla punched Karen's Gundam three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked Karen's Gundam six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Sayla knew that she was close to victory. She kicked Karen's Gundam five times with her Gundam's right leg.

Karen swung at Sayla's Gundam with the beam saber in her Gundam's right hand. Sayla activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky.

"Not enough power!"

Sayla's Gundam landed back on the street.

Karen fired at Sayla's Gundam with the beam rifle in her Gundam's left hand. Sayla jumped and avoided the attack.

After Sayla's Gundam landed back on the street, Sayla fired at Karen's Gundam repeatedly with her Gundam's rifle.

"Checkmate!"

Karen's Gundam fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Sayla got out of the first simulator.

Karen got out of the second simulator.

Fraw smiled. "Pretty good, Sayla. Your reflexes are pretty good. So is your strategy."

Sayla walked over to her. "Thanks. I'm awesome."

Fraw frowned. "You shouldn't get overconfident."

Sayla smiled. "Let's not worry. We just have to practice as much as we can."

"That's true. Do you want to try it again?"

"Sure. Practice makes perfect...or at least adequate."

Fraw laughed. "You silly."

Karen smiled. "You did okay, Sayla, but I was going easy on you. This time, I won't be messing around."

* * *

Dorothy turned off the computer in her console.

"Okay, everyone, that's all for tonight! Thank you! Now, go home and get some rest!"

Dorothy waited impatiently for all of the other engineers to put away their tools and leave the hangar. She was exhausted. More than that, she was horny, and she couldn't ignore the feeling between her legs any longer.

Dorothy picked up the telephone receiver and typed in the number for Sally's office.

"Captain Sally Po speaking."

"Sally, it's me. I need you in the hangar."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Dorothy put the receiver down.

She waited impatiently.

Sally walked into the hangar.

"Up here!" Dorothy called.

Sally walked into the elevator and rode up to the chest level. She walked out of the elevator.

"What's up?" Sally asked.

"I'm done for the day."

"Great. Let's take a look."

"Later, love. I'm horny, and I need you now."

"Now? Where are we going to find the privacy?"

"What about in the cockpit?"

"The cockpit? Are you daft?"

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"Oh, very well."

Dorothy and Sally walked over to the chest area.

Dorothy opened the cockpit.

Sally climbed into the cockpit.

Dorothy climbed into the cockpit and lied on top of Sally, facing her.

Dorothy closed the cockpit.

When their privacy was assured, Dorothy kissed Sally on the lips.

Dorothy parted her own lips and shoved her tongue into Sally's mouth.

After a while, Dorothy finished the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all day."

Dorothy licked Sally's face repeatedly.

"Mmm, that feels good, love."

Dorothy smiled. "I'm glad that you like it. Would you like me to lick lower?"

"Ooh, yes. Please."

"Then you'll have to take off your clothes."

Sally took off her clothes.

Dorothy likewise took off her own clothes.

* * *

The next match is Poland versus Iran. Most of the world is hoping for Poland to win. Will it happen?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 2, Match 2"

You will race with the tide.


	25. Level 2, Match 2

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

Episode 25

Level 2, Match 2

Written By  
Mark Moore

* * *

Author's note: With this episode, we've reached the halfway point of the series. I planned on reaching this point months ago, but, now, I'm gonna focus on getting this series done by the end of the year at the latest. That's around the same time of year that the story should end, storywise, so it'll fit nicely. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

Sayla Mass has scored her second victory, defeating Niger and keeping the United Kingdom in the tournament. Now, attention shifts to the next match.

**Friday, November 16, 2007, 4:52 PM, Eastern Standard Time**

The United States military base where the Gundam was being tested was Aznable Air Force Base in Tampa, Florida. The Gundam was in a hangar.

Lunamaria Hawke, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Emma Sheen stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Lunamaria. Standing at consoles on the platform were Nina Purpleton and Lucette Audevie, the two engineers that had designed the Gundam for the United States Government. They worked for Anaheim Electronics and were currently under military command while on this project. The fourth person on the platform was Relena Peacecraft. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Emma.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Nina's request, Lunamaria pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Nina smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Lunamaria pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Nina nodded. "Good!"

"Everything seems to check out."

Nina nodded. "Agreed, Lucette. Power down, Lunamaria."

Lunamaria opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Lunamaria got out of the cockpit.

Nina looked at Emma. "I'm not sure what else that we an do. You seem to be all set to go."

Emma smiled. "You've done a great job. Thanks."

Nina smiled. "No problem. I bet you wish that the match was today."

Emma laughed. "I'm not _that_ eager to pilot this thing again."

Murrue Ramius, Emma's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Emma and Lunamaria saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Nina?"

"Great. It's all ready to go."

"I guess you were so caught up in your work that you forgot about the time. Match 2 is going to start soon. Take a break."

Lunamaria smiled. "Thanks for reminding us. Let's go to my house to watch it. I'll cook dinner."

Murrue smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

Emma, Relena, Nina, Lucette, and Murrue gathered in the living room in Lunamaria's house and took their seats.

Lunamaria, carrying a tray with six large glasses filled with cola, walked into the living room. The other five women each took a glass. Murrue set the tray on the table, took a glass, and sat down.

Lunamaria turned on the television.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 2, Match 2, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in the streets of Warsaw in Poland. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Poland versus Iran. The Polish pilot is Lech Marcinkiewicz. The Iranian pilot is Ali Ahmadinejad. Poland's Gundam - the red one - is 17 meters tall, 1 meter of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. Iran's Gundam - the sandy one - is 22.5 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Ali moved his Gundam forward and punched Poland's Gundam with its right fist. Poland's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Ali made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at Poland's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Poland's Gundam repeatedly.

Panels on the arms of Ali's Gundam slid open.

Lech fired his Gundam's beam rifle. Ali made his Gundam fly into the air and dodged the blast.

Missiles rose out of the arms of Ali's Gundam.

"Matko Boze!" Lech exclaimed.

Ali fired the missiles directly at the cockpit of Poland's Gundam.

The missiles impacted.

"Over-" the simulated male voice of Poland's Gundam started to declare.

Poland's Gundam exploded.

Ali's Gundam landed back on the street.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is horrible. Not only has Iran won the match, but its pilot has killed Poland's pilot. We'll go off of the air now. A decision will have to be made as to what happens next. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Lunamaria turned off the television.

The women sat in shocked silence.

What the fuck?!" Relena finally asked. "They can't do that! Can they?!"

Murrue's cell phone rang.

Murrue took her cell phone out of her jacket's left pocket, flipped it open, and answered the call.

"Hello?" Murrue stood up and walked away. "Yes, sir. I saw it."

The rest of the women didn't move for a while.

"We've got some time before the evening news begins. I'll make dinner now." Lunamaria stood up.

Lunamaria collected the empty glasses, placed them on the tray, and carried them into the kitchen.

* * *

Lunamaria turned on her grill in her backyard, placed six steaks on it, and closed the grill.

Lunamaria walked back into the kitchen and then into the living room.

She took her seat.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The second match of the second level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in Warsaw in Poland this afternoon. To say the least, it was tragic. The participants were Poland and Iran. Iran won, but it was the result of the Iranian pilot completely destroying the Polish Gundam, therefore killing the Polish pilot. The United Nations held an emergency meeting after the match and decided that, since there is no rule forbidding killing, Iran will be allowed to remain in the tournament. However, Iran might have to compensate the Polish pilot's family under rule #7. Regardless of the moral or monetary issues, Iran will move on to Level 3. Poland, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will back the United States in the tournament. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to Iran's victory and Poland's defeat?"

"Peter, the White House is greatly upset that Iran has advanced to the next level of the tournament, but it's also happy that Poland will support us. Overall, it's a mixed - but largely negative - reaction."

"Will the resources of Poland help the United States?"

"It's possible, Peter, but a lot of people doubt it. Poland's Gundam was completely destroyed. It's possible that the tech specs might be of some help."

"What about this hole that allows killing?"

"You can bet that the United Nations will close that hole for the next tournament."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Lunamaria turned off the television.

"Dinner should be ready." Lunamaria stood up.

The rest of the women stood up as well.

* * *

Lunamaria opened the grill, turned it off, picked up the steaks, and placed them on a plate.

Lunamaria walked back into the kitchen and set the plate on the counter.

Each woman took a steak, placed it on her own plate, and poured barbecue sauce over it.

Lunamaria added mashed potatoes on each plate and then poured gravy on it.

The women took the plates to the table, sat down, and started eating.

"What do you think of the match?" Murrue asked.

Emma swallowed a piece of steak. "Iran's Gundam is more brutal than last time. There's no fucking way that they added those missiles on their own. They must have had help."

Relena swallowed a piece of steak. "I hope we can beat it."

Lunamaria smiled. "We'll have Russia's help. I'm sure that it'll be no problem."

Murrue smiled in amusement. "You seem confident."

Nina looked at Lucette. "Iran's Gundam is very impressive. I look forward to analyzing Poland's Gundam data."

Lucette considered that for a moment. "Yeah. We need that sent over here as soon as possible."

Murrue frowned. "I'll call them tonight. Once we finish dinner, let's go back to base. I want to go over some things."

* * *

Murrue sat behind her desk in her office. Emma, Relena, Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria sat in chairs in front of the desk.

Murrue felt uneasy regarding what she was about to say. "The President has tripled our budget and authorized us to add missile launchers to our Gundam."

The other women gasped.

"He doesn't expect us to _use_ them!" Relena exclaimed.

Murrue frowned. "If we must, assuming we even fight the Iranian Gundam. Nina, Lucette, if it comes to that, install them."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"If we get knocked out of the tournament in any level, we will support a non-Muslim nation. Those are the President's words."

"When do we have to make the decision of support?" Lunamaria asked.

"Theoretically, anytime. However, up until now, it's been done soon after a nation had been knocked out of the tournament. However, the President might wish to wait until the match line-up for Level 3 is announced. It might not come to that, anyway."

"Assuming that we make it to Level 3, but we're not paired with Iran, may we share our technology with Iran's opponent?" Emma asked.

"No. That's treason, Lieutenant. Anyway, let's see which nations are left in the tournament." Murrue checked her laptop. "The United Kingdom, Israel, Lebanon, Iraq, us, Spain, Italy, Germany, Japan, Ireland, Zambia, Brazil, and Canada. I think we, the UK, Japan, and Canada stand the best chance of beating Iran. Emma, continue practicing in the simulator."

"Yes, sir."

"Relena, assist her."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, dismissed. Get to work, everyone."

The rest of the women stood up.

Emma opened the door. Relena, Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria walked out of the office. Emma walked out after them and closed the door behind her.

Emma frowned. "I'm worried."

Relena smiled. "Don't be. You might not even have to fight Iran. Let's concentrate on beating Iraq first."

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

At Miyasato Air Self-Defense Force Base in Tokyo, Japan, work was proceeding on Japan's Gundam.

The Gundam was located in a hangar. An elevator was set up to take people up to various levels of the Gundam. There were also metal platforms set up for people to walk on.

Mirai Yashima, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Fa Yuiry stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Mirai. Standing at consoles on the platform was Rain Mikamura, the head engineer that had designed the Gundam for the Japanese Government.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Rain's request, Mirai pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Rain smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Mirai pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Rain nodded. "Good! I think you can take a break for now. Power down, Mirai."

Mirai opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Mirai got out of the cockpit.

Rain looked at Fa. "I'll get some engineers on the overheating problem."

"Will they have it fixed by Saturday morning?" Fa asked her.

"They should. I'll personally supervise the work from now until then."

Lucrezia Noin, Fa's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Fa and Mirai saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Rain?"

"Well as can be expected, Captain."

"I'd like your opinion on something."

"Yes, sir?"

"Would it be feasible to install missile launchers in our Gundam?"

"Missile launchers, Captain?" Rain asked, uneasy.

"The Prime Minister just approved them as a precautionary measure. If we make it to Level 3 and are paired with Iran, we'll need to be ready. Can it be done?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's all that I wanted to know. Get back to work."

"Yes, sir."

Lucrezia looked at Fa. "I want you in the simulator, Lieutenant. There's nothing that you can do here at the moment."

"Yes, sir."

Lucrezia looked at Mirai. "Continue testing the Gundam. I don't want any problems appearing and surprising us."

"Yes, sir."

Fa walked into the elevator and rode down to the floor. She walked out of the elevator.

* * *

Fa and Lucrezia entered the simulation room in another building on the base.

Fa got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Lucrezia made some selections on the computer console. "I'm going to program the drone to have missile launchers. You might never have to face a monster like this, but I need you to be able to beat it. I'm programming missile launchers into your Gundam, too. Okay, try this."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Fa's left. The drone appeared in front of her. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Fa heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Fa moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Fa jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Fa then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Fa knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Fa's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

The drone came at Fa and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Fa punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

Fa activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She quickly flew over the drone and behind it.

"Not enough power!"

Fa's Gundam landed back on the dock.

Fa kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Fa knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

The drone punched Fa's Gundam fives times with its right arm. It then fired at Fa's Gundam with its beam rifle repeatedly.

"Overheating!"

Fa grew frustrated. She backed her Gundam up.

The drone fired at Fa with its beam rifle. Fa activated her Gundam's thrusters and started to fly into the air. The blasts hit her Gundam anyway, and it fell back onto the dock.

Panels on the arms of the drone slid open.

Missiles rose out of the arms of the drone.

The drone fired the missiles directly at the cockpit of Fa's Gundam.

Fa activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky.

The missiles missed.

Fa selected the MISSILE option on her Gundam's computer console.

Panels on the arms of Fa's Gundam slid open.

Missiles rose out of the arms of Fa's Gundam.

Fa fired the missiles directly at the cockpit of the drone.

The missiles impacted.

The drone exploded.

"Checkmate!"

Fa's Gundam landed back on the dock.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Fa got out of the simulator.

Lucrezia smiled. "Pretty good, Fa. Your reflexes are pretty good. So is your strategy."

Fa walked over to her. "I don't know. I could have done a lot better."

"You won. That's what's important."

"Only with the missiles. I don't like using them. I don't want to kill anyone."

Lucrezia gave Fa a stern expression. "If it comes down to that, I hope I can count on you to keep yourself alive and fight to win."

"Yes, sir. You can count on me."

Lucrezia gave Fa a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Fa. You might not even have to use them. There's only a very small chance that you'll be paired with the Iranian pilot."

Fa smiled at her. "I suppose so."

"Come on. Try it again. I'm sure that you can improve your checkmate time."

"Yes, sir."

Fa walked over to the simulator and got back into it.

"Are you ready?" Lucrezia asked.

"Yeah. Let's do it."

* * *

Fa and Mirai walked into the living room of their house.

Mirai closed the front door behind her and locked it.

Fa groaned. "I'm so tired - and a bit cold. It's been pretty chilly today."

Mirai smiled. "It sounds like you need a nice, long, warm shower."

"Mmm, that sounds nice."

"And I'll be happy to join you."

"That sounds even nicer."

"You may be tired, but it's nothing compared to how Rain will feel by tomorrow morning."

"Oh, yeah. She's gotta be there all night long, going over missile launcher possibilities. Poor girl."

"I'll tell you what. Let's take off our clothes, have a soda, and take a shower for an hour or two."

Fa smiled. "Or three."

"Or four."

Fa and Mirai took off their clothes and dropped them on the floor.

They walked into the kitchen.

Fa opened the refrigerator and took out two cans of regular cola. She offered one can to Mirai, who took it. Fa closed the refrigerator.

Fa and Mirai opened their cans and started drinking their cola.

"I heard you did good in the sim today."

"I guess. I hope it'll be enough, though."

"Well, all that you have to do is keep practicing. Together, we can get you ready to win this tournament."

"Let's concentrate on winning my second match first."

"We've got enough time between now and then. We can get in a lot of training sessions - just not today. I'm glad to be home."

"Me, too. I don't think I could take anymore sessions in the simulator today."

"Yeah, I can imagine that'd get pretty exhausting after a while."

"You have no idea. I know they're not real battles, but they certainly drain your energy."

"Well, I hope you won't mind a bit more energy-draining before bed."

"Not at all."

When Fa and Mirai finished their colas, they dropped the cans in the recycling bin.

Mirai smiled. "Let's go upstairs."

Fa smiled. "Right behind you."

Mirai grinned. "You will be soon - and in front of me, too."

* * *

Fa and Mirai stepped into their bathtub.

Mirai pulled the curtain closed.

"Do you want any music?" Mirai asked.

"Yes, please."

Mirai turned on the portable radio. "Yokohama Cool" by Kumi Miyasato started playing.

Fa waited in anticipation.

Mirai turned on the water. She felt it with her left hand to determine the temperature. When it was warm, she turned on the shower.

Water splashed on both women, getting them wet.

Mirai hugged Fa.

Fa stared back at Mirai.

Mirai kissed Fa on the lips.

Fa hugged Mirai.

Mirai pressed her tongue against Fa's lips.

Fa parted her lips and allowed Mirai's tongue into her mouth.

The two women french-kissed.

Fa felt warm - both because of the water and because of Mirai's kiss.

* * *

The next match is Israel versus Lebanon. Who will win?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 2, Match 3"

You will race with the tide.


	26. Level 2, Match 3

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

Episode 26

Level 2, Match 3

Written By  
Mark Moore

* * *

Author's note: Thunderstorm season started here a few weeks ago. Florida is the lightning capital of the United States, so these frequent storms are limiting my writing time. Still, I'm trying to finish this series by Christmas or New Year's Eve. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

Iran has defeated Poland and remains in the tournament. The Polish Gundam team has shared its data and met with the American Gundam team. Now, attention shifts to the next match.

**Monday, November 19, 2007, 4:48 PM, Eastern Standard Time**

The United States military base where the Gundam was being tested was Aznable Air Force Base in Tampa, Florida. The Gundam was in a hangar.

Lunamaria Hawke, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Emma Sheen stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Lunamaria. Standing at consoles on the platform were Nina Purpleton and Lucette Audevie, the two engineers that had designed the Gundam for the United States Government. They worked for Anaheim Electronics and were currently under military command while on this project. The fourth person on the platform was Relena Peacecraft. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Emma.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Nina's request, Lunamaria pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Nina smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Lunamaria pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Nina nodded. "Good! Now, lift the right leg."

Lunamaria pressed the right leg button. The Gundam's right leg lifted.

Nina nodded. "Good! Now, extend the leg into kicking position."

Lunamaria pressed and held the right leg button. The Gundam's right leg extended.

"Well, I think the Gundam is good as we can get it. She should take a break."

Nina nodded. "Agreed, Lucette. Power down, Lunamaria."

Lunamaria opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, lowered its leg, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Lunamaria got out of the cockpit.

Nina looked at Emma. "That's about all that we can do, Emma. The rest is up to you."

Emma smiled. "I appreciate everything that you've done."

Nina smiled. "We try."

Murrue Ramius, Emma's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Emma and Lunamaria saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Nina?"

"It's good as we can get it."

"Did the Polish data help any?"

"Not really."

"I guess you were so caught up in your work that you forgot about the time. Match 3 is going to start soon."

Relena smiled. "Thanks for reminding us. Let's go to my house to watch it. I'll cook dinner."

Murrue smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

Nina, Lucette, Murrue, and Lunamaria gathered in the living room in Relena and Emma's house and took their seats.

Relena and Emma, each carrying a tray with three large glasses filled with cola, walked into the living room. The other four women each took a glass. Relena and Emma set the trays on the table, each took a glass, and sat down.

Relena turned on the television.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 2, Match 3, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in Jerusalem. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Israel versus Lebanon. The Israeli pilot is Shimon Olmert. The Lebanese pilot is Fouad Lahoud. Israel's Gundam - the red one - is 20.5 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. Lebanon's Gundam - the green one - is 19 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Shimon moved his Gundam forward and punched Lebanon's Gundam with its right fist. Lebanon's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Fouad made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at Israel's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Israel's Gundam repeatedly.

Shimon fired at Lebanon's Gundam repeatedly with the beam rifle in his Gundam's left hand. The shots hit Lebanon's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Lebanon's Gundam declared.

"Take _that!"_ Shimon yelled.

"Take _this!"_ Fouad yelled.

Fouad fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Israel's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Israel's Gundam declared.

"You won't do that again!" Shimon exclaimed.

Shimon kicked Lebanon's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Lebanon's Gundam declared.

Fouad kicked Israel's Gundam repeatedly with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Israel's Gundam declared.

Shimon fired his Gundam's beam rifle. Fouad activated his Gundam's thrusters and flew his Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

Fouad fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Israel's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Israel's Gundam declared.

Shimon's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Damn it!" Shimon exclaimed. "How could this happen?!"

"And there you have it. Lebanon has beaten Israel. Israel is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. Lebanon moves on to Level 3. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Relena turned off the television.

"We've got some time before the evening news begins. I'll make dinner now." Relena stood up.

Emma stood up. "I'll help you."

Relena and Emma collected the empty glasses, placed them on the trays, and carried them into the kitchen.

* * *

Relena turned on her grill in her backyard. Relena and Emma placed six steaks (three each) on it. Emma closed the grill.

The women walked back into the kitchen and then into the living room.

They took their seats.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The third match of the second level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in Jerusalem this afternoon. The participants were Israel and Lebanon. Lebanon won. It will move on to Level 3. Israel, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will back the United States in the tournament. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to Lebanon's victory and Israel's defeat?"

"Peter, both Israel and Lebanon are considered friendly competitors, so the White House wasn't too interested in the outcome of this match. Overall, it's mostly a neutral reaction."

"Do the resources of Lebanon match those of the United States?"

"It's doubtful, Peter."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Relena turned off the television.

"Dinner should be ready." Relena stood up.

The rest of the women stood up as well.

* * *

Relena opened the grill and turned it off. Relena and Emma picked up the steaks (three each) and placed them on plates.

Relena and Emma walked back into the kitchen and set the plates on the counter.

Each woman took a steak, placed it on her own plate, and poured barbecue sauce over it.

Relena added mashed potatoes on each plate and then poured gravy on it.

The women took the plates to the table, sat down, and started eating.

"What do you think of the match?" Murrue asked.

Emma swallowed a piece of beef. "Neither Gundam is particularly impressive."

Relena swallowed a piece of beef. "Yeah, I didn't care for this match."

Lunamaria smiled. "There will probably be 2 more Level 2 matches like this. When Level 3 starts, things will be more interesting, because the best competitors from Level 2 will be competing against each other."

Murrue smiled. "Yeah, that'll be fun to watch."

Nina looked at Lucette. "We've got only 3 days until our second Gundam match. We should look over our Gundam 1 more time to make sure that everything's perfect."

Lucette smiled. "There's no such thing, but I get what you mean, Nina. Agreed."

Murrue looked at Emma. "Iraq should be pretty easy, and I think you're ready as you'll ever be. Take the rest of the evening off."

Emma smiled. "Thanks, sir."

* * *

After dinner, Emma and Relena drove to the beach in Emma's yellow convertible.

Emma shut off the engine and turned on the radio. "Circle In the Sand" by Belinda Carlisle started playing.

After they got out of the car, Emma and Relena ran onto the sand.

It was a chilly Autumn evening. The wind was blowing. Waves were crashing against the shoals.

Emma spread her arms, inhaled the air, and felt the breeze blowing against her. "Ah, that feels so good!"

Relena spread her arms, inhaled the air, and felt the breeze blowing against her. "Yeah! I feel so alive!"

"Take off your clothes."

Relena was shocked. "This is a public beach, Emma!"

Emma smiled. "And no one's here. C'mon, Relena. It'll feel great."

Without waiting for a response, Emma took off her clothes and dropped them on the sand.

Relena stared at Emma for a moment. Emma was basking in the caress of the wind.

Relena took off her own clothes and dropped them on the sand. Instantly, she felt the wind caressing her nude body.

"This _does_ feel great!" Relena exclaimed.

Emma smiled. "I told you so, Relena."

"I could stay like this for hours."

"Wanna do something that'll feel even better?" Emma asked her.

Relena was confused. "What's that?"

Emma hugged Relena and kissed her on the lips.

Relena hugged Emma.

Emma pressed her tongue against Relena's lips.

Relena parted her lips and allowed Emma's tongue admittance into her mouth.

Emma caressed Relena's tongue with her own tongue.

Relena shoved her tongue into Emma's mouth and caressed Emma's tongue with her own tongue.

It's soon became a game of dueling tongue and each woman sought to outdo the other.

Finally, Emma finished the kiss and playfully licked Relena on the lips.

Emma smiled. "I wanna suck your tongue."

Relena stuck out her tongue.

Emma captured Relena's tongue in her mouth and sucked on it for a while before releasing it.

"Did you like that?" Emma asked her.

"Oh, yeah."

"You wanna suck mine?" Emma offered.

"Yeah."

Emma stuck out her tongue.

Relena captured Emma's tongue in her mouth and sucked on it for a while before releasing it.

"Did you like that?" Relena asked her.

"Oh, yeah."

Relena playfully licked Emma on the lips.

"How do you think you'll do on Thursday?" Relena asked her.

"I'm sure that I'll do fine. It's just Iraq. Yeah, I know that it beat France, but its Gundam didn't look impressive at all last time."

Relena smiled. "You're right. Iraq probably spent a lot more money on security than it did on its Gundam."

"Yeah, that's probably true. Just because there's an official global cease-fire doesn't mean terrorists have stopped causing violence."

"It kinda makes you wonder how effectively that the eventual Federation Government will maintain order."

Suddenly, it started to rain.

Emma and Relena started laughing.

"Wanna get in the car?" Emma asked.

"Not unless it starts to thunder."

"What do you want to do?" Emma asked her.

Relena gave Emma a seductive smile. "I want to fuck you."

"I want to fuck you, too."

"Let's fuck!" Emma exclaimed. "Right here, right now!"

"Fuck me!" Relena demanded and then passionately kissed Emma on the lips.

Emma guided Relena down onto the sand.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

In Montreal, Canada, Christina MacKenzie, Reccoa Londe, and Flay Allster sped down a road in Christina's red convertible. They were listening to "Find the Way" by Mika Nakashima on the radio.

They soon arrived at cole du Ciel.

Christina parked her convertible in one of the faculty parking spaces.

After parking the car and getting out of it, Christina, Reccoa, and Flay walked to the school's entrance. It was a cool Autumn evening. A gentle breeze was blowing.

Christina inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "I love Autumn so much."

Flay inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "I love it, too."

Reccoa inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "I love it, too."

Christina opened the door to one of the buildings and stood aside. Flay walked into the building, Reccoa followed her, and Christina followed her.

They walked down a corridor and over to an office.

Christina knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Christina opened the door and walked into the office. Reccoa followed her. Flay followed and closed the door behind her.

Natarle Badgiruel, Christina's superior officer and the school's dean, was sitting behind her desk.

Une Antonn was sitting in a chair in Natarle's office.

Christina saluted Natarle. "Lieutenant Christina MacKenzie reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant."

Christina relaxed.

Natarle smiled. "I'll take you three to check in on the Gundam first, then I want you to hit the simulator."

Christina smiled. "Hehe."

Natarle stood up. "Not like that, Chris. Let's go to the hangar."

Christina grinned. "Yes, sir!"

Une stood up. "I think you'll find that the Gundam is coming along quite nicely."

"Oh?" Christina asked.

"You'll see, Chris."

* * *

Natarle, Une, Christina, Reccoa, and Flay each submitted to thumbprint and retinal scans outside the hangar. Then Natarle typed in a code on the keypad.

The hangar doors opened.

Natarle, Une, Christina, Reccoa, and Flay walked into the hangar.

The hangar doors closed.

Soon, they arrived at the Gundam.

"It looks the same to me."

Natarle looked at her. "Patience, Christina."

Natarle, Une, Christina, Reccoa, and Flay walked into the elevator. Natarle pressed Up, and the elevator rose. It stopped at the chest area, and the five women got out of the elevator.

Miriallia Haw, the Gundam's head engineer and communications officer, was standing at a console. Standing with her was Stella Loussier. Catherine Bloom was also standing there, staring at the Gundam in fascination.

Miriallia turned to face Natarle and saluted. "Sir!"

"At ease."

Miriallia relaxed.

"How's the Gundam coming along?" Natarle asked.

"Great. It's ready as it'll ever be."

"I want you to bring Christina, Reccoa, and Flay up to speed."

"Well, basically, we fortified the Gundam's armor with titanium. It's now more durable, which means attacks will do less damage. It's an expensive gamble, but I think it'll pay off when you win your second match."

Christina smiled. "You seem to have a lot of confidence in me, Miriallia."

Miriallia smiled. "Think positively."

"I'll try."

"Stella helped me with the upgrades."

Stella smiled. "I look forward to your second match."

"Will you be ready in time?" Miriallia asked Christina.

"I believe so. I've practiced in the simulator for many hours."

"On your way there now?" Miriallia asked.

Christina smiled. "Of course."

Miriallia turned to face the Gundam. "Asuna! Come on out!"

The Gundam's cockpit, which was located in the chest area, opened, and Asuna Elmarit, the test pilot, got out.

"Asuna, Christina is going in the sim. Let's go and watch her."

Asuna smiled. "Okay."

All of the women walked over to the elevator and rode down to the floor.

Miriallia smiled. "All right, Christina, let's see how you do."

* * *

The women entered the simulation room in another building on the campus.

Christina got into the first simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Miriallia made some selections on the computer console. "I switched the program to 2-player mode. Do I have a volunteer that is insane enough to take on the awesome Christina MacKenzie?"

Catherine walked over to the second simulator. "I'll try it."

"Okay. Hop in."

Christina smirked. "This'll be amusing."

Catherine got into the second simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

The screens inside the simulators turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Christina's left and Catherine's right. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Christina and Catherine heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Christina moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at Catherine's Gundam. Catherine jumped and avoided the attack. Christina jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit Catherine's Gundam repeatedly. Christina then kicked Catherine's Gundam three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Christina knew that she had caused damage to Catherine's Gundam. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at Catherine's Gundam with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Christina's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

Catherine jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit Christina's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!"

Catherine grinned. "Gotcha."

The chop in the water was now medium.

Catherine came at Christina and kicked her Gundam five times with her Gundam's left leg. Christina punched Catherine's Gundam three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Catherine activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at Christina's Gundam with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Catherine's Gundam landed back on the dock.

Catherine fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit Christina's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Christina knew that she was close to victory. She kicked Catherine's Gundam five times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

Catherine's Gundam fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Christina got out of her simulator.

Catherine got out of her simulator.

Catherine smiled. "Pretty good, Christina."

Christina smiled. "Thank you, Catherine. You did pretty good yourself. It was fun and challenging. I had no idea that you're so skilled with a mobile suit."

"I come in here when it's not in use and practice. Sometimes, I fight against Nat."

"Way to go, Chrissy Mac!" Miriallia cheered.

Christina gave her a goofy grin. "Um, thanks, Miriallia."

Natarle walked over to Christina. "That was pretty good, Christina, but you have to - "

"You fuckin' _rock,_ Chris!" Miriallia shouted.

Natarle gave Miriallia a stern look, then she looked back at Christina. "But you have to be _great_ to beat Iran."

"We don't know if it'll come to that, sir."

"If it does, I want you to be prepared. Keep practicing."

"Yes, sir."

Christina got back into the first simulator.

"2-player again?" Miriallia asked her.

"Mmm, I think I'll try a computer opponent this time."

Miriallia made some selections on the computer console. "I switched the program back to 1-player mode. Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

With the United States' second Gundam match fast approaching, Emma Sheen is confident that she will win. Will she?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Emma Takes It Easy"

You will race with the tide.


	27. Emma Takes It Easy

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

Episode 27

Emma Takes It Easy

Written By  
Mark Moore

* * *

The United States' second Gundam match is in two days, and Emma Sheen is confident that she will win.

**Tuesday, November 20, 2007, 4:30 PM, Eastern Standard Time**

The United States military base where the Gundam was being tested was Aznable Air Force Base in Tampa, Florida. The Gundam was in a hangar.

Lunamaria Hawke, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Emma Sheen stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Lunamaria. Standing at consoles on the platform were Nina Purpleton and Lucette Audevie, the two engineers that had designed the Gundam for the United States Government. They worked for Anaheim Electronics and were currently under military command while on this project. The fourth person on the platform was Relena Peacecraft. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Emma.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Nina's request, Lunamaria pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Nina smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Lunamaria pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Nina nodded. "Good!"

"I think that's about all that we have enough time for."

Nina nodded. "Agreed, Lucette. Power down, Lunamaria."

Lunamaria opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Lunamaria got out of the cockpit.

Nina looked at Emma. "I think everything is ready as we can make it."

Emma smiled. "Thanks, Nina. Thanks, Lucette."

Nina smiled. "No problem, Emma."

Lucette smiled. "We're glad to help, Emma. Besides, we love working on the Gundam."

Murrue Ramius, Emma's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Emma and Lunamaria saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Nina?"

"I think it's ready as we'll get it."

"Good. Our second match is in two days."

"Yes, sir. Um, may I do some tweaking of the OS code?"

"We're loading up the Gundam and shipping it to Iraq. You'll have to work on it in the air."

"Understood."

Murrue looked at Emma. "I'm personally overseeing the Gundam's transport. You will leave for Iraq tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Murrue looked at Lunamaria. "Lunamaria, you're with me, Nina, and Lucette."

"Yes, sir."

Murrue looked at Relena. "Relena, if Emma wants to get in some last-minute training, you're in charge of the simulator."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, come down from there. We have to move the platforms and elevator to get the Gundam out of there."

Emma, Nina, Lucette, Lunamaria, and Relena walked into the elevator and rode down to the floor. They walked out of the elevator.

Soon, a group of officers arrived. They operated heavy machinery to move the platforms and elevator out of the way. The women watched this.

Once all of that was out of the way, one of the officers held up a remote control and powered the Gundam up. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

The women watched as the officer made the Gundam walk out of the hangar. The women followed the Gundam.

A truck was parked outside the hangar. The officer made the Gundam lie down on the platform behind the truck. He then powered down the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

The truck driver pressed a button, and the platform moved into the truck, taking the Gundam inside with it.

The officer got onto the back of the truck and pulled the door closed.

Murrue looked at Emma. "Okay, we're off. We'll see you in Iraq."

Emma saluted Murrue. Murrue saluted Emma, then she got into the passenger seat of a car. Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria got into the back seat. The driver of the car followed the truck to the runway.

Emma and Relena watched the truck and car go until they were out of sight.

Relena looked at Emma. "Do you want to practice?"

Emma looked at Relena. "Nah. I think I'm ready as I'll ever be. I'll take the rest of the day off. What do you wanna do?"

Relena thought for a moment then smiled. "Wanna go to a dance club?"

Emma smiled. "Sure! A girls' night out sounds like fun. Maybe we can go out to dinner, too. Let's go home and change, then we'll go out."

* * *

Murrue, Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria were standing in the special, massive airplane that was transporting them and the Gundam. They were currently en route to Iraq.

Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria were standing at a console, testing the Gundam. Murrue was on a cell phone.

"Yes, Mr. President." Murrue turned off her phone and put it in a pocket. "Nina. Lucette. Lunamaria."

Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria stopped their work and looked at Murrue.

"I just got off of the phone with the President. I pretty much guaranteed him a victory on Thursday. Is everything ready?"

Nina smiled. "The Gundam is in better shape than it was before our first match."

"And our pilot?" Murrue asked.

Lunamaria frowned. "I think she's taking it too easy. She's way too confident that she's gonna win."

"You think it'll be a problem?" Murrue asked her.

"I don't know."

"The President said something else. He said 'Try not to beat up the Iraqi Gundam too much. We don't want to demoralize the Iraqi people.'" Murrue sighed in disgust. "Stupid cowboy."

* * *

Emma and Relena entered a dance club.

They were each dressed in tank tops, shorts, and sneakers.

Bright, multicolored lights were flashing. "Just Communication" by Two-Mix started playing.

"May I have this dance?" Emma asked Relena, offering her left hand to her.

Relena held Emma's hand with her right hand. "That's what we're here for."

Emma and Relena walked onto the dance floor and started dancing.

Their dancing consisted mostly of bumping and grinding against each other. Soon, they started licking and kissing each other. The rest of the dancers stopped dancing and stared at them.

When the song was over, the rest of the dancers cheered, applauded, and whistled for Emma and Relena.

Emma and Relena took bows.

They walked off of the dance floor.

They walked over to the bar and sat on stools at the counter.

Emma smiled. "I'll have a club soda."

Relena smiled. "Me, too."

The bartender prepared 2 glasses of club soda and set them on the counter.

Emma and Relena smiled. "Thanks."

They picked up their respective glasses and drank the carbonated water.

* * *

Emma and Relena walked into a restaurant.

The man behind the counter smiled. "Welcome. How many in your party?"

Emma held up her left hand and raised her index and middle fingers.

The man picked up two menus. "Right this way, please."

Emma and Relena followed him over to a table.

The man placed the menus on the table. "Please look over our menus. I will return shortly to take your order."

The man walked away.

Emma and Relena picked up the menus and read them.

"I think I'll have the pork chops, a side of onion rings, and a regular cola." Emma set her menu on the table.

"That sounds good. I'll have the same." Relena set her menu on the table.

"Are you having a good time, Relena?"

"Absolutely."

Emma leaned in close to Relena. "I'm horny."

Relena smiled. "When we get home, we'll fuck for hours. How's that?"

Emma smiled. "I look forward to it, sweetie."

The waiter returned with a tray with 2 glasses of water and 2 straws on it.

Emma and Relena sat back up straight.

The waiter placed the glasses and straws on the table.

Emma and Relena smiled. "Thanks."

"Have you decided on your orders?" the waiter asked.

Emma picked up both menus and offered them to him. "Pork chops, a side of onion rings, and a regular cola for both of us."

The waiter took the menus and wrote down the order. "Very good."

The waiter walked away.

Emma thought of something. "We're running low on soda. We should stop by the supermarket on the way home."

"Okay."

* * *

Emma and Relena walked into the supermarket.

Emma took a cart.

The women walked to the drinks aisle.

Emma and Relena took a lot of bottles of regular cola, club soda, and seltzer water and put them into the cart.

A man whistled.

Emma and Relena looked at him.

He was not looking at them, however. He was looking at an employee father down the aisle.

"Hey!" the man yelled.

The employee turned and faced the man. He scowled and walked over him. "Yes?"

Emma frowned. "That was rude. You should have said 'Excuse me; I need help', not whistled to him as if he was a dog."

"I don't need you lecturing me, little girl!" the man told her with a Southern drawl.

The employee looked at Emma nervously. "It's okay, ma'am."

Emma looked at him. "No, it's not."

Relena took her wallet out of her front-left shorts pocket, opened it, took out a 100 bill, and offered it to the employee.

"I can't accept tips."

Relena put the bill into the employee's front-left pants pocket.

Emma and Relena walked to the front check-out area and waited in line.

There was 1 woman in front of them.

The cashier started scanned the woman's items.

The woman immediately took her credit card out of her wallet and swiped it through the scanner.

"I wish you had a screen over here, so I can see what everything's ringing up. I can't see that damn thing!"

The woman was trying to look at the cashier's computer monitor.

"Wait. That's too high. It was on the 75 off cart."

The cashier voided off the box of cereal.

"I'm gonna have to call back there and check."

"Forget it. I don't want it."

The cashier threw the box of cereal into the returns bin under his register and continued scanning items.

"If this cereal isn't good, I can just bring it back; right?"

"Not if it's opened."

The woman sighed. "Now, what the hell is this thing asking me? 'Enter 5-digit billing ZIP code'? What's that?"

"Your ZIP code."

"I don't know my ZIP code."

"It's on your driver's license."

"Forget it. I'm not getting my driver's license out." The woman cancelled the payment.

"Your total is 145.43."

The woman started writing a check. "I'm gonna write it for 20.00 over."

"You can't do that."

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me! Why not?! I do it at the other store!"

"Well, that's the other store."

The woman tore out that check and wrote a new one. She tore it out and put it on the counter.

"And your driver's license."

"Why do you need to see that?"

"I need to get a check approval from a manager. It's above my limit."

"Whatever." The woman took out her driver's license and dropped it on the counter.

"You need a check approval?" a manager walking by asked.

She walked behind the counter and looked at the check.

"We don't accept business checks, ma'am."

The woman angrily picked up her check and driver's license. "This is fucking stupid! This is why your company is going down the tubes! Cancel everything! I don't want it!"

The woman angrily walked away.

"Have a nice day!" Relena cheerfully called after her.

"I'm sorry about that, ladies. It'll be a few seconds." The manager started voiding the transaction.

"That's okay." Emma looked at Relena and sighed. "Is this what we're fighting for?"

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Emma pressed Relena against a wall in their bedroom and held her arms against the wall.

Emma kissed Relena passionately on the lips.

Relena opened her mouth. Emma used the opportunity to slip her tongue into Relena's mouth. Emma and Relena french-kissed.

After a moment of this, Emma released Relena's arms and placed her hands on the wall. Relena moved her arms around Emma and placed her hands on Emma's ass.

Emma finished the kiss. "I want you."

"I want you, too."

"Then let's not waste any seconds."

Emma and Relena took off their clothes and let them fall to the floor.

Relena hugged Emma and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Emma broke the kiss. "Not yet. Let me get the bed sheets pulled off first.

Relena released Emma. "Hurry."

Emma turned, grabbed the bed sheets and cover, pulled them off of the bed, and let them fall to the floor.

"Okay."

Relena tackled Emma and pushed her onto the bed. She shoved her tongue into Emma's mouth.

* * *

Murrue, Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria rode in the back seat of a car to the location of the match. A truck followed them, carrying the Gundam.

After Murrue, Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria got out of the car, they stood and watched as the Gundam was unloaded from the truck and placed in an upright position. Then computer consoles and an elevator shaft were set up near the Gundam. Iraq's Gundam stood across from their own, covered with canvas.

Nina turned on the consoles and checked the readings. "Everything seems to be working just fine. The consoles are interfacing with the Gundam's systems. Lunamaria, please go up there."

Lunamaria walked over to the elevator shaft and got into the elevator. She pressed a button. The elevator rose and stopped at the Gundam's chest area. Lunamaria opened the cockpit and climbed in.

"Power on!" Nina called.

Lunamaria pressed a button and turned on the Gundam. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

Lucette checked the readings on the console. "We've got a 100 signal. Good. Radio on!"

Lunamaria turned on her radio.

"Can you hear me?" Lucette asked Lunamaria.

"Yeah. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." Lucette looked at Murrue. "We're going to do some system checks before going to bed for the night. You should get some rest."

"Nah, I'll be fine. I want to observe your work."

"Wow, she must really be bored."

Murrue frowned. "What was that, Ms. Audevie?"

"Nothing, ma'am!"

"That's right. Now, get to work, you three."

* * *

Emma lied down in bed, smiling. "That was fun."

Relena lied down to Emma's right and smiled. "I knew you'd like it. Now, get some sleep."

Emma kissed Relena on the lips briefly. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you, too. Good night, sweetie."

Emma soon fell asleep.

* * *

Murrue, Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria entered their hotel room.

Lunamaria closed the door behind her and locked it.

Murrue turned on the lights.

Nina yawned. "We seriously need to get some rest."

Lucette yawned. "Definitely."

Murrue stretched. "Emma and Relena will leave for here tomorrow. Let's hope that Emma has trained enough."

Lunamaria chuckled. "Knowing her, she went clubbing."

Murrue frowned. "I certainly hope not. Well, we'll just have to hope for the best. I mean it is Iraq."

Nina smiled. "You're starting to sound like Emma."

Murrue smiled. "Maybe. Anyway, good night, girls."

* * *

**Wednesday, November 21, 2007, 7:45 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

Emma woke up.

She looked to her right. Relena was sleeping next to her.

Emma turned and positioned herself over Relena. She took a moment to admire Relena's beauty.

Emma kissed Relena on the lips.

Relena woke up.

Emma finished the kiss, pulled back, and smiled. "Good morning."

Relena smiled. "Good morning."

"Let's eat a quick breakfast, then we can pack."

"Okay."

* * *

Emma put a duffel bag on the bed and opened it.

Then she got a clean uniform and put it into the bag.

She also got a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a box of dental floss, a small bottle of mouthwash, a small can of deodorant spray, a small bar of soap, and a small bottle of shampoo from the bathroom and put them into the bag.

Emma zipped the bag closed.

"Is that all that you're taking?" Relena asked.

"We're going there just for the match. We'll be back home by tomorrow evening. Pack just one pair of clothes. It'll be enough."

"I know that. I meant, like, body armor."

Emma laughed. "Oh. We're fighting in the Green Zone. We shouldn't need it."

Relena stared at her.

"Okay, I'll request it when we get there."

"Thanks."

Relena got a duffel bag, put it on the bed, and opened it.

"Don't worry about the hygiene stuff. I already packed it."

"Okay."

Relena got a fresh set of clothes and put it into the bag.

She zipped the bag closed.

Emma checked her watch. "We should get to the base and board the plane."

* * *

Murrue, Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria arrived at the match location and got out of the car.

Murrue smiled. "Okay, girls, you've got all of today to work on the Gundam. Emma and Relena probably won't be leaving for the base for a bit."

Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria walked over to the consoles. Nina turned the consoles on.

* * *

Emma and Relena sped down a highway in Emma's yellow convertible. They were listening to "Fly Me To the Moon" by Yoko Takahashi on the radio.

After driving for a few minutes, Emma turned right onto another street.

A few minutes later, they reached Aznable Air Force Base.

Emma brought her car to a stop by the gate. She handed her badge to the security guard, and Relena did likewise with her visitor's pass. The guard scanned them and handed them back. Emma and Relena handed their duffel bags to the security guard. The guard opened them, inspected them, closed them, and handed them back. Then Emma had to go through a thumbprint and retinal scan. Finally, the security guard opened the gate, and Emma drove onto the base.

Emma drove to a runway and parked in the lot near it.

Emma and Relena got out of the car and walked over to an airplane.

The pilot and the copilot saluted Emma. Emma saluted them.

The four of them boarded the airplane.

"Aisle or window?" Emma asked Relena.

"I don't care."

Emma sat in the seat by the window, and Relena sat to her right. They each buckled their seatbelts.

Soon, the airplane's engines started. The airplane sped down the runway and flew into the sky.

Emma stared out the window.

"Do you really think you're ready?" Relena asked her.

Emma looked at her and smiled. "Sure. I'll just phone this one in."

"Don't get cocky."

"We'll save that for when we get home."

Relena laughed. "Oh, you."

"Chillax. I'll do fine."

"Emma,...I have a question."

"What is it?"

"What's it like, piloting the Gundam?"

"You know. You've played in the simulator."

"No, I mean really piloting the Gundam. How does it feel to handle that much machinery?"

"Pretty cool. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've been thinking about maybe becoming a Gundam pilot."

Emma was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. It seems like it would be exciting."

"Well, if you're really serious about this, we'll talk with Murrue about it."

Relena smiled. "Thanks, Emma."

"Did you bring anything to read?" Relena asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"Good thinking. It's a long flight."

"Well, I learned my lesson last time."

"What did you bring?"

Emma unzipped her duffel bag and took out a book. "I brought 'Daughters of the Moon' by Joseph Curtin. What did _you_ bring?"

Relena unzipped her duffel bag and took out a book. "I brought the first 'Riverdale High' novel."

"Heh. Archie."

"Hey! I _like_ Archie! Well, Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl, anyway."

"Okay, well, have fun." Emma opened her book and started reading it.

* * *

The United States' second Gundam match is here. Emma Sheen is confident that she will win. Will she be able to defeat the Iraqi pilot and keep the United States in the tournament?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 2, Match 4"

You will race with the tide.


	28. Level 2, Match 4

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

Episode 28

Level 2, Match 4

Written By  
Mark Moore

* * *

Author's note: With this episode, we're at the halfway point of Level 2. My goal is to wrap up Level 2 in August. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

The United States' match against Iraq is later today. Emma Sheen and Relena Peacecraft have just arrived in Iraq and been given a ride to the location of the match, the International Zone of Iraq in Central Baghdad.

**Thursday, November 22, 2007, 9:52 AM, Iraqi Standard Time**

Emma and Relena got out of the car and walked over to Murrue.

Emma saluted Murrue. "Sir."

"At ease."

Emma relaxed. "How's the Gundam coming along?"

"Good. It's ready as it'll ever be. How about _you?"_

"I'm fine."

Lunamaria was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area. Standing at consoles on the ground were Nina and Lucette.

"Wanna try it out before the match?"

Emma smiled. "Sure. Thank you."

"Lunamaria, come down from there! Emma's taking over!"

Lunamaria unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the cockpit, immediately entering the elevator that had been set up in front of the Gundam.

Lunamaria rode down to the ground and walked out of the elevator.

"You ready?" Lunamaria asked Emma.

"Ready as I'll _ever_ be, I suppose."

Emma walked into the elevator and rode up to the chest level.

Emma got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Ready!" Emma called.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Nina's request, Emma pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Nina smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Emma pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Nina nodded. "Good! How does it feel?"

"Same as last time. Just fine."

Murrue smiled. "Move the elevator. Let her walk around."

Some engineers used heavy machinery to pull the elevator and its shaft away from the Gundam.

"Go on, Emma!" Murrue yelled. "Take it for a walk!"

Emma opened the Gundam's hand and lowered its arm. She pressed another button to close the cockpit. Then she pressed the Forward button, and the Gundam started walking.

"May I activate the thrusters and fly her?" Emma asked.

Nina frowned. "No. Not until the match. Now bring it back. I need to do a final systems check."

"All right."

Emma brought the Gundam back to its original location.

"Power down, Emma."

At Nina's request, Emma shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Emma opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Emma rode the elevator down to the ground.

Emma walked out of the elevator.

Murrue smiled. "Not bad. We still have some time until the match. Relax."

* * *

Emma and Relena, each carrying a tray with a frankfurter and a can of regular cola, sat at a table in the mess hall of the local base. Relena sat to Emma's right.

Emma opened her can and took a swig of cola. "Why did I ever agree to fight this guy here?"

"He wouldn't budge. You had no choice but to agree."

"I ought to kick him a few extra times just for that."

Emma and Relena started eating their food.

Murrue entered the mess hall and walked over to them.

Relena smiled. "Murrue, join us."

"I already ate. We just received word that the Iraqi team is on its way. Finish your meals quickly. Then we'll get you prepped."

* * *

Emma walked into the elevator and pressed a button.

She rode up to the chest level of the Gundam.

Emma got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Power on!" Nina called.

Emma pressed the Power button, turning the Gundam on. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

"Can you hear me?" Nina asked.

Emma now heard Nina's voice through the cockpit's speaker.

"Yes."

"Okay. Close the cockpit."

Emma pressed a button. The cockpit closed.

Emma looked at her screens. The cover was being removed, and she got her first look at Iraq's Gundam. It was sand-colored. There was a machine gun in its left hand.

The Iraqi Gundam's cockpit door opened. The Iraqi pilot got into the elevator, rode up to the chest level, and got into the cockpit. He then closed his cockpit.

A message appeared on one of Emma's screens: "IRAQ REQUESTING VISUAL".

"The Iraqi pilot is requesting visual contact."

"Allowed."

At Murrue's permission, Emma pressed a button.

The Iraqi pilot's image appeared on one of Emma's screens. He was Arabic; appeared to be in his 20s; and had short, black hair; a mustache; and a short beard.

The Iraqi pilot smiled. "Greetings. I am Jalal al-Maliki."

Emma smiled. "I'm Emma Sheen. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise."

"I'm curious. Why did you insist on fighting here?"

"It is my home. I receive my fighting spirit from the desert."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I'm not used to this heat. I'm glad that my Gundam is air-conditioned."

"Mine is not."

"I figured. I can't wait to get back to Tampa and feel the breath of Autumn."

Jalal grinned. "Perhaps I can speed your return."

Emma grinned. "You wish."

"May we keep the audio channel between our cockpits open during the match?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Good luck."

"Good luck to you, too."

Jalal's image disappeared from Emma's screen and was replaced by an exterior view.

"Emma, the introductions are about to be made. Receive the audio."

At Murrue's order, Emma pressed a button.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 2, Match 4, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in the Green Zone in Baghdad, Iraq. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Iraq versus the United States. The Iraqi pilot is Jalal al-Maliki. The United States' pilot is Emma Sheen. Iraq's Gundam - the sandy one - is 20 meters tall, 1 meter of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a machine gun. The United States' Gundam - the white and dark blue one - is 19.6 meters tall, 1.1 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Jalal moved his Gundam forward and punched Emma's Gundam with its right fist. Emma's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Emma made her Gundam jump into the air, then she fired at Jalal's Gundam with the beam rifle in its right hand. The shots hit Jalal's Gundam repeatedly.

Jalal fired at Emma's Gundam repeatedly with the machine gun in his Gundam's left hand. Emma flew her Gundam forward, out of the way of the bullets, and landed her Gundam on top of Jalal's Gundam.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Jalal's Gundam declared.

Emma made her Gundam jump forward, landed behind Jalal's Gundam, and turned around.

Emma fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Jalal's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Jalal's Gundam declared.

Emma fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Jalal's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Jalal's Gundam declared.

Jalal's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Damn it!" Jalal exclaimed. "How could this happen?!"

"And there you have it. The United States has beaten Iraq. It wasn't even close. The United States' win is entirely due to pilot Emma Sheen's impressive strategy. Iraq is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. The United States moves on to Level 3. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Emma sat in her cockpit, smiling.

"Emma, you did it! You won!" Nina exclaimed.

Emma smiled. "Of course."

"Come on out!"

At Nina's request, Emma shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Emma opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Emma rode the elevator down to the ground.

Emma walked out of the elevator.

The cockpit of Jalal's Gundam opened. Jalal got out of his cockpit and into his elevator.

He rode his elevator down to the ground.

Jalal walked out of his elevator and over to Emma.

Emma smiled and offered her right hand to Jalal. "Good match."

Jalal shook her hand. "Thank you. I am humbled."

Emma turned and walked over to Murrue.

Murrue smiled. "You won. You kick ass, ma'am."

Emma smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"You may return to Tampa. We'll handle the Gundam transport."

"Thank you, sir."

Emma and Relena walked over to the car that they had arrived in.

* * *

"How bad is it?" Murrue asked.

Nina was looking over some preliminary statistics. "She didn't cause much damage - except for the legs. It shouldn't take long for us to fix it. Other than that, the battery just needs to be recharged, and more coolant needs to be added."

Murrue smiled. "Awesome. Less work and more money for us."

Lunamaria smiled. "Emma rocked today."

Murrue looked at Lunamaria. "Yeah, she was good."

Lucette smiled. "All of that sim training paid off."

Murrue looked at Lucette. "Yep."

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Emma and Relena were sitting in the airplane. Emma was sitting by the window.

They were currently flying back to the United States.

"Lieutenant Sheen, the American evening news will be on shortly. Channel 11."

"Thank you!" Emma called to the pilot.

Emma pressed a button and turned the television in front of them on. She typed 1 1 on the keypad.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The fourth match of the second level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in the Green Zone in Iraq this afternoon. The participants were Iraq and the United States. The United States won. It will move on to Level 3. Iraq, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will back the United States in the tournament. We're now at the halfway point of Level 2. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to this?"

"Peter, the White House is ecstatic that the United States won its second match and gained a new supporter in this tournament."

"Donald, will the resources of Iraq be beneficial to the United States?"

"I doubt it, Peter."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Emma turned off the television.

Relena smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

Emma smiled. "Thanks, sweetie. It was a piece of cake."

"Well, whatever it was, you made it. That's all that matters at the moment. Relax and enjoy your victory. Would you like some music?"

"Yes, please."

Relena pressed a button to turn on the stereo.

She selected a song and pressed Play.

"Don't Cha" (the explicit, rapless version) by The Pussycat Dolls started playing.

Emma closed her eyes and relaxed.

* * *

Emma and Relena walked into their living room.

Relena closed and locked the front door.

They dropped their duffel bags onto the floor.

Emma flopped on the couch, and Relena flopped to her right.

"What do you wanna do?" Relena asked.

"I dunno. Laundry, maybe?"

"No! Oh, Goddess, no!" Relena exclaimed. "I just wanna relax tonight."

"Yeah, agreed."

"Maybe I can make some hot Earl Grey tea for us?" Relena suggested.

Emma smiled. "Hey, good!"

* * *

Emma and Relena sat at the picnic table in their backyard, Relena to Emma's left.

Wind blew, making their hair blow in the wind.

They each sipped tea to warm themselves up.

Relena smiled. "Gundams are amazing. I'm surprised that there aren't _more_ of them."

"Well, they're incredibly expensive."

"True."

"But at least it's not a waste of money as our space program."

"Why do you say that?" Relena asked.

"What has it accomplished? What _will_ it accomplish?" Emma asked.

"I dunno. Maybe we could colonize the moon or Mars or even create artificial space colonies in which millions of people could live."

Emma chuckled. "You're dreaming. Think of the logistics. We'd need an insane amount of building materials. There are also plenty of risks. Do you realize how easy that it would be for terrorists to gas a colony? They'd kill millions of people instantly. That could conceivably be done on Earth with a nuclear bomb. Why would anyone be willing to give them 1 more way?"

"Yeah, true." Relena looked up at the sky. "Still, I've thought about this for a while."

Emma looked up at the sky. "Y'know, I might have thought about it, too,...or dreamed about it...or something."

The 2 women sipped their tea.

* * *

**Friday, November 23, 2007, 9:25 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

Emma knocked on Murrue's office door.

"Come in."

Emma opened the door and walked into the office. Relena followed and closed the door behind her.

Murrue was sitting behind her desk. Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria were sitting in chairs.

Emma saluted Murrue. "Lieutenant Emma Sheen reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant."

Emma relaxed.

Murrue smiled. "We recently got back. I thought it would be nice to have a little celebration."

Emma smiled. "Really?"

Murrue stood up. Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria stood up as well.

Murrue opened her small refrigerator and passed out five cans of regular cola. She also took a can for herself.

The women opened their respective cans.

Murrue raised her can. The other five women raised their own cans.

Murrue smiled. "I propose a toast - to Emma Sheen, a fucking good pilot!"

"To Emma Sheen!" Nina, Lucette, Lunamaria, and Relena exclaimed.

Emma smiled. "Thanks, everyone."

All six women took a moment to sip their colas.

Murrue frowned. "Now that we've won our second match, we're in the final 8. We have to work even harder now, because the competition is at a whole new level. Our competitors, whoever they will be, will be the best quarter of the starting group. Also, there's a 1-in-7 chance that we're gonna fight Iran."

Each woman silently thought about that for a moment.

"Emma, I want you in the simulator as much as possible. Get in all of the training that you can between now and our next match."

"Yes, sir."

"Nina and Lucette, get the Gundam repaired. Keep everyone that you need as long as you need them."

"Yes, sir."

"Lunamaria, until the major repairs are done, assist Emma in her sim training."

"Yes, sir."

"Relena, keep cheering Emma on. She needs your support."

"Yes, sir."

"Sir, I have a request."

"What is it, Emma?"

"Relena has expressed interest in becoming a Gundam pilot."

Murrue looked at Relena in surprise. "Really?"

Relena smiled. "Really."

"Are you any good?"

"I think I'm all right."

"Well, Lunamaria is our obvious back-up pilot, but there's no reason to wait until the next tournament to start training. You would have to become an officer. Are you okay with that, Relena?"

"Yes, sir."

"All right. Emma, you supervise her training."

"Yes, sir."

The women finished their colas in silence.

They dropped their cans in the trash basket.

"Dismissed. Get to work, everyone."

Emma opened the door and walked out of the office. Relena, Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria followed her. Lunamaria closed the door behind her.

Lunamaria smiled at Emma. "Come on, champ. Let's hit the simulator."

Emma smiled wickedly. "I'd _love_ to hit the simulator."

Lunamaria and Emma laughed.

* * *

Emma, Lunamaria, and Relena entered the simulation room in the base.

"Who wants to go first?" Lunamaria asked.

Emma smiled. "You go first, Relena."

"Thanks." Relena got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Emma made some selections on the computer console. "The drone that you'll be fighting is a combination of everyone's Gundams. It's what I've been fighting since the end of Level 1."

"Right."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a city street at night. Skyscrapers appeared to Relena's left. The drone appeared in front of her.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Relena moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Relena jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Relena then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Relena knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Relena's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The drone came at Relena and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Relena punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Relena knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's right leg.

The drone swung at Relena's Gundam with the beam saber in its right hand. Relena activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky.

"Not enough power!"

Relena's Gundam landed back on the street.

The drone fired at Relena's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. Relena jumped and avoided the attack.

After Relena's Gundam landed back on the street, Relena fired at the drone repeatedly with her Gundam's rifle.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Relena got out of the simulator.

Emma smiled. "Pretty good, Relena. Your reflexes are pretty good."

Lunamaria smiled. "So is your strategy."

Relena walked over to them and smiled. "Thanks."

"Do you want to try it again?" Emma asked.

"Nah. You go. I've got 4 years until my first match. I think that's enough practice for today."

* * *

Emma and Relena walked into the hangar. Emma was horny, and she couldn't ignore the feeling between her legs any longer.

"What are we doing here?" Relena asked. "Let's go home."

"I can't wait until we get home, sweetie. I'm horny, and I need you now."

"Now? Where are we going to find the privacy?"

"What about in the cockpit?"

"The cockpit? Are you insane?"

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't. Trust me."

"Oh, very well."

Emma and Relena walked over to the chest area.

Emma opened the cockpit.

Relena climbed into the cockpit.

Emma climbed into the cockpit and lied on top of Relena, facing her.

Emma closed the cockpit.

When their privacy was assured, Emma kissed Relena on the lips.

Emma parted her own lips and shoved her tongue into Relena's mouth.

After a while, Emma finished the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all day."

Emma licked Relena's face repeatedly.

"Mmm, that feels good, sweetie."

Emma smiled. "I'm glad that you like it. Would you like me to lick lower?"

"Ooh, yes. Please."

"Then you'll have to take off your clothes."

Relena took off her clothes.

Emma likewise took off her own clothes.

* * *

The next match is Spain versus Italy. Who will win?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 2, Match 5"

You will race with the tide.


	29. Level 2, Match 5

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

Episode 29

Level 2, Match 5

Written By  
Mark Moore

* * *

Emma Sheen has scored her second victory, defeating Iraq and keeping the United States in the tournament. Now, attention shifts to the next match.

**Sunday, November 25, 2007, 4:52 PM, Eastern Standard Time**

The United States military base where the Gundam was being tested was Aznable Air Force Base in Tampa, Florida. The Gundam was in a hangar.

Lunamaria Hawke, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Emma Sheen stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Lunamaria. Standing at consoles on the platform were Nina Purpleton and Lucette Audevie, the two engineers that had designed the Gundam for the United States Government. They worked for Anaheim Electronics and were currently under military command while on this project. The fourth person on the platform was Relena Peacecraft. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Emma.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Nina's request, Lunamaria pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Nina smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Lunamaria pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Nina nodded. "Good!"

"I think she can take a break for a while. We should look over the Gundam's algorithms."

Nina nodded. "Agreed, Lucette. Power down, Lunamaria."

Lunamaria opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Lunamaria got out of the cockpit.

Nina looked at Emma. "You can chillax, too."

Emma smiled. "Cool."

Murrue Ramius, Emma's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Emma and Lunamaria saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Nina?"

"Good. We're going to look through the Gundam's code right now."

"I guess you were so caught up in your work that you forgot about the time. Match 5 is going to start soon. Take a break. You can work on the code a bit later."

Lucette smiled. "Thanks for reminding us. Let's go to my house to watch it. I'll cook dinner."

Murrue smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

Emma, Relena, Murrue, and Lunamaria gathered in the living room in Lucette and Nina's house and took their seats.

Lucette and Nina, each carrying a tray with three large glasses filled with cola, walked into the living room. The other four women each took a glass. Lucette and Nina set the trays on the table, each took a glass, and sat down.

Lucette turned on the television.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 2, Match 5, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in Madrid. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Spain versus Italy. The Spanish pilot is Juan Zapatero. The Italian pilot is Giorgio Prodi. Spain's Gundam - the brown one - is 22 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. Italy's Gundam - the brown one - is 24 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Juan moved his Gundam forward and punched Italy's Gundam with its right fist. Italy's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Giorgio made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at Spain's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Spain's Gundam repeatedly.

Juan fired at Italy's Gundam repeatedly with the beam rifle in his Gundam's left hand. The shots hit Italy's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Italy's Gundam declared.

"Take _that!"_ Juan yelled.

"Take _this!"_ Giorgio yelled.

Giorgio fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Spain's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Spain's Gundam declared.

"You won't do that again!" Juan exclaimed.

Juan kicked Italy's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Italy's Gundam declared.

Giorgio kicked Spain's Gundam repeatedly with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Spain's Gundam declared.

Juan fired his Gundam's beam rifle. Giorgio activated his Gundam's thrusters and flew his Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

Giorgio fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Spain's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Spain's Gundam declared.

Juan's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Damn it!" Juan exclaimed. "How could this happen?!"

"And there you have it. Italy has beaten Spain. Spain is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. Italy moves on to Level 3. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Lucette turned off the television.

"We've got some time before the evening news begins. I'll make dinner now." Lucette stood up.

Nina stood up. "I'll help you."

Lucette and Nina collected the empty glasses, placed them on the trays, and carried them into the kitchen.

* * *

Lucette turned on her grill in her backyard. Lucette and Nina placed six steaks (three each) on it. Nina closed the grill.

The women walked back into the kitchen and then into the living room.

They took their seats.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The fifth match of the second level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in Madrid this afternoon. The participants were Spain and Italy. Italy won. It will move on to Level 3. Spain, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will back the United States in the tournament. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to Italy's victory and Spain's defeat?"

"Peter, the White House is happy that Spain will be supporting us."

"Do the resources of Italy match those of the United States?"

"It's possible, Peter. It's a pretty good Gundam. However, we won't know for sure until we face it."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Lucette turned off the television.

"Dinner should be ready." Lucette stood up.

The rest of the women stood up as well.

* * *

Lucette opened the grill and turned it off. Lucette and Nina picked up the steaks (three each) and placed them on plates.

Lucette and Nina walked back into the kitchen and set the plates on the counter.

Each woman took a steak, placed it on her own plate, and poured barbecue sauce over it.

Nina added mashed potatoes on each plate and then poured gravy on it.

The women took the plates to the table, sat down, and started eating.

"What do you think of the match?" Murrue asked.

Emma swallowed a piece of steak. "It was okay."

Relena swallowed a piece of steak. "Yeah, but it could have gone either way."

Lunamaria smiled. "This match was mildly interesting."

Murrue smiled. "Yeah, it was about as interesting as the previous match, anyway."

Nina looked at Lucette. "Now that we've made it to Level 3, the challenge will be tougher. We should upgrade our Gundam."

Lucette considered that for a moment. "Yeah. Good idea."

Murrue frowned. "Once we finish dinner, there's someplace that I want us to go."

* * *

The women entered a photography studio.

"What are we doing here?" Emma asked Murrue.

"The higher-ups thought it might be a good idea for us to pose for some photos for a magazine. The publicity will help to boost national pride."

Emma frowned. "This is a military operation, not a sporting event."

"It's a bit of both. I can sort of understand their argument."

A heavyset Italian man walked over to them. "So this is the famous American Gundam crew. Am I right?"

Murrue smiled. "Yeah, that's us."

"I am the photographer. This will be by greatest spread ever. Who are all of you?"

"I'm Murrue Ramius, the head of the Gundam crew."

"I'm Emma Sheen, the pilot."

"I'm Nina Purpleton, the head engineer."

"I'm Lucette Audevie, also an engineer."

"I'm Lunamaria Hawke, the test pilot."

"I'm Relena Peacecraft."

"And what do you do, Ms. Peacecraft?" the photographer asked.

"I don't really do anything except cheer Emma on. I'm not actually part of the Gundam team."

"Well, then I have no need for you in my masterpiece. Shoo."

Murrue frowned. "You can't talk to her like that. This is Relena Peacecraft of the Peacecraft political dynasty. Her parents, grandparents, and great-grandparents were involved in the local, state, and national levels of American politics. Her father was a U.S. Senator. She's so wealthy that she could _buy_ this magazine. How dare you refuse to photograph her?"

The photographer nervously looked at Relena. "My apologies, Ms. Peacecraft. Perhaps I _could_ include you."

Relena looked at Murrue. "Murrue, it's okay. I didn't want any part of this anyway."

Murrue smiled at her. "It's okay, Relena. Seek baseless celebrity. It's the American way."

The photographer grinned. "Okay, are you ready? Never mind. _I_ am ready. This is enough. All of you lovely ladies go into the dressing room and change."

"Change?" Nina asked. "Change into what?"

"Oh, did your boss not tell you? This is a bikini pictorial."

Nina frowned. "Oh. I hope that my parents won't see this."

Lucette smiled. "Don't worry, Nina. Your parents don't give a shit about your work anyway."

Nina smiled. "Yeah, that's true. All right, let's do this."

The women walked into the dressing room.

Lucette closed the door behind her and locked it.

The women took off their clothes.

Emma looked at Murrue. "I still think this is a bad idea."

Murrue smiled. "Oh, come on, Emma. We're hot. Readers will love us."

Emma sighed. "I just think it cheapens what we're trying to accomplish."

"Murrue, would you perk up nipples before the shoot, please?" Lunamaria asked.

Emma sighed again.

* * *

At Ray Air Force Base in London, England, work was proceeding on the United Kingdom's Gundam.

Karen Joshua, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Sayla Mass stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Karen. Standing at consoles on the platform was Dorothy Catalonia, the head engineer that had designed the Gundam for the British Government. The third person on the platform was Fraw Bow. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Sayla.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Dorothy's request, Karen pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Dorothy smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Karen pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Dorothy nodded. "Good! I think you can take a break for a while, Karen. I'd like to go through the data for the proposed missile system. Power down, Karen."

Karen opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Karen got out of the cockpit.

Dorothy looked at Sayla. "You can take a break, too, Sayla."

Sayla frowned. "I don't like the idea of being armed with missiles."

Sally Po, Sayla's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Sayla and Karen saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease, Flight Lieutenants. How's the Gundam coming along, Dorothy?"

"Great. I was about to go through the data for the proposed missile system."

"Good. Speaking of which, I have some great news. The Romefeller Foundation is going to be financing the missile system, so you can get to work on it right now."

Dorothy grinned. "That's great, sir."

Sayla sighed. "Yeah, great."

Sally looked at Sayla. "You don't seem very happy, Sayla."

"I still think that it's a bad idea, sir."

"Noted. Come down here and take a break."

Sayla and Fraw walked into the elevator and rode down to the floor. They walked out of the elevator.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Sayla and Fraw walked through a corridor in another building on the base.

"This is a really bad idea."

"Why do you say that, Sayla?"

"Iran has missiles, so _we_ gotta have missiles. This tournament was designed as an alternative to war, but how can we truly have peace with continued weapon escalation?"

"I don't know."

They stopped at a vending machine.

"Want an energy drink?" Sayla asked.

"Why do we need energy drinks? It's not like you're doing any sim testing."

Sayla smiled. "But we might need some extra energy when we get home."

Fraw smiled. "Oh! Of course!"

Sayla took her wallet out of her front-left pants pocket, unzipped the coin purse, and took out some 50-pence coins. She zipped the coin purse and put her wallet back into her pocket. She bought 2 energy drinks.

Sayla and Fraw each took 1 can out of the machine, opened them, and took a sip.

"Still, I think you're worrying too much, love. You might not even have to use them."

"Well, if it comes down to it, I will." Sayla sipped her energy drink. "Fraw, how long have we known each other?"

"23 years - my entire life. Perhaps longer."

"What?"

Fraw sipped her energy drink. "It just seems like a really long time. Why?"

"In all of that time, you've known me to a peaceful person; right?"

"Yeah."

"I've never killed anyone. I've never even _shot_ anyone. The possibility of firing at someone with missiles sickens me."

"I understand. Maybe you could talk with Karen about it."

"Yeah, good idea."

* * *

Karen was sitting at a table in the break room, sipping a regular cola.

Sayla and Fraw walked into the break room.

Sayla sat across from Karen, and Fraw sat to Sayla's left.

"Karen, I've got a question. If we end up being paired with Iran, would you please pilot the Gundam in my place?"

"What's the matter? You scared?"

"Yeah."

"You're pathetic, Sayla. You knew there were risks in piloting this new type of hardware called a Gundam when you accepted Sally's offer. Now, you wanna back out, because you're afraid?"

"I'm scared of dying!" Sayla exclaimed.

"You're in the wrong profession."

"Yeah, I probably am."

"You know that I'm trained as a back-up pilot, the least of the reasons being that you chicken out. Why are you asking me to take over for you?"

"I dunno. Just to hear you say it, I suppose. It'd make me feel better."

Karen sipped her cola. "Yeah, I'd take over for you."

Sayla smiled. "Thanks."

Fraw smiled. "See, Sayla? Karen will take over. You have nothing to worry about."

Karen looked at Fraw. "That's true, Fraw, but Sayla should consider whether she's making the right decision or not. What will people think of her and of our nation?"

Sayla stared at Karen for a moment. "I don't care."

Sayla stood up and walked out of the break room.

Fraw stood up. "Bye, Karen."

"Bye, Fraw."

Fraw walked out of the break room and caught up with Sayla.

* * *

Sally locked the hangar's door by typing in her code on a keypad and submitting to thumbprint and retinal scans.

"Where would you like to spend the night?" Sally asked Dorothy and Karen. "My place or yours?"

Karen smiled. "Yours."

Sally smiled. "You go ahead. I'll be there soon after."

Karen and Dorothy walked over to Karen's red convertible.

After checking to make sure that the hangar was secure, Sally walked over to her own green convertible.

* * *

Dorothy was sitting at her desk in her bedroom, working on her computer.

Karen walked into their bedroom and over to Dorothy.

"Are you still working on that?" Karen asked.

"I want to make sure that everything's okay."

"It's chilly tonight. I feel like taking a nice, hour-long shower. Care to join me?"

"In a bit."

Karen smiled. "If you take it now, I'll make it worth your while."

Dorothy saved her work and shut down her computer. She stood up.

Karen and Dorothy took off their clothes, put them on their bed, and walked into their bathroom.

Just then, Sally walked into the bedroom.

Karen smiled. "Hi, Sally. Dorothy and I were just about to take an hour-long shower. Care to join us?"

Sally smiled. "Absolutely."

Sally took off her clothes, put them on the bed, and walked into the bathroom.

Dorothy, Karen, and Sally stepped into the shower cabin.

Sally slid the door closed.

"Do you want any music, Dorothy?" Karen asked.

"Yes."

"Sally?"

"Yes."

Karen turned on the portable radio. "All Night Long (Touch Me)" by Cathy Dennis started playing.

Dorothy waited in anticipation.

Karen turned on the water. She felt it with her left hand to determine the temperature. When it was warm, she turned on the shower.

Water splashed on all three women, getting them wet.

Dorothy took a bottle of body wash, opened it, squirted some body wash on Karen, set the bottle down, and started washing her girlfriend with her hands and breasts.

Karen smiled. "That feels so nice."

"Do you think we should install that algorithm?" Dorothy asked.

Karen sighed. "We're having a warm, romantic shower, and all that you can think about is the Gundam."

"I'm sorry." Dorothy kissed Karen on the lips briefly. "I'm yours for the rest of the night."

Karen smiled. "Let's make love. We haven't done it in a week."

Karen hugged Dorothy.

Dorothy stared back at Karen.

Karen kissed Dorothy on the lips.

Dorothy hugged Karen.

Karen pressed her tongue against Dorothy's lips.

Dorothy parted her lips and allowed Karen's tongue into her mouth.

The two women french-kissed.

Dorothy felt warm - both because of the water and because of Karen's kiss.

Sally stood behind Dorothy, pressing against her, and placed her hands on Karen's ass.

Karen placed her hands on Sally's ass.

Sally licked up the right side of Dorothy's neck repeatedly.

Karen finished the kiss. "Let's turn around."

Karen took her hands off of Sally's ass.

Sally took her hands off of Karen's ass.

Karen and Dorothy turned 180 degrees.

Karen hugged Dorothy.

Dorothy kissed Karen on the lips and pressed her tongue against Karen's lips.

Karen parted her lips and allowed Dorothy's tongue into her mouth.

The two women french-kissed.

Karen felt warm - both because of the water and because of Dorothy's kiss.

Sally stood behind Karen, pressing against her, and placed her hands on Dorothy's ass.

Dorothy placed her hands on Sally's ass.

Sally licked up the right side of Karen's neck repeatedly.

Dorothy finished the kiss. "Let's pleasure Sally now."

Dorothy took her hands off of Sally's ass.

Sally took her hands off of Dorothy's ass.

Karen let go of Dorothy.

Karen and Sally switched places.

Sally hugged Dorothy.

Dorothy kissed Sally on the lips and pressed her tongue against Sally's lips.

Sally parted her lips and allowed Dorothy's tongue into her mouth.

The two women french-kissed.

Sally felt warm - both because of the water and because of Dorothy's kiss.

Karen stood behind Sally, pressing against her, and placed her hands on Dorothy's ass.

Dorothy placed her hands on Karen's ass.

Karen licked up the right side of Sally's neck repeatedly.

Dorothy finished the kiss. "Let's turn around."

Dorothy took her hands off of Karen's ass.

Karen took her hands off of Dorothy's ass.

Dorothy and Sally turned 180 degrees.

Dorothy hugged Sally.

Sally kissed Dorothy on the lips and pressed her tongue against Dorothy's lips.

Dorothy parted her lips and allowed Sally's tongue into her mouth.

The two women french-kissed.

Dorothy felt warm - both because of the water and because of Sally's kiss.

Karen stood behind Dorothy, pressing against her, and placed her hands on Sally's ass.

Sally placed her hands on Karen's ass.

Karen licked up the right side of Dorothy's neck repeatedly.

Sally finished the kiss. "Let's pleasure Karen now."

Sally took her hands off of Karen's ass.

Karen took her hands off of Sally's ass.

Dorothy let go of Sally.

Dorothy and Karen switched places.

Karen hugged Sally.

Sally kissed Karen on the lips and pressed her tongue against Karen's lips.

Karen parted her lips and allowed Sally's tongue into her mouth.

The two women french-kissed.

Karen felt warm - both because of the water and because of Sally's kiss.

Dorothy stood behind Karen, pressing against her, and placed her hands on Sally's ass.

Sally placed her hands on Dorothy's ass.

Dorothy licked up the right side of Karen's neck repeatedly.

Sally finished the kiss. "Let's turn around."

Sally took her hands off of Dorothy's ass.

Dorothy took her hands off of Sally's ass.

Karen and Sally turned 180 degrees.

Sally hugged Karen.

Karen kissed Sally on the lips and pressed her tongue against Sally's lips.

Sally parted her lips and allowed Karen's tongue into her mouth.

The two women french-kissed.

Sally felt warm - both because of the water and because of Karen's kiss.

Dorothy stood behind Sally, pressing against her, and placed her hands on Karen's ass.

Karen placed her hands on Dorothy's ass.

Dorothy licked up the right side of Sally's neck repeatedly.

Karen finished the kiss. "Let's relax a bit now."

Karen took her hands off of Dorothy's ass.

Dorothy took her hands off of Karen's ass.

Sally let go of Karen.

* * *

Dorothy lied down in bed, smiling. "That was fun."

Karen lied down to Dorothy's right and smiled. "I knew you'd like it."

Sally lied down to Dorothy's left and smiled. "Now, get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

Dorothy kissed Karen on the lips briefly. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you, too. Good night."

Dorothy kissed Sally on the lips briefly. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you, too. Good night."

Karen moved over Dorothy and kissed Sally on the lips briefly. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you, too. Good night."

Dorothy soon fell asleep.

* * *

With Japan's second Gundam match fast approaching, Fa Yuiry is worried of her performance. Will she be ready in time?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Fa's Anticipation"

You will race with the tide.


	30. Fa's Anticipation

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

Episode 30

Fa's Anticipation

Written By  
Mark Moore

* * *

Japan's second Gundam match is in two days, and Fa Yuiry is worried of her performance.

**Monday, November 26, 2007, 4:30 PM, Japanese Time**

At Miyasato Air Self-Defense Force Base in Tokyo, Japan, work was proceeding on Japan's Gundam.

The Gundam was located in a hangar. An elevator was set up to take people up to various levels of the Gundam. There were also metal platforms set up for people to walk on.

Mirai Yashima, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Fa Yuiry stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Mirai. Standing at consoles on the platform was Rain Mikamura, the head engineer that had designed the Gundam for the Japanese Government.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Rain's request, Mirai pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Rain smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Mirai pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Rain nodded. "Good! I think that's about all that we have enough time for. Power down, Mirai."

Mirai opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Mirai got out of the cockpit.

Rain looked at Fa. "I think everything is ready as we can make it."

"Will I have any unexpected problems while operating it?" Fa asked her.

"You shouldn't."

Lucrezia Noin, Fa's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Fa and Mirai saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Rain?"

"I think it's ready as we'll get it."

"Good. Our second match is in two days."

"Yes, sir. Um, may I do some tweaking of the OS code?"

"We're loading up the Gundam and shipping it to Germany. You'll have to work on it in the air."

"Understood."

Lucrezia looked at Fa. "I'm personally overseeing the Gundam's transport. You will leave for Germany tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Lucrezia looked at Mirai. "Mirai, if Fa wants to get in some last-minute training, you're in charge."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, come down from there. We have to move the platforms and elevator to get the Gundam out of there."

Fa, Rain, and Mirai walked into the elevator and rode down to the floor. They walked out of the elevator.

Soon, a group of officers arrived. They operated heavy machinery to move the platforms and elevator out of the way. The women watched this.

Once all of that was out of the way, one of the officers held up a remote control and powered the Gundam up. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

The women watched as the officer made the Gundam walk out of the hangar. The women followed the Gundam.

A truck was parked outside the hangar. The officer made the Gundam lie down on the platform behind the truck. He then powered down the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

The truck driver pressed a button, and the platform moved into the truck, taking the Gundam inside with it.

The officer got onto the back of the truck and pulled the door closed.

Lucrezia looked at Fa. "Okay, we're off. We'll see you in Germany."

Fa saluted Lucrezia. Lucrezia saluted Fa, then she got into the passenger seat of a car. Rain got into the back seat. The driver of the car followed the truck to the runway.

Fa and Mirai watched the truck and car go until they were out of sight.

Fa looked at Mirai. "Let's go to the simulation room. I want to practice."

Mirai looked at Fa. "You sure don't waste any time."

* * *

Fa and Mirai entered the simulation room in another building on the base.

Fa got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Mirai made some selections on the computer console. "The drone will be a combination of everyone's Gundams as usual."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Fa's left. The drone appeared in front of her. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Fa heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Fa moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Fa jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Fa then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Fa knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Fa's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

The drone came at Fa and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Fa punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

Fa activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She quickly flew over the drone and behind it.

"Not enough power!"

Fa's Gundam landed back on the dock.

Fa kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Fa knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

The drone punched Fa's Gundam fives times with its right arm. It then fired at Fa's Gundam with its beam rifle repeatedly.

"Overheating!"

Fa grew frustrated. She backed her Gundam up.

The drone fired at Fa with its beam rifle repeatedly. The blasts hit her Gundam.

"Overheating!"

The drone fired at Fa with its beam rifle. Fa activated her Gundam's thrusters and started to fly into the air. The blasts hit her Gundam anyway, and it fell back onto the dock.

Fa kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Fa got out of the simulator.

Mirai smiled. "Pretty good, Fa. Your reflexes are pretty good. So is your strategy."

Fa walked over to her. "Bullshit. I was lousy. I just barely won."

Mirai gave Fa a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Fa. I think you'll be able to use our Gundam to its full potential."

Fa smiled at her. "I wish I was as confident."

"You know what you need?" Mirai asked her.

"My head examined?" Fa replied.

"A girls' night out. Let's have fun before we leave."

Fa smiled. "That sounds like fun."

* * *

Lucrezia and Rain were standing in the special, massive airplane that was transporting them and the Gundam. They were currently en route to Germany.

Rain was standing at a console, testing the Gundam. Lucrezia was on a cell phone.

"Yes, Mr. Prime Minister." Lucrezia turned off her phone and put it in a pocket. "Rain."

Rain stopped her work and looked at Lucrezia.

"I just got off of the phone with the Prime Minister. I pretty much guaranteed him a victory on Wednesday. Is everything ready?"

Rain smiled. "The Gundam is in better shape than it was before our first match."

"And our pilot?" Lucrezia asked.

"I think she's a bit nervous, but I think she'll be okay."

* * *

Fa and Mirai walked into a restaurant.

The man behind the counter smiled. "Welcome. How many in your party?"

Fa held up her left hand and raised her index and middle fingers.

The man picked up two menus. "Right this way, please."

Fa and Mirai followed him over to a table.

The man placed the menus on the table. "Please look over our menus. I will return shortly to take your order."

The man walked away.

Fa and Mirai picked up the menus and read them.

"I think I'll have the beef sukiyaki and a regular cola." Fa set her menu on the table.

"That sounds good. I'll have the same." Mirai set her menu on the table.

"I'm worried, Mirai. What if I don't do well on Wednesday?"

"If that happens, then Japan will ally itself with one of the other nations. You know that."

"I don't want to let anyone on our team down."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just relax and enjoy our dinner."

"I _can't_ relax."

Mirai smiled. "When we get home, I'll exhaust you so much that you'll _have_ to relax."

Fa smiled. "Maybe this should have been a girls' night _in."_

* * *

Fa and Mirai walked into the living room of their house. Mirai closed the front door behind her and locked it.

The telephone rang.

Fa walked over and picked up the handset. "Hello?"

"Fa, it's your mother."

"And your father."

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad."

"Good luck in your match on Wednesday."

"Thanks, dad."

"I'm sure that you'll win on Wednesday and make us and all of Japan proud."

"I'm not so sure, mom, but thanks for having confidence in me."

"Bye, Fa."

"Bye, dad."

"Bye, Fa."

"Bye, ma."

Fa turned off the handset and set it down to charge.

"Come on. You have to exhaust me, so I can get a good night's sleep."

Mirai happily followed Fa upstairs.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Fa pressed Mirai against a wall in their bedroom and held her arms against the wall.

Fa kissed Mirai passionately on the lips.

Mirai opened her mouth. Fa used the opportunity to slip her tongue into Mirai's mouth. Fa and Mirai french-kissed.

After a moment of this, Fa released Mirai's arms and placed her hands on the wall. Mirai moved her arms around Fa and placed her hands on Fa's ass.

Fa finished the kiss. "I want you."

"I want you, too."

"Then let's not waste any seconds."

Fa and Mirai took off their clothes and let them fall to the floor.

Mirai hugged Fa and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Fa broke the kiss. "Not yet. Let me get the bed sheets pulled off first."

Mirai released Fa. "Hurry."

Fa turned, grabbed the bed sheets and cover, pulled them off of the bed, and let them fall to the floor.

"Okay."

Mirai tackled Fa and pushed her onto the bed. She shoved her tongue into Fa's mouth.

* * *

Lucrezia and Rain rode in the back seat of a car to the location of the match. A truck followed them, carrying the Gundam.

After Lucrezia and Rain got out of the car, they stood and watched as the Gundam was unloaded from the truck and placed in an upright position. Then computer consoles and an elevator shaft were set up near the Gundam. Germany's Gundam stood across from their own, covered with canvas.

Rain turned on the consoles and checked the readings. "Everything seems to be working just fine. The consoles are interfacing with the Gundam's systems. Lucrezia, please go up there."

Lucrezia walked over to the elevator shaft and got into the elevator. She pressed a button. The elevator rose and stopped at the Gundam's chest area. Lucrezia opened the cockpit and climbed in.

"Power on!" Rain called.

Lucrezia pressed a button and turned on the Gundam. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

Rain checked the readings on the console. "We've got a 100 signal. Good. Radio on!"

Lucrezia turned on her radio.

"Can you hear me?" Rain asked Lucrezia.

"Yeah. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah. May we do some system checks before going to bed for the night?"

"Sure."

* * *

Fa lied down in bed, smiling. "That was fun."

Mirai lied down to Fa's right and smiled. "I knew you'd like it. Now, get some sleep."

Fa kissed Mirai on the lips briefly. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you, too. Good night, sweetie."

Fa soon fell asleep.

* * *

Fa had a nightmare.

She was sitting in the cockpit of her Gundam, fighting a monstrous, shadowy Gundam. It kept pummeling her Gundam.

Fa kept pressing buttons on her console, but they didn't have any effect.

"Come on!" Fa yelled. "Do something!"

"Fa, what are you doing?!" Rain demanded through the Gundam's radio frequency. "Kick his ass!"

"I'm trying, but the fucking controls won't respond!" Fa yelled back.

"The controls work fine! It's _you_ that's the problem!"

"No, it isn't!" Fa insisted. "Call off the match! I don't want to lose!"

The opposing Gundam landed a final blow, completely incapacitating Fa's Gundam.

Lucrezia appeared in front of her.

"I can't believe you lost! After all of the work that we put into this match, you let us down!"

Lucrezia faded away and was replaced by Rain.

"You got my Gundam destroyed!"

Rain faded away and was replaced by Mirai.

"No sex for _you_ tonight, loser!"

Mirai faded away.

"I didn't mean to let you down!" Fa yelled. "I didn't! Please forgive me!"

Lucrezia, Rain, and Mirai appeared, surrounding Fa.

"Fa Yuiry! Fa Yuiry! She's so fucking bad that we have to pee!" they chanted in unison.

"Stop it!" Fa yelled.

"Fa Yuiry! Fa Yuiry! She's so fucking bad that we have to pee! Fa Yuiry! Fa Yuiry! She's so fucking bad that we have to pee! Fa Yuiry! Fa Yuiry! She's so fucking bad that we have to pee! Fa Yuiry! Fa Yuiry! She's so fucking bad that we have to pee!"

"Shut up!" Fa yelled.

"You know it's true!" Lucrezia yelled.

"You're a failure!" Rain yelled.

"And you're lousy in bed!" Mirai yelled.

"You can't mean that!" Fa yelled. "I did the best that I could!"

"Fa Yuiry! Fa Yuiry! She's so fucking bad that we have to pee!" Lucrezia, Rain, and Mirai chanted in unison.

Fa screamed.

* * *

Fa woke up, sweating and panting.

She sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in bed. Mirai was sleeping to her right. It was dark.

Fa lied down and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Lucrezia and Rain entered their hotel room.

Rain closed the door behind her and locked it.

Lucrezia turned on the lights.

Rain yawned. "We seriously need to get some rest."

Lucrezia stretched. "Fa and Mirai will leave for here tomorrow. Let's hope that Fa has trained enough."

"Knowing her, I'm sure that she did."

Lucrezia smiled. "Anyway, good night, Rain."

Rain smiled. "Good night, Lucrezia."

* * *

**Tuesday, November 27, 2007, 7:40 AM, Japanese Time**

Fa woke up.

She looked to her right. Mirai was sleeping next to her.

Fa turned and positioned herself over Mirai. She took a moment to admire Mirai's beauty.

Fa kissed Mirai on the lips.

Mirai woke up.

Fa finished the kiss, pulled back, and smiled. "Good morning."

Mirai smiled. "Good morning."

"Let's eat a quick breakfast, then we can pack."

"Okay."

* * *

Fa put a duffel bag on the bed and opened it.

Then she got a clean uniform and put it into the bag.

She also got a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a box of dental floss, a small bottle of mouthwash, a small can of deodorant spray, a small bar of soap, and a small bottle of shampoo from the bathroom and put them into the bag.

Fa zipped the bag closed.

"Is that all that you're taking?" Mirai asked.

"We're going there just for the match. We'll be back home by tomorrow evening. Pack just one pair of clothes. It'll be enough."

"Okay."

Mirai got a duffel bag, put it on the bed, and opened it.

"Don't worry about the hygiene stuff. I already packed it."

"Okay."

Mirai got a fresh set of clothes and put it into the bag.

She zipped the bag closed.

Fa checked her watch. "We should get to the base and board the plane."

* * *

Lucrezia and Rain arrived at the match location and got out of the car.

Lucrezia smiled. "Okay, Rain, we've got all of today to work on the Gundam. Fa and Mirai probably won't be leaving for the base for a bit."

Rain walked over to the consoles and turned them on.

* * *

Fa and Mirai sped down a highway in Fa's yellow convertible. They were listening to "Mizu no Hoshi e Ai wo Komete" by Hiroko Moriguchi on the radio.

After driving for a few minutes, Fa turned right onto another street.

A few minutes later, they reached Miyasato Air Self-Defense Force Base.

Fa brought her car to a stop by the gate. She handed her badge to the security guard, and Mirai did likewise with her badge. The guard scanned them and handed them back. Fa and Mirai handed their duffel bags to the security guard. The guard opened them, inspected them, closed them, and handed them back. Then Fa and Mirai had to go through thumbprint and retinal scans. Finally, the security guard opened the gate, and Fa drove onto the base.

Fa drove to a runway and parked in the lot near it.

Fa and Mirai got out of the car and walked over to an airplane.

The pilot and the copilot saluted Fa. Fa saluted them.

The four of them boarded the airplane.

"Aisle or window?" Fa asked Mirai.

"I don't care."

Fa sat in the seat by the window, and Mirai sat to her right. They each buckled their seatbelts.

Soon, the airplane's engines started. The airplane sped down the runway and flew into the sky.

Fa stared out the window, nervous.

"Nervous?" Mirai asked.

Fa looked at her. "Yeah."

Mirai sighed. "Not _this_ again."

"I can't help it. I'm worried."

"You have nothing to worry about. You've prepared as much as you could. You've spent countless hours in the simulator. You've read up on every aspect of the Gundam. You've questioned me about the Gundam's performance."

"That's true."

"Did you bring anything to read?" Mirai asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"Good thinking. It's a long flight."

"Well, I learned my lesson last time."

"What did you bring?"

Fa unzipped her duffel bag and took out a laptop computer. "I brought my laptop. I figured I'd look over our First Gundam Tournament profiles."

Mirai giggled. "How exciting."

What did _you_ bring?" Fa asked.

Mirai unzipped her duffel bag and took out a book. "I brought a romance manga."

"Cool."

Fa opened her laptop and turned it on.

After Windows loaded up, Fa checked up the profiles of the Japanese Gundam team:

NAME: LUCREZIA NOIN  
RANK: CAPTAIN  
OCCUPATION: GUNDAM TEAM LEADER  
RACE: CAUCASIAN  
DOB: 12/20/1987  
AGE: 19  
HEIGHT: 165 CM  
WEIGHT: 49 KG  
HAIR: BLACK  
EYES: PURPLE  
CITIZENSHIP: CANADIAN/JAPANESE  
BIRTHPLACE: MONTREAL, QUEBEC, CANADA  
RESIDENCE: TOKYO, JAPAN

NAME: FA YUIRY  
RANK: LIEUTENANT  
OCCUPATION: GUNDAM PILOT  
RACE: ASIAN  
DOB: 07/04/1989  
AGE: 18  
HEIGHT: 165 CM  
WEIGHT: 49 KG  
HAIR: BLACK  
EYES: BLACK  
CITIZENSHIP: JAPANESE  
BIRTHPLACE: TOKYO, JAPAN  
RESIDENCE: TOKYO, JAPAN  
WINS: 1  
LOSSES: 1

NAME: MIRAI YASHIMA  
RANK: LIEUTENANT  
OCCUPATION: GUNDAM TEST PILOT  
RACE: ASIAN  
DOB: 10/14/1989  
AGE: 18  
HEIGHT: 165 CM  
WEIGHT: 49 KG  
HAIR: BROWN  
EYES: BLACK  
CITIZENSHIP: JAPANESE  
BIRTHPLACE: TOKYO, JAPAN  
RESIDENCE: TOKYO, JAPAN

NAME: RAIN MIKAMURA  
RANK: LIEUTENANT  
OCCUPATION: GUNDAM HEAD ENGINEER  
RACE: ASIAN  
DOB: 10/03/1987  
AGE: 20  
HEIGHT: 167 CM  
WEIGHT: 49 KG  
HAIR: BROWN  
EYES: BLACK  
CITIZENSHIP: JAPANESE  
BIRTHPLACE: TOKYO, JAPAN  
RESIDENCE: TOKYO, JAPAN

* * *

Japan's second Gundam match is here. Fa Yuiry is uncertain of the outcome. Will she be able to defeat the German pilot and keep Japan in the tournament, or will the match end in her defeat?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 2, Match 6"

You will race with the tide.


	31. Level 2, Match 6

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

Episode 31

Level 2, Match 6

Written By  
Mark Moore

* * *

Japan's match against Germany is later today. Fa Yuiry and Mirai Yashima have just arrived in Germany and been given a ride to the location of the match, the Brandenburg Gate in Berlin.

**Wednesday, November 28, 2007, 9:52 AM, German Standard Time**

Fa and Mirai got out of the car and walked over to Lucrezia.

Standing at consoles on the ground was Rain.

Fa saluted Lucrezia. "Sir."

"At ease."

Fa relaxed. "How's the Gundam coming along?"

"Good. It's ready as it'll ever be. How about _you?"_

"I'm...nervous."

"Wanna try it out before the match?" Lucrezia asked.

Fa smiled. "Yes. Thank you."

"You ready?" Rain asked Fa.

"Ready as I'll _ever_ be, I suppose."

Fa walked into the elevator that had been set up in front of the Gundam and rode up to the chest level.

Fa got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Ready!" Fa called.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Rain's request, Fa pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Rain smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Fa pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Rain nodded. "Good! How does it feel?"

"Fine."

Lucrezia smiled. "Move the elevator. Let her walk around."

Some engineers used heavy machinery to pull the elevator and its shaft away from the Gundam.

"Go on, Fa!" Lucrezia yelled. "Take it for a walk!"

Fa opened the Gundam's hand and lowered its arm. She pressed another button to close the cockpit. Then she pressed the Forward button, and the Gundam started walking.

"May I activate the thrusters and fly her?" Fa asked.

Rain frowned. "No. Not until the match. Now bring it back. I need to do a final systems check."

"All right."

Fa brought the Gundam back to its original location.

"Power down, Fa."

At Rain's request, Fa shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Fa opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Fa rode the elevator down to the ground.

Fa walked out of the elevator.

Lucrezia smiled. "Not bad. We still have some time until the match. Relax."

* * *

Fa and Mirai each got a can of regular cola out of a cooler and sat at a table that was set up a short distance from the designated match area. Mirai sat to Fa's right.

Fa opened her can and took a swig of cola. "Why did I ever agree to fight this guy here?"

"He wouldn't budge. You had no choice but to agree."

"I ought to kick him a few extra times just for that - assuming I even land a hit."

"Oh, stop it. You'll beat him."

Fa noticed a car approaching from the distance.

After it stopped, the passenger side door opened, and a man with short, curly, black hair got out.

He closed the door and walked over to a console that was set up a short distance from the designated match area.

"There's Bright Noa, the announcer."

Mirai looked. "Cool. That must mean the match will start soon"

Lucrezia walked over to them. "We just received word that the German team is on its way. Let's get you prepped."

* * *

Fa walked into the elevator and pressed a button.

She rode up to the chest level of the Gundam.

Fa got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Power on!" Rain called.

Fa pressed the Power button, turning the Gundam on. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

"Can you hear me?" Rain asked.

Fa now heard Rain's voice through the cockpit's speaker.

"Yes."

"Okay. Close the cockpit."

Fa pressed a button. The cockpit closed.

Fa looked at her screens. The cover was being removed, and she got her first in-person look at Germany's Gundam. It was brown. There was a beam rifle in its left hand.

The German Gundam's cockpit door opened. The German pilot got into the elevator, rode up to the chest level, and got into the cockpit. He then closed his cockpit.

A message appeared on one of Fa's screens: "GERMANY REQUESTING VISUAL".

"The German pilot is requesting visual contact."

"Allowed."

At Lucrezia's permission, Fa pressed a button.

The German pilot's image appeared on one of Fa's screens. He was Caucasian; appeared to be in his 30s; had short, brown hair; and was clean-shaven except for a moustache.

The German pilot smiled. "Greetings. I am Horst Merkel."

Fa smiled. "I'm Fa Yuiry. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise."

"I'm curious. Why did you insist on fighting here?"

"It is my home. I want to defeat you here. You could say that it is national pride."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious."

Horst grinned. "Prepare to lose."

Fa grinned. "Bring it."

"May we keep the audio channel between our cockpits open during the match?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Good luck."

"Good luck to you, too."

Horst's image disappeared from Fa's screen and was replaced by an exterior view.

"Fa, the introductions are about to be made. Receive the audio."

At Lucrezia's order, Fa pressed a button.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 2, Match 6, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in Berlin, Germany. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Germany versus Japan. The German pilot is Horst Merkel. The Japanese pilot is Fa Yuiry. Germany's Gundam - the brown one - is 21 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. Japan's Gundam - the white and dark blue one - is 19.85 meters tall, 1.15 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Horst moved his Gundam forward and punched Fa's Gundam with its right fist. Fa's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Fa made her Gundam jump into the air, then she fired at Horst's Gundam with the beam rifle in its right hand. The shots hit Horst's Gundam repeatedly.

Horst made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at Fa's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Fa's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Fa's Gundam declared.

Horst's Gundam landed back on the street.

"Take _that!"_ Horst yelled.

"Take _this!"_ Fa yelled.

Fa fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Horst's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Horst's Gundam declared.

"You won't do that again!" Horst exclaimed.

Horst kicked Fa's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Fa's Gundam declared.

Fa kicked Horst's Gundam repeatedly with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Horst's Gundam declared.

Horst fired his Gundam's beam rifle. Fa activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

"Not enough power!" the simulated male voice of Fa's Gundam declared.

Fa's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

Horst made his Gundam run towards Fa's Gundam.

Fa fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Horst's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Horst's Gundam declared.

Horst's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Damn it!" Horst exclaimed. "How could this happen?!"

"And there you have it. Japan has beaten Germany. It certainly was a close match, and Japan's win could be considered only luck. Germany is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. Japan moves on to Level 3. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Fa sat in her cockpit, stunned.

"Fa, you did it! You won!" Rain exclaimed.

Fa smiled weakly. "I don't believe it."

"Come on out!"

At Rain's request, Fa shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Fa opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Fa rode the elevator down to the ground.

Fa walked out of the elevator.

The cockpit of Horst's Gundam opened. Horst got out of his cockpit and into his elevator.

He rode his elevator down to the ground.

Horst walked out of his elevator and over to Fa.

Fa smiled and offered her right hand to Horst. "Good match."

Horst shook her hand. "Thank you. I am humbled."

Fa turned and walked over to Lucrezia.

Lucrezia smiled. "You won. You gave us weeks of repair work, but you won."

Fa smiled. "I'm glad - that I won, I mean."

"You may return to Tokyo. We'll handle the Gundam transport."

"Thank you, sir."

Fa and Mirai walked over to the car that they had arrived in.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

"How bad is it?" Lucrezia asked.

Rain was looking over some preliminary statistics. "She really banged it up. We need to get it home soon, so I can start fixing it."

Lucrezia frowned. "Shit."

"Don't be so hard on her. I think she did all right."

"Yeah, she was okay."

"I think your expectations of her were a little too high."

"It was her second match, though. She should have done better."

"Maybe."

* * *

Fa and Mirai were sitting in the airplane. Fa was sitting by the window.

They were currently flying back to Japan.

"Lieutenant Yuiry, the American evening news will be on shortly. Channel 11."

"Thank you!" Fa called to the pilot.

Fa pressed a button and turned the television in front of them on. She typed 1 1 on the keypad.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The sixth match of the second level of the First Gundam Tournament was held at the Brandenburg Gate in Berlin, Germany, this afternoon. The participants were Germany and Japan. Japan won. It will move on to Level 3. Germany, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will back Canada in the tournament. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to Japan's victory and Germany's defeat?"

"Peter, it's a mostly neutral reaction from the White House with a hint of disappointment in Germany's decision."

"Do the resources of Canada and Germany match those of the United States?"

"It's quite possible, Peter. They could prove to be a formidable team."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Fa turned off the television.

Mirai smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

Fa smiled. "Thanks, sweetie. I still can't believe it. How the fuck did I win?"

"Only _you_ can answer that, sweetie, but don't worry about that for now. You made it. That's all that matters at the moment. Relax and enjoy your victory."

"You're right. I'm sorry for all of my depressing talk recently. I was nervous."

"No problem. Would you like some music?"

"Yes, please."

Mirai pressed a button to turn on the stereo.

She selected a song and pressed Play.

"Mad Machine" by Kinuko Oomori started playing.

Fa closed her eyes and relaxed.

* * *

Fa and Mirai entered the simulation room in the base.

Fa got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Mirai made some selections on the computer console. "The drone will be a combination of everyone's Gundams as usual."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a city street at night. Skyscrapers appeared to Fa's left. The drone appeared in front of her.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Fa moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Fa jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Fa then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Fa knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Fa's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The drone came at Fa and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Fa punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it six times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Fa knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's right leg.

The drone swung at Fa's Gundam with the beam saber in its right hand. Fa activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky.

"Not enough power!"

Fa's Gundam landed back on the street.

The drone fired at Fa's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. Fa jumped and avoided the attack.

After Fa's Gundam landed back on the street, Fa fired at the drone repeatedly with her Gundam's rifle.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Fa got out of the simulator.

Mirai smiled. "Pretty good, Fa. Your reflexes are pretty good. So is your strategy."

Fa walked over to her. "Thanks."

Mirai frowned. "I wonder what will happen, if you're paired with Iran."

Fa smiled. "Let's not worry about that. We just have to practice as much as we can."

"That's true. Do you want to try it again?"

"Sure. Practice makes perfect...or at least adequate."

Mirai laughed. "You silly."

* * *

**Thursday, November 29, 2007, 9:25 AM, Japanese Time**

Fa knocked on Lucrezia's office door.

"Come in."

Fa opened the door and walked into the office. Mirai followed and closed the door behind her.

Lucrezia was sitting behind her desk. Rain was sitting in a chair.

Fa saluted Lucrezia. "Lieutenant Fa Yuiry reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant."

Fa relaxed.

Lucrezia smiled. "We recently got back. I thought it would be nice to have a little celebration."

Fa smiled. "Cool."

Lucrezia stood up. Rain stood up as well.

Lucrezia opened her small refrigerator and passed out three cans of regular cola. She also took a can for herself.

The women opened their respective cans.

Lucrezia raised her can. The other three women raised their own cans.

Lucrezia smiled. "I propose a toast - to Fa Yuiry, a fucking good pilot!"

"To Fa Yuiry!" Rain and Mirai exclaimed.

Fa smiled. "Thanks, everyone."

All four women took a moment to sip their colas.

Lucrezia frowned. "Now that we've won our second match, we're in the final 8. We have to work even harder now, because the competition is at a whole new level. Our competitors, whoever they will be, will be the best quarter of the starting group. Also, there's a 1-in-7 chance that we're gonna fight Iran."

Each woman silently thought about that for a moment.

"Fa, I want you in the simulator as much as possible. Get in all of the training that you can between now and our next match."

"Yes, sir."

"Rain, get the Gundam repaired. Keep everyone that you need as long as you need them."

"Yes, sir."

"Mirai, until the major repairs are done, assist Fa in her sim training."

"Yes, sir."

"And keep cheering Fa on. She needs your support."

"Yes, sir."

The women finished their colas in silence.

They dropped their cans in the trash basket.

"Dismissed. Get to work, everyone."

Fa opened the door and walked out of the office. Rain and Mirai followed her. Mirai closed the door behind her.

Mirai smiled at Fa. "Come on, champ. Let's hit the simulator."

Fa smiled wickedly. "I'd _love_ to hit the simulator."

Mirai and Fa laughed.

* * *

Rain turned off the computer in her console.

"Okay, everyone, that's all for tonight! Thank you! Now, go home and get some rest!"

Rain waited impatiently for all of the other engineers to put away their tools and leave the hangar. She was exhausted. More than that, she was horny, and she couldn't ignore the feeling between her legs any longer.

Rain picked up the telephone receiver and typed in the number for the simulation room.

"Simulation room. Lieutenant Mirai Yashima speaking."

"Mirai, it's me. I need you in the hangar."

"Is this about what I _think_ it's about?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, but Fa and I were about to go home."

"Okay."

Rain put the receiver down.

Lucrezia walked into the hangar.

"Rain, are you ready to go home?" Lucrezia called.

"Actually, Lucrezia, I'm, uh,...yeah."

Lucrezia walked into the elevator and rode up to the chest level. She walked out of the elevator.

"Are you all right?" Lucrezia asked.

"I'm done for the day."

"Great. So...?"

"I'm horny."

"Ah! Well, let's get in the cockpit and take care of that."

"The cockpit? Don't be silly. That's unprofessional."

"Skip it, Rain. I've seen you and Mirai go in there."

Rain laughed nervously. "You got me. Okay, let's do it. Thank you."

Lucrezia smiled. "My pleasure."

Rain and Lucrezia walked over to the chest area.

Rain opened the cockpit.

Lucrezia climbed into the cockpit.

Rain climbed into the cockpit and lied on top of Lucrezia, facing her.

Rain closed the cockpit.

When their privacy was assured, Rain kissed Lucrezia on the lips.

Rain parted her own lips and shoved her tongue into Lucrezia's mouth.

After a while, Rain finished the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all day."

Rain licked Lucrezia's face repeatedly.

"Mmm, that feels good, sweetie."

Rain smiled. "I'm glad that you like it. Would you like me to lick lower?"

"Ooh, yes. Please."

"Then you'll have to take off your clothes."

Lucrezia took off her clothes.

Rain likewise took off her own clothes.

* * *

Fa and Mirai sat at the picnic table in their backyard.

They were currently eating a warm dinner of oven-baked chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, boiled vegetables, and green tea.

The wind was blowing, giving them a slight chill. The chimes on the back porch chimed.

Fa watched the tree branches swaying in the wind. "December's almost here."

Mirai took a bite of her chicken. "It certainly feels like it. Less than a month to go. Think you'll make it?"

Fa sipped her tea. "3 more matches. Anything can happen."

Mirai sipped her tea. "Your parents will be proud of you."

"I'm not doing this for my parents - or at least not for my mom. She treated me like her dog, not her daughter. I can to come to her when called. I had to bring her stuff. I had to give her things to eat and drink. It's not that she couldn't do these things on her own. It's that she was lazy. I couldn't wait to move out of that house."

"So you're doing this for yourself?" Mirai asked.

"Yeah. I wouldn't like another nation ruling over us - particularly not Iran but not the United States either."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. They seem a bit arrogant."

"Oh. Well, I have faith in you, Fa Yuiry."

Fa smiled. "Thank you, Mirai Yashima."

* * *

The next match is Ireland versus Zambia. Who will win?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 2, Match 7"

You will race with the tide.


	32. Level 2, Match 7

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

Episode 32

Level 2, Match 7

Written By  
Mark Moore

* * *

Fa Yuiry has scored her second victory, defeating Germany and keeping Japan in the tournament. Now, attention shifts to the next match.

**Saturday, December 1, 2007, 4:44 PM, Eastern Standard Time**

The United States military base where the Gundam was being tested was Aznable Air Force Base in Tampa, Florida. The Gundam was in a hangar.

Lunamaria Hawke, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Emma Sheen stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Lunamaria. Standing at consoles on the platform were Nina Purpleton and Lucette Audevie, the two engineers that had designed the Gundam for the United States Government. They worked for Anaheim Electronics and were currently under military command while on this project. The fourth person on the platform was Relena Peacecraft. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Emma.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Nina's request, Lunamaria pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Nina smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Lunamaria pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Nina nodded. "Good!"

"I think she can take a break for a while. I'd like to see about increasing the Gundam's flight duration."

Nina nodded. "Agreed, Lucette. Power down, Lunamaria."

Lunamaria opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Lunamaria got out of the cockpit.

Nina looked at Emma. "You can take a break, too."

Emma smiled. "Cool. Thanks."

Murrue Ramius, Emma's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Emma and Lunamaria saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Nina?"

"Good. We wanted to ask you for permission to increase the Gundam's flight duration."

"Wait until the Level 3 match-ups are revealed. We might need to install missile launchers instead. I guess you were so caught up in your work that you forgot about the time. Match 7 is going to start soon. Let's go to my house to watch it. I'll cook dinner."

* * *

Emma, Relena, Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria gathered in the living room in Murrue's house and took their seats.

Murrue, carrying a tray with six large glasses filled with cola, walked into the living room. The other five women each took a glass. Murrue set the tray on the table, took a glass, and sat down.

Murrue turned on the television.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 2, Match 7, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in the streets of Dublin. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Ireland versus Zambia. The Irish pilot is Martin Ahern. The Zambian pilot is Levy Chiluba. Ireland's Gundam - the green one - is 18 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. Zambia's Gundam - the black one - is 22 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Martin moved his Gundam forward and punched Zambia's Gundam with its right fist. Zambia's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Levy made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at Ireland's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Ireland's Gundam repeatedly.

Martin fired at Zambia's Gundam repeatedly with the beam rifle in his Gundam's left hand. The shots hit Zambia's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Zambia's Gundam declared.

"Take _that!"_ Martin yelled.

"Take _this!"_ Levy yelled.

Levy fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Ireland's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Ireland's Gundam declared.

"You won't do that again!" Martin exclaimed.

Martin kicked Zambia's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Zambia's Gundam declared.

Levy kicked Ireland's Gundam repeatedly with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Ireland's Gundam declared.

Martin fired his Gundam's beam rifle. Levy activated his Gundam's thrusters and flew his Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

Levy fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Ireland's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Ireland's Gundam declared.

Martin's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Damn it!" Martin exclaimed. "How could this happen?!"

"And there you have it. Zambia has beaten Ireland. This is quite a surprise. Ireland is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. Zambia moves on to Level 3. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Murrue turned off the television.

"We've got some time before the evening news begins. I'll make dinner now." Murrue stood up.

Murrue collected the empty glasses, placed them on the tray, and carried them into the kitchen.

* * *

Murrue turned on her grill in her backyard, placed six hamburgers on it, and closed the grill.

Murrue walked back into the kitchen and then into the living room.

She took her seat.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The seventh match of the second level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in Dublin this afternoon. The participants were Ireland and Zambia. Zambia won. It will move on to Level 3. Ireland, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will back the United Kingdom in the tournament. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to Zambia's victory and Ireland's defeat?"

"Peter, it's a mostly neutral reaction, but the White House is disappointed that Ireland will not be supporting us."

"Will the combined resources of the United Kingdom and Ireland help the United States?"

"It's possible, Peter, but we really won't know until we see the resulting Gundam in action."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Murrue turned off the television.

"Dinner should be ready." Murrue stood up.

The rest of the women stood up as well.

* * *

Murrue opened the grill, turned it off, picked up the hamburgers, and placed them on a plate.

Murrue walked over to the picnic table, where the other women were seated, and set the plate on the table.

Murrue sat at the table.

Each woman took a bun, placed it on her own plate, took a hamburger, placed it on her own plate, and poured barbecue sauce over it.

The women started eating.

"What do you think of the match?" Murrue asked.

Emma swallowed a piece of hamburger. "I'm surprised that Ireland lost. Its Gundam was impressive."

Relena laughed. "I think it surprised everyone."

Lunamaria smiled. "I think it was just dumb luck. Zambia's Gundam isn't that good. They'll be eliminated in Level 3."

Murrue smiled in amusement. "I recall you saying they'd be eliminated today."

"Well, I was right about Ireland." Lunamaria stuck out her tongue.

Nina looked at Lucette. "We should upgrade our Gundam."

Lucette considered that for a moment. "Yeah."

Murrue frowned. "Once we finish dinner, let's go back to base. There's someone that I want you to meet that will be arriving shortly."

* * *

Murrue was sitting behind her desk in her office on the base.

Emma, Relena, Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria were sitting in chairs in front of the desk.

There was a knock at the door.

Murrue smiled. "Come in."

The door opened. A woman walked into the room. She had short, red hair. She closed the door behind her.

The woman saluted Murrue. "Lieutenant Matilda Ajan reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant."

Matilda relaxed.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the Gundam crew. These are Emma Sheen, the pilot; Relena Peacecraft, her girlfriend; Nina Purpleton, the head engineer; Lucette Audevie, another engineer; and Lunamaria Hawke, the test pilot. Girls, this is Matilda Ajan."

Emma, Relena, Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria stood up. Each of them shook Matilda's right hand and exchanged greetings with her.

Matilda smiled at Emma and Relena. "So you're the ladies that I'll be guarding."

Emma and Relena were surprised.

"Guarding?" Emma asked.

Matilda was surprised and looked at Murrue. "They don't know?"

Murrue looked at Emma and Relena. "Matilda will be your bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" Relena asked Murrue. "Do you think we really need one?"

"This wasn't my idea. It came down from the Chief of Staff. Now that we're at Level 3, Emma might be considered a target by Iran or another nation." Murrue smiled. "Besides, I seem to recall you requesting body armor when in Iraq, Relena."

Relena smiled. "Point."

"Matilda will be living with you and will follow you at all times."

"Understood." Emma looked at Matilda. "We don't have a guest bedroom."

"It's okay. I'll sleep on the couch."

Relena smiled. "It'll be nice to have a guest for a while."

"How old are you, Matilda?" Emma asked.

"27."

"Same as the captain."

Murrue smiled. "Matilda's a bit older than me."

Matilda smiled. "And with age comes wisdom."

"Go and practice in the simulator, Emma."

"Yes, sir."

Emma opened the front door and walked out of the office, followed by Relena, Matilda, Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria. Lunamaria closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

In Montreal, Canada, Christina MacKenzie, Reccoa Londe, and Flay Allster sped down a road in Christina's red convertible. They were listening to "The Warrior" by Scandal on the radio.

They soon arrived at cole du Ciel.

Christina parked her convertible in one of the faculty parking spaces.

After parking the car and getting out of it, Christina, Reccoa, and Flay walked to the school's entrance. It was a cool Autumn evening. A gentle breeze was blowing.

Christina inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "The air is getting colder. Winter is approaching."

Flay inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "Yeah, so is the end of the tournament."

Reccoa inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "I know that the tournament ends this month, but the end isn't in sight. We're still at Level 2."

Christina opened the door to one of the buildings and stood aside. Flay walked into the building, Reccoa followed her, and Christina followed her.

They walked down a corridor and over to an office.

Christina knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Christina opened the door and walked into the office. Reccoa followed her. Flay followed and closed the door behind her.

Natarle Badgiruel, Christina's superior officer and the school's dean, was sitting behind her desk.

Une Antonn was sitting in a chair in Natarle's office.

Christina saluted Natarle. "Lieutenant Christina MacKenzie reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant."

Christina relaxed.

Natarle smiled. "I'll take you three to check in on the Gundam first, then I want you to hit the simulator."

Christina smiled. "Hehe."

Natarle stood up. "Not like that, Chris. Let's go to the hangar."

Christina grinned. "Yes, sir!"

Une stood up. "I think you'll find that the Gundam is coming along quite nicely."

* * *

Natarle, Une, Christina, Reccoa, and Flay each submitted to thumbprint and retinal scans outside the hangar. Then Natarle typed in a code on the keypad.

The hangar doors opened.

Natarle, Une, Christina, Reccoa, and Flay walked into the hangar.

The hangar doors closed.

Soon, they arrived at the Gundam.

"So what's been done to it?" Christina asked Natarle.

"Patience, Christina. Miriallia will explain."

Natarle, Une, Christina, Reccoa, and Flay walked into the elevator. Natarle pressed Up, and the elevator rose. It stopped at the chest area, and the five women got out of the elevator.

Miriallia Haw, the Gundam's head engineer and communications officer, was standing at a console. Standing with her was Stella Loussier. Catherine Bloom was also standing there, staring at the Gundam in fascination.

Miriallia turned to face Natarle and saluted. "Sir!"

"At ease."

Miriallia relaxed.

"How's the Gundam coming along?" Natarle asked.

"Well enough. It'll be ready in time."

"I want you to bring Christina, Reccoa, and Flay up to speed."

"Well, basically, I tweaked the thrusters to make them more powerful. You'll fly higher. It was a bit pricey, but I think it'll pay off when you win your second match."

Christina smiled. "You seem to have a lot of confidence in me, Miriallia."

Miriallia smiled. "Think positively."

"I'll try."

"Stella helped me with the upgrades."

Stella smiled. "I look forward to your second match."

"Will you be ready in time?" Miriallia asked Christina.

"I believe so. I've practiced in the simulator for many hours."

"On your way there now?" Miriallia asked.

Christina smiled. "Of course."

Miriallia turned to face the Gundam. "Asuna! Come on out!"

The Gundam's cockpit, which was located in the chest area, opened, and Asuna Elmarit, the test pilot, got out.

"Asuna, Christina is going in the sim. Let's go and watch her."

Asuna smiled. "Okay."

All of the women walked over to the elevator and rode down to the floor.

Miriallia smiled. "All right, Christina, let's see how you do."

* * *

The women entered the simulation room in another building on the campus.

"Do you want to try fighting a human opponent?" Miriallia asked Christina.

"Sure."

"Okay, get in."

Christina got into the first simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Miriallia made some selections on the computer console. "I switched the program to 2-player mode. Do I have a volunteer?"

Stella walked over to the second simulator. "I'll try it."

"Okay. Hop in."

Stella got into the second simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

The screens inside the simulators turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Christina's left and Stella's right. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Christina and Stella heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Christina moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at Stella's Gundam. Stella jumped and avoided the attack. Christina jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit Stella's Gundam repeatedly. Christina then kicked Stella's Gundam three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Christina knew that she had caused damage to Stella's Gundam. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at Stella's Gundam with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Christina's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

Stella came at Christina and kicked her Gundam five times with her Gundam's left leg. Christina punched Stella's Gundam three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Christina knew that she was close to victory. She kicked Stella's Gundam five times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

Stella's Gundam fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Christina got out of her simulator.

Stella got out of her simulator.

Stella smiled. "Pretty good, Christina."

Christina smiled. "Thank you, Stella. It was fun."

"Wanna go again?" Miriallia asked.

Christina looked at her watch. "I've got class in 20 minutes."

"Ooh! Thanks for reminding me!" Asuna cried. "I'd forgotten about it!"

Natarle sighed. "I guess I'll go to my office and immerse myself in paperwork."

Une smiled. "When we get home, we can immerse ourselves in your bathtub."

Natarle chuckled nervously. "Une, not in front of our subordinates."

"What's the matter?" Une asked. "They know you, Catherine, and I fuck."

"Dismissed!" Natarle quickly ordered her crew.

Christina, Flay, Miriallia, Asuna, and Catherine ran out of the simulator room.

Une sighed. "You, too, I guess."

Reccoa and Stella walked out of the simulator room.

"Miriallia, you promised to give a guest lecture in my class tonight."

"That's right, Christina. Thanks for reminding me. Stella and I will dismiss the rest of the engineering staff, secure the hangar, and be there shortly."

Christina looked at Catherine and smiled. "So, Catherine, details! How's Une in bed?"

Catherine smiled. "Great. How's Reccoa?"

Christina was surprised.

"Oh, come on. You're doing it. Admit it."

Christina smiled. "Reccoa's fanfuckingtastic."

Flay smiled. "Your turn, Miriallia. How's Stella?"

Miriallia smiled. "Great. So...I take it that everyone in each household is fucking everyone else."

The rest of the women agreed.

Asuna smiled. "We should have some sleepovers."

Stella smiled. "Definitely."

Reccoa smiled. "I'm all for it."

* * *

Christina was sitting behind her desk in her classroom.

She took her attendance log out of her desk's top drawer. She made notes of Flay, Asuna, Catherine, and Reccoa, who were already seated.

Soon, more students walked into the classroom and sat down.

Finally, Miriallia and Stella walked into the classroom.

Stella sat down. Miriallia walked over to Christina.

Christina made a note of Stella in her attendance log. She put it back in the drawer and closed it.

Christina stood up. "Attention, everyone."

The students settled down and were quiet.

"We have a special guest tonight. Please welcome Dr. Miriallia Haw."

The students applauded.

Miriallia smiled. "Thank you, Dr. MacKenzie. Tonight, I'm going to give a lecture and Gundam thrusters."

"Yes, and remember that the information contained in this lecture will make up a good portion of the midterm."

Most of the students groaned.

Christina ignored them. "Catherine, Reccoa, and Stella are on audit status, so they don't have to worry about their grades. The rest of you, pay close attention. Dr. Haw, the class is yours."

"Thank you, Dr. MacKenzie."

Christina went and sat in an empty chair.

"Some of you are in my Mobile Suit Engineering class and already know me. For those of you that don't, my name is Miriallia Haw. I'm a lieutenant. I'm 18 years old. I'm the head engineer and communications officer on our Gundam project. I know this is the Mobile Suit Piloting class, but people in the mobile suit industry need to be familiar with all aspects of mobile suits, no matter their occupation. Tonight, we'll be talking about the thrusters."

"How _big_ are the Gundam's thrusters? Are they massive?" one male student asked.

Some of the other students laughed.

Miriallia sighed.

* * *

With Canada's second Gundam match fast approaching, Christina MacKenzie is worried of her performance. Will she be ready in time?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Christina's Anticipation"

You will race with the tide.


	33. Christina's Anticipation

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

Episode 33

Christina's Anticipation

Written By  
Mark Moore

* * *

Canada's second Gundam match is in two days, and Christina MacKenzie is concerned that her performance will not be good enough to ensure a victory.

**Sunday, December 2, 2007, 4:43 PM, Eastern Standard Time**

The place where the Canadian Gundam was being tested was cole du Ciel in Montreal, Canada. The Gundam was in a hangar.

Asuna Elmarit, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Christina MacKenzie and Reccoa Londe stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Asuna. Standing at consoles on the platform were Miriallia Haw, the Gundam's head engineer and communications officer, and Stella Loussier, the French Gundam engineer. Flay Allster and Catherine Bloom were also standing there, staring at the Gundam in fascination. They were interested in the proceedings but were primarily there to give moral support to Christina.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Miriallia's request, Asuna pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Miriallia smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Asuna pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Miriallia nodded. "Good!"

"I think that's about all that we have enough time for."

Miriallia nodded. "Agreed, Stella. Power down, Asuna."

Asuna opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Asuna got out of the cockpit.

Miriallia looked at Christina. "I think everything is ready as we can make it."

"Will I have any unexpected problems while operating it?" Christina asked her.

"You shouldn't."

Natarle Badgiruel, Christina's superior officer, and Une Antonn, Reccoa's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Reccoa and Stella saluted Une. "Captain!"

"At ease."

Christina, Miriallia, and Asuna saluted Natarle. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Miriallia?"

"I think it's ready as we'll get it."

"Good. Our second match is in two days."

"Yes, sir. Um, may I do some tweaking of the OS code?"

"We're loading up the Gundam and shipping it to Brazil. You'll have to work on it in the air."

"Understood."

Natarle looked at Christina. "I'm personally overseeing the Gundam's transport. You will leave for Brazil tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Natarle looked at Asuna. "Asuna, you're with me, Une, Miriallia, and Stella."

"Yes, sir."

Natarle looked at Catherine. "Catherine, you, too."

"Yes, sir."

Natarle looked at Flay. "Flay, you know how to operate the simulator. Correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. If Christina wants to get in some last-minute training, you're in charge."

"Yes, sir."

Une looked at Reccoa. "Help her, too, Reccoa."

"Yes, sir."

Natarle smiled. "Okay, come down from there. We have to move the platforms and elevator to get the Gundam out of there."

Christina, Flay, Reccoa, Miriallia, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine walked into the elevator and rode down to the floor. They walked out of the elevator.

Soon, a group of officers arrived. They operated heavy machinery to move the platforms and elevator out of the way. The women watched this.

Once all of that was out of the way, one of the officers held up a remote control and powered the Gundam up. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

The women watched as the officer made the Gundam walk out of the hangar. The women followed the Gundam.

A truck was parked outside the hangar. The officer made the Gundam lie down on the platform behind the truck. He then powered down the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

The truck driver pressed a button, and the platform moved into the truck, taking the Gundam inside with it.

The officer got onto the back of the truck and pulled the door closed.

Natarle looked at Christina. "Okay, we're off. We'll see you in Brazil."

Christina saluted Natarle. Natarle saluted Christina, then she got into the passenger seat of a car. Une, Miriallia, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine got into the back seat. The driver of the car followed the truck to the runway.

Christina, Reccoa, and Flay watched the truck and car go until they were out of sight.

Christina looked at Reccoa and Flay. "Let's go to the simulation room. I want to practice."

Flay looked at Christina. "You sure don't waste any time."

Reccoa looked at Christina. "Let's see what you've got."

* * *

Christina, Reccoa, and Flay entered the simulation room in another building on the campus.

Christina got into the first simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Flay made some selections on the computer console. "Let's try a computer opponent first. The drone will be a combination of everyone's Gundams as usual."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Christina's left. The drone appeared in front of her. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Christina heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Christina moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Christina jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Christina then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Christina knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Christina's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

The drone came at Christina and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Christina punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

Christina activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She quickly flew over the drone and behind it.

"Not enough power!"

Christina's Gundam landed back on the dock.

Christina kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Christina knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

The drone punched Christina's Gundam fives times with its right arm. It then fired at Christina's Gundam with its beam rifle repeatedly.

"Overheating!"

Christina grew frustrated. She backed her Gundam up.

The drone fired at Christina with its beam rifle repeatedly. The blasts hit her Gundam.

"Overheating!"

The drone fired at Christina with its beam rifle. Christina activated her Gundam's thrusters and started to fly into the air. The blasts hit her Gundam anyway, and it fell back onto the dock.

Christina kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Christina got out of the simulator.

Flay smiled. "Pretty good, Christina. Your reflexes are pretty good."

Reccoa smiled. "So is your strategy."

Christina walked over to them. "Really?"

Flay gave Christina a cheerful smile. "Really. Don't worry, Christina."

Christina smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Do you want to try fighting a human opponent?" Flay asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, get in."

Christina got into the first simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Flay made some selections on the computer console. "I switched the program to 2-player mode. Do I have a volunteer?"

Reccoa didn't say anything.

Flay walked over to the second simulator. "Fine. I'll try it. Watch the console, Reccoa."

Reccoa went and stood behind the computer console.

Flay got into the second simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

The screens inside the simulators turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Christina's left and Flay's right. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Christina and Flay heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Christina moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at Flay's Gundam. Flay jumped and avoided the attack. Christina jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit Flay's Gundam repeatedly. Christina then kicked Flay's Gundam three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Christina knew that she had caused damage to Flay's Gundam. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at Flay's Gundam with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Christina's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

Flay came at Christina and kicked her Gundam five times with her Gundam's left leg. Christina punched Flay's Gundam three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Christina knew that she was close to victory. She kicked Flay's Gundam five times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

Flay's Gundam fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Christina got out of her simulator.

Flay got out of her simulator.

Flay smiled. "Pretty good, Christina."

Christina smiled. "Thank you, Flay. It was fun."

"Why don't we go out for a nice, romantic dinner?" Reccoa suggested.

"Sure!" Christina and Flay agreed.

* * *

Natarle, Une, Miriallia, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine were standing in the special, massive airplane that was transporting them and the Gundam. They were currently en route to Brazil.

Miriallia and Stella were standing at a console, testing the Gundam. Natarle was on a cell phone.

"Yes, Mr. Prime Minister." Natarle turned off her phone and put it in a pocket. "Everyone, listen up."

Miriallia and Stella stopped their work. They, Une, Asuna, and Catherine looked at Natarle.

"I just got off of the phone with the Prime Minister. I pretty much guaranteed him a victory on Tuesday. Is everything ready?"

Miriallia smiled. "The Gundam is in better shape than it was before our first match."

"And our pilot?" Lucrezia asked.

Asuna smiled. "I think she's a bit nervous, but I think she'll be okay."

* * *

Christina, Flay, and Reccoa walked into a restaurant.

The man behind the counter smiled. "Welcome. How many in your party?"

Christina held up her left hand and raised her index, middle, and ring fingers.

The man picked up three menus. "Right this way, please."

Christina, Flay, and Reccoa followed him over to a table.

The man placed the menus on the table. "Please look over our menus. I will return shortly to take your order."

The man walked away.

Christina, Flay, and Reccoa picked up the menus and read them.

"I think I'll have the steak, a side of onion rings, and a regular cola." Christina set her menu on the table.

"That sounds good. I'll have the same." Flay set her menu on the table.

"Me, too." Reccoa set her menu on the table.

"I'm worried, girls. What if I don't do well on Tuesday?"

Flay looked at Christina. "If that happens, then Canada will ally itself with one of the other nations. You know that."

"I don't want to let anyone on our team down."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just relax and enjoy our dinner."

"I _can't_ relax."

Reccoa smiled. "When we get home, we'll exhaust you so much that you'll _have_ to relax."

Christina smiled. "Maybe this should have been a girls' night _in."_

* * *

Christina, Reccoa, and Flay walked into the living room of Christina and Flay's house.

The telephone rang.

Christina walked over and picked up the handset. "Hello?"

"Christina, it's your mother."

"And your father."

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad."

"Good luck in your match on Tuesday."

"Thanks, dad."

"I'm sure that you'll win on Tuesday and make us and all of Canada proud."

"I'm not so sure, mom, but thanks for having confidence in me."

"Bye, Christina."

"Bye, dad."

"Bye, Christina."

"Bye, ma."

Christina turned off the handset and set it down to charge.

"Come on. You have to exhaust me, so I can get a good night's sleep."

Flay and Reccoa happily followed Christina upstairs.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Christina pressed Flay against a wall in their bedroom and held her arms against the wall.

Christina kissed Flay passionately on the lips.

Flay opened her mouth. Christina used the opportunity to slip her tongue into Flay's mouth. Christina and Flay french-kissed.

After a moment of this, Christina released Flay's arms and placed her hands on the wall. Flay moved her arms around Christina and placed her hands on Christina's ass.

Christina finished the kiss. "I want you."

"I want you, too."

"Then let's not waste any seconds."

Christina and Flay took off their clothes and let them fall to the floor.

Flay hugged Christina and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Christina broke the kiss. "Not yet. Let me get the bed sheets pulled off first.

Flay released Christina. "Hurry."

Christina turned, grabbed the bed sheets and cover, pulled them off of the bed, and let them fall to the floor.

"Okay."

Flay tackled Christina and pushed her onto the bed. She shoved her tongue into Christina's mouth.

Reccoa got onto the bed. "Could you use another tongue, Chris?"

Flay got partially off of Christina, moving to Christina's right. Reccoa got onto Christina's left.

Flay and Reccoa started licking Christina's face.

* * *

Christina lied down in bed, smiling. "That was fun."

Flay lied down to Christina's right and smiled. "I knew you'd like it."

Reccoa lied down to Christina's left and smiled. "Now, get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

Christina kissed Flay on the lips briefly. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you, too. Good night, sweetie."

Christina kissed Reccoa on the lips briefly. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you, too. Good night, sweetie."

Flay moved over Christina and kissed Reccoa on the lips briefly. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you, too. Good night, sweetie."

Christina soon fell asleep.

* * *

Natarle, Une, Miriallia, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine entered their hotel room.

Catherine closed the door behind her and locked it.

Natarle turned on the lights.

Miriallia yawned. "We seriously need to get some rest."

Natarle stretched. "Christina, Reccoa, and Flay will leave for here tomorrow. Let's hope that Christina has trained enough."

Asuna smiled. "Knowing her, I'm sure that she did."

Natarle smiled. "Anyway, good night, girls."

* * *

**Monday, December 3, 2007, 7:00 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

Christina woke up.

She looked to her right. Flay was sleeping next to her. She looked to her left. Reccoa was sleeping next to her.

Christina turned and positioned herself over Flay. She took a moment to admire Flay's beauty.

Christina kissed Flay on the lips.

Flay woke up.

Christina finished the kiss, pulled back, and smiled. "Good morning."

Flay smiled. "Good morning."

"Let's eat a quick breakfast, then we can pack."

"Okay."

Christina positioned herself over Reccoa. She took a moment to admire Reccoa's beauty.

Christina kissed Reccoa on the lips.

Reccoa woke up.

Christina finished the kiss, pulled back, and smiled. "Good morning."

Reccoa smiled. "Good morning."

"Let's eat a quick breakfast, then we can pack."

"Okay."

* * *

Christina put a duffel bag on the bed and opened it.

Then she got a clean uniform and put it into the bag.

She also got a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a box of dental floss, a small bottle of mouthwash, a small can of deodorant spray, a small bar of soap, and a small bottle of shampoo from the bathroom and put them into the bag.

Christina zipped the bag closed.

"Is that all that you're taking?" Flay asked.

"We're going there just for the match. We'll be back home by tomorrow evening. Pack just one pair of clothes. It'll be enough."

"Okay."

Flay got a duffel bag, put it on the bed, and opened it.

Reccoa got a duffel bag, put it on the bed, and opened it.

Christina looked at them. "Don't worry about the hygiene stuff. I already packed it."

Flay and Reccoa looked at her. "Okay."

Flay got a fresh set of clothes and put it into her bag.

She zipped the bag closed.

Reccoa got a fresh set of clothes and put it into her bag.

She zipped the bag closed.

Christina checked her watch. "We should get to Merquise Air Force Base and board the airplane."

* * *

Christina, Reccoa, and Flay sped down a highway in Christina's yellow convertible. They were listening to "Edge of a Broken Heart" by Vixen on the radio.

They soon arrived at Merquise Air Force Base.

Christina brought her car to a stop by the gate. She handed her badge to the security guard, and Flay and Reccoa did likewise with their visitor's passes. The guard scanned them and handed them back. Christina, Reccoa, and Flay handed their duffel bags to the security guard. The guard opened them, inspected them, closed them, and handed them back. Then Christina, Reccoa, and Flay had to go through thumbprint and retinal scans. Finally, the security guard opened the gate, and Christina drove onto the base.

Christina drove to a runway and parked in the lot near it.

Christina, Reccoa, and Flay got out of the car and walked over to an airplane. It was a cool Autumn morning. A gentle breeze was blowing.

Christina inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "I love Autumn so much."

Flay inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "I love it, too."

Reccoa inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "I love it, too."

The pilot saluted Christina. Christina saluted him.

The four of them boarded the airplane.

"Do you want the window, Reccoa?" Christina asked.

"No. Thank you."

Christina sat by the window, Flay sat to her right, and Reccoa sat to her right. They each buckled their seatbelts.

Soon, the airplane's engines started. The airplane sped down the runway and flew into the sky.

Christina stared out the window, nervous.

"Nervous?" Flay asked.

Christina looked at her. "Yeah."

Flay sighed. "Not _this_ again."

"I can't help it. I'm worried."

"You have nothing to worry about. You've prepared as much as you could. You've spent countless hours in the simulator. You've read up on every aspect of the Gundam. You've questioned Miriallia about the Gundam's performance."

"That's true."

* * *

Canada's second Gundam match is here. Christina MacKenzie is unsure of the outcome. Will she be able to defeat the Brazillian pilot and keep Canada in the tournament? The end of Level 2 is near, and soon the world will know the Level 3 match-ups.

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 2, Match 8"

You will race with the tide.


	34. Level 2, Match 8

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

Episode 34

Level 2, Match 8

Written By  
Mark Moore

* * *

Author's note: Well, here we are at the end of Level 2 of the tournament. If I had kept the series on schedule, it would be finished by now. Oh, well. At least, I got Level 2 done before Summer ended. I hope that you stick with this series until the end. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

Canada's match against Brazil is later today. Christina MacKenzie, Flay Allster, and Reccoa Londe have just arrived in Brazil and been given a ride to the location of the match, the Amazon rain forest.

**Tuesday, December 4, 2007, 9:20 AM, Brazilian Eastern Time**

Christina, Flay, and Reccoa got out of the car and walked over to Natarle.

Christina saluted Natarle. "Sir."

"At ease."

Christina relaxed. "How's the Gundam coming along?"

"Good. It's ready as it'll ever be. How about _you?"_

"I'm fine."

Asuna was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area. Standing at consoles on the ground were Miriallia, Stella, Une, and Catherine.

"Wanna try it out before the match?" Natarle asked.

Christina smiled. "Yes. Thank you."

"Asuna, come down from there! Christina's taking over!"

Asuna unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the cockpit, immediately entering the elevator that had been set up in front of the Gundam.

Asuna rode down to the ground and walked out of the elevator.

"You ready?" Asuna asked Christina.

"Ready as I'll _ever_ be, I suppose."

Christina walked into the elevator and rode up to the chest level.

Christina got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Ready!" Christina called.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Miriallia's request, Christina pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Miriallia smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Christina pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Miriallia nodded. "Good! How does it feel?"

"Fine."

Natarle smiled. "Move the elevator. Let her walk around."

Some engineers used heavy machinery to pull the elevator and its shaft away from the Gundam.

"Go on, Christina!" Natarle yelled. "Take it for a walk!"

Christina opened the Gundam's hand and lowered its arm. She pressed another button to close the cockpit. Then she pressed the Forward button, and the Gundam started walking.

"May I activate the thrusters and fly her?" Christina asked.

Miriallia frowned. "No. Not until the match. Now bring it back. I need to do a final systems check."

"All right."

Christina brought the Gundam back to its original location.

"Power down, Christina."

At Miriallia's request, Christina shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Christina opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Christina rode the elevator down to the ground.

Christina walked out of the elevator.

Natarle smiled. "Not bad. We still have some time until the match. Relax."

* * *

Christina, Reccoa, and Flay each got a can of regular cola out of a cooler and sat at a table that was set up a short distance from the designated match area. Flay sat to Christina's right. Reccoa sat across from Christina.

Christina took a sip of her cola. "Why did I ever agree to fight this guy here?"

Flay frowned. "He wouldn't budge. You had no choice but to agree."

"I ought to kick him a few extra times just for that."

Flay laughed.

Christina groaned. "It's so hot."

Flay sighed. "Tell me about it."

Reccoa sighed. "We're in the Southern Hemisphere. The seasons are opposite here."

Christina noticed a car approaching from the distance.

After it stopped, the passenger side door opened, and a man with short, curly, black hair got out.

He closed the door and walked over to a console that was set up a short distance from the designated match area.

"There's Bright Noa, the announcer."

Flay looked. "Cool. That must mean the match will start soon."

Natarle walked over to them. "We just received word that the Brazilian team is on its way. Let's get you prepped."

* * *

Christina walked into the elevator and pressed a button.

She rode up to the chest level of the Gundam.

Christina got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Power on!" Miriallia called.

Christina pressed the Power button, turning the Gundam on. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

"Can you hear me?" Miriallia asked.

Christina now heard Miriallia's voice through the cockpit's speaker.

"Yes."

"Okay. Close the cockpit."

Christina pressed a button. The cockpit closed.

Christina looked at her screens. The cover was being removed, and she got her first in-person look at Brazil's Gundam. It was green. There was a beam rifle in its left hand.

The Brazilian Gundam's cockpit door opened. The Brazilian pilot got into the elevator, rode up to the chest level, and got into the cockpit. He then closed his cockpit.

A message appeared on one of Christina's screens: "BRAZIL REQUESTING VISUAL".

"The Brazilian pilot is requesting visual contact."

"Allowed."

At Natarle's permission, Christina pressed a button.

The Brazilian pilot's image appeared on one of Christina's screens. He appeared to be in his 20s; had short, black hair; and was clean-shaven.

The Brazilian pilot smiled. "Greetings. I am Luiz Mantega."

Christina smiled. "Hello. I'm Christina MacKenzie. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise."

"I'm curious. Why did you insist on fighting here?"

"National pride. I want to defeat you in my own land."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I'm not used to this heat. It's late Autumn where I come from."

Luiz grinned. "I'll be glad to send you back there."

Christina grinned. "Bring it on."

"May we keep the audio channel between our cockpits open during the match?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Good luck."

"Good luck to you, too."

Luiz's image disappeared from Christina's screen and was replaced by an exterior view.

"Christina, the introductions are about to be made. Receive the audio."

At Natarle's order, Christina pressed a button.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 2, Match 8, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in the tropical rain forest in Brazil. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Brazil versus Canada. The Brazilian pilot is Luiz Mantega. The Canadian pilot is Christina MacKenzie. Brazil's Gundam - the green one - is 22 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. Canada's Gundam - the white and dark blue one - is 18.5 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Luiz moved his Gundam forward and punched Christina's Gundam with its right fist. Christina's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Christina made her Gundam jump into the air, then she fired at Luiz's Gundam with the beam rifle in its right hand. The shots hit Luiz's Gundam repeatedly.

Luiz swung at Christina's Gundam repeatedly with the beam saber in his Gundam's left hand. The saber hit Christina's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Christina's Gundam declared.

"Take _that!"_ Luiz yelled.

"Take _this!"_ Christina yelled.

Christina fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Luiz's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Luiz's Gundam declared.

"You won't do that again!" Luiz exclaimed.

Luiz kicked Christina's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Christina's Gundam declared.

Christina kicked Luiz's Gundam repeatedly with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Luiz's Gundam declared.

Luiz swung his Gundam's beam saber. Christina activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky, dodging the saber.

"Those beam sabers aren't very effective as long-range weapons!" Christina told Luiz.

"I don't _need_ long-range weapons!" Luiz yelled.

"Not enough power!" the simulated male voice of Christina's Gundam declared.

Christina's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

Luiz made his Gundam run towards Christina's Gundam.

Christina fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Luiz's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Luiz's Gundam declared.

Luiz's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Damn it!" Luiz exclaimed. "How could this happen?!"

"And there you have it. Canada has beaten Brazil. It certainly was a close match, and Canada's win could be considered only luck. Brazil is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. Canada moves on to Level 3. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

"Christina, you did it! You won!" Miriallia exclaimed.

Christina smiled. "Woo-hoo."

"Come on out!"

At Miriallia's request, Christina shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Christina opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Christina rode the elevator down to the ground.

Christina walked out of the elevator.

The cockpit of Luiz's Gundam opened. Luiz got out of his cockpit and into his elevator.

He rode his elevator down to the ground.

Luiz walked out of his elevator and over to Christina.

Christina smiled and offered her right hand to Luiz. "Good match."

Luiz shook her hand. "Thank you. I am humbled."

Christina turned and walked over to Natarle.

Natarle smiled. "You won. You gave us weeks of repair work, but you won."

Christina smiled. "I'm glad - that I won, I mean."

"You may return to Montreal. We'll handle the Gundam transport."

"Thank you, sir."

Christina, Flay, and Reccoa walked over to the car that they had arrived in.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

"How bad is it?" Natarle asked.

Miriallia was looking over some preliminary statistics. "She really banged it up. We need to get it home soon, so I can start fixing it."

Natarle frowned. "Shit."

"Don't be so hard on her. I think she did all right."

Natarle looked at Catherine. "Yeah, she was okay."

"Hey, she got us to Level 3. Be happy."

Natarle looked at Stella and smiled. "True."

* * *

Christina, Flay, and Reccoa were sitting in the airplane. Christina was sitting by the window, Flay was sitting to Christina's right, and Reccoa was sitting to Flay's right.

They were currently flying back to Canada.

Flay smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

Christina smiled. "Thanks, sweetie."

"Would you like some music?"

"Yes, please."

Flay pressed a button to turn on the stereo.

She selected a song and pressed Play.

"Realize" by Nami Tamaki started playing.

Christina closed her eyes and relaxed.

* * *

Christina knocked on Natarle's office door.

"Come in."

Christina opened the door and walked into the office. Reccoa followed her. Flay followed and closed the door behind her.

Natarle was sitting behind her desk. Une, Miriallia, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine were sitting in chairs.

Christina saluted Natarle. "Lieutenant Christina MacKenzie reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant."

Christina relaxed.

Natarle smiled. "We recently got back. I thought it would be nice to have a little celebration."

Christina smiled. "Cool."

Natarle stood up. Une, Miriallia, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine stood up as well.

Natarle opened her small refrigerator and passed out eight cans of regular cola. She also took a can for herself.

The women opened their respective cans.

Natarle raised her can. The other eight women raised their own cans.

Natarle smiled. "I propose a toast - to Christina MacKenzie, a fucking good pilot!"

"To Christina MacKenzie!" Flay, Une, Reccoa, Miriallia, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine exclaimed.

Christina smiled. "Thanks, everyone."

All nine women took a moment to sip their colas.

Natarle frowned. "Now that we've won our second match, we're in the final 8. We have to work even harder now, because the competition is at a whole new level. Our competitors, whoever they will be, will be the best quarter of the starting group."

Each woman silently thought about that for a moment.

"The American evening news will be on shortly. I want everyone to watch it. The matches for Level 3 should be announced, so we'll find out who our next competitor is."

Natarle pressed a button and turned the television on the back wall on.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The eighth match of the second level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in Brazil this morning. The participants were Brazil and Canada. Canada won. It will move on to Level 3. Brazil, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will back the United Kingdom in the tournament. We're now at the end of Level 2 and the beginning of a higher level of play. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to Canada's win and Brazil's defeat?"

"Peter, both Brazil and Canada are considered friendly competitors, so the White House wasn't too interested in the outcome of this match. It is mildly disappointed that Brazil isn't supporting us. Overall, it's mostly a neutral reaction."

"I have to interrupt you, Donald. My apologies. I've been told that the Secretary-General of the United Nations is going to use the computer to pair the Level 3 competitors at any minute, so we're going to interrupt ourselves. This might seem a bit strange to some of you, but we need to allow the rest of our affiliates to join us."

The special report began.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm Peter Jenkins. The Secretary-General of the United Nations is about to use the computer to pair the Level 3 competitors. Here is the Secretary-General, speaking in the General Assembly chamber in the United Nations Headquarters."

"Hello. My congratulations go to the winners of Level 2 of the First Gundam Tournament. The matches for Level 3 will now be selected at random by computer."

A large screen on the stage started displaying information, and the Secretary-General read it.

"Match 1 will be the United Kingdom versus Iran. Match 2 will be Lebanon versus the United States of America. Match 3 will be Italy versus Japan. Match 4 will be Zambia versus Canada. I wish you all good luck. Thank you."

"Let me get a reaction from our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald?"

"Lebanon should be no trouble for us, Peter."

"Thank you, Donald. We'll now return you to your regular programming."

The special report ended, and the evening news resumed.

"Welcome back, everyone. Now for the day's other news."

Natarle turned off the television.

"Christina, I want you in the simulator as much as possible. Get in all of the training that you can between now and our next match."

"Yes, sir."

"Miriallia, get the Gundam repaired. Keep everyone that you need as long as you need them."

"Yes, sir."

"Asuna, until the major repairs are done, assist Christina in her sim training."

"Yes, sir."

"Flay and Catherine, keep cheering Christina on. She needs your support."

"Yes, sir."

Natarle looked at Une. "Une, do you have anything to add?"

"Stella, help Miriallia get the Gundam repaired."

"Yes, sir."

"Reccoa, help Christina train."

"Yes, sir."

The women finished their colas in silence.

They dropped their cans in the trash basket.

"Everyone, report back here in 3 hours. Dismissed. Get to work, everyone."

Christina opened the door and walked out of the office. Flay, Reccoa, Miriallia, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine followed her. Catherine closed the door behind her.

Flay smiled at Christina. "Come on, champ. Let's hit the simulator."

Christina smiled wickedly. "I'd _love_ to hit the simulator."

Flay and Christina laughed.

* * *

Natarle was sitting behind her desk in her office on the campus.

Une, Christina, Reccoa, Flay, Miriallia, Stella, Catherine, and Asuna were sitting in chairs in front of the desk.

There was a knock at the door.

Natarle smiled. "Come in."

The door opened. A woman walked into the room. She had long, red hair. She closed the door behind her.

The woman saluted Natarle. "Lieutenant Monique Cadillac reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant."

Monique relaxed.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the Gundam crew. These are Christina MacKenzie, the pilot; Flay Allster, her girlfriend; Miriallia Haw, the head engineer; Catherine Bloom, my girlfriend; and Asuna Elmarit, the test pilot. Now, let me introduce you to the French Gundam crew. These are Une Antonn, the leader and test pilot; Reccoa Londe, the pilot; and Stella Loussier, the head engineer. Girls, this is Monique Cadillac."

Une, Christina, Reccoa, Flay, Miriallia, Stella, Catherine, and Asuna stood up. Each of them shook Monique's right hand and exchanged greetings with her.

Monique smiled at Christina, Reccoa, and Flay. "So you're the ladies that I'll be guarding."

Christina, Reccoa, and Flay were surprised.

"Guarding?" Christina asked.

Monique was surprised and looked at Natarle. "They don't know?"

Natarle looked at Christina, Reccoa, and Flay. "Monique will be your bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" Flay asked Natarle. "Do you think we really need one?"

"This wasn't my idea. It came down from the Chief of the Air Staff. Now that we're at Level 3, Christina might be considered a target by Iran or another nation. Monique will be living with you and will follow you at all times."

"Understood." Christina looked at Monique. "We don't have a guest bedroom."

"It's okay. I'll sleep on the couch."

Flay smiled. "It'll be nice to have a guest for a while."

"Go and practice in the simulator, Christina."

"Yes, sir."

Christina opened the door and walked out of the office, followed by Flay, Reccoa, Monique, Une, Miriallia, Stella, Catherine, and Asuna. Asuna closed the door behind her.

* * *

Natarle and Catherine were standing on the platform in the hangar.

Natarle had just finished an inspection of the Gundam. She was exhausted. More than that, she was horny, and she couldn't ignore the feeling between her legs any longer.

Catherine smiled. "Let's go home."

"I can't wait until we get home, sweetie. I'm horny, and I need you now."

"Now? Where are we going to find the privacy?"

"What about in the cockpit?"

"The cockpit? Are you insane?"

"Miriallia and Stella have done it. They think I don't know, but they forgot about the cameras. Come on. It'll be fun."

"Oh, very well."

Natarle and Catherine walked over to the chest area.

Natarle opened the cockpit.

Catherine climbed into the cockpit.

Natarle climbed into the cockpit and lied on top of Catherine, facing her.

Natarle closed the cockpit.

When their privacy was assured, Natarle kissed Catherine on the lips.

Natarle parted her own lips and shoved her tongue into Catherine's mouth.

After a while, Natarle finished the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all day."

Natarle licked Catherine's face repeatedly.

"Mmm, that feels good, sweetie."

Natarle smiled. "I'm glad that you like it. Would you like me to lick lower?"

"Ooh, yes. Please."

"Then you'll have to take off your clothes."

Catherine took off her clothes.

Natarle likewise took off her own clothes.

* * *

As the United Kingdom's third match approaches, Sayla Mass is anxious and nervous. Will she be able to calm herself before the match? What is it that makes this team function? The histories of the characters are revealed.

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"The United Kingdom's Gundam Team"

You will race with the tide.


	35. The United Kingdom's Gundam Team

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

Episode 35

The United Kingdom's Gundam Team

Written By  
Mark Moore

* * *

Author's note: Welcome to Level 3 of the tournament. This level will be comparatively shorter in length than Level 2 (only 2/3rds the length - or 8 episodes). That's a relatively short sprint. I know that there's not a whole lot of new material in this episode, but I figured a slight retrospective to provide context would be better than two days' (storywise) worth of lead-up to a decisive match. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

As the United Kingdom's first Gundam match approached, Sayla Mass was worried of her performance.

**Thursday, September 27, 2007**

Sayla sat on the couch in the living room of her and Fraw's house.

She was flipping through a photo album.

She was mostly looking at pictures of her parents. There were pictures of her mother by herself, her father by himself, her parents together, her mother with Sayla, her father with Sayla, and both of her parents with Sayla.

Fraw walked downstairs and over to the couch.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Fraw asked.

"In a bit."

Fraw sat down to Sayla's right on the couch.

Fraw looked at the pictures.

Neither of them said anything for a moment.

"How you has it been?" Fraw finally asked.

"7 years."

"What made you think of them now?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the pressure. I joined the Royal Air Force, because _they_ had been in it, and I wanted to honor their memory somehow. I constantly feel that I'm out of my league, though. Maybe I shouldn't have joined."

"You're a Flight Lieutenant. That should indicate that you're doing well."

"What does the Peter Principle say? 'In a hierarchy, every person tends to rise to her level of incompetence.' Right?"

Fraw sighed. "Something like that. Don't beat yourself up, though. You're a bloody good pilot."

"I don't feel like it."

"Your parents would be proud of you,...and so would mine...for taking care of me."

Sayla smiled weakly. "Thanks, love."

* * *

**Friday, September 28, 2007**

Sayla stared out the window, nervous.

Fraw laughed. "Don't tell me that you're afraid of flying."

Sayla looked at her. "Not flying. Piloting the Gundam."

Fraw sighed. "Not _this_ again."

"I can't help it. I'm worried."

"You have nothing to worry about. You've prepared as much as you could. You've spent countless hours in the simulator. You'd read up on every aspect of the Gundam. You've questioning Karen about the Gundam's performance. What more could you possibly do?"

"I could pilot the actual Gundam before the match."

Fraw laughed. "Not likely."

"Exactly. Sally won't let me touch the bloody thing."

"She has her reasons. As for what those reasons are, beats me."

"Money, most likely. That thing is expensive."

"That's a good reason."

"Why'd they choose me for this position?" Sayla asked. "Surely, there are more qualified people."

"Maybe, but Sally must have seen something special in you to get you this job."

"There's nothing special about me."

"I disagree with that."

Sayla smiled weakly. "Thanks, love."

* * *

**Saturday, September 29, 2007, 5:57 PM, Kuwait Time**

Sayla and Fraw got out of the car and walked over to Sally.

Karen was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area. Standing at consoles on the ground was Dorothy.

Sayla saluted Sally. "Sir."

"At ease."

Sayla relaxed. "How's the Gundam coming along."

"Good. All of the problems have been worked out. It's ready as it'll ever be. How about _you?"_

"I'm...nervous."

* * *

Sayla need not have worried, however.

Sayla fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Nasser's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Nasser's Gundam declared.

Nasser's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Sayla sat in her cockpit, stunned.

"Sayla, you did it! You won!" Dorothy exclaimed.

Sayla smiled weakly. "I don't believe it."

* * *

As the United Kingdom's second Gundam match approached, Sayla Mass was confident that she would win.

**Sunday, November 11, 2007**

Sally, Dorothy, and Karen were standing in the special, massive airplane that was transporting them and the Gundam. They were currently en route to Niger.

Dorothy and Karen were standing at a console, testing the Gundam. Sally was on a cell phone.

"Yes, Mr. Prime Minister." Sally turned off her phone and put it in a pocket. "Dorothy. Karen."

Dorothy and Karen stopped their work and looked at Sally.

"Is everything ready?"

Dorothy smiled. "The Gundam is in better shape than it was before our first match."

"And our pilot?" Sally asked.

Karen frowned. "I think she's taking it too easy. She's way too confident that she's gonna win."

"You think it'll be a problem?" Sally asked her.

"I don't know."

* * *

**Monday, November 12, 2007, 8:07 AM, British Standard Time**

Sayla got out of bed.

Fraw got out of bed. "Are you sure that you've gotten enough practice?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should go to the base early and practice before we leave for Niger."

"Nah. It's not a problem. I've got the win locked up."

"You seem awfully confident, Sayla."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Sayla asked. "You worry too much, Fraw."

"I recall that _you_ worried before your first match. I'm just saying some more time in the simulator might do you good."

"C'mon, Fraw. It is Niger."

* * *

Sayla stared out the window and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Fraw asked.

Sayla looked at her. "I'm fine. In fact, I feel great."

"You're not worried about your upcoming match?"

"No. Why _should_ I be worried?"

"Well, Niger won its first match. Doesn't that concern you even a tiny bit?"

"Not at all. I'm going up against a guy that's never lost - just like I did in Level 1. It's the same thing."

"Sayla, that doesn't make any fucking sense."

"I'll do fine. Don't worry about me."

"I'm your girlfriend. It's my _job_ to worry about you, love."

Sayla laughed. "I love you, Fraw Bow. You make seem so happy."

"I love you, too, Sayla Mass. If you're confident that you'll do well, then I _know_ that you'll do well."

* * *

**Tuesday, November 13, 2007, 5:57 PM, Nigerien Time**

Sayla and Fraw got out of the car and walked over to Sally.

Sayla saluted Sally. "Sir."

"At ease."

Sayla relaxed. "How's the Gundam coming along."

"Good. All of the problems have been worked out. It's ready as it'll ever be. How about _you?"_

"I'm fine."

Karen was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area. Standing at consoles on the ground was Dorothy.

Karen unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the cockpit, immediately entering the elevator that had been set up in front of the Gundam.

Karen rode down to the ground and walked out of the elevator.

"You ready?" Karen asked Sayla.

"Is a frog's ass watertight?" Sayla asked her.

Karen frowned. "You're weird. Just don't bang up the Gundam."

* * *

Sayla fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Tandja's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Tandja's Gundam declared.

Tandja's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Sayla sat in her cockpit, smiling.

"Sayla, you did it! You won!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Sayla asked.

"Considering how cocky that you were acting, yeah!" Karen yelled.

* * *

**Sunday, November 25, 2007**

At Ray Air Force Base in London, England, work was proceeding on the United Kingdom's Gundam.

Karen Joshua, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Sayla Mass stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Karen. Standing at consoles on the platform was Dorothy Catalonia, the head engineer that had designed the Gundam for the British Government. The third person on the platform was Fraw Bow. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Sayla.

Dorothy nodded. "Good! I think you can take a break for a while, Karen. I'd like to go through the data for the proposed missile system. Power down, Karen."

Karen opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Karen got out of the cockpit.

Dorothy looked at Sayla. "You can take a break, too, Sayla."

Sayla frowned. "I don't like the idea of being armed with missiles."

Sally Po, Sayla's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Sayla and Karen saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease, Flight Lieutenants. How's the Gundam coming along, Dorothy?"

"Great. I was about to go through the data for the proposed missile system."

"Good. Speaking of which, I have some great news. The Romefeller Foundation is going to be financing the missile system, so you can get to work on it right now."

Dorothy grinned. "That's great, sir."

Sayla sighed. "Yeah, great."

Sally looked at Sayla. "You don't seem very happy, Sayla."

"I still think that it's a bad idea, sir."

"Noted. Come down here and take a break."

Sayla and Fraw walked into the elevator and rode down to the floor. They walked out of the elevator.

* * *

Sayla and Fraw walked through a corridor in another building on the base.

"This is a really bad idea."

"Why do you say that, Sayla?"

"Iran has missiles, so _we_ gotta have missiles. This tournament was designed as an alternative to war, but how can we truly have peace with continued weapon escalation?"

"I don't know."

They stopped at a vending machine.

"Want an energy drink?" Sayla asked.

"Why do we need energy drinks? It's not like you're doing any sim testing."

Sayla smiled. "But we might need some extra energy when we get home."

Fraw smiled. "Oh! Of course!"

Sayla took her wallet out of her front-left pants pocket, unzipped the coin purse, and took out some 50-pence coins. She zipped the coin purse and put her wallet back into her pocket. She bought 2 energy drinks.

Sayla and Fraw each took 1 can out of the machine, opened them, and took a sip.

"Still, I think you're worrying too much, love. You might not even have to use them."

"Well, if it comes down to it, I will." Sayla sipped her energy drink. "Fraw, how long have we known each other?"

"23 years - my entire life. Perhaps longer."

"What?"

Fraw sipped her energy drink. "It just seems like a really long time. Why?"

"In all of that time, you've known me to a peaceful person; right?"

"Yeah."

"I've never killed anyone. I've never even _shot_ anyone. The possibility of firing at someone with missiles sickens me."

"I understand. Maybe you could talk with Karen about it."

"Yeah, good idea."

* * *

Karen was sitting at a table in the break room, sipping a regular cola.

Sayla and Fraw walked into the break room.

Sayla sat across from Karen, and Fraw sat to Sayla's left.

"Karen, I've got a question. If we end up being paired with Iran, would you please pilot the Gundam in my place?"

"What's the matter? You scared?"

"Yeah."

"You're pathetic, Sayla. You knew there were risks in piloting this new type of hardware called a Gundam when you accepted Sally's offer. Now, you wanna back out, because you're afraid?"

"I'm scared of dying!" Sayla exclaimed.

"You're in the wrong profession."

"Yeah, I probably am."

"You know that I'm trained as a back-up pilot, the least of the reasons being that you chicken out. Why are you asking me to take over for you?"

"I dunno. Just to hear you say it, I suppose. It'd make me feel better."

Karen sipped her cola. "Yeah, I'd take over for you."

Sayla smiled. "Thanks."

Fraw smiled. "See, Sayla? Karen will take over. You have nothing to worry about."

Karen looked at Fraw. "That's true, Fraw, but Sayla should consider whether she's making the right decision or not. What will people think of her and of our nation?"

Sayla stared at Karen for a moment. "I don't care."

Sayla stood up and walked out of the break room.

Fraw stood up. "Bye, Karen."

"Bye, Fraw."

Fraw walked out of the break room and caught up with Sayla.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

The United Kingdom's third Gundam match is in one day, and Sayla Mass is fearful for her life.

**Thursday, December 6, 2007, 4:52 PM, British Standard Time**

At Ray Air Force Base in London, England, work was proceeding on the United Kingdom's Gundam. An elevator was set up to take people up to various levels of the Gundam. There were also metal platforms set up for people to walk on.

Karen Joshua, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Sayla Mass stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Karen. Standing at consoles on the platform was Dorothy Catalonia, the head engineer that had designed the Gundam for the British Government. The third person on the platform was Fraw Bow. She was interested in the proceedings but was primarily there to give moral support to Sayla.

"Okay, Karen, I'm bringing the missile launchers online. Raise the launchers."

At Dorothy's command, Karen selected the MISSILE option on the Gundam's computer console.

Panels on the arms of the Gundam slid open, and the missiles rose out of the arms.

Dorothy smiled. "That did it. The missile launchers are fully installed."

Karen smiled. "Hey, how do we know that these things will really fire? Maybe I oughta test them out."

"Not bloody likely." Dorothy checked her console. "Power down, Karen."

Karen shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Karen got out of the cockpit.

Dorothy looked at Sayla. "Be careful with these missiles. They do a lot of damage, and they're expensive as hell."

"Dorothy, if I'm in danger of being fuckin' blown up, I'm not gonna care what I hit in addition to the Iranian Gundam, and I don't care how many of these bloody missiles that I fire off."

Sally Po, Sayla's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Sayla and Karen saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Dorothy?"

"It's good as we can get it. The missile launchers are installed and working. I'd like to look over it a bit more and see if I can make the computer code more efficient."

"Get it done. Our third match is tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. May I have a little bit more time to work on the code?"

"We're loading up the Gundam and driving it to the Palace. You'll have to work on it there."

"Understood."

Sally looked at Sayla. "I'm personally overseeing the Gundam's transport. I'll see you here in a few hours."

"Yes, sir."

Sally looked at Karen. "Karen, you're with me and Dorothy."

"Yes, sir."

Sally looked at Fraw. "Fraw, if Sayla wants to get in some last-minute training, you're in charge."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, come down from there. We have to move the platforms and elevator to get the Gundam out of there."

Sayla, Dorothy, Karen, and Fraw walked into the elevator and rode down to the floor. They walked out of the elevator.

Soon, a group of officers arrived. They operated heavy machinery to move the platforms and elevator out of the way. The women watched this.

Once all of that was out of the way, one of the officers held up a remote control and powered the Gundam up. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

The women watched as the officer made the Gundam walk out of the hangar. The women followed the Gundam.

A truck was parked outside the hangar. The officer made the Gundam lie down on the platform behind the truck. He then powered down the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

The truck driver pressed a button, and the platform moved into the truck, taking the Gundam inside with it.

The officer got onto the back of the truck and pulled the door closed.

Sally looked at Sayla. "Okay, we're off. I'll see you in a few hours."

Sayla saluted Sally. Sally saluted Sayla, then she, Dorothy, and Karen got into the back seat of a car. The driver of the car followed the truck to the runway.

Sayla and Fraw watched the truck and car go until they were out of sight.

Sayla looked at Fraw. "Let's go to the simulation room. I want to practice."

Fraw looked at Sayla. "You sure don't waste any time."

* * *

Sayla and Fraw entered the simulation room in the base.

Sayla got into the first simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Fraw made some selections on the computer console. "Okay, I just selected 2-player mode. We're both armed with missiles."

"Cool."

Fraw got into the second simulator. "Are you ready, love?"

"I suppose, love."

The screens inside the simulators turned on. They displayed a city street at night. Skyscrapers appeared to Sayla's left and Fraw's right.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Sayla moved her Gundam forward. She selected the MISSILE option on her Gundam's computer console.

Panels on the arms of the Gundam slid open, and the missiles rose out of the arms.

Sayla fired the missiles directly at the cockpit of Fraw's Gundam.

The missiles impacted.

"Over-"

Fraw's Gundam exploded.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Sayla got out of the first simulator.

Fraw got out of the second simulator.

Fraw smiled. "You shouldn't have anything to worry about, Sayla."

Sayla walked over to her. "I win, if I kill him right away. That isn't comforting. In fact, it sickens me."

* * *

Sally, Dorothy, and Karen rode in the back seat of a car to the location of the match. A truck followed them, carrying the Gundam.

After Sally, Dorothy, and Karen got out of the car, they stood and watched as the Gundam was unloaded from the truck and placed in an upright position. Then computer consoles and an elevator shaft were set up near the Gundam. Niger's Gundam stood across from their own, covered with canvas.

Dorothy turned on the consoles and checked the readings. "Everything seems to be working just fine. The consoles are interfacing with the Gundam's systems. Karen, please go up there."

Karen walked over to the elevator shaft and got into the elevator. She pressed a button. The elevator rose and stopped at the Gundam's chest area. Karen opened the cockpit and climbed in.

"Power on!" Dorothy called.

Karen pressed a button and turned on the Gundam. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

Dorothy checked the readings on the console. "We've got a 100 signal. Good. Radio on!"

Karen turned on her radio.

"Can you hear me?" Dorothy asked Karen.

"Yeah. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." Dorothy looked at Sally. "We're going to do some system checks before going back to the base. You can go ahead."

"Nah, I'll be fine. I want to observe your work."

* * *

Sayla and Fraw walked into their bedroom.

Sayla looked at Fraw. "I'm scared, Fraw. Let's make love. I need to be close to you."

"Of course."

Sayla and Fraw took off their clothes and let them fall to the floor.

Sayla kissed Fraw passionately on the lips.

Fraw opened her mouth. Sayla used the opportunity to slip her tongue into Fraw's mouth. Sayla and Fraw french-kissed.

* * *

The United Kingdom's third Gundam match is here. Sayla Mass is nervous. Will she be able to defeat the Iranian pilot and keep the United Kingdom in the tournament? For that matter, will she be able to stay alive?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 3, Match 1"

You will race with the tide.


	36. Level 3, Match 1

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

Episode 36

Level 3, Match 1

Written By  
Mark Moore

* * *

The Iranian pilot has proven to be a deadly opponent.

**Friday, November 16, 2007**

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Ali moved his Gundam forward and punched Poland's Gundam with its right fist. Poland's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Ali made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at Poland's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Poland's Gundam repeatedly.

Panels on the arms of Ali's Gundam slid open.

Lech fired his Gundam's beam rifle. Ali made his Gundam fly into the air and dodged the blast.

Missiles rose out of the arms of Ali's Gundam.

"Matko Boze!" Lech exclaimed.

Ali fired the missiles directly at the cockpit of Poland's Gundam.

The missiles impacted.

"Over-" the simulated male voice of Poland's Gundam started to declare.

Poland's Gundam exploded.

Ali's Gundam landed back on the street.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

However, despite this serious moral violation, Iran has been allowed to remain in the First Gundam Tournament. Iran has been paired with the United Kingdom.

* * *

The United Kingdom's match against Iran is later today. Sayla Mass is nervous and is trying to pass the time until the match.

**Friday, December 7, 2007, 8:07 AM, British Standard Time**

Sayla sat at her desk in her and Fraw's bedroom.

Sayla was looking over the United Kingdom's Gundam team's profiles on her laptop:

NAME: SALLY PO  
RANK: CAPTAIN  
OCCUPATION: GUNDAM TEAM LEADER  
RACE: CAUCASIAN  
DOB: 12/20/1987  
AGE: 19  
HEIGHT: 165 CM  
WEIGHT: 49 KG  
HAIR: BLONDE  
EYES: BLUE  
CITIZENSHIP: BRITISH  
BIRTHPLACE: LONDON, ENGLAND, UNITED KINGDOM  
RESIDENCE: LONDON, ENGLAND, UNITED KINGDOM

NAME: SAYLA MASS  
RANK: LIEUTENANT  
OCCUPATION: GUNDAM PILOT  
RACE: CAUCASIAN  
DOB: 12/04/1981  
AGE: 26  
HEIGHT: 165 CM  
WEIGHT: 49 KG  
HAIR: BLONDE  
EYES: BLUE  
CITIZENSHIP: BRITISH  
BIRTHPLACE: LONDON, ENGLAND, UNITED KINGDOM  
RESIDENCE: LONDON, ENGLAND, UNITED KINGDOM  
WINS: 2  
LOSSES: 0

NAME: KAREN JOSHUA  
RANK: LIEUTENANT  
OCCUPATION: GUNDAM TEST PILOT  
RACE: CAUCASIAN  
DOB: 01/17/1981  
AGE: 26  
HEIGHT: 165 CM  
WEIGHT: 49 KG  
HAIR: RED  
EYES: BLUE  
CITIZENSHIP: BRITISH  
BIRTHPLACE: LONDON, ENGLAND, UNITED KINGDOM  
RESIDENCE: LONDON, ENGLAND, UNITED KINGDOM

NAME: DOROTHY CATALONIA  
RANK: LIEUTENANT  
OCCUPATION: GUNDAM HEAD ENGINEER  
RACE: CAUCASIAN  
DOB: 04/04/1989  
AGE: 18  
HEIGHT: 167 CM  
WEIGHT: 49 KG  
HAIR: BLONDE  
EYES: PURPLE  
CITIZENSHIP: BRITISH  
BIRTHPLACE: LONDON, ENGLAND, UNITED KINGDOM  
RESIDENCE: LONDON, ENGLAND, UNITED KINGDOM

NAME: FRAW BOW  
RANK: N/A (CIVILIAN)  
OCCUPATION: ORAL SUPPORT  
RACE: CAUCASIAN  
DOB: 05/24/1984  
AGE: 23  
HEIGHT: 167 CM  
WEIGHT: 49 KG  
HAIR: BROWN  
EYES: BROWN  
CITIZENSHIP: BRITISH  
BIRTHPLACE: LONDON, ENGLAND, UNITED KINGDOM  
RESIDENCE: LONDON, ENGLAND, UNITED KINGDOM

Sayla chuckled and added an "M" to the first word of Fraw's occupation.

Fraw walked into the bedroom.

"Sayla,...it's time."

Sayla looked at her for a moment, then she nodded and shut down her laptop.

* * *

Sayla and Fraw got out of their car and walked over to Sally.

Sayla saluted Sally. "Sir."

"At ease."

Sayla relaxed. "How's the Gundam coming along?"

"Great. It's ready as it'll ever be. How about _you?"_

"Honestly, I'm scared."

Karen was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area. Standing at consoles on the ground was Dorothy.

"Want to try it out before the match, Flight Lieutenant?" Sally asked.

Sayla frowned. "What would I do, Sally? Practice firing off missiles?"

Sally frowned. "Fine. Are you sure that you're up to this? Say the word, and Karen will take over for you."

"I can handle it."

Sally smiled. "We still have some time until the match. Relax."

* * *

Sayla and Fraw each got a can of regular cola out of a cooler and sat at a table that was set up a short distance from the designated match area. Fraw sat to Sayla's left.

Sayla opened her can and took a swig of cola. "I'm glad that I got him to agree to fight me here, anyway. I'm nervous enough without having to deal with going to and being in Iran."

"I'm sure that it was partly so he could humiliate you on your own turf."

Sayla frowned. "You're not helping."

"Sorry."

Sayla noticed a car approaching from the distance.

After it stopped, the passenger side door opened, and a man with short, curly, black hair got out.

He closed the door and walked over to a console that was set up a short distance from the designated match area.

"Bright Noa's here. We won't have long to wait now."

Fraw looked. "I don't see the Iranian team."

Sally walked over to them. "We just received word that the Iranian team is on its way. Let's get you prepped."

Sayla looked at Fraw and smiled. "Told ya."

* * *

"Karen, come down from there! Sayla's taking over!" Sally called.

Karen unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the cockpit, immediately entering the elevator that had been set up in front of the Gundam.

Karen rode down to the ground and walked out of the elevator.

"You ready?" Karen asked Sayla.

"I hope so."

Karen frowned. "You _hope_ so? You want me to pilot the Gundam? Last chance to back out."

Sayla considered it for a moment. "No. I'll do it."

Dorothy grinned. "It'll be a glorious battle! I can't wait to see it!"

Sayla frowned at her. "Even if I die?"

"Well, maybe not so much then."

"Sayla."

Sayla looked at Fraw.

Fraw kissed Sayla passionately on the lips.

After a moment, Fraw finished the kiss.

Sayla smiled. "Thanks, love."

Sally frowned. "I understand that Lech Marcinkiewicz's family is watching this match on television. Good luck, Sayla. If it comes down to it, don't hesitate to kill the fucker."

Sayla looked at Sally. "Understood, sir."

Sayla walked into the elevator and pressed a button.

She rode up to the chest level of the Gundam.

Sayla got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Power on!" Dorothy called.

Sayla pressed the Power button, turning the Gundam on. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

"Can you hear me?" Dorothy asked.

Sayla now heard Dorothy's voice through the cockpit's speaker.

"Yes."

"Okay. Close the cockpit."

Sayla pressed a button. The cockpit closed.

Sayla looked at her screens. The cover was being removed, and she got her first in-person look at Iran's Gundam. It was sand-colored. There was a beam rifle in its left hand.

The Iranian Gundam's cockpit door opened. The Iranian pilot got into the elevator, rode up to the chest level, and got into the cockpit. He then closed his cockpit.

Sayla waited in silence for what seemed to her like an eternity.

"Sayla, the introductions are about to be made. Receive the audio."

At Sally's order, Sayla pressed a button.

"Good morning, everyone. Welcome to Level 3, Match 1, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in front of Buckingham Palace in the United Kingdom. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is the United Kingdom versus Iran. The United Kingdom's pilot is Sayla Mass. The Iranian pilot is Ali Ahmadinejad. The United Kingdom's Gundam - the white one - is 18.5 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. Iran's Gundam - the sandy one - is 22.5 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle, missiles, and I don't wanna know what else. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Ali moved his Gundam forward and punched Sayla's Gundam with its right fist. Sayla's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Ali made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at Sayla's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Sayla's Gundam repeatedly.

Ali's Gundam landed back on the street.

Sayla fired her Gundam's beam rifle. The shots hit Ali's Gundam repeatedly.

Sayla selected the MISSILE option on her Gundam's computer console.

Panels on the arms of Sayla's Gundam slid open, and the missiles rose out of the arms.

"Are you intending to use the missiles, Sayla?" Dorothy asked.

Ali made his Gundam run at Sayla. Sayla made her Gundam jump backwards.

"Not unless I have to."

Ali made his Gundam lunge at Sayla. He picked up her Gundam and threw it at the Victoria Memorial. Sayla's Gundam landed on the angel statues, destroying them.

Sayla used her thrusters to balance her Gundam on top of the remaining part of the memorial and prevented it from falling over.

Panels on the arms of Ali's Gundam slid open.

Sayla fired her Gundam's missiles. Ali made his Gundam fly into the air and dodged the blast.

Missiles rose out of the arms of Ali's Gundam.

"Bloody Hell!" Sayla exclaimed.

Sayla pressed the EJECT button on her console.

The cockpit opened.

Sayla and her seat were ejected from her Gundam.

Sayla deployed her parachute and landed gently on the street.

Ali's Gundam landed back on the street.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Iran's pilot tried to do it again. He tried to kill Sayla Mass, the United Kingdom's pilot. It seems Sayla Mass is all right. Iran has beaten the United Kingdom. The United Kingdom is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. Iran moves on to Level 4. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Sayla unfastened her seatbelt, stood up, and walked over to Sally.

"Are you okay, Sayla?" Sally asked.

"Yes, sir. Sally, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You did your best. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, sir."

Karen looked at Sayla and smiled. "Good job, Sayla."

Sayla smiled. "Thank you, Karen."

Dorothy looked at Sayla and grinned. "You're so awesome, Sayla! I'm an even bigger fan of you now!"

"Thank you, Dorothy."

Sally looked at Sayla and Fraw. "You may return to the base. We'll handle the Gundam transport."

"Thank you, sir."

Sayla and Fraw walked over to their car.

* * *

Sayla and Fraw were packing their clothes into their suitcases in their bedroom.

"I've never been so scared as I was today."

Fraw looked at Sayla.

Sayla was shuddering and started crying. "I thought I was gonna die. I really thought I was gonna die."

Fraw hugged Sayla. "It's okay, love. You're alive and well."

Sayla hugged Fraw. "I love you. I love you so much!"

"I love you, too. Don't worry. We're gonna go to the US, and we're gonna help them win this thing."

"Yeah."

Fraw kissed Sayla passionately on the lips.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

"How bad is it?" Sally asked.

Dorothy was looking over some preliminary statistics. "Not bad. I'll fix it up when we get home."

"You might wanna hold off on that. We might be taking it on a trip."

"Oh?" Dorothy asked.

Karen looked at Dorothy. "We'll likely be supporting another nation, Dorothy."

"Oh!" Dorothy exclaimed, understanding.

* * *

Sayla knocked on Sally's office door.

"Come in."

Sayla opened the door and walked into the office. Fraw followed and closed the door behind her.

Sally was sitting behind her desk. Dorothy and Karen were sitting in chairs.

Sayla saluted Sally. "Flight Lieutenant Sayla Mass reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Flight Lieutenant."

Sayla relaxed.

"We recently got back. I talked with the Prime Minister. We're supporting the United States. We're leaving today. We're going to watch the American news now, and then we'll go home and pack."

Sally turned on the television on the wall behind her desk.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The first match of the third level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in London in England this morning. The participants were the United Kingdom and Iran. Iran won. It will move on to Level 4. The United Kingdom, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will back the United States in the tournament. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to Iran's victory and the United Kingdom's defeat?"

"Peter, the White House is greatly upset that Iran has advanced to the next level of the tournament, but it's also happy that the United Kingdom will support us. Overall, it's a mixed - but largely negative - reaction."

"Will the resources of the United Kingdom help the United States?"

"Probably, Peter. The United Kingdom's Gundam seems to be very advanced."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Sally turned off the television.

"Dismissed. Get to work, everyone."

Sayla opened the door and walked out of the office. Fraw, Dorothy, and Karen followed her. Karen closed the door behind her.

* * *

Murrue sat behind her desk in her office. Emma, Relena, Matilda, Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria sat in chairs in front of the desk.

Murrue smiled at the other women. "I've called you in here, because the United Kingdom's Gundam Team will be arriving soon."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened. Sally, Sayla, Fraw, Dorothy, and Karen walked into the office. Karen closed the door behind her.

Murrue, Emma, Relena, Matilda, Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria stood up.

Murrue walked over to Sally and offered her right hand. "Welcome. I'm Captain Murrue Ramius."

Sally shook her hand. "Thank you, Captain Ramius. I'm Captain Sally Po."

"Have a good flight?" Murrue asked.

"Yes. Our Gundam will be arriving here shortly."

"There's a space in the hangar for it. Allow me to introduce the rest of my team. These are Lieutenant Emma Sheen, our pilot; Relena Peacecraft - pardon me, _Ensign_ Relena Peacecraft, her girlfriend and an aspiring Gundam pilot; Lieutenant Matilda Ajan, their bodyguard; Nina Purpleton, our head engineer; Lucette Audevie, also an engineer; and Lieutenant Lunamaria Hawke, our test pilot."

"Allow me to introduce the rest of _my_ team. These are Flight Lieutenant Sayla Mass, our pilot; Fraw Bow, her girlfriend; Flight Lieutenant Dorothy Catalonia, our engineer; and Flight Lieutenant Karen Joshua, our test pilot."

Murrue, Emma, Relena, Matilda, Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria each shook hands and exchanged greetings with Sally, Sayla, Fraw, Dorothy, and Karen.

Emma smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Sayla."

Sayla smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Emma."

"Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla and Fraw will stay with you."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Nina, Lucette, Dorothy will stay with you."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Lunamaria, Karen will stay with you."

"Yes, sir."

"Sally will stay with me. Any questions?"

Dorothy looked at Relena. "Miss Relena, have we met before?"

Relena stared at Dorothy. "I've never been to the UK before, Dorothy."

"And I've never been to the US, and yet..." Dorothy shook her head. "Never mind."

Sally looked at Relena. Relena looked at Sally. They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"Ms. Peacecraft,..."

"Yes, Captain Po?" Relena asked.

"Um,...never mind."

Emma observed this situation with some interest.

"Any other questions?" Murrue asked.

No one said anything.

"Okay, dismissed. Get to work, everyone."

Emma opened the door. Relena, Matilda, Nina, Lucette, Lunamaria, Sayla, Fraw, Dorothy, and Karen walked out of the office. Emma walked out after them and closed the door behind her.

Nina looked at Dorothy and smiled. "Dorothy, I'm looking forward to going over your Gundam and all of that delicious data that you brought."

Dorothy smiled. "I'll be happy to share them with you, Nina."

* * *

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw sped down a highway in Emma's yellow convertible. They were listening to "Follow Your Dream" by Valerie Stevenson on the radio.

It was dark. Emma's headlights were on.

"Relena, I'm curious about something. What was the deal between you, Dorothy, and Sally earlier?"

Relena looked at Emma. "I don't know how to explain it. It feels almost like dj vcu but not quite."

"Like you know the people but not the exact situation?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"After the opening ceremony, I had a similar reaction to Reccoa Londe, the French Gundam pilot, and I think she had the same reaction regarding me."

Emma turned left onto another street.

"Furthermore, now that I think about it, I feel the same way about Fa Yuiry, the Japanese pilot."

Sayla, sitting between Fraw and Matilda in the back seat, looked to her left at Matilda. "Y'know, I seem to have the same feeling regarding Lieutenant Ajan."

Matilda smiled. "You girls may call me Matilda. Sayla Mass. Fraw Bow. Hmmm, I feel the same way. Very strange."

Fraw looked at Matilda. "Yeah."

They reached Emma and Relena's house.

Emma brought her car to a stop in the driveway.

* * *

Now that the United Kingdom is supporting the United States, the two teams are getting to know each other. Emma and Relena are in for a surprise. Murrue, Sally, Nina, Lucette, and Dorothy go to Anaheim Electronics to begin production of the missile system.

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Shining Blue Fire"

You will race with the tide.


	37. Shining Blue Fire

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

Episode 37

Shining Blue Fire

Written By  
Mark Moore

* * *

The United States' third Gundam match is in two days, and Emma Sheen is confident that she will win.

**Saturday, December 8, 2007, 8:30 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

Relena was standing in the kitchen in her and Emma's house, making hot tea.

Emma and Matilda walked downstairs.

They looked at Sayla and Fraw, asleep together on the couch.

"Should we wake them?" Emma asked Matilda.

Matilda smiled. "Nah. They're so adorable. Let's not disturb them."

Emma and Matilda walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning."

Relena turned at Emma's voice and smiled. "Good morning."

Emma kissed Relena on the lips briefly.

"How are you?" Emma asked.

"Okay. You?"

"Okay."

"Want hot Earl Grey tea?" Relena offered.

"Yes, please."

"Matilda?"

"Yes, please."

Relena got 3 mugs out of a cupboard and poured tea into them.

Sayla woke up and yawned. That woke Fraw up.

Sayla briefly kissed Fraw on the lips and then smiled. "Good morning."

Fraw smiled. "Good morning."

The 2 women stood up and stretched.

They walked into the kitchen.

They exchanged greetings with Emma, Relena, and Matilda.

"Want hot Earl Grey tea, Sayla, Fraw?" Relena offered.

"Yes, please."

"Yes, please."

Relena got 2 mugs out of a cupboard and poured tea into them.

Emma, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw thanked Relena.

Each of the 5 women took her own cup and sat at the kitchen table.

Emma looked at Sayla and Fraw. "We didn't get much of a chance to talk last night, since we got home fairly late. Please tell us about yourselves."

Sayla shrugged. "Not much to tell. We're all from London, born and raised. My parents died during a routine training exercise when I was 18. I joined the Royal Air Force soon after in their honor. Then Fraw's parents died in a car crash. I had known Fraw since she was born, so I took her in and raised her. Sally offered me the pilot position in the Gundam program. I agreed, because it sounded cool. Yourselves?"

Emma shrugged. "Relena and I were born in Chicago. Our stories are pretty much the same as your own, except my parents were executed after being captured by Colombian guerillas after an air drop. We moved to Tampa after I accepted Murrue's offer of the pilot position in the Gundam program."

The doorbell rang.

Emma stood up, walked into the living room, looked through the peephole, and unlocked and opened the front door.

Murrue was standing outside. Behind her were Sally, Nina, Lucette, and Dorothy.

"Sir, what brings you here at this hour?" Emma asked.

"The girls and I are going to Anaheim Electronics' headquarters to discuss manufacturing the missile system. I've left Lunamaria in charge of transporting the Gundam to Lebanon, and Karen will assist her. You will leave for Lebanon tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir."

"Practice in the simulator, Emma."

"Yes, sir."

The captains and engineers turned and walked away.

Emma closed the front door and locked it.

She walked into the kitchen.

Emma smiled. "I've got tickets to the Lacus Clyne concert tonight. Wanna go?"

Sayla grinned. "Oh, I love Lacus Clyne!"

Fraw grinned. "Me, too!"

Relena grinned. "Same here!"

Matilda frowned at Emma. "I believe I heard Captain Ramius tell you to practice in the simulator, Emma."

Emma smiled. "C'mon, Mat. Have some fun."

"Don't call me Mat."

"Fine, Matilda, but I'm going to the concert, and it's your duty to accompany me."

"Very well."

* * *

Lunamaria and Karen were standing in the special, massive airplane that was transporting them and the Gundam. They were currently en route to Lebanon.

Lunamaria and Karen were standing at a console, testing the Gundam.

Lunamaria sighed. "I really don't know what the fuck I'm doing."

"Yeah, we're just test pilots. Still, it'll help to pass the time."

Lunamaria smiled. "The Gundam is in better shape than it was before our second match."

"Cool."

Lunamaria frowned. "I think Emma's taking it too easy. She's way too confident that she's gonna win."

"You think it'll be a problem?" Karen asked her.

"I don't know. I just hope that she's practicing."

"You're forgetting something, Lunamaria."

"What's that, Karen?" Lunamaria asked.

"Lacus Clyne. I believe she's in Tampa tonight."

"You think Emma skipped out on practice to attend her concert?"

"Maybe. Sayla did."

Lunamaria smiled. "Y'know, I probably would have, too. I can't say I blame her."

Karen sighed.

"We've got a long flight. Tell me about yourself, Karen."

"Not much to tell. I was born and raised in London. At 18, I followed my parents into the Air Force. I started out by studying medicine. When Sally offered me the test pilot position in the Gundam program, I went for it to try something new. What's _your_ story?"

"I'm from New York City. My parents are Wall Street investors. I joined the Air Force for technical training, so I could get a good career eventually. I admit, though, the Gundam is out of my league from a technical standpoint. Still, I'm glad that I accepted Murrue's offer of the test pilot position."

* * *

In Anaheim, California, Murrue, Sally, Nina, Lucette, and Dorothy walked into the reception area on the first floor of the headquarters of Anaheim Electronics.

They walked over to a man sitting at a desk.

Nina smiled. "Hi. We're here to work on the missile system."

The receptionist smiled. "Ms. Purpleton, Ms. Audevie, the girls will be delighted to see you! I'll let them know you're here!"

* * *

The women walked into a large office filled with desks.

Women were busy typing on computers.

Nina smiled. "Hi, everyone!"

"Hi!" Lucette added, smiling.

The women sitting in the room gasped, stood up, and ran over to Nina and Lucette.

"Nina!"

"Lucette!"

"You're back!"

"But we're still in the tournament! What's up?"

Nina motioned to each woman as she introduced them. "This is my commanding officer, Captain Murrue Ramius. This is Captain Sally Po of the United Kingdom's Gundam team. This is Dorothy Catalonia, their engineer. She'll be working with us on a special project."

Dorothy took a jewel case containing a DVD out of her jacket's left pocket. "This is all of the technical data for our Gundam."

Nina took a jewel case containing a DVD out of her jacket's left pocket. "This is all of the technical data for _our_ Gundam. It also includes the technical specifications for a missile system that Lucette and I developed."

Lucette decided to tie things together. "We want you to look over our design as well as Dorothy's, offer your own input, and help us build the ultimate missile system."

Nina smiled. "You girls up to it?"

"Yeah!" the women cheered.

Murrue smiled. "We're counting on you."

Sally smiled. "Come up with something really good."

* * *

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw walked into an auditorium.

They found their seats and sat down.

Soon, Lacus walked onto the stage.

Most of the audience stood up and started cheering and applauding.

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw stood up and applauded.

After a while, the applause and cheering stopped, and the audience sat down.

Lacus smiled. "Thank you for coming to my concert. It's so nice to see so many people here tonight. I'd like to start off by singing 'Mizu no Akashi' - 'Evidence of Water'.

The music started playing.

Lacus sang the song.

When she was finished, the audience cheered and applauded.

"Thank you!" Lacus exclaimed.

Relena stopped applauding. "She's great!"

Emma stopped applauding. "Yeah! I love her!"

Matilda stopped applauding. "I agree!"

"I wanna get an album after the concert!" Emma exclaimed.

"Me, too!" Relena exclaimed.

"Me, too!" Matilda exclaimed.

Emma looked at Matilda and smiled. "I've converted you! C'mon, Lacus-lover! When we leave here, I gotta go to the store and get a new zip drive for my computer."

* * *

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw walked into a retail store.

The women walked to the electronics department.

Emma walked over to the counter. "Excuse me. I'd like to get a zip drive for my PC."

"Yes, ma'am." The cashier walked to another aisle. "Follow me, please."

Emma followed him.

Relena leaned against the counter.

She looked at the televisions on display on the far wall. "Why are they playing this Christian Country shit?"

Matilda shrugged. "We're in the Bible Belt. What do you expect?"

Emma and the cashier returned.

The cashier went behind the counter and rung up the zip drive.

"That'll be 123.46."

Emma took her wallet out of her front-left pants pocket, opened it, took out her credit card, and swiped it. She then entered her ZIP code and pressed ENTER.

The credit card slip printed out. The cashier gave it and a pen to Emma. The receipt printed out.

Emma put her credit card back into her wallet, closed her wallet, put her wallet back into her front-left pants pocket, and signed the slip.

The cashier took the slip and pen back and handed her receipt to her. He bagged her zip drive and handed her bag to her.

"Thanks."

"Thanks for shopping here. Have a good night."

"You, too."

Relena took her wallet out of her front-left pants pocket, opened it, took out a 100 bill, and offered it to the cashier.

"I can't accept tips."

Relena put the bill into the cashier's shirt pocket.

The women walked out of the electronics department.

They walked over to the front check-out lanes.

"Ooh, do they have any new Archies?" Relena asked, looking at the magazine racks.

Emma noticed a magazine. The front cover had the women of the United States' Gundam team in front of an image of their Gundam.

Emma smiled. "Hey, check it out, Relena. Our photos have hit the stand."

Relena looked at the magazine. "Yeah, that's cool. Pick up a few copies."

Emma picked up 7 copies.

Emma then noticed something. "What the fuck?"

The rest of the women looked.

A tabloid sitting on a rack had pictures of the United States' Gundam team members on the front cover - along with text that said "GUNDAM GIRLS INVOLVED IN STEAMY LOVE AFFAIR!"

"How did that tabloid get those pics of us?" Relena asked angrily. "I thought the original digital files were turned over to us."

"They were, but how much do you wanna bet that the photographer made copies to sell elsewhere and increase his profits?" Emma asked.

3 customers walked by. Each of them picked up a copy of the tabloid and waited in line.

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw waited in line as well.

It was a long wait. The customers in front of them argued about prices and were still unable to pay, leading to the cashier having to call a supervisor to void transactions multiple times.

Emma looked at Relena and sighed. "It never ceases to amaze me. Even in a city, this store is a bastion of trailerparkiness."

"No argument there." Relena thought for a moment then smiled. "Wanna go to a dance club?"

Emma smiled. "Sure! The night is still young. Let's go home and change, then we'll go out."

Matilda sighed. "You girls have no discipline."

* * *

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw entered a dance club.

They were each dressed in tank tops, shorts, and sneakers.

Bright, multicolored lights were flashing. "Rhythm Emotion" by Two-Mix started playing.

"May I have this dance?" Emma asked Relena, offering her left hand to her.

Relena held Emma's hand with her right hand. "That's what we're here for."

Emma and Relena walked onto the dance floor and started dancing.

Their dancing consisted mostly of bumping and grinding against each other. Soon, they started licking and kissing each other. The rest of the dancers stopped dancing and stared at them.

"May I have this dance?" Sayla asked Fraw, offering her left hand to her.

Fraw held Sayla's hand with her right hand. "That's what we're here for."

Sayla and Fraw walked onto the dance floor and started dancing.

Their dancing consisted mostly of bumping and grinding against each other. Soon, they started licking and kissing each other. The rest of the dancers stared at them.

When the song was over, the rest of the dancers cheered, applauded, and whistled for Emma, Relena, Sayla, and Fraw.

Emma, Relena, Sayla, and Fraw took bows.

They walked off of the dance floor.

They walked over to the bar and sat on stools at the counter. Matilda joined them.

Emma smiled. "I'll have a club soda."

Relena smiled. "Me, too."

Sayla smiled. "Me, too."

Fraw smiled. "Me, too."

Matilda smiled. "Me, too."

The bartender prepared 5 glasses of club soda and set them on the counter.

Emma, Relena, Sayla, Fraw, and Matilda smiled. "Thanks."

They picked up their respective glasses and drank the carbonated water.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Emma pressed Relena against a wall in their bedroom and held her arms against the wall.

Emma kissed Relena passionately on the lips.

Relena opened her mouth. Emma used the opportunity to slip her tongue into Relena's mouth. Emma and Relena french-kissed.

After a moment of this, Emma released Relena's arms and placed her hands on the wall. Relena moved her arms around Emma and placed her hands on Emma's ass.

Matilda walked into the room. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Emma broke the kiss, looked at Matilda, and smiled. "No worries."

"I'll leave you 2 alone."

Emma looked at Relena, smiled, and nodded at Matilda with her head.

Relena smiled. "Care to join us?"

"What?!" Matilda exclaimed, surprised.

"Why not?" Emma asked her.

Emma and Relena took off their clothes and let them fall to the floor.

Relena hugged Emma and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Matilda stared at them for a moment, then she closed the door.

Matilda took off her clothes and walked over to Emma and Relena.

Emma finished the kiss, faced Matilda, hugged her, and kissed Matilda on the lips.

Matilda hugged Emma.

Emma shoved her tongue into Matilda's mouth. Emma hugged Matilda. After a moment of this, Matilda frenched Emma.

Matilda ended the kiss. She turned to face Relena.

Matilda hugged Relena.

Relena shoved her tongue into Matilda's mouth. Relena hugged Matilda. After a moment of this, Matilda frenched Relena.

Matilda ended the kiss.

The door opened.

Sayla and Fraw walked into the room.

"Emma, may we borrow some toothpaste?" Sayla asked. "Oops!"

Emma, Relena, and Matilda looked at Sayla and Fraw.

"We're so sorry!" Fraw apologized.

"Yeah, we're sorry!" Sayla added.

Emma, Relena, and Matilda looked at each other. Smiles from each of them confirmed their agreement. They looked at Sayla and Fraw.

Emma smiled. "Don't be sorry, girls."

Relena smiled. "The more, the merrier."

Matilda smiled. "You interested?"

Sayla and Fraw looked at each other. They smiled.

Fraw kicked the door closed.

Sayla and Fraw took off their clothes and walked over to Emma, Relena, and Matilda.

Sayla and Fraw hugged each other. Sayla kissed Fraw passionately on her lips. Sayla frenched Fraw, then Fraw frenched Sayla. Fraw finished the kiss.

Sayla and Fraw faced Emma, Relena, and Matilda.

Emma, Relena, and Matilda each took turns frenching and being frenched by Sayla and Fraw.

Emma was confused. "Wow, there are 5 of us. What do we do?"

Sayla smiled. "5 is perfect for a fucross."

Matilda was confused. "What the fuck is a fucross?"

"It's a combination of 'fuck' and 'cross'. Essentially, 1 girl lies on her back, and the other 4 girls form a cross pattern - with the first girl as the center - and orally stimulate her."

Relena smiled. "That sounds like fun."

Fraw smiled. "We'll take turns, so each of us can taste each part of everyone else and be tasted by every girl in every place."

Emma smiled. "This'll take a while, but I'm not complaining."

Matilda smiled. "We should probably use the floor for this. There's more room."

* * *

Karen and Lunamaria rode in the back seat of a car to the location of the match. A truck followed them, carrying the Gundam.

After Karen and Lunamaria got out of the car, they stood and watched as the Gundam was unloaded from the truck and placed in an upright position. Then computer consoles and an elevator shaft were set up near the Gundam. Lebanon's Gundam stood across from their own, covered with canvas.

Karen turned on the consoles and checked the readings. "Everything seems to be working just fine. The consoles are interfacing with the Gundam's systems. Lunamaria, please go up there."

Lunamaria walked over to the elevator shaft and got into the elevator. She pressed a button. The elevator rose and stopped at the Gundam's chest area. Lunamaria opened the cockpit and climbed in.

"Power on!" Karen called.

Lunamaria pressed a button and turned on the Gundam. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

Karen checked the readings on the console. "We've got a 100 signal. Good. Radio on!"

Lunamaria turned on her radio.

"Can you hear me?" Karen asked Lunamaria.

"Yeah. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah. So...what do we do now?"

"Beats me."

* * *

"So what have you got?" Murrue asked.

Nina turned off the lights and brought up technical specifications on a large computer display in the conference room.

Nina smiled. "We present our secret project, codenamed 'Shining Blue Fire'."

Murrue, who was sitting at the conference table, looked at the specifications in confusion. "What is it?"

Lucette smiled. "We figured a regular missile system wouldn't be enough."

Dorothy smiled. "This fucker fires quark-gluon plasma."

Murrue raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little dangerous?"

Nina shrugged. "Yeah, but we're taking precautions."

Murrue looked at Sally, who was sitting to her right. "Well, what do you think, Sally?"

"Well, plasma responds strongly to electromagnetic fields, and Gundams are prime examples of producers of such things. It'll definitely take out an opposing Gundam. The problem is it might take out everything else in a large area as well. Where are they gonna test the bloody thing? On the moon?"

Nina was caught off-guard by that, but she chuckled and dismissed the criticism and the weird feeling that she had. "Don't be silly."

Murrue considered the proposal for a moment. "Have the team start building it. We've gotta get to Lebanon."

* * *

Karen and Lunamaria entered their hotel room.

Lunamaria closed the door behind her and locked it.

Karen turned on the lights.

Karen yawned. "We seriously need to get some rest."

Lunamaria smiled. "Right away?"

Karen was confused. "What do you mean?"

Lunamaria kissed Karen on the lips briefly.

Karen smiled. "Maybe we can stay up for an hour or 2."

Karen hugged Lunamaria and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Lunamaria hugged Karen.

* * *

**Sunday, December 9, 2007, 7:45 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

Emma woke up.

She looked to her right. Relena was sleeping next to her.

She looked to her left. Matilda was sleeping next to her.

She looked ahead. Sayla and Fraw were sleeping in an embrace between Emma and Relena's legs.

Emma turned and positioned herself over Relena. She took a moment to admire Relena's beauty.

Emma kissed Relena on the lips.

Relena woke up.

Emma finished the kiss, pulled back, and smiled. "Good morning."

Relena smiled. "Good morning."

Emma turned and positioned herself over Matilda. She took a moment to admire Matilda's beauty.

Emma kissed Matilda on the lips.

Matilda woke up.

Emma finished the kiss, pulled back, and smiled. "Good morning."

Matilda smiled. "Good morning."

Emma looked at Sayla and gently rubbed her legs against her.

Sayla woke up.

Relena looked at Fraw and gently rubbed her legs against her.

Fraw woke up.

Emma smiled. "Let's eat a quick breakfast, then we can pack."

* * *

Emma put a duffel bag on the bed and opened it.

Then she got a clean uniform and put it into the bag.

She also got a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a box of dental floss, a small bottle of mouthwash, a small can of deodorant spray, a small bar of soap, and a small bottle of shampoo from the bathroom and put them into the bag.

Emma zipped the bag closed.

Relena and Matilda each got a duffel bag, put it on the bed, and opened it.

"Don't worry about the hygiene stuff. I already packed it."

Relena smiled. "Okay."

Matilda smiled. "Okay."

Relena and Matilda each got a fresh set of clothes and put them into the bags.

They zipped the bags closed.

Emma checked her watch. "We should get to the base and board the plane."

Emma, Relena, and Matilda walked out of their bedroom and walked downstairs.

Sayla and Fraw were in the living room. Each woman zipped her own duffel bag closed of the couch.

"Ready?" Emma asked.

Sayla smiled. "Yep."

Fraw smiled. "We gonna leave now?"

Emma smiled. "Yep."

* * *

Murrue, Sally, Nina, Lucette, and Dorothy arrived at the location of the match and got out of the car.

Lunamaria smiled at Nina and Lucette. "Am I glad that you 2 are here! We'd be lost without you!"

Nina smiled. "Don't worry. We wouldn't leave this to you."

Lucette smiled. "Let's get to it."

Dorothy smiled. "We've got the rest of the day to make sure that everything in top shape."

Karen looked at Murrue and Sally. "How's the missile system coming?"

Murrue smiled. "Pretty good. We're taking your missile system and improving on it in the new design."

Sally smiled. "Exponentially."

Murrue checked her watch. "Emma and Relena have probably left for the base by now. Let's hope that Emma has trained enough."

Lunamaria chuckled. "Knowing her, she went clubbing - and to the Lacus Clyne concert."

Murrue frowned. "I certainly hope not. Well, we'll just have to hope for the best. I mean it is Lebanon."

* * *

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw sped down a highway in Emma's yellow convertible. They were listening to "Fame" by Irene Cara on the radio.

After driving for a few minutes, Emma turned right onto another street.

A few minutes later, they reached Aznable Air Force Base.

Emma brought her car to a stop by the gate. Emma, Relena, and Matilda handed their badges to the security guard, and Sayla and Fraw did likewise with their visitor's passes. The guard scanned them and handed them back. The women handed their duffel bags to the security guard. The guard opened them, inspected them, closed them, and handed them back. Then Emma, Relena, and Matilda had to go through thumbprint and retinal scans. Finally, the security guard opened the gate, and Emma drove onto the base.

Emma drove to a runway and parked in the lot near it.

The women got out of the car and walked over to an airplane.

The pilot and the copilot saluted Emma, Relena, and Matilda. Emma, Relena, and Matilda saluted them.

The seven of them boarded the airplane.

"Anyone want the window?" Emma asked.

No one said anything.

Emma sat in the seat by the window, Relena sat to her right, and Matilda sat to Relena's right. They each buckled their seatbelts.

In the row across the aisle, Sayla sat in the seat by the window, and Fraw sat to her left. They each buckled their seatbelts.

Soon, the airplane's engines started. The airplane sped down the runway and flew into the sky.

Emma stared out the window.

"Do you really think you're ready?" Relena asked her.

Emma looked at her and smiled. "Sure. I'll just phone this one in."

"Don't get cocky."

"We'll save that for when we get home."

Relena laughed. "Oh, you."

"Chillax. I'll do fine."

"I think you're a bit overconfident. Lebanon is a Level 3 competitor."

Sayla smiled. "They've never lost, but neither has Emma."

Fraw smiled. "Don't pay any attention to Sayla. Her logic is warped like that."

Matilda frowned. "Relena does have a point, Emma."

Emma smiled. "Relax, girls. I've got this match in the bag."

* * *

The United States' third Gundam match is here. Emma Sheen is confident that she will win. Will she be able to defeat the Lebanese pilot and keep the United States in the tournament?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 3, Match 2"

You will race with the tide.


	38. Level 3, Match 2

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

Episode 38

Level 3, Match 2

Written By  
Mark Moore

* * *

Author's note: With this episode, we're at the halfway point of Level 3. I keep getting delayed due to work and a demanding mother. Still, I hope to see this series through to the end. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

The United States' match against Lebanon is later today. Emma Sheen, Relena Peacecraft, Matilda Ajan, Sayla Mass, and Fraw Bow have just arrived in Lebanon and been given a ride to the location of the match, a port on the coastline along the Mediterranean Sea to the west of Beirut.

**Monday, December 10, 2007, 9:00 AM, Lebanese Standard Time**

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw got out of the car and walked over to Murrue.

Emma, Relena, and Matilda saluted Murrue. "Sir."

"At ease."

Emma, Relena, and Matilda relaxed.

"How's the Gundam coming along?" Emma asked.

"Good. It's ready as it'll ever be. How about _you?"_

"I'm fine."

Lunamaria was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area. Standing at consoles on the ground were Nina, Lucette, Dorothy, Sally, and Karen.

"Wanna try it out before the match?"

Emma smiled. "Sure. Thank you."

"Lunamaria, come down from there! Emma's taking over!"

Lunamaria unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the cockpit, immediately entering the elevator that had been set up in front of the Gundam.

Lunamaria rode down to the ground and walked out of the elevator.

"You ready?" Lunamaria asked Emma.

"Of course."

Emma walked into the elevator and rode up to the chest level.

Emma got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Ready!" Emma called.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Nina's request, Emma pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Nina smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Emma pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Nina nodded. "Good! How does it feel?"

"Same as last time. Just fine."

Murrue smiled. "Move the elevator. Let her walk around."

Some engineers used heavy machinery to pull the elevator and its shaft away from the Gundam.

"Go on, Emma!" Murrue yelled. "Take it for a walk!"

Emma opened the Gundam's hand and lowered its arm. She pressed another button to close the cockpit. Then she pressed the Forward button, and the Gundam started walking.

"May I activate the thrusters and fly her?" Emma asked.

Nina frowned. "No. Not until the match. Now bring it back. I need to do a final systems check."

"All right."

Emma brought the Gundam back to its original location.

"Power down, Emma."

At Nina's request, Emma shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Emma opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Emma rode the elevator down to the ground.

Emma walked out of the elevator.

Murrue smiled. "Not bad. We still have some time until the match. Relax."

* * *

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw each got a can of regular cola out of a cooler and sat at a table that was set up a short distance from the designated match area. Relena sat to Emma's left. Sayla sat to Emma's right. Matilda sat across from Emma. Fraw sat across from Sayla.

Emma opened her can and took a swig of cola. "Why did I ever agree to fight this guy here?"

Relena sighed. "He wouldn't budge. You had no choice but to agree."

"I ought to kick him a few extra times just for that."

Emma noticed a car approaching from the distance.

After it stopped, the passenger side door opened, and a man with short, curly, black hair got out.

He closed the door and walked over to a console that was set up a short distance from the designated match area.

"There's Bright Noa."

Relena looked. "Cool. That means the match will start soon."

Murrue walked over to them. "We just received word that the Lebanese team is on its way. Let's get you prepped."

Relena smiled. "Told ya."

* * *

Emma walked into the elevator and pressed a button.

She rode up to the chest level of the Gundam.

Emma got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Power on!" Nina called.

Emma pressed the Power button, turning the Gundam on. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

"Can you hear me?" Nina asked.

Emma now heard Nina's voice through the cockpit's speaker.

"Yes."

"Okay. Close the cockpit."

Emma pressed a button. The cockpit closed.

Emma looked at her screens. The cover was being removed, and she got her first in-person look at Lebanon's Gundam. It was green. There was a beam rifle in its left hand.

The Lebanese Gundam's cockpit door opened. The Lebanese pilot got into the elevator, rode up to the chest level, and got into the cockpit. He then closed his cockpit.

A message appeared on one of Emma's screens: "LEBANON REQUESTING VISUAL".

"The Lebanese pilot is requesting visual contact."

"Allowed."

At Murrue's permission, Emma pressed a button.

The Lebanese pilot's image appeared on one of Emma's screens. He was Arabic; appeared to be in his 20s; and had short, black hair; a mustache; and a short beard.

The Lebanese pilot smiled. "Greetings. I am Fouad Lahoud."

Emma smiled. "I'm Emma Sheen. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise."

"I'm curious. Why did you insist on fighting here?"

"It is my home. I receive my fighting spirit from the desert."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I'm not used to this heat. I'm glad that my Gundam is air-conditioned."

"Mine is not."

"I figured. I can't wait to get back to Tampa and feel the breath of Autumn."

Fouad grinned. "Perhaps I can speed your return."

Emma grinned. "You wish."

"May we keep the audio channel between our cockpits open during the match?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Good luck."

"Good luck to you, too."

Fouad's image disappeared from Emma's screen and was replaced by an exterior view.

"Emma, the introductions are about to be made. Receive the audio."

At Murrue's order, Emma pressed a button.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 3, Match 2, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live at a port on the coastline along the Mediterranean Sea to the west of Beirut, Lebanon. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Lebanon versus the United States. The Lebanese pilot is Fouad Lahoud. The United States' pilot is Emma Sheen. Lebanon's Gundam - the green one - is 19 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The United States' Gundam - the white and dark blue one - is 19.6 meters tall, 1.1 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Fouad moved his Gundam forward and punched Emma's Gundam with its right fist. Emma's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Emma made her Gundam jump into the air, then she fired at Fouad's Gundam with the beam rifle in its right hand. The shots hit Fouad's Gundam repeatedly.

Fouad fired at Emma's Gundam repeatedly with the beam rifle in his Gundam's left hand. Emma flew her Gundam forward, out of the way of the beams, and landed her Gundam on top of Fouad's Gundam.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Fouad's Gundam declared.

Emma made her Gundam jump forward, landed behind Fouad's Gundam, and turned around.

Emma fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Fouad's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Fouad's Gundam declared.

Emma fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Fouad's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Fouad's Gundam declared.

Fouad's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Damn it!" Fouad exclaimed. "How could this happen?!"

"And there you have it. The United States has beaten Lebanon. It wasn't even close. The United States' win is entirely due to pilot Emma Sheen's impressive strategy. Lebanon is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. The United States moves on to Level 4. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Emma sat in her cockpit, smiling.

"Emma, you did it! You won!" Nina exclaimed.

Emma smiled. "Of course."

"Come on out!"

At Nina's request, Emma shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Emma opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Emma rode the elevator down to the ground.

Emma walked out of the elevator.

The cockpit of Fouad's Gundam opened. Fouad got out of his cockpit and into his elevator.

He rode his elevator down to the ground.

Fouad walked out of his elevator and over to Emma.

Emma smiled and offered her right hand to Fouad. "Good match."

Fouad shook her hand. "Thank you. I am humbled."

Emma turned and walked over to Murrue.

Murrue smiled. "You won. You kick ass, ma'am."

Emma smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"You may return to Tampa. We'll handle the Gundam transport."

"Thank you, sir."

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw walked over to the car that they had arrived in.

* * *

"How bad is it?" Murrue asked.

Nina was looking over some preliminary statistics. "She didn't cause much damage - except for the legs. It shouldn't take long for us to fix it. Other than that, the battery just needs to be recharged, and more coolant needs to be added."

Murrue smiled. "Awesome. Less work and more money for us."

Lunamaria smiled. "Emma rocked today."

Murrue looked at Lunamaria. "Yeah, she was good."

Lucette smiled. "All of that sim training paid off."

Murrue looked at Lucette. "Yep."

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw were sitting in the airplane. They were sitting in their earlier positions.

They were currently flying back to the United States.

"Lieutenant Sheen, the American evening news will be on shortly. Channel 11."

"Thank you!" Emma called to the pilot.

Emma pressed a button and turned the television in front of them on. She typed 1 1 on the keypad.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The second match of the third level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in Lebanon this afternoon. The participants were Lebanon and the United States. The United States won. It will move on to Level 4. Lebanon, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will back the United States in the tournament. We're now at the halfway point of Level 3. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to this?"

"Peter, the White House is ecstatic that the United States won its third match and gained a new supporter in this tournament."

"Donald, will the resources of Lebanon be beneficial to the United States?"

"I doubt it, Peter."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Emma turned off the television.

Relena smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

Emma smiled. "Thanks, sweetie. It was a piece of cake."

"Well, whatever it was, you made it. That's all that matters at the moment. Relax and enjoy your victory. Would you like some music?"

"Yes, please."

Relena pressed a button to turn on the stereo.

She selected a song and pressed Play.

"Shadows of the Night" by Pat Benatar started playing.

Emma closed her eyes and relaxed.

* * *

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw walked into Emma and Relena's living room.

Fraw closed and locked the front door.

They dropped their duffel bags onto the floor.

"Who wants some hot Earl Grey tea?" Relena offered.

The rest of the women accepted the offer.

* * *

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw sat at the picnic table in their backyard. Relena to Emma's left. Matilda sat to Emma's right. Sayla and Fraw sat across from them, Fraw to Sayla's right.

Wind blew, making their hair blow in the wind.

They each sipped tea to warm themselves up.

"What do we do now?" Relena asked.

Emma shrugged. "Well, I'm Murrue will wanna have a meeting when they get back."

"Who are left in the tournament?" Sayla asked.

Emma thought about that for a moment. "Iran, us, Italy, Japan, Zambia, and Canada."

"2 of those last 4 will be gone in the next 6 days."

"That's right, Fraw. Also, the tournament will be over in 15 days. That's a little over 2 weeks from now."

Matilda's cell phone rang.

Matilda took it out of her jacket's left pocket and answered the call. "Hello? Yes, sir. We'll be right in." Matilda closed her cell phone and put it back into her pocket. "The gang just got back. Murrue wants us in her office."

Emma smiled. "Told ya."

* * *

Emma knocked on Murrue's office door.

"Come in."

Emma opened the door and walked into the office. Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw followed. Fraw closed the door behind her.

Murrue was sitting behind her desk. Sally, Nina, Lucette, Dorothy, Karen, and Lunamaria were sitting in chairs.

Emma saluted Murrue. "Lieutenant Emma Sheen reporting as ordered, sir."

Relena saluted Murrue. "Ensign Relena Peacecraft reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant, Ensign."

Emma and Relena relaxed.

Murrue smiled. "We recently got back. I thought it would be nice to have a little celebration."

Emma smiled. "Really?"

Murrue stood up. Sally, Nina, Lucette, Dorothy, Karen, and Lunamaria stood up as well.

Murrue opened her small refrigerator and passed out eleven cans of regular cola. She also took a can for herself.

The women opened their respective cans.

Murrue raised her can. The other eleven women raised their own cans.

Murrue smiled. "I propose a toast - to Emma Sheen, a fucking good pilot!"

"To Emma Sheen!" Sally, Sayla, Fraw, Nina, Lucette, Dorothy, Lunamaria, Karen, Matilda, and Relena exclaimed.

Emma smiled. "Thanks, everyone."

All twelve women took a moment to sip their colas.

Murrue frowned. "Now that we've won our third match, we're in the final 4. We have to work even harder now, because the competition is at a whole new level. Our competitors, whoever they will be, will be the best eighth of the starting group. Also, there's a 1-in-3 chance that we're gonna fight Iran."

Each woman silently thought about that for a moment.

"Emma, I'm going to authorize live exercises. However, until we can get that set up, I want you in the simulator as much as possible. Get in all of the training that you can between now and our next match."

"Yes, sir."

"Nina and Lucette, get the Gundam repaired. Keep everyone that you need as long as you need them."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Lunamaria and Relena, until the major repairs are done, assist Emma in her sim training."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

Sally looked at Dorothy. "Dorothy, help Nina and Lucette with the repairs."

"Yes, sir."

Sally looked at Sayla and Karen. "Sayla, Karen, help Emma with her sim training."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

Sally looked at Fraw. "You, too, Fraw."

"Yes, sir."

The women finished their colas in silence.

They dropped their cans in the trash basket.

"Dismissed. Get to work, everyone."

Emma opened the door and walked out of the office. Sayla, Fraw, Relena, Nina, Lucette, Dorothy, Karen, and Lunamaria followed her. Lunamaria closed the door behind her.

Nina smiled at Emma. "I think you'll like what we've done with the simulator. Taking an idea from Dorothy, we've added a second simulator, so you can compete against a human opponent."

Emma smiled. "Cool."

* * *

Emma, Sayla, Lunamaria, Karen, Fraw, and Relena entered the simulation room in the base.

Emma got into the first simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Who wants to get spanked?" Lunamaria asked.

Relena walked over to the second simulator. "Well, Emma usually saves that for bed, but I'll let her do it early."

Lunamaria went and stood behind the computer console.

Relena got into the second simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Lunamaria made some selections on the computer console. "I switched the program to 2-player mode."

The screens inside the simulators turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Emma's left and Relena's right. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Emma and Relena heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Emma moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at Relena's Gundam. Relena jumped and avoided the attack. Emma jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit Relena's Gundam repeatedly. Emma then kicked Relena's Gundam three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Emma knew that she had caused damage to Relena's Gundam. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at Relena's Gundam with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Emma's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

Relena came at Emma and kicked her Gundam five times with her Gundam's left leg. Emma punched Relena's Gundam three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Emma knew that she was close to victory. She kicked Relena's Gundam five times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

Relena's Gundam fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Emma got out of her simulator.

Relena got out of her simulator.

Relena smiled. "Pretty good, Emma."

Emma smiled. "Thank you, Relena. It was fun."

* * *

Murrue and Sally walked into the hangar. Murrue was horny, and she couldn't ignore the feeling between her legs any longer.

"What are we doing here?" Sally asked. "Let's go home."

"I can't wait until we get home, sweetie. I'm horny, and I need you now."

"Now? Where are we going to find the privacy?"

"What about in the cockpit?"

"The cockpit?"

Murrue smiled. "Sure. Other members of my team have done it. They think I don't know, but I do."

Sally smiled. "Likewise."

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"Okay."

Murrue and Sally walked over to the chest area.

Murrue opened the cockpit.

Sally climbed into the cockpit.

Murrue climbed into the cockpit and lied on top of Sally, facing her.

Murrue closed the cockpit.

When their privacy was assured, Murrue kissed Sally on the lips.

Murrue parted her own lips and shoved her tongue into Sally's mouth.

After a while, Murrue finished the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all day."

Murrue licked Sally's face repeatedly.

"Mmm, that feels good, sweetie."

Murrue smiled. "I'm glad that you like it. Would you like me to lick lower?"

"Ooh, yes. Please."

"Then you'll have to take off your clothes."

Sally took off her clothes.

Murrue likewise took off her own clothes.

* * *

As Japan's third Gundam match approaches, Fa Yuiry is concerned with her performance. Also, the Japanese Gundam team develops a new weapon.

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"A Sign of Zeta"

You will race with the tide.


	39. A Sign of Zeta

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 39**

**A Sign of Zeta**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Japan's third Gundam match is in two days, and Fa Yuiry is worried of her performance. Meanwhile, Lucrezia Noin and Rain Mikamura visit the headquarters of Murasame Labs, the government laboratory that builds the Gundam parts, in the hopes of creating a new weapons system.

**Tuesday, December 11, 2007, 12:30 PM, Japanese Time**

Lucrezia and Rain walked into the reception area of the headquarters of Murasame Labs in Tokyo, Japan.

They walked over to a desk.

"Captain Noin and Ms. Mikamura to see Ms. Saeko Murasame."

The receptionist smiled. "Yes, Captain. I'll let her know that you're here."

* * *

Lucrezia and Rain walked into an office. Rain closed the door behind her.

A woman was sitting behind the desk. She had long hair, which she wore loose. Her hair was dyed green.

The woman smiled, stood up, and bowed. "Good morning, Captain Noin, Lieutenant Mikamura."

Lucrezia smiled and bowed. "Good morning, Ms. Murasame. I'm glad that you were able to see us."

"Of course. What may I do for you?"

"Well, our next Gundam match is in 2 days. If we win, we'll have a 1-in-3 chance of being paired with Iran in Level 4. If that should happen, we'll need something powerful to defeat the Iranian Gundam."

"Do you have anything specific in mind?"

Lucrezia looked at Rain.

Rain nodded. "I have an idea. I call it Zeta."

* * *

At Miyasato Air Self-Defense Force Base in Tokyo, Japan, work was proceeding on Japan's Gundam.

The Gundam was located in a hangar. An elevator was set up to take people up to various levels of the Gundam. There were also metal platforms set up for people to walk on.

Mirai Yashima, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Fa Yuiry stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Mirai. Standing at consoles on the platform was Rain Mikamura, the head engineer that had designed the Gundam for the Japanese Government.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Rain's request, Mirai pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Rain smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Mirai pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Rain nodded. "Good! I think that's about all that we have enough time for. Power down, Mirai."

Mirai opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Mirai got out of the cockpit.

Rain looked at Fa. "I think everything is ready as we can make it."

"Will I have any unexpected problems while operating it?" Fa asked her.

"You shouldn't."

Lucrezia Noin, Fa's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Fa and Mirai saluted her. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Rain?"

"I think it's ready as we'll get it."

"Good. Our third match is in two days."

"Yes, sir. Um, may I do some tweaking of the OS code?"

"We're loading up the Gundam and shipping it to Italy. You'll have to work on it in the air."

"Understood."

Lucrezia looked at Fa. "I'm personally overseeing the Gundam's transport. You will leave for Italy tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Lucrezia looked at Mirai. "Mirai, if Fa wants to get in some last-minute training, you're in charge."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, come down from there. We have to move the platforms and elevator to get the Gundam out of there."

Fa, Rain, and Mirai walked into the elevator and rode down to the floor. They walked out of the elevator.

Soon, a group of officers arrived. They operated heavy machinery to move the platforms and elevator out of the way. The women watched this.

Once all of that was out of the way, one of the officers held up a remote control and powered the Gundam up. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

The women watched as the officer made the Gundam walk out of the hangar. The women followed the Gundam.

A truck was parked outside the hangar. The officer made the Gundam lie down on the platform behind the truck. He then powered down the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

The truck driver pressed a button, and the platform moved into the truck, taking the Gundam inside with it.

The officer got onto the back of the truck and pulled the door closed.

Lucrezia looked at Fa. "Okay, we're off. We'll see you in Italy."

Fa saluted Lucrezia. Lucrezia saluted Fa, then she got into the passenger seat of a car. Rain got into the back seat. The driver of the car followed the truck to the runway.

Fa and Mirai watched the truck and car go until they were out of sight.

Fa looked at Mirai. "Let's go to the simulation room. I want to practice."

Mirai looked at Fa. "You sure don't waste any time."

* * *

Fa and Mirai entered the simulation room in another building on the base.

Fa got into the simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Mirai made some selections on the computer console. "The drone will be a combination of everyone's Gundams as usual."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Fa's left. The drone appeared in front of her. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Fa heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Fa moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Fa jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Fa then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Fa knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Fa's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

The drone came at Fa and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Fa punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

Fa activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She quickly flew over the drone and behind it.

"Not enough power!"

Fa's Gundam landed back on the dock.

Fa kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Fa knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

The drone punched Fa's Gundam fives times with its right arm. It then fired at Fa's Gundam with its beam rifle repeatedly.

"Overheating!"

Fa grew frustrated. She backed her Gundam up.

The drone fired at Fa with its beam rifle repeatedly. The blasts hit her Gundam.

"Overheating!"

The drone fired at Fa with its beam rifle. Fa activated her Gundam's thrusters and started to fly into the air. The blasts hit her Gundam anyway, and it fell back onto the dock.

Fa kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Fa got out of the simulator.

Mirai smiled. "Pretty good, Fa. Your reflexes are pretty good. So is your strategy."

Fa walked over to her. "Bullshit. I was lousy. I just barely won."

Mirai gave Fa a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Fa. I think you'll be able to use our Gundam to its full potential."

Fa smiled at her. "I wish I was as confident."

"You know what you need?" Mirai asked her.

"My head examined?" Fa replied.

"A girls' night out. Let's have fun before we leave."

Fa smiled. "That sounds like fun."

* * *

Lucrezia and Rain were standing in the special, massive airplane that was transporting them and the Gundam. They were currently en route to Italy.

Rain was standing at a console, testing the Gundam. Lucrezia was on a cell phone.

"Yes, Mr. Prime Minister." Lucrezia turned off her phone and put it in a pocket. "Rain."

Rain stopped her work and looked at Lucrezia.

"I just got off of the phone with the Prime Minister. I pretty much guaranteed him a victory on Thursday. Is everything ready?"

Rain smiled. "The Gundam is in better shape than it was before our second match."

"And our pilot?" Lucrezia asked.

"I think she's a bit nervous, but I think she'll be okay."

* * *

Fa and Mirai entered a dance club.

They were each dressed in tank tops, shorts, and sneakers.

Bright, multicolored lights were flashing. "Senaka Goshi Ni Sentimental" by Kumi Miyasato started playing.

"May I have this dance?" Fa asked Mirai, offering her left hand to her.

Mirai held Fa's hand with her right hand. "That's what we're here for."

Fa and Mirai walked onto the dance floor and started dancing.

Their dancing consisted mostly of bumping and grinding against each other. Soon, they started licking and kissing each other. The rest of the dancers stopped dancing and stared at them.

When the song was over, the rest of the dancers cheered, applauded, and whistled for Fa and Mirai.

Fa and Mirai took bows.

They walked off of the dance floor.

They walked over to the bar and sat on stools at the counter.

Fa smiled. "I'll have a club soda."

Mirai smiled. "Me, too."

The bartender prepared 2 glasses of club soda and set them on the counter.

Fa and Mirai smiled. "Thanks."

They picked up their respective glasses and drank the carbonated water.

"I'm worried, Mirai. What if I don't do well on Thursday?"

"If that happens, then Japan will ally itself with one of the other nations. You know that."

"I don't want to let anyone on our team down."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just relax and enjoy our dinner."

"I _can't_ relax."

Mirai smiled. "When we get home, I'll exhaust you so much that you'll _have_ to relax."

Fa smiled. "Maybe this should have been a girls' night _in."_

* * *

Fa and Mirai walked into the living room of their house. Mirai closed the front door behind her and locked it.

The telephone rang.

Fa walked over and picked up the handset. "Hello?"

"Fa, it's your mother."

"And your father."

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad."

"Good luck in your match on Thursday."

"Thanks, dad."

"I'm sure that you'll win on Wednesday and make us and all of Japan proud."

"I'm not so sure, mom, but thanks for having confidence in me."

"Bye, Fa."

"Bye, dad."

"Bye, Fa."

"Bye, ma."

Fa turned off the handset and set it down to charge.

"Come on. You have to exhaust me, so I can get a good night's sleep."

Mirai happily followed Fa upstairs.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Fa pressed Mirai against a wall in their bedroom and held her arms against the wall.

Fa kissed Mirai passionately on the lips.

Mirai opened her mouth. Fa used the opportunity to slip her tongue into Mirai's mouth. Fa and Mirai french-kissed.

After a moment of this, Fa released Mirai's arms and placed her hands on the wall. Mirai moved her arms around Fa and placed her hands on Fa's ass.

Fa finished the kiss. "I want you."

"I want you, too."

"Then let's not waste any seconds."

Fa and Mirai took off their clothes and let them fall to the floor.

Mirai hugged Fa and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Fa broke the kiss and smiled. "What do you say to an hour or 2 of passionate fucking in the shower?"

Mirai released Fa and smiled. "I say lead the way."

Fa offer her right hand to Mirai. Mirai held it with her left hand.

They walked into their bathroom.

Fa and Mirai stepped into their bathtub.

Mirai pulled the curtain closed.

Fa waited in anticipation.

Mirai turned on the water. She felt it with her left hand to determine the temperature. When it was warm, she turned on the shower.

Water splashed on both women, getting them wet.

Mirai hugged Fa.

Fa stared back at Mirai.

Mirai kissed Fa on the lips.

Fa hugged Mirai.

Mirai pressed her tongue against Fa's lips.

Fa parted her lips and allowed Mirai's tongue into her mouth.

The two women french-kissed.

Fa felt warm - both because of the water and because of Mirai's kiss.

After a moment, Fa pushed her tongue forward and into Mirai's mouth.

Finally, Fa finished the kiss.

Fa smiled. "You like that?"

Mirai smiled. "Definitely."

Fa moved her hands down to Mirai's ass and caressed it.

"Do you like _this?"_ Fa asked Mirai.

"Hai."

Fa squeezed Mirai's ass.

Mirai moaned. "Ooh. Motto."

Fa squeezed harder.

"Yesss..."

Fa licked Fa's right ear.

Mirai moaned.

Fa playfully spanked Mirai with her right hand.

"Ooh!" Mirai exclaimed in delightful surprise.

Fa smiled. "You like that?"

Mirai smiled. "Hai."

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"Spank me!" Mirai exclaimed.

Fa spanked Mirai on the ass with her right hand.

"Harder! Spank my ass harder!" Mirai begged.

Fa spanked Mirai's ass hard, repeatedly.

Mirai let out cries of pain.

Finally, Fa stopped spanking Mirai.

"Did I hurt you?" Fa asked Mirai.

"No. It's okay." Mirai smiled. "But my ass could use a little soothing. Soothe my ass with your tongue."

Fa grinned and knelt down.

Mirai turned around.

* * *

Lucrezia and Rain rode in the back seat of a car to the location of the match. A truck followed them, carrying the Gundam.

After Lucrezia and Rain got out of the car, they stood and watched as the Gundam was unloaded from the truck and placed in an upright position. Then computer consoles and an elevator shaft were set up near the Gundam. Germany's Gundam stood across from their own, covered with canvas.

Rain turned on the consoles and checked the readings. "Everything seems to be working just fine. The consoles are interfacing with the Gundam's systems. Lucrezia, please go up there."

Lucrezia walked over to the elevator shaft and got into the elevator. She pressed a button. The elevator rose and stopped at the Gundam's chest area. Lucrezia opened the cockpit and climbed in.

"Power on!" Rain called.

Lucrezia pressed a button and turned on the Gundam. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

Rain checked the readings on the console. "We've got a 100% signal. Good. Radio on!"

Lucrezia turned on her radio.

"Can you hear me?" Rain asked Lucrezia.

"Yeah. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah. May we do some system checks before going to bed for the night?"

"Sure."

* * *

Fa lied down in bed, smiling. "That was fun."

Mirai lied down to Fa's right and smiled. "I knew you'd like it. Now, get some sleep."

Fa kissed Mirai on the lips briefly. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you, too. Good night, sweetie."

Fa soon fell asleep.

* * *

Lucrezia and Rain entered their hotel room.

Rain closed the door behind her and locked it.

Lucrezia turned on the lights.

Rain yawned. "We seriously need to get some rest."

Lucrezia stretched. "Fa and Mirai will leave for here tomorrow. Let's hope that Fa has trained enough."

"Knowing her, I'm sure that she did."

Lucrezia smiled. "Anyway, good night, Rain."

Rain smiled. "Good night, Lucrezia."

* * *

**Wednesday, December 12, 2007, 7:40 AM, Japanese Time**

Fa woke up.

She looked to her right. Mirai was sleeping next to her.

Fa turned and positioned herself over Mirai. She took a moment to admire Mirai's beauty.

Fa kissed Mirai on the lips.

Mirai woke up.

Fa finished the kiss, pulled back, and smiled. "Good morning."

Mirai smiled. "Good morning."

"Let's eat a quick breakfast, then we can pack."

"Okay."

* * *

Fa put a duffel bag on the bed and opened it.

Then she got a clean uniform and put it into the bag.

She also got a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a box of dental floss, a small bottle of mouthwash, a small can of deodorant spray, a small bar of soap, and a small bottle of shampoo from the bathroom and put them into the bag.

Fa zipped the bag closed.

"Is that all that you're taking?" Mirai asked.

"We're going there just for the match. We'll be back home by tomorrow evening. Pack just one pair of clothes. It'll be enough."

"Okay."

Mirai got a duffel bag, put it on the bed, and opened it.

"Don't worry about the hygiene stuff. I already packed it."

"Okay."

Mirai got a fresh set of clothes and put it into the bag.

She zipped the bag closed.

Fa checked her watch. "We should get to the base and board the plane."

* * *

Lucrezia and Rain arrived at the match location and got out of the car.

Lucrezia smiled. "Okay, Rain, we've got all of today to work on the Gundam. Fa and Mirai probably won't be leaving for the base for a bit."

Rain walked over to the consoles and turned them on.

* * *

Fa and Mirai sped down a highway in Fa's yellow convertible. They were listening to "Gin'iro no Dress" ("Silver Dress") by Hiroko Moriguchi on the radio.

After driving for a few minutes, Fa turned right onto another street.

A few minutes later, they reached Miyasato Air Self-Defense Force Base.

Fa brought her car to a stop by the gate. She handed her badge to the security guard, and Mirai did likewise with her badge. The guard scanned them and handed them back. Fa and Mirai handed their duffel bags to the security guard. The guard opened them, inspected them, closed them, and handed them back. Then Fa and Mirai had to go through thumbprint and retinal scans. Finally, the security guard opened the gate, and Fa drove onto the base.

Fa drove to a runway and parked in the lot near it.

Fa and Mirai got out of the car and walked over to an airplane.

The pilot and the copilot saluted Fa. Fa saluted them.

The four of them boarded the airplane.

"Aisle or window?" Fa asked Mirai.

"I don't care."

Fa sat in the seat by the window, and Mirai sat to her right. They each buckled their seatbelts.

Soon, the airplane's engines started. The airplane sped down the runway and flew into the sky.

Fa stared out the window, nervous.

"Nervous?" Mirai asked.

Fa looked at her. "Yeah."

Mirai sighed. "Not _this_ again."

"I can't help it. I'm worried."

"You have nothing to worry about. You've prepared as much as you could. You've spent countless hours in the simulator. You've read up on every aspect of the Gundam. You've questioned me about the Gundam's performance."

"That's true."

"Did you bring anything to read?" Mirai asked.

"Yeah."

"What did you bring?"

Fa unzipped her duffel bag and took out a book. "I brought a romance manga."

Mirai giggled. "I've inspired you to read mushy stuff?"

Fa giggled. "I guess so."

"Awesome. I rule."

What did _you_ bring?" Fa asked.

Mirai unzipped her duffel bag and took out a book. "I brought a romance manga."

"Cool."

Fa opened her manga and started reading it.

* * *

Japan's third Gundam match is here. Fa Yuiry is uncertain of the outcome. Will she be able to defeat the Italian pilot and keep Japan in the tournament, or will the match end in her defeat?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 3, Match 3"

You will race with the tide.


	40. Level 3, Match 3

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 40**

**Level 3, Match 3**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Italy has proven to be a formidable opponent.

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Bashar moved his Gundam forward and punched Italy's Gundam with its right fist. Italy's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Giorgio made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at Syria's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Syria's Gundam repeatedly.

Bashar fired at Italy's Gundam repeatedly with the beam rifle in his Gundam's left hand. The shots hit Italy's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Italy's Gundam declared.

Giorgio fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Syria's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Syria's Gundam declared.

Bashar kicked Italy's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Italy's Gundam declared.

Giorgio kicked Syria's Gundam repeatedly with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Syria's Gundam declared.

Bashar fired his Gundam's beam rifle. Giorgio activated his Gundam's thrusters and flew his Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

Giorgio fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Syria's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Syria's Gundam declared.

Bashar's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

* * *

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Juan moved his Gundam forward and punched Italy's Gundam with its right fist. Italy's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Giorgio made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at Spain's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Spain's Gundam repeatedly.

Juan fired at Italy's Gundam repeatedly with the beam rifle in his Gundam's left hand. The shots hit Italy's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Italy's Gundam declared.

Giorgio fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Spain's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Spain's Gundam declared.

Juan kicked Italy's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Italy's Gundam declared.

Giorgio kicked Spain's Gundam repeatedly with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Spain's Gundam declared.

Juan fired his Gundam's beam rifle. Giorgio activated his Gundam's thrusters and flew his Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

Giorgio fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Spain's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Spain's Gundam declared.

Juan's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

* * *

Japan's match against Italy is later today. Fa Yuiry and Mirai Yashima have just arrived in Italy and been given a ride to the location of the match, the Colosseum in Rome.

**Thursday, December 13, 2007, 9:52 AM, Italian Standard Time**

Fa and Mirai got out of the car and walked over to Lucrezia.

Standing at consoles on the ground was Rain.

Fa and Mirai saluted Lucrezia. "Sir."

"At ease."

Fa and Mirai relaxed.

"How's the Gundam coming along?" Fa asked.

"Good. It's ready as it'll ever be. How about _you?"_

"I'm...nervous."

"Wanna try it out before the match?" Lucrezia asked.

Fa smiled. "Yes. Thank you."

"You ready?" Rain asked Fa.

"Ready as I'll _ever_ be, I suppose."

Fa walked into the elevator that had been set up in front of the Gundam and rode up to the chest level.

Fa got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Ready!" Fa called.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Rain's request, Fa pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Rain smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Fa pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Rain nodded. "Good! How does it feel?"

"Fine."

Lucrezia smiled. "Move the elevator. Let her walk around."

Some engineers used heavy machinery to pull the elevator and its shaft away from the Gundam.

"Go on, Fa!" Lucrezia yelled. "Take it for a walk!"

Fa opened the Gundam's hand and lowered its arm. She pressed another button to close the cockpit. Then she pressed the Forward button, and the Gundam started walking.

"May I activate the thrusters and fly her?" Fa asked.

Rain frowned. "No. Not until the match. Now bring it back. I need to do a final systems check."

"All right."

Fa brought the Gundam back to its original location.

"Power down, Fa."

At Rain's request, Fa shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Fa opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Fa rode the elevator down to the ground.

Fa walked out of the elevator.

Lucrezia smiled. "Not bad. We still have some time until the match. Relax."

* * *

Fa and Mirai each got a can of regular cola out of a cooler and sat on the Colosseum. Mirai sat to Fa's right.

Fa opened her can and took a swig of cola. "Why did I ever agree to fight this guy here?"

"He wouldn't budge. You had no choice but to agree."

"I ought to kick him a few extra times just for that - assuming I even land a hit."

"Oh, stop it. You'll beat him."

A man with short, curly, black hair entered the Colosseum and walked over to a console that was set up on a higher level than Fa and Mirai were sitting on.

Fa looked. "Bright Noa, the announcer, is here."

Mirai looked. "Cool. That must mean the match will start soon."

Lucrezia walked over to them. "We just received word that the German team is on its way. Let's get you prepped."

* * *

Fa walked into the elevator and pressed a button.

She rode up to the chest level of the Gundam.

Fa got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Power on!" Rain called.

Fa pressed the Power button, turning the Gundam on. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

"Can you hear me?" Rain asked.

Fa now heard Rain's voice through the cockpit's speaker.

"Yes."

"Okay. Close the cockpit."

Fa pressed a button. The cockpit closed.

Fa looked at her screens. The cover was being removed, and she got her first in-person look at Italy's Gundam. It was brown. There was a beam rifle in its left hand.

The Italian Gundam's cockpit door opened. The Italian pilot got into the elevator, rode up to the chest level, and got into the cockpit. He then closed his cockpit.

A message appeared on one of Fa's screens: "ITALY REQUESTING VISUAL".

"The Italian pilot is requesting visual contact."

"Allowed."

At Lucrezia's permission, Fa pressed a button.

The Italian pilot's image appeared on one of Fa's screens. He was Caucasian; appeared to be in his 20s; had short, black hair; and was clean-shaven except for a moustache.

The Italian pilot smiled. "Greetings. I am Giorgio Prodi."

Fa smiled. "I'm Fa Yuiry. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise."

"I'm curious. Why did you insist on fighting here?"

"It is my home. I want to defeat you here. You could say that it is national pride."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious."

Giorgio grinned. "Prepare to lose."

Fa grinned. "Bring it."

"May we keep the audio channel between our cockpits open during the match?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Good luck."

"Good luck to you, too."

Giorgio's image disappeared from Fa's screen and was replaced by an exterior view.

"Fa, the introductions are about to be made. Receive the audio."

At Lucrezia's order, Fa pressed a button.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 3, Match 3, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in Rome, Italy. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Italy versus Japan. The Italian pilot is Giorgio Prodi. The Japanese pilot is Fa Yuiry. Italy's Gundam - the brown one - is 24 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. Japan's Gundam - the white and dark blue one - is 19.85 meters tall, 1.15 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Giorgio moved his Gundam forward and punched Fa's Gundam with its right fist. Fa's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Fa made her Gundam jump into the air, then she fired at Giorgio's Gundam with the beam rifle in its right hand. The shots hit Giorgio's Gundam repeatedly.

Giorgio made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at Fa's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Fa's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Fa's Gundam declared.

Giorgio's Gundam landed back on the floor.

"Take _that!"_ Giorgio yelled.

"Take _this!"_ Fa yelled.

Fa fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Giorgio's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Giorgio's Gundam declared.

"You won't do that again!" Giorgio exclaimed.

Giorgio kicked Fa's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Fa's Gundam declared.

Fa kicked Giorgio's Gundam repeatedly with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Giorgio's Gundam declared.

Giorgio fired his Gundam's beam rifle. Fa activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

"Not enough power!" the simulated male voice of Fa's Gundam declared.

Fa's Gundam landed back on the floor. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

Giorgio made his Gundam run towards Fa's Gundam.

Fa fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Giorgio's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Giorgio's Gundam declared.

Giorgio's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Damn it!" Giorgio exclaimed. "How could this happen?!"

"And there you have it. Japan has beaten Italy. It certainly was a close match, and Japan's win could be considered only luck. Italy is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. Japan moves on to Level 4. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Fa sat in her cockpit, stunned.

"Fa, you did it! You won!" Rain exclaimed.

Fa smiled weakly. "I don't believe it."

"Come on out!"

At Rain's request, Fa shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Fa opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Fa rode the elevator down to the ground.

Fa walked out of the elevator.

The cockpit of Giorgio's Gundam opened. Giorgio got out of his cockpit and into his elevator.

He rode his elevator down to the ground.

Giorgio walked out of his elevator and over to Fa.

Fa smiled and offered her right hand to Giorgio. "Good match."

Giorgio shook her hand. "Thank you. I am humbled."

Fa turned and walked over to Lucrezia.

Lucrezia smiled. "You won. You gave us days of repair work, but you won."

Fa smiled. "I'm glad - that I won, I mean."

"You may return to Tokyo. We'll handle the Gundam transport."

"Thank you, sir."

Fa and Mirai walked over to the car that they had arrived in.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

"How bad is it?" Lucrezia asked.

Rain was looking over some preliminary statistics. "She really banged it up. We need to get it home soon, so I can start fixing it."

Lucrezia frowned. "Shit."

"Don't be so hard on her. I think she did all right."

"Yeah, she was okay."

"I think your expectations of her were a little too high."

"It was her third match, though. She should have done better."

"Maybe."

* * *

Fa and Mirai were sitting in the airplane. Fa was sitting by the window.

They were currently flying back to Japan.

"Lieutenant Yuiry, the American evening news will be on shortly. Channel 11."

"Thank you!" Fa called to the pilot.

Fa pressed a button and turned the television in front of them on. She typed 1 1 on the keypad.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The third match of the third level of the First Gundam Tournament was held at the Colosseum in Rome, Italy, this afternoon. The participants were Italy and Japan. Japan won. It will move on to Level 4. Italy, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will back the United States in the tournament. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to Japan's victory and Italy's defeat?"

"Peter, the White House is happy that Italy will be supporting us."

"Do the resources of Japan match those of the United States?"

"It's possible, Peter. It's a pretty good Gundam. However, we won't know for sure until we face it."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Fa turned off the television.

Mirai smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

Fa smiled. "Thanks, sweetie. I still can't believe it. How the fuck did I win?"

"Only _you_ can answer that, sweetie, but don't worry about that for now. You made it. That's all that matters at the moment. Relax and enjoy your victory."

"You're right. I'm sorry for all of my depressing talk recently. I was nervous."

"No problem. Would you like some music?"

"Yes, please."

Mirai pressed a button to turn on the stereo.

She selected a song and pressed Play.

"Mizu no Hoshi e Ai wo Komete" ("From the Aqueous Star With Love") by Hiroko Moriguchi started playing.

Fa closed her eyes and relaxed.

* * *

Fa knocked on Lucrezia's office door.

"Come in."

Fa opened the door and walked into the office. Mirai followed and closed the door behind her.

Lucrezia was sitting behind her desk. Rain and Saeko were sitting in chairs.

Fa saluted Lucrezia. "Lieutenant Fa Yuiry reporting as ordered, sir."

Mirai saluted Lucrezia. "Lieutenant Mirai Yashima reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenants."

Fa and Mirai relaxed.

Lucrezia smiled. "We recently got back. I thought it would be nice to have a little celebration."

Fa smiled. "Cool."

Lucrezia stood up. Rain and Saeko stood up as well.

Lucrezia opened her small refrigerator and passed out four cans of regular cola. She also took a can for herself.

The women opened their respective cans.

Lucrezia raised her can. The other four women raised their own cans.

Lucrezia smiled. "I propose a toast - to Fa Yuiry, a fucking good pilot!"

"To Fa Yuiry!" Rain, Saeko, and Mirai exclaimed.

Fa smiled. "Thanks, everyone."

All five women took a moment to sip their colas.

Lucrezia smiled. "Pardon me. I haven't introduced you yet. Fa, Mirai, this is Saeko Murasame, the CEO of Murasame Labs. Saeko, these are Fa Yuiry, our pilot, and Mirai Yashima, our test pilot."

Fa and Saeko bowed to each other, then Mirai and Saeko bowed to each other.

Fa smiled. "Your company builds the parts for our Gundam. It's so nice to finally meet you."

Saeko smiled. "Likewise. I'm here to discuss the new weapons system that Rain has come up with. It's called Zeta. It's an advanced missile system."

Lucrezia frowned. "We can discuss that later. Now that we've won our third match, we're in the final 4. We have to work even harder now, because the competition is at a whole new level. Our competitors, whoever they will be, will be the best eighth of the starting group. Also, there's a 1-in-3 chance that we're gonna fight Iran."

Each woman silently thought about that for a moment.

"Fa, I want you in the simulator as much as possible. Get in all of the training that you can between now and our next match."

"Yes, sir."

"Rain, get the Gundam repaired. Keep everyone that you need as long as you need them."

"Yes, sir."

"Mirai, until the major repairs are done, assist Fa in her sim training."

"Yes, sir."

"And keep cheering Fa on. She needs your support."

"Yes, sir."

The women finished their colas in silence.

They dropped their cans in the trash basket.

"Dismissed. Get to work, everyone."

Fa opened the door and walked out of the office. Rain and Mirai followed her. Mirai closed the door behind her.

Mirai smiled at Fa. "Come on, champ. Let's hit the simulator."

Fa smiled wickedly. "I'd _love_ to hit the simulator."

Mirai and Fa laughed.

* * *

Lucrezia and Saeko walked into the hangar.

They walked into the elevator and rode up to the chest level. They walked out of the elevator.

Saeko smiled. "So this is the Gundam."

Lucrezia smiled. "Yes. You like it?"

"Yes. Um, may I go home now?"

"Why? I thought you wanted to look at the Gundam."

"Well,...I'm horny."

"Ah! Well, let's get in the cockpit and take care of that."

"The cockpit? Don't be silly. That's unprofessional."

"I've done it in there before. So have my subordinates."

Saeko laughed. "Okay, let's do it. Thank you."

Lucrezia smiled. "My pleasure."

Saeko and Lucrezia walked over to the chest area.

Saeko opened the cockpit.

Lucrezia climbed into the cockpit.

Saeko climbed into the cockpit and lied on top of Lucrezia, facing her.

Saeko closed the cockpit.

When their privacy was assured, Saeko kissed Lucrezia on the lips.

Saeko parted her own lips and shoved her tongue into Lucrezia's mouth.

After a while, Saeko finished the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all day."

Saeko licked Lucrezia's face repeatedly.

"How much time do we have?" Saeko asked.

"Rain went to assist Fa and Mirai with sim training. We have a while."

Saeko smiled. "Would you like me to lick lower?"

"Ooh, yes. Please."

"Then you'll have to take off your clothes."

Lucrezia took off her clothes.

Saeko likewise took off her own clothes.

* * *

Fa and Mirai sat at the picnic table in their backyard.

They were currently eating a warm dinner of rotisserie chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, steamed vegetables, and green tea.

The wind was blowing, giving them a slight chill. The chimes on the back porch chimed.

Fa watched the tree branches swaying in the wind. "Winter's almost here."

Mirai took a bite of her chicken. "It certainly feels like it. There are less than 2 weeks to go in the tournament. Think you'll make it?"

Fa sipped her tea. "2 more matches. Anything can happen."

Mirai sipped her tea. "Try to think positively, Fa."

"I'll try."

"You have to train hard and remain focused on your goal."

Fa smiled. "Thanks, Mirai."

Mirai smiled. "Anytime, Fa."

* * *

As Canada's third Gundam match approaches, Christina MacKenzie is optimistic. Meanwhile, the Canadian Gundam team develops a new weapon.

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Alex"

You will race with the tide.


	41. Alex

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 41**

**Alex**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Canada's third Gundam match is in two days, and Christina MacKenzie is cautiously optimistic regarding her performance. Meanwhile, Natarle Badgiruel, Une Antonn, Miriallia Haw, and Stella Loussier meet to develop a new weapons system.

**Friday, December 14, 2007, 9:00 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

At École du Ciel in Montreal, Canada, Natarle was sitting behind her desk in her office. Une, Miriallia, and Stella were sitting in chairs.

Natarle looked at the other women. "You have an interesting proposal, girls. I've invited someone here from Technological Development that can help realize this dream."

There was a knock at the door.

Natarle smiled. "Come in."

The door opened. A woman walked into the room. She had long hair, which was tied into a ponytail. Her hair was dyed blue. She closed the door behind her.

The woman saluted Natarle. "Lieutenant Chan Agi reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant."

Chan relaxed.

"Let me introduce you. These are Miriallia Haw, our head engineer; Une Antonn, the leader and test pilot of the French Gundam crew; and Stella Loussier, the French head engineer. Girls, this is Chan Agi."

Une, Miriallia, and Stella stood up. Each of them shook Chan's right hand and exchanged greetings with her.

"What may I do for you, sir?" Chan asked Natarle.

"Well, our next Gundam match is in 2 days. If we win, we'll have a 1-in-3 chance of being paired with Iran in Level 4. If that should happen, we'll need something powerful to defeat the Iranian Gundam."

"Do you have anything specific in mind?"

Natarle looked at Miriallia and Stella.

Miriallia nodded. "I have an idea. I call it Alex."

* * *

The place where the Canadian Gundam was being tested was École du Ciel in Montreal, Canada. The Gundam was in a hangar.

Asuna Elmarit, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Christina MacKenzie, Reccoa Londe, and Monique Cadillac stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Asuna. Standing at consoles on the platform were Miriallia Haw, the Gundam's head engineer and communications officer, and Stella Loussier, the French Gundam engineer. Flay Allster and Catherine Bloom were also standing there, staring at the Gundam in fascination. They were interested in the proceedings but were primarily there to give moral support to Christina.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Miriallia's request, Asuna pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Miriallia smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Asuna pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Miriallia nodded. "Good!"

"I think that's about all that we have enough time for."

Miriallia nodded. "Agreed, Stella. Power down, Asuna."

Asuna opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Asuna got out of the cockpit.

Miriallia looked at Christina. "I think everything is ready as we can make it."

"Will I have any unexpected problems while operating it?" Christina asked her.

"You shouldn't."

Natarle Badgiruel, Christina's superior officer, and Une Antonn, Reccoa's superior officer, walked into the hangar.

Reccoa and Stella saluted Une. "Captain!"

"At ease."

Christina, Monique, Miriallia, and Asuna saluted Natarle. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Miriallia?"

"I think it's ready as we'll get it."

"Good. Our third match is in two days."

"Yes, sir. Um, may I do some tweaking of the OS code?"

"We're loading up the Gundam and shipping it to Zambia. You'll have to work on it in the air."

"Understood."

Natarle looked at Christina. "I'm personally overseeing the Gundam's transport. You will leave for Zambia tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Natarle looked at Asuna. "Asuna, you're with me, Une, Miriallia, and Stella."

"Yes, sir."

Natarle looked at Catherine. "Catherine, you, too."

"Yes, sir."

Natarle looked at Flay. "Flay, if Christina wants to get in some last-minute training in the simulator, you're in charge."

"Yes, sir."

Une looked at Reccoa. "Help her, too, Reccoa."

"Yes, sir."

Natarle smiled. "Okay, come down from there. We have to move the platforms and elevator to get the Gundam out of there."

Christina, Flay, Reccoa, Miriallia, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine walked into the elevator and rode down to the floor. They walked out of the elevator.

Soon, a group of officers arrived. They operated heavy machinery to move the platforms and elevator out of the way. The women watched this.

Once all of that was out of the way, one of the officers held up a remote control and powered the Gundam up. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

The women watched as the officer made the Gundam walk out of the hangar. The women followed the Gundam.

A truck was parked outside the hangar. The officer made the Gundam lie down on the platform behind the truck. He then powered down the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

The truck driver pressed a button, and the platform moved into the truck, taking the Gundam inside with it.

The officer got onto the back of the truck and pulled the door closed.

Natarle looked at Christina. "Okay, we're off. We'll see you in Zambia."

Christina saluted Natarle. Natarle saluted Christina, then she got into the passenger seat of a car. Une, Miriallia, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine got into the back seat. The driver of the car followed the truck to the runway.

Christina, Monique, Reccoa, and Flay watched the truck and car go until they were out of sight.

Christina looked at Monique, Reccoa, and Flay. "Let's go to the simulation room. I want to practice."

Flay looked at Christina. "You sure don't waste any time."

Reccoa looked at Christina. "Let's see what you've got."

* * *

Christina, Monique, Reccoa, and Flay entered the simulation room in another building on the campus.

Christina got into the first simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Flay made some selections on the computer console. "Let's try a computer opponent first. The drone will be a combination of everyone's Gundams as usual."

The screens inside the simulator turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Christina's left. The drone appeared in front of her. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Christina heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Christina moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at the drone. The drone jumped and avoided the attack. Christina jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit the drone repeatedly. Christina then kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Christina knew that she had caused damage to the drone. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at the drone with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Christina's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

The drone came at Christina and kicked her Gundam five times with its left leg. Christina punched the drone three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

Christina activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She quickly flew over the drone and behind it.

"Not enough power!"

Christina's Gundam landed back on the dock.

Christina kicked the drone three times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Christina knew that she was close to victory. She kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

The drone punched Christina's Gundam fives times with its right arm. It then fired at Christina's Gundam with its beam rifle repeatedly.

"Overheating!"

Christina grew frustrated. She backed her Gundam up.

The drone fired at Christina with its beam rifle repeatedly. The blasts hit her Gundam.

"Overheating!"

The drone fired at Christina with its beam rifle. Christina activated her Gundam's thrusters and started to fly into the air. The blasts hit her Gundam anyway, and it fell back onto the dock.

Christina kicked the drone five times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Checkmate!"

The drone fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Christina got out of the simulator.

Flay smiled. "Pretty good, Christina. Your reflexes are pretty good."

Reccoa smiled. "So is your strategy."

Christina walked over to them. "Really?"

Flay gave Christina a cheerful smile. "Really. Don't worry, Christina."

Christina smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Do you want to try fighting a human opponent?" Flay asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, get in."

Christina got into the first simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

Flay made some selections on the computer console. "I switched the program to 2-player mode. Do I have a volunteer?"

Monique walked over to the second simulator. "I'll try it."

Flay smiled. "Go for it, Monique."

Monique got into the second simulator. "Okay, I'm ready."

The screens inside the simulators turned on. They displayed a dock. The ocean appeared to Christina's left and Monique's right. A thunderstorm was approaching. There were dark clouds in the sky. Lightning flashed. Christina and Monique heard thunder. There was a light chop to the water.

"Fight!" the simulator's male voice declared.

Christina moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at Monique's Gundam. Monique jumped and avoided the attack. Christina jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit Monique's Gundam repeatedly. Christina then kicked Monique's Gundam three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Christina knew that she had caused damage to Monique's Gundam. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at Monique's Gundam with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Christina's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

The chop in the water was now medium.

Monique came at Christina and kicked her Gundam five times with her Gundam's left leg. Christina punched Monique's Gundam three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

The chop in the water was now heavy. Water was splashing onto the dock.

Christina knew that she was close to victory. She kicked Monique's Gundam five times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

Monique's Gundam fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

The simulation ended. The screens went black.

Christina got out of her simulator.

Monique got out of her simulator.

Monique smiled. "Pretty good, Christina."

Christina smiled. "Thank you, Monique. It was fun."

* * *

Natarle, Une, Miriallia, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine were standing in the special, massive airplane that was transporting them and the Gundam. They were currently en route to Zambia.

Miriallia and Stella were standing at a console, testing the Gundam. Natarle was on a cell phone.

"Yes, Mr. Prime Minister." Natarle turned off her phone and put it in a pocket. "Everyone, listen up."

Miriallia and Stella stopped their work. They, Une, Asuna, and Catherine looked at Natarle.

"I just got off of the phone with the Prime Minister. I pretty much guaranteed him a victory on Sunday. Is everything ready?"

Miriallia smiled. "The Gundam is in better shape than it was before our second match."

"And our pilot?" Natarle asked.

Asuna smiled. "I think she's got the right mix of caution and confidence; I think she'll be okay."

* * *

Christina, Monique, Reccoa, and Flay walked into the living room of Christina and Flay's house.

The telephone rang.

Christina walked over and picked up the handset. "Hello?"

"Christina, it's your mother."

"And your father."

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad."

"Good luck in your match on Sunday."

"Thanks, dad."

"I'm sure that you'll win on Sunday and make us and all of Canada proud."

"I'm not so sure, mom, but thanks for having confidence in me."

"Bye, Christina."

"Bye, dad."

"Bye, Christina."

"Bye, ma."

Christina turned off the handset and set it down to charge.

"Come on, girls. You have to exhaust me, so I can get a good night's sleep. Let's take a nice, 1-hour shower."

Monique, Flay, and Reccoa happily followed Christina upstairs.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Natarle, Une, Miriallia, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine entered their hotel room.

Catherine closed the door behind her and locked it.

Natarle turned on the lights.

Miriallia yawned. "We seriously need to get some rest."

Natarle stretched. "Christina, Reccoa, and Flay will leave for here tomorrow. Let's hope that Christina has trained enough."

Asuna smiled. "Knowing her, I'm sure that she did."

Natarle smiled. "Anyway, good night, girls."

* * *

**Saturday, December 15, 2007, 7:00 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

Christina woke up.

She looked to her right. Flay was sleeping next to her. She looked to her left. Reccoa was sleeping next to her. She looked forward. Monique was sleeping between her legs.

Christina turned and positioned herself over Flay. She took a moment to admire Flay's beauty.

Christina kissed Flay on the lips.

Flay woke up.

Christina finished the kiss, pulled back, and smiled. "Good morning."

Flay smiled. "Good morning."

"Let's eat a quick breakfast, then we can pack."

"Okay."

Christina positioned herself over Reccoa. She took a moment to admire Reccoa's beauty.

Christina kissed Reccoa on the lips.

Reccoa woke up.

Christina finished the kiss, pulled back, and smiled. "Good morning."

Reccoa smiled. "Good morning."

"Let's eat a quick breakfast, then we can pack."

"Okay."

Christina gently rubbed Monique with her legs.

Monique woke up, positioned herself over Christina, took a moment to admire Christina's beauty, and kissed Christina on the lips.

Monique finished the kiss, pulled back, and smiled. "Good morning."

Christina smiled. "Good morning. Let's eat a quick breakfast, then we can pack."

"Okay."

* * *

Christina put a duffel bag on the bed and opened it.

Then she got a clean uniform and put it into the bag.

She also got a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a box of dental floss, a small bottle of mouthwash, a small can of deodorant spray, a small bar of soap, and a small bottle of shampoo from the bathroom and put them into the bag.

Christina zipped the bag closed.

"Is that all that you're taking?" Flay asked.

"We're going there just for the match. We'll be back home by tomorrow evening. Pack just one pair of clothes. It'll be enough."

"Okay."

Flay got a duffel bag, put it on the bed, and opened it.

Monique got a duffel bag, put it on the bed, and opened it.

Reccoa got a duffel bag, put it on the bed, and opened it.

Christina looked at them. "Don't worry about the hygiene stuff. I already packed it."

Flay, Monique, and Reccoa looked at her. "Okay."

Flay got a fresh set of clothes and put it into her bag.

She zipped the bag closed.

Monique got a fresh set of clothes and put it into her bag.

She zipped the bag closed.

Reccoa got a fresh set of clothes and put it into her bag.

She zipped the bag closed.

Christina checked her watch. "We should get to Merquise Air Force Base and board the airplane."

* * *

Christina, Monique, Reccoa, and Flay sped down a highway in Christina's yellow convertible. They were listening to "Everyday Is a Winding Road" by Sheryl Crow on the radio.

They soon arrived at Merquise Air Force Base.

Christina brought her car to a stop by the gate. She and Monique handed their badges to the security guard, and Flay and Reccoa did likewise with their visitor's passes. The guard scanned them and handed them back. Christina, Monique, Reccoa, and Flay handed their duffel bags to the security guard. The guard opened them, inspected them, closed them, and handed them back. Then Christina, Monique, Reccoa, and Flay had to go through thumbprint and retinal scans. Finally, the security guard opened the gate, and Christina drove onto the base.

Christina drove to a runway and parked in the lot near it.

Christina, Monique, Reccoa, and Flay got out of the car and walked over to an airplane. It was a cool Autumn morning. A gentle breeze was blowing.

Christina inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "I love Autumn so much."

Flay inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "I love it, too."

Reccoa inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "I love it, too."

Monique inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "I love it, too."

The pilot saluted Christina and Monique. Christina and Monique saluted him.

The five of them boarded the airplane.

"Do you want the window, Monique, Reccoa?" Christina asked.

"No. Thank you."

"No. Thank you."

Christina sat by the window, Flay sat to her right, and Reccoa sat to her right. Monique sat by the aisle, across from Reccoa. They each buckled their seatbelts.

Soon, the airplane's engines started. The airplane sped down the runway and flew into the sky.

Christina stared out the window.

"Nervous?" Flay asked.

Christina looked at her. "Not particularly."

Flay smiled. "Good. Did you bring anything to read?"

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"Good thinking. It's a long flight. What did you bring?"

Christina unzipped her duffel bag and took out a laptop computer. "I brought my laptop. I figured I'd look over our First Gundam Tournament profiles."

Flay giggled. "How exciting."

What did _you_ bring?" Christina asked.

Flay unzipped her duffel bag and took out a book. "I brought a romance manga."

"Cool."

Christina opened her laptop and turned it on.

After Windows loaded up, Christina checked up the profiles of the Canadian Gundam team:

NAME: NATARLE BADGIRUEL  
RANK: CAPTAIN  
OCCUPATION: GUNDAM TEAM LEADER  
RACE: CAUCASIAN  
DOB: 12/24/1981  
AGE: 25  
HEIGHT: 165 CM  
WEIGHT: 49 KG  
HAIR: BLACK  
EYES: PURPLE  
CITIZENSHIP: CANADIAN  
BIRTHPLACE: MONTREAL, QUEBEC, CANADA  
RESIDENCE: MONTREAL, QUEBEC, CANADA

NAME: CHRISTINA MACKENZIE  
RANK: LIEUTENANT  
OCCUPATION: GUNDAM PILOT  
RACE: CAUCASIAN  
DOB: 03/30/1986  
AGE: 21  
HEIGHT: 165 CM  
WEIGHT: 49 KG  
HAIR: RED  
EYES: BLACK  
CITIZENSHIP: CANADIAN  
BIRTHPLACE: HALIFAX, NOVA SCOTIA, CANADA  
RESIDENCE: MONTREAL, QUEBEC, CANADA  
WINS: 2  
LOSSES: 0

NAME: ASUNA ELMARIT  
RANK: ENSIGN  
OCCUPATION: GUNDAM TEST PILOT  
RACE: CAUCASIAN  
DOB: 12/24/1988  
AGE: 18  
HEIGHT: 165 CM  
WEIGHT: 49 KG  
HAIR: BROWN  
EYES: BLACK  
CITIZENSHIP: CANADIAN  
BIRTHPLACE: MONTREAL, QUEBEC, CANADA  
RESIDENCE: MONTREAL, QUEBEC, CANADA

NAME: MIRIALLIA HAW  
RANK: LIEUTENANT  
OCCUPATION: GUNDAM HEAD ENGINEER / COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
RACE: CAUCASIAN  
DOB: 02/17/1989  
AGE: 18  
HEIGHT: 159 CM  
WEIGHT: 52 KG  
HAIR: BROWN  
EYES: BLUE  
CITIZENSHIP: CANADIAN  
BIRTHPLACE: MONTREAL, QUEBEC, CANADA  
RESIDENCE: MONTREAL, QUEBEC, CANADA

NAME: MONIQUE CADILLAC  
RANK: LIEUTENANT  
OCCUPATION: SECURITY OFFICER  
RACE: CAUCASIAN  
DOB: 07/11/1982  
AGE: 25  
HEIGHT: 165 CM  
WEIGHT: 52 KG  
HAIR: RED  
EYES: GREEN  
CITIZENSHIP: CANADIAN  
BIRTHPLACE: MONTREAL, QUEBEC, CANADA  
RESIDENCE: MONTREAL, QUEBEC, CANADA

NAME: FLAY ALLSTER  
RANK: N/A (CIVILIAN)  
OCCUPATION: MORAL SUPPORT  
RACE: CAUCASIAN  
DOB: 03/15/1989  
AGE: 18  
HEIGHT: 165 CM  
WEIGHT: 49 KG  
HAIR: RED  
EYES: BLACK  
CITIZENSHIP: CANADIAN  
BIRTHPLACE: HALIFAX, NOVA SCOTIA, CANADA  
RESIDENCE: MONTREAL, QUEBEC, CANADA

NAME: CATHERINE BLOOM  
RANK: N/A (CIVILIAN)  
OCCUPATION: MORAL SUPPORT  
RACE: CAUCASIAN  
DOB: 03/30/1988  
AGE: 19  
HEIGHT: 164 CM  
WEIGHT: 46 KG  
HAIR: BROWN  
EYES: PURPLE  
CITIZENSHIP: CANADIAN  
BIRTHPLACE: MONTREAL, QUEBEC, CANADA  
RESIDENCE: MONTREAL, QUEBEC, CANADA

* * *

Canada's third Gundam match is here. Christina MacKenzie is unsure of the outcome. Will she be able to defeat the Zambian pilot and keep Canada in the tournament? The end of Level 3 is near, and soon the world will know the Level 4 match-ups.

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 3, Match 4"

You will race with the tide.


	42. Level 3, Match 4

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 42**

**Level 3, Match 4**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Author's note: Well, here we are at the end of Level 3 of the tournament. Exciting things are coming up. I hope that you stick with this series until the end. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

Canada's match against Zambia is later today. Christina MacKenzie, Flay Allster, Monique Cadillac, and Reccoa Londe have just arrived in Zambia and been given a ride to the location of the match, Victoria Falls in Livingstone.

**Sunday, December 16, 2007, 9:20 AM, Zambian Time**

Christina, Flay, Monique, and Reccoa got out of the car and walked over to Natarle.

Christina and Monique saluted Natarle. "Sir."

"At ease."

Christina and Monique relaxed.

"How's the Gundam coming along?" Christina asked.

"Good. It's ready as it'll ever be. How about _you?"_

"I'm fine."

Asuna was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area. Standing at consoles on the ground were Miriallia, Stella, Une, and Catherine.

"Wanna try it out before the match?" Natarle asked.

Christina smiled. "Yes. Thank you."

"Asuna, come down from there! Christina's taking over!"

Asuna unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the cockpit, immediately entering the elevator that had been set up in front of the Gundam.

Asuna rode down to the ground and walked out of the elevator.

"You ready?" Asuna asked Christina.

"Yeah."

Christina walked into the elevator and rode up to the chest level.

Christina got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Ready!" Christina called.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Miriallia's request, Christina pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Miriallia smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Christina pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Miriallia nodded. "Good! How does it feel?"

"Fine."

Natarle smiled. "Move the elevator. Let her walk around."

Some engineers used heavy machinery to pull the elevator and its shaft away from the Gundam.

"Go on, Christina!" Natarle yelled. "Take it for a walk!"

Christina opened the Gundam's hand and lowered its arm. She pressed another button to close the cockpit. Then she pressed the Forward button, and the Gundam started walking.

"May I activate the thrusters and fly her?" Christina asked.

Miriallia frowned. "No. Not until the match. Now bring it back. I need to do a final systems check."

"All right."

Christina brought the Gundam back to its original location.

"Power down, Christina."

At Miriallia's request, Christina shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Christina opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Christina rode the elevator down to the ground.

Christina walked out of the elevator.

Natarle smiled. "Not bad. We still have some time until the match. Relax."

* * *

Christina, Reccoa, Monique, and Flay each got a can of regular cola out of a cooler and sat at a table that was set up a short distance from the designated match area. Flay sat to Christina's right. Reccoa sat across from Flay. Monique sat across from Christina.

Christina took a sip of her cola. "Why did I ever agree to fight this guy here?"

Flay frowned. "He wouldn't budge. You had no choice but to agree."

"I ought to kick him a few extra times just for that."

Flay laughed.

Christina looked at Victoria Falls. "It's so pretty."

Flay looked. "Yeah."

Reccoa looked. "Definitely."

Monique looked. "I agree."

Christina noticed a car approaching from the distance.

After it stopped, the passenger side door opened, and a man with short, curly, black hair got out.

He closed the door and walked over to a console that was set up a short distance from the designated match area.

"There's Bright Noa, the announcer."

Flay looked. "Cool. That must mean the match will start soon."

Natarle walked over to them. "We just received word that the Zambian team is on its way. Let's get you prepped."

* * *

Christina walked into the elevator and pressed a button.

She rode up to the chest level of the Gundam.

Christina got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Power on!" Miriallia called.

Christina pressed the Power button, turning the Gundam on. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

"Can you hear me?" Miriallia asked.

Christina now heard Miriallia's voice through the cockpit's speaker.

"Yes."

"Okay. Close the cockpit."

Christina pressed a button. The cockpit closed.

Christina looked at her screens. The cover was being removed, and she got her first in-person look at Zambia's Gundam. It was black. There was a beam rifle in its left hand.

The Zambian Gundam's cockpit door opened. The Zambian pilot got into the elevator, rode up to the chest level, and got into the cockpit. He then closed his cockpit.

A message appeared on one of Christina's screens: "ZAMBIA REQUESTING VISUAL".

"The Zambian pilot is requesting visual contact."

"Allowed."

At Natarle's permission, Christina pressed a button.

The Zambian pilot's image appeared on one of Christina's screens. He appeared to be in his 20s; had short, black hair; and was clean-shaven.

The Zambian pilot smiled. "Greetings. I am Levy Chiluba."

Christina smiled. "Hello. I'm Christina MacKenzie. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise."

"I'm curious. Why did you insist on fighting here?"

"We are running short of money."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I'm not used to this heat. It's late Autumn where I come from."

Levy grinned. "I'll be glad to send you back there."

Christina grinned. "Bring it on."

"May we keep the audio channel between our cockpits open during the match?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Good luck."

"Good luck to you, too."

Levy's image disappeared from Christina's screen and was replaced by an exterior view.

"Christina, the introductions are about to be made. Receive the audio."

At Natarle's order, Christina pressed a button.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 3, Match 4, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live Victoria Falls in Zambia. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Zambia versus Canada. The Zambian pilot is Levy Chiluba. The Canadian pilot is Christina MacKenzie. Zambia's Gundam - the black one - is 22 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. Canada's Gundam - the white and dark blue one - is 18.5 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Levy moved his Gundam forward and punched Christina's Gundam with its right fist. Christina's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Christina made her Gundam jump into the air, then she fired at Levy's Gundam with the beam rifle in its right hand. The shots hit Levy's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Levy's Gundam declared.

Christina's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

"You won't do that again!" Levy exclaimed.

Christina kicked Levy's Gundam repeatedly with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Levy's Gundam declared.

Levy fired his Gundam's beam rifle. Christina activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

"Not enough power!" the simulated male voice of Christina's Gundam declared.

Christina's Gundam landed back on the street.

Levy made his Gundam run towards Christina's Gundam.

Christina fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Levy's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Levy's Gundam declared.

Levy's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"Damn it!" Levy exclaimed. "How could this happen?!"

"And there you have it. Canada has beaten Zambia. It wasn't even close. Canada's win is due to the skill of its pilot, Christina MacKenzie. Zambia is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. Canada moves on to Level 4. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

"Christina, you did it! You won!" Miriallia exclaimed.

Christina smiled. "Woo-hoo."

"Come on out!"

At Miriallia's request, Christina shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Christina opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Christina rode the elevator down to the ground.

Christina walked out of the elevator.

The cockpit of Levy's Gundam opened. Levy got out of his cockpit and into his elevator.

He rode his elevator down to the ground.

Levy walked out of his elevator and over to Christina.

Christina smiled and offered her right hand to Levy. "Good match."

Levy shook her hand. "Thank you. I am humbled."

Christina turned and walked over to Natarle.

Natarle smiled. "You won. Great job."

Christina smiled. "I'm glad."

"You may return to Montreal. We'll handle the Gundam transport."

"Thank you, sir."

Christina, Flay, Monique, and Reccoa walked over to the car that they had arrived in.

* * *

"How bad is it?" Natarle asked.

Miriallia was looking over some preliminary statistics. "Not bad. Minimal wear and tear. It won't take me long to fix it."

Natarle smiled. "Great."

"I think she did a great job."

Natarle looked at Catherine. "Yeah, she did."

"And she got us to Level 4."

Natarle looked at Stella and grinned. "True."

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Christina, Flay, Monique, and Reccoa were sitting in the airplane. Christina was sitting by the window, Flay was sitting to Christina's right, and Reccoa was sitting to Flay's right. Monique was sitting by the aisle, across from Reccoa.

They were currently flying back to Canada.

Flay smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

Christina smiled. "Thanks, sweetie."

"Would you like some music?"

"Yes, please."

Flay pressed a button to turn on the stereo.

She selected a song and pressed Play.

"Shadow Games" by Trixie Reiss started playing.

Christina closed her eyes and relaxed.

* * *

Christina knocked on Natarle's office door.

"Come in."

Christina opened the door and walked into the office. Reccoa followed her. Flay followed Reccoa. Monique followed and closed the door behind her.

Natarle was sitting behind her desk. Une, Miriallia, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine were sitting in chairs.

Christina saluted Natarle. "Lieutenant Christina MacKenzie reporting as ordered, sir."

Monique saluted Natarle. "Lieutenant Monique Cadillac reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenants."

Christina and Monique relaxed.

Natarle smiled. "We recently got back. I thought it would be nice to have a little celebration."

Christina smiled. "Cool."

Natarle stood up. Une, Miriallia, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine stood up as well.

Natarle opened her small refrigerator and passed out nine cans of regular cola. She also took a can for herself.

The women opened their respective cans.

Natarle raised her can. The other eight women raised their own cans.

Natarle smiled. "I propose a toast - to Christina MacKenzie, a fucking good pilot!"

"To Christina MacKenzie!" Flay, Monique, Une, Reccoa, Miriallia, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine exclaimed.

Christina smiled. "Thanks, everyone."

All ten women took a moment to sip their colas.

Natarle frowned. "Now that we've won our third match, we're in the final 4. We have to work even harder now, because the competition is at a whole new level. Our competitors will be the best eighth of the starting group. Also, there's a 1-in-3 chance that we're gonna fight Iran."

Each woman silently thought about that for a moment.

"The American evening news will be on shortly. I want everyone to watch it. The matches for Level 4 should be announced, so we'll find out who our next competitor is."

Natarle pressed a button and turned the television on the back wall on.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The fourth match of the third level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in Zambia this morning. The participants were Zambia and Canada. Canada won. It will move on to Level 4. Zambia, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will back Canada in the tournament. We're now at the end of Level 3 and the beginning of a higher level of play. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to Canada's win and Zambia's defeat?"

"Peter, both Zambia and Canada are considered friendly competitors, so the White House wasn't too interested in the outcome of this match. It is mildly disappointed that Zambia isn't supporting us. Overall, it's mostly a neutral reaction."

"I have to interrupt you, Donald. My apologies. I've been told that the Secretary-General of the United Nations is going to use the computer to pair the Level 4 competitors at any minute, so we're going to interrupt ourselves. This might seem a bit strange to some of you, but we need to allow the rest of our affiliates to join us."

The special report began.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm Peter Jenkins. The Secretary-General of the United Nations is about to use the computer to pair the Level 4 competitors. Here is the Secretary-General, speaking in the General Assembly chamber in the United Nations Headquarters."

"Hello. My congratulations go to the winners of Level 3 of the First Gundam Tournament. The matches for Level 4 will now be selected at random by computer."

A large screen on the stage started displaying information, and the Secretary-General read it.

"Match 1 will be Iran versus the United States of America. Match 2 will be Japan versus Canada. I wish you all good luck. Thank you."

"Let me get a reaction from our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald?"

"Iran could be a serious challenge for us, Peter. God help Emma Sheen. I know our Gundam team must be panicking right about now."

"Thank you, Donald. We'll now return you to your regular programming."

The special report ended, and the evening news resumed.

"Welcome back, everyone. Now for the day's other news."

Natarle turned off the television.

"Christina, I'm going to authorize live exercises. However, until we can get that set up, I want you in the simulator as much as possible. Get in all of the training that you can between now and our next match."

"Yes, sir."

"Miriallia, get the Gundam repaired. Keep everyone that you need as long as you need them."

"Yes, sir."

"Asuna, until the major repairs are done, assist Christina in her sim training."

"Yes, sir."

"Flay and Catherine, keep cheering Christina on. She needs your support."

"Yes, sir."

"Monique, protect Christina and Flay."

"Yes, sir."

Natarle looked at Une. "Une, do you have anything to add?"

"Stella, help Miriallia get the Gundam repaired."

"Yes, sir."

"Reccoa, help Christina train."

"Yes, sir."

The women finished their colas in silence.

They dropped their cans in the trash basket.

"Everyone, report back here in 3 hours. Dismissed. Get to work, everyone."

Christina opened the door and walked out of the office. Flay, Monique, Reccoa, Miriallia, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine followed her. Catherine closed the door behind her.

Flay smiled at Christina. "Come on, champ. Let's hit the simulator."

Christina smiled wickedly. "I'd _love_ to hit the simulator."

Flay and Christina laughed.

* * *

Natarle was sitting behind her desk in her office on the campus.

Une, Christina, Reccoa, Flay, Monique, Miriallia, Stella, Catherine, and Asuna were sitting in chairs in front of the desk.

There was a knock at the door.

Natarle smiled. "Come in."

The door opened. Chan Agi walked into the room. She closed the door behind her.

Chan saluted Natarle. "Lieutenant Chan Agi reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant."

Chan relaxed.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the Gundam crew. These are Christina MacKenzie, the pilot; Flay Allster, her girlfriend; Reccoa Londe, the French pilot; Catherine Bloom, my girlfriend; and Asuna Elmarit, the test pilot. Girls, this is Chan Agi."

Christina, Reccoa, Flay, Catherine, and Asuna stood up. Each of them shook Chan's right hand and exchanged greetings with her.

Chan smiled. "It's nice to meet all of you."

Natarle smiled. "Chan has been working with Miriallia and Stella on a new missile system for the Gundam."

Christina frowned. "I see."

Natarle looked at Christina. "You have a problem with that, Lieutenant MacKenzie?"

Christina looked at Natarle. "No, sir, I suppose not. However, the United States is paired with Iran. It's _their_ problem."

"True, but suppose we and Iran make it to Level 5. _Then_ whose problem is it?"

"Understood, sir."

Chan smiled. "Anyway, the project is codenamed Alex."

"Why Alex?" Asuna asked.

"Beats me." Chan looked at Miriallia. "Miriallia?"

Miriallia was a bit embarrassed. "It's an acronym. It stands for 'A Lot of EXcessive firepower'."

Flay smiled. "Brilliant. Did you think of that during your lunch break, Miriallia?"

Natarle frowned. "Go and practice in the simulator, Christina, and take Flay with you."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed, everyone."

Christina opened the door and walked out of the office, followed by Flay, Reccoa, Monique, Une, Miriallia, Stella, Chan, Catherine, and Asuna. Asuna closed the door behind her.

* * *

Miriallia turned off the computer in her console.

"Okay, everyone, that's all for tonight! Thank you! Now, go home and get some rest!"

Miriallia waited impatiently for all of the other engineers to put away their tools and leave the hangar. She was exhausted. More than that, she was horny, and she couldn't ignore the feeling between her legs any longer.

Chan smiled. "Well, I'm gonna go home."

Miriallia smiled. "What's your hurry?"

Chan was confused. "Huh?"

"I'm horny, and I need you...now."

"What?! Why me?!"

"Well, Asuna and Stella are helping Christina with sim training."

"Where are we going to find the privacy?"

"What about in the cockpit?"

"The cockpit? Are you insane?"

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't. Trust me."

"Oh, very well."

Miriallia and Chan walked over to the chest area.

Miriallia opened the cockpit.

Chan climbed into the cockpit.

Miriallia climbed into the cockpit and lied on top of Chan, facing her.

Miriallia closed the cockpit.

When their privacy was assured, Miriallia kissed Chan on the lips.

Miriallia parted her own lips and shoved her tongue into Chan's mouth.

After a while, Miriallia finished the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all day."

Miriallia licked Chan's face repeatedly.

"Mmm, that feels good, sweetie."

Miriallia smiled. "I'm glad that you like it. Would you like me to lick lower?"

"Ooh, yes. Please."

"Then you'll have to take off your clothes."

Chan took off her clothes.

Miriallia likewise took off her own clothes.

* * *

As the United States' fourth match approaches, Emma Sheen is anxious and nervous. Will she be able to calm herself before the match?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Countdown To Oblivion"

You will race with the tide.


	43. Countdown To Oblivion

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 43**

**Countdown To Oblivion**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Author's note: Welcome to Level 4 of the tournament. This level will be comparatively shorter in length than Level 3 (only 1/2 the length - or 4 episodes). That's a very short sprint. I'm trying to put in a lot more new material from now on. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

The United States' fourth Gundam match is in two days, and Emma Sheen is nervous and fearful for her life. She is trying to pass the time until the match.

**Monday, December 17, 2007, 8:30 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

Emma sat at her desk in her and Relena's bedroom.

Emma was looking over the United States' Gundam team's profiles on her laptop:

NAME: MURRUE RAMIUS  
RANK: CAPTAIN  
OCCUPATION: GUNDAM TEAM LEADER  
RACE: CAUCASIAN  
DOB: 10/12/1980  
AGE: 27  
HEIGHT: 170 CM  
WEIGHT: 54 KG  
HAIR: BROWN  
EYES: BROWN  
CITIZENSHIP: AMERICAN  
BIRTHPLACE: PHILADELPHIA, PENNSYLVANIA  
RESIDENCE: TAMPA, FLORIDA

NAME: EMMA SHEEN  
RANK: LIEUTENANT  
OCCUPATION: GUNDAM PILOT  
RACE: CAUCASIAN  
DOB: 02/03/1983  
AGE: 24  
HEIGHT: 165 CM  
WEIGHT: 49 KG  
HAIR: BROWN  
EYES: GREEN  
CITIZENSHIP: AMERICAN  
BIRTHPLACE: CHICAGO, ILLINOIS  
RESIDENCE: TAMPA, FLORIDA  
WINS: 3  
LOSSES: 0

NAME: LUNAMARIA HAWKE  
RANK: LIEUTENANT  
OCCUPATION: GUNDAM TEST PILOT  
RACE: CAUCASIAN  
DOB: 07/26/1989  
AGE: 18  
HEIGHT: 164 CM  
WEIGHT: 46 KG  
HAIR: RED  
EYES: PURPLE  
CITIZENSHIP: AMERICAN  
BIRTHPLACE: NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK  
RESIDENCE: TAMPA, FLORIDA

NAME: NINA PURPLETON  
RANK: LIEUTENANT  
OCCUPATION: GUNDAM HEAD ENGINEER  
RACE: CAUCASIAN  
DOB: 01/05/1986  
AGE: 21  
HEIGHT: 165 CM  
WEIGHT: 49 KG  
HAIR: BLONDE  
EYES: BLUE  
CITIZENSHIP: AMERICAN  
BIRTHPLACE: ANAHEIM, CALIFORNIA  
RESIDENCE: TAMPA, FLORIDA

NAME: LUCETTE AUDEVIE  
RANK: LIEUTENANT  
OCCUPATION: GUNDAM ENGINEER  
RACE: CAUCASIAN  
DOB: 10/15/1985  
AGE: 22  
HEIGHT: 165 CM  
WEIGHT: 49 KG  
HAIR: BROWN  
EYES: BLUE  
CITIZENSHIP: AMERICAN  
BIRTHPLACE: NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA  
RESIDENCE: TAMPA, FLORIDA

NAME: MATILDA AJAN  
RANK: LIEUTENANT  
OCCUPATION: SECURITY OFFICER  
RACE: CAUCASIAN  
DOB: 09/12/1980  
AGE: 27  
HEIGHT: 165 CM  
WEIGHT: 49 KG  
HAIR: RED  
EYES: BLACK  
CITIZENSHIP: AMERICAN  
BIRTHPLACE: NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA  
RESIDENCE: TAMPA, FLORIDA

NAME: RELENA PEACECRAFT  
RANK: ENSIGN  
OCCUPATION: MORAL SUPPORT / GUNDAM PILOT-IN-TRAINING  
RACE: CAUCASIAN  
DOB: 04/07/1989  
AGE: 18  
HEIGHT: 154 CM  
WEIGHT: 38 KG  
HAIR: BROWN  
EYES: BLUE  
CITIZENSHIP: AMERICAN  
BIRTHPLACE: CHICAGO, ILLINOIS  
RESIDENCE: TAMPA, FLORIDA

Relena walked into the bedroom.

"Emma."

Emma looked at her. "Yeah?"

"The rest of the team is here. They want to have a meeting right now.

Emma nodded and shut down her laptop.

* * *

Emma and Relena walked downstairs.

Murrue, Sally, Nina, Lucette, Lunamaria, Karen, Matilda, Sayla, Fraw, and Dorothy were standing in the living room.

"Sir, what brings you here at this hour?" Emma asked.

"Emma, I want you to know that I was on the phone with Iran since early morning, trying to convince them to let us hold the match here, but they refused. They said they want to defeat the 'American infidels' on their own soil. I'm sorry, Emma."

"That's okay, sir. Thank you for trying."

Lunamaria looked at Emma. "Emma, say the word, and I'll fight this match for you. I'll absolve you of all responsibility."

Emma looked at Lunamaria and thought for a moment. "I'll keep it in mind. Thanks, Lunamaria."

"Sally, Nina, Lucette, Dorothy, and I are going to Anaheim Electronics' headquarters to pick up Shining Blue Fire. Practice in the simulator until we return, Emma. Then Sally and I will supervise a live exercise."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

In Anaheim, California, Murrue, Sally, Nina, Lucette, and Dorothy walked into the reception area on the first floor of the headquarters of Anaheim Electronics.

They walked over to a man sitting at a desk.

Nina smiled. "Hi. We're here to pick up Shining Blue Fire."

The receptionist smiled. "Yes, Ms. Purpleton, the girls are expecting you! I'll let them know you're here!"

* * *

The women walked into a large office filled with desks.

Women were busy typing on computers.

Nina smiled. "Hi, everyone!"

"Hi!" Lucette added, smiling.

The women sitting in the room stood up and ran over to Nina and Lucette.

"Do you ladies have something awesome for us?" Murrue asked.

"Yeah!" the women cheered.

* * *

Murrue, Sally, Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, Fraw, Nina, Lucette, Dorothy, Karen, and Lunamaria gathered on a dirt road next to a power transmission substation. The United States' and United Kingdom's Gundams were also there. A console and elevator were set up by each Gundam.

Murrue looked at Emma. "All right, Emma, you wanted it; you got it. Let's see how well that you do in a live exercise."

Sally looked at Sayla. "Ready, Sayla?"

Sayla smiled. "Yes, sir."

Emma smiled at Sayla. "Good luck."

Sayla smiled at Emma. "You, too."

Emma walked into her elevator and pressed a button.

She rode up to the chest level of her Gundam.

Emma got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Power on!" Nina called.

Emma pressed the Power button, turning the Gundam on. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

"Can you hear me?" Nina asked.

Emma now heard Nina's voice through the cockpit's speaker.

"Yes."

"Okay. Close the cockpit."

Emma pressed a button. The cockpit closed.

Sayla walked into her own elevator and pressed a button.

She rode up to the chest level of her Gundam.

Sayla got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Power on!" Dorothy called.

Sayla pressed the Power button, turning the Gundam on. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

"Can you hear me?" Dorothy asked.

Sayla now heard Dorothy's voice through the cockpit's speaker.

"Yes."

"Okay. Close the cockpit."

Sayla pressed a button. The cockpit closed.

"Don't fuck up the Gundams too much!" Murrue yelled. "Fight!"

Emma moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at Sayla's Gundam. Sayla jumped and avoided the attack. Emma jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit Sayla's Gundam repeatedly. Emma then kicked Sayla's Gundam three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Sayla's Gundam declared.

Emma knew that she had caused damage to Sayla's Gundam. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at Sayla's Gundam with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!" the simulated male voice of Emma's Gundam declared.

Emma's Gundam landed back on the dock. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

Sayla came at Emma and kicked her Gundam ten times with her Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Emma's Gundam declared.

Emma punched Sayla's Gundam three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Sayla's Gundam declared.

Sayla fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit Emma's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Emma's Gundam declared.

Emma kicked Sayla's Gundam five times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Sayla's Gundam declared.

Sayla's Gundam fell down.

"Emma is the winner!" Murrue declared proudly.

Emma shut off her Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Emma opened the cockpit and got out of it and into her elevator.

Emma rode the elevator down to the ground.

Emma walked out of the elevator.

Sayla shut off her Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Sayla opened the cockpit and got out of it and into her elevator.

Sayla rode the elevator down to the ground.

Sayla walked out of the elevator.

Emma smiled at Sayla. "Good match, Sayla."

Sayla smiled at Emma. "Thanks, Emma. Congratulations."

Murrue smiled at Emma. "Well done, Emma. All right, let's get back to the base. We're gonna install Shining Blue Fire and show you how it works."

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Murrue, Sally, Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, Fraw, Nina, Lucette, Dorothy, Karen, and Lunamaria gathered in the hangar. Emma was sitting in the cockpit of her Gundam. The rest of the women were standing on the platform. Nina, Lucette, and Dorothy were standing by the consoles.

"Okay, Emma, you should see an option on your computer console that says 'Shining Blue Fire'."

Emma looked. "Got it, Nina."

"Press it."

Emma touched the option on her screen.

Panels on the arms of the Gundam slid open. Missiles rose out of the arms of the Gundam.

"There should now be a 'Missile' option."

Emma looked. "Yeah."

"Don't press it."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"The missile system is now online. When you press that option, the quark-gluon plasma will be created in a chamber in the missiles. 1/10th of a second later, the missiles will fire."

"You're sure about that?" Emma asked.

"Well, it's worked in all of the simulations."

"You haven't _tested_ it yet?!" Emma asked, shocked.

"Where? On the moon?" Nina asked. "Now, shut up and let me finish the explanation. The missiles' flight will be aided by the plasma's attraction to the opposing Gundam's electromagnetic field. It's pretty much a can't-miss situation."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Pretty much?"

"Yeah. Just don't fire the missiles around any other electrical items...or...anything at all."

"Well, we'll be fighting in the desert, but what happens if the fight moves into a city, and I have to use the missiles?"

Nina hesitated for a moment. "Bad things will come about."

"I think that deserves an elaboration."

Murrue smiled in amusement. "I hate to cut this short, but we've gotta get to Iran. Emma, you leave tomorrow morning. Let's get to it, girls."

* * *

Murrue, Sally, Nina, Lucette, Dorothy, Karen, and Lunamaria were standing in the special, massive airplane that was transporting them and the Gundam. They were currently en route to Iran.

Nina, Lucette, Dorothy, Karen, and Lunamaria were standing at a console, testing the Gundam. Sally was watching them. Murrue was on a cell phone.

"Yes, Mr. President." Murrue turned off her phone and put it in a pocket. "Nina. Lucette. Lunamaria."

Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria stopped their work and looked at Murrue.

"I just got off of the phone with the President. I pretty much guaranteed him a victory on Wednesday. Is everything ready?"

Nina smiled. "The Gundam is in better shape than it was before our third match."

"And our pilot?" Murrue asked.

Lunamaria frowned. "She's genuinely scared."

"You think it'll be a problem?" Murrue asked her.

"I don't know. I'll take over, if need be, sir."

"Thank you, Lunamaria."

* * *

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw were sitting on the couches in Emma and Relena's living room.

Matilda looked at Emma and smiled. "That was a wonderful dinner, Emma."

Emma smiled weakly. "Thanks, Matilda."

Sayla looked at Emma. "I know what you're feeling right now, Emma. I felt it, too."

Emma looked at Sayla. "I suppose I'll just have to do my best and hope for the best - but prepare for the worst."

Relena looked at Emma. "Is that your only option?"

Emma looked at Relena. "Well, Lunamaria could take over."

"So let her."

"Part of me wants to, but another part of me doesn't want to be responsible for whatever would happen to her."

"You don't get it; do you?" Relena asked her.

Fraw stood up. "That's our cue to take a shower. C'mon, girls."

Sayla and Matilda stood up and followed Fraw upstairs.

Emma stood up. "What don't I get? If you mean the danger, I get it. Trust me. I get it."

Relena stood up. "That's not what I meant."

"So what are you saying?" Emma demanded.

"You can't win!" Relena cried.

Emma grew angry, then she curtly nodded, turned, walked over to the front door, opened it, and walked outside.

Relena felt ashamed at herself but made no attempt to stop Emma. She simply watched her go.

Emma hopped into her yellow convertible, put the key into the ignition, started the engine, fastened her seatbelt, put the car in reverse, turned the car around a bit, put the car in drive, and drove onto the street.

"Oblivion" by MIO started playing on the radio.

As Emma listened to the song and drove off into the night, she got lost in thought.

* * *

**October 5, 2007**

Vladimir moved his Gundam forward and punched Iran's Gundam with its right fist. Iran's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Ali made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at Russia's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Russia's Gundam repeatedly.

Ali fired his Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Russia's Gundam over and over again.

Ali extended his Gundam's arms and grabbed hold of Russia's Gundam. He activated his Gundam's thrusters and flew his Gundam into the sky.

When they were over the water, Ali let go.

Vladimir pressed the Eject button. His Gundam's cockpit opened, and his chair was fired out of the cockpit area. He opened his parachute.

Russia's Gundam fell into the Moskva River.

* * *

**Friday, November 16, 2007**

Ali moved his Gundam forward and punched Poland's Gundam with its right fist. Poland's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Ali made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at Poland's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Poland's Gundam repeatedly.

Panels on the arms of Ali's Gundam slid open.

Lech fired his Gundam's beam rifle. Ali made his Gundam fly into the air and dodged the blast.

Missiles rose out of the arms of Ali's Gundam.

Ali fired the missiles directly at the cockpit of Poland's Gundam.

The missiles impacted.

Poland's Gundam exploded.

Ali's Gundam landed back on the street.

* * *

**Friday, December 7, 2007**

Ali moved his Gundam forward and punched Sayla's Gundam with its right fist. Sayla's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Ali made his Gundam jump into the air, then he fired at Sayla's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Sayla's Gundam repeatedly.

Ali's Gundam landed back on the street.

Sayla fired her Gundam's beam rifle. The shots hit Ali's Gundam repeatedly.

Sayla selected the MISSILE option on her Gundam's computer console.

Panels on the arms of Sayla's Gundam slid open, and the missiles rose out of the arms.

Ali made his Gundam run at Sayla. Sayla made her Gundam jump backwards.

Ali made his Gundam lunge at Sayla. He picked up her Gundam and threw it at the Victoria Memorial. Sayla's Gundam landed on the angel statues, destroying them.

Sayla used her thrusters to balance her Gundam on top of the remaining part of the memorial and prevented it from falling over.

Panels on the arms of Ali's Gundam slid open.

Sayla fired her Gundam's missiles. Ali made his Gundam fly into the air and dodged the blast.

Missiles rose out of the arms of Ali's Gundam.

Sayla pressed the EJECT button on her console.

The cockpit opened.

Sayla and her seat were ejected from her Gundam.

Sayla deployed her parachute and landed gently on the street.

Ali's Gundam landed back on the street.

* * *

**Tuesday, December 18, 2007, 12:05 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

Emma walked into her and Relena's bedroom.

Relena was sitting in bed, not doing anything. She was worried.

Relena looked at Emma.

Emma stared at Relena, uncertain of what to say.

Relena felt ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry, Emma. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay, sweetie. I went out, drove around, and did some thinking. I really don't know what I'm gonna do. I'm so scared."

"I'm scared, too. I don't wanna lose you."

Emma sat to Relena's right on the bed.

A moment of silence passed between them.

Emma kissed Relena on the lips.

The 2 women hugged each other.

Emma finished the kiss. "I wish I could say 'You're not going to lose me'. Relena, the truth is I have never felt so nervous, confused, or burdened. I need...I need to be with you...and feel you...and be nourished by you."

Relena pulled back and unbuttoned her pajama top, exposing her breasts.

"Thank you."

Emma lowered her head and took Relena's right nipple into her mouth.

Relena placed her hands on the back of Emma's head.

Emma sucked on Relena's nipple. She felt Relena's breast against her face. It gave her a warmth that she'd been lacking on this night.

Relena was content to let Emma suckle at her breasts for long as she needed. She gently ran her hands through Emma's hair and looked at Emma with love.

* * *

Emma put a duffel bag on the bed and opened it.

Then she got a clean uniform and put it into the bag.

She also got a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a box of dental floss, a small bottle of mouthwash, a small can of deodorant spray, a small bar of soap, and a small bottle of shampoo from the bathroom and put them into the bag.

Emma zipped the bag closed.

Relena and Matilda each got a duffel bag, put it on the bed, and opened it.

"Don't worry about the hygiene stuff. I already packed it."

Relena smiled. "Okay."

Matilda smiled. "Okay."

Relena and Matilda each got a fresh set of clothes and put them into the bags.

They zipped the bags closed.

Emma checked her watch. "We should get to the base and board the plane."

Emma, Relena, and Matilda walked out of their bedroom and walked downstairs.

Sayla and Fraw were in the living room. Each woman zipped her own duffel bag closed of the couch.

"Ready?" Emma asked.

Sayla looked at Emma. "Not really."

"We gonna leave now?" Fraw asked.

Emma looked at Fraw. "I really don't want to."

"Scared?" Sayla asked.

Emma looked at Sayla. "Yeah."

There was silence for a moment.

Suddenly, Sayla had an idea and grinned. "I've got it!"

Emma was confused. "You've got what?"

"A solution to your worries!" Sayla exclaimed. "It's crazy, but it might work! Let's get to the base!"

* * *

Murrue, Sally, Nina, Lucette, Lunamaria, Karen, and Dorothy rode in a military vehicle to the location of the match. A truck followed them, carrying the Gundam.

After Murrue, Sally, Nina, Lucette, Lunamaria, Karen, and Dorothy got out of the vehicle, they stood and watched as the Gundam was unloaded from the truck and placed in an upright position. Then computer consoles and an elevator shaft were set up near the Gundam. Iran's Gundam stood across from their own, covered with canvas.

Nina turned on the consoles and checked the readings. "Everything seems to be working just fine. The consoles are interfacing with the Gundam's systems. Lunamaria, please go up there."

Lunamaria walked over to the elevator shaft and got into the elevator. She pressed a button. The elevator rose and stopped at the Gundam's chest area. Lunamaria opened the cockpit and climbed in.

"Power on!" Nina called.

Lunamaria pressed a button and turned on the Gundam. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

Lucette checked the readings on the console. "We've got a 100% signal. Good. Radio on!"

Lunamaria turned on her radio.

"Can you hear me?" Lucette asked Lunamaria.

"Yeah. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." Lucette looked at Murrue. "We're going to do some system checks."

Murrue nodded. "I just wish we had more time. Fucking Iranian bureaucracy."

Dorothy smiled. "Well, we've got the rest of the day to make sure that everything in top shape."

Lucette smiled. "Let's get to it."

Murrue checked her watch. "Emma and Relena have probably left for the base by now. Let's hope that Emma has trained enough."

* * *

The United States' fourth Gundam match is here. Emma Sheen is uncertain of the outcome. Will she be able to defeat the Iranian pilot and keep the United States in the tournament? For that matter, will she stay alive?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 4, Match 1"

You will race with the tide.


	44. Level 4, Match 1

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 44**

**Level 4, Match 1**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Author's note: With this episode, we're at the halfway point of Level 4. I'm so glad that "Dancing With the Stars" is over for a while and that "Smallville" and "Knight Rider" are off until January. That gives me more time to write. This story is dedicated to Quicky, one of my pet Zebra Finches, who died on Wednesday, November 26. Rest in peace, Quicky. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

The United States' match against Iran is here. Emma Sheen is concerned regarding her performance, and the entire team is hoping for a victory.

**Wednesday, December 19, 2007, 9:00 AM, Iranian Time**

"Can you hear me, Emma?" Nina asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

"How's the Gundam coming along?" Emma asked.

"Good. It's ready as it'll ever be. How about _you?"_

"I'm worried."

"We all have our concerns."

"I understand that Lech Marcinkiewicz's family is watching this match on television. Good luck, Emma. If it comes down to it, don't hesitate to kill the fucker."

Emma frowned. "Understood, sir."

Emma looked at her screens. The cover was being removed, and she got a look at Iran's Gundam. It was sand-colored. There was a beam rifle in its left hand.

The Iranian Gundam's cockpit door opened. The Iranian pilot got into the elevator, rode up to the chest level, and got into the cockpit. He then closed his cockpit.

"Emma, the introductions are about to be made. Receive the audio."

At Murrue's order, Emma pressed a button.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to Level 4, Match 1, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live in Dasht-e Kavir in Iran. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Iran versus the United States. The Iranian pilot is Ali Ahmadinejad. The United States' pilot is Emma Sheen. Iran's Gundam - the sandy one - is 22.5 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle, missiles, and I don't wanna know what else. The United States' Gundam - the white and dark blue one - is 19.6 meters tall, 1.1 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Ali moved his Gundam forward and punched Emma's Gundam with its right fist. Emma's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Emma made her Gundam jump into the air, then she fired at Ali's Gundam with the beam rifle in its right hand. The shots hit Ali's Gundam repeatedly.

Ali fired at Emma's Gundam repeatedly with the beam rifle in his Gundam's left hand. Emma flew her Gundam forward, out of the way of the beams, and landed her Gundam on top of Ali's Gundam.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Ali's Gundam declared.

Emma made her Gundam jump forward, landed behind Ali's Gundam, and turned around.

Emma fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Ali's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Ali's Gundam declared.

Emma selected the SHINING BLUE FIRE option on her Gundam's computer console.

Panels on the arms of Emma's Gundam slid open, and the missiles rose out of the arms.

"Are you intending to use the missiles, Emma?" Nina asked.

Ali made his Gundam run at Emma. Emma made her Gundam jump backwards.

"Not unless I have to."

Panels on the arms of Ali's Gundam slid open.

Missiles rose out of the arms of Ali's Gundam.

Emma selected the MISSILE option on her Gundam's computer console.

The 2 missiles were fired from Emma's Gundam.

Ali fired his missiles. They headed for Emma's Gundam.

Emma's missiles destroyed Ali's missiles and homed in on his Gundam.

They impacted.

"Check-!" the simulated male voice of Ali's Gundam started to declare.

Ali's Gundam exploded.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"And there you have it. The United States has beaten Iran. Iran's pilot tried to do it again. He tried to kill Emma Sheen, the American pilot, but she ended up killing him. It seems Emma Sheen is all right. It was close, but the United States' win is entirely due to pilot Emma Sheen's impressive strategy. Iran is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. The United States moves on to Level 5. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Emma sat in her cockpit, shocked.

"Emma, you did it! You won!" Nina exclaimed.

Emma frowned. "Big fucking deal."

"Are you okay, Emma?" Murrue asked.

"No, sir."

"Emma, I'm so sorry. For what it's worth, I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Take a break. We'll see you in a few hours."

"Thank you, sir."

The screens went black.

A message briefly appeared on the screens: "CONTACT WITH REMOTE HOST LOST". That was briefly followed by "SATELLITE UPLINK TERMINATED".

Emma got out of the first simulator.

Sayla turned off the simulator. "Well done, Emma."

Relena hugged Emma.

Emma hugged Relena.

Emma felt sick. She suddenly let go of Relena. "Relena, let go."

Relena let go of Emma.

Emma vomited onto the floor.

Matilda walked over to Emma. "I can't know how it feels to take a life, but I want you to know that I'm here for you, if you need me."

Sayla walked over to Emma. _"All_ of us are here for you, Emma."

Fraw walked over to Emma. "Definitely."

"Thank you, everyone. I appreciate it."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Relena asked Emma.

"Not really. Not right now. I just...wanna get something to drink."

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw walked out of the simulation room.

* * *

"How bad is it?" Murrue asked.

Nina was looking over some preliminary statistics. "Not bad. It shouldn't take long for us to fix it. Other than that, the battery needs to be recharged, and more coolant needs to be added."

Murrue smiled. "Awesome. Less work and more money for us."

Lunamaria smiled. "Emma rocked today."

Murrue looked at Lunamaria. "Yeah, she was good."

"Emma was glorious! So awesome!" Dorothy exclaimed.

Lucette smiled. "All of that sim training paid off."

Murrue looked at Lucette. "Yep."

Sally frowned. "Aren't you forgetting something? Emma _killed_ someone. That poor girl. I wonder how she's feeling."

Karen looked at Sally. "Thank you. I was wondering when someone was gonna bring that up."

* * *

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw walked through the corridor outside of the simulation room.

They stopped at a vending machine.

"Want an energy drink?" Relena asked Emma.

"Why do I need an energy drink? So I can stay up all night? I'll be doing that anyway."

Relena frowned. "You look terrible, hon. You're pale. You need to replace the vitamins that you lost."

"Okay."

Relena took her wallet out of her front-left pants pocket, unzipped the coin purse, and took out some quarters. She zipped the coin purse and put her wallet back into her pocket. She bought 5 regular energy colas.

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw each took 1 can out of the machine, opened them, and took a sip.

"I'd never killed anyone before today. I'd never even _shot_ anyone. What I've done today sickens me."

Relena placed her right hand on Emma's left shoulder, unable to offer any words of comfort.

* * *

Emma knocked on Murrue's office door.

"Come in."

Emma opened the door and walked into the office. Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw followed. Fraw closed the door behind her.

Murrue was sitting behind her desk. Sally, Nina, Lucette, Dorothy, Karen, and Lunamaria were sitting in chairs.

Emma saluted Murrue. "Lieutenant Emma Sheen reporting as ordered, sir."

Relena saluted Murrue. "Ensign Relena Peacecraft reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant, Ensign."

Emma and Relena relaxed.

"We recently got back. I suppose you don't feel like celebrating."

Emma frowned. "You assume correctly, sir."

Murrue stood up. Sally, Nina, Lucette, Dorothy, Karen, and Lunamaria stood up as well.

Murrue hugged Emma. Emma hugged Murrue.

"How are you feeling?" Murrue asked her.

"Ill."

"When we're finished here, you can take the rest of the evening off."

"Thank you, sir."

Murrue and Emma let go of each other.

Murrue frowned. "Now that we've won our fourth match, we're in the final 2. We have to work even harder now, because the competition is at a whole new level. Our competitor, whoever it will be, will be the best sixteenth of the starting group."

Each woman silently thought about that for a moment.

"The evening news will be on shortly. I want everyone to watch it."

Murrue pressed a button and turned the television on the back wall on.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The first match of the fourth level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in Iran this afternoon. The participants were Iran and the United States. The United States won. It will move on to Level 5. Iran, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will not back any nation in the tournament. We're now at the halfway point of Level 4. Half of the stage for Level 5 is set. The United States will participate. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to this?"

"Peter, the White House is ecstatic that the United States won its fourth match and knocked Iran out of this tournament."

"Donald, what about the legality of Emma Sheen fighting by remote?"

"Iran tried to have the United States disqualified, Peter, but, technically, Emma Sheen did fight in Iran. Not surprisingly, the United Nations sided with the United States in this matter."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Murrue turned off the television.

"Emma, starting tomorrow, get in all of the training that you can before our final match."

"Yes, sir."

"Nina and Lucette, get the Gundam repaired. Keep everyone that you need as long as you need them."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Lunamaria and Relena, until the major repairs are done, assist Emma in her sim training."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Matilda, protect Emma and Relena."

"Yes, sir."

Sally looked at Dorothy. "Dorothy, help Nina and Lucette with the repairs."

"Yes, sir."

Sally looked at Sayla and Karen. "Sayla, Karen, help Emma with her training, whether it's sim or live."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

Sally looked at Fraw. "You, too, Fraw."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed. Get to work, everyone."

Emma opened the door and walked out of the office. Sayla, Fraw, Relena, Matilda, Nina, Lucette, Dorothy, Karen, and Lunamaria followed her. Lunamaria closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Relena, Emma, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw sped down a highway in Emma's yellow convertible. Relena was driving. Emma was in the passenger seat. Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw were in the back seat. They were listening to "In Your Eyes" by Samantha Newark on the radio.

It was dark. The headlights were on.

"How are you feeling?" Relena asked Emma, keeping her eyes on the road.

"A bit better but...still pretty shitty."

Suddenly, a car pulled in front of Relena from the right lane.

Relena stepped on the brake pedal and honked the horn. "Asshole! What's your fucking problem?! I swear they shouldn't let morons drive."

Relena stepped on the gas pedal and started driving again.

"Seriously, it should be required that people take competency tests to drive, vote, and have children."

Emma looked at Relena. "I get what you're saying, and I agree, but it won't happen. We're a nation of whiners and idiots. We believe that we're entitled to everything that we want whenever we want it. We graduate people that can't read their own diplomas from high school. A lot of voters don't know the name of the Vice-President or how many states that we have. What do you expect?"

Relena turned left onto another street.

"I expect too much, apparently."

They reached Emma and Relena's house.

Relena brought the car to a stop in the driveway.

* * *

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw walked into Emma and Relena's living room.

Fraw closed and locked the front door.

"Who wants some hot Earl Grey tea?" Relena offered.

The rest of the women accepted the offer.

* * *

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw sat at the picnic table in their backyard. Relena to Emma's left. Matilda sat to Emma's right. Sayla and Fraw sat across from them, Fraw to Sayla's right.

Wind blew, making their hair blow in the wind.

They each sipped tea to warm themselves up.

"What do we do now?" Relena asked.

Emma shrugged. "I don't want to do anything tonight except relax. I need to sort things out."

"Who are left in the tournament?" Sayla asked.

Emma thought about that for a moment. "Us, Japan, and Canada."

"1 of those last 2 will be gone in the next 3 days."

"That's right, Fraw. Also, the tournament will be over in 6 days. That's a little less than 1 week from now. Well, the main threat has been dealt with. Whoever wins doesn't much matter now."

Matilda frowned. "Don't you want the United States to win?"

"Yeah, I guess. Let's talk about something else, please."

Sayla sipped her tea to warm herself up. "I've been having these dreams recently. They're weird. I can't quite put them into words. I'm working in space. Fraw is there. So is Matilda, but Matilda died."

Matilda frowned. "You have quite an imagination, Sayla."

Fraw sipped her tea to warm herself up. "The thing is I've been having those same dreams recently. What about you, Matilda?"

Matilda sipped her tea to warm herself up. "I haven't had any dreams, but...I _have_ had a feeling of déjà vécu regarding you 2 ever since we met, and I've increasingly been having a fear of death."

Emma looked at Matilda. "I've recently been having the same fear of death, and it wasn't just due to the upcoming battle with Iran. It was a fundamental, overwhelming feeling of morbidity."

Relena sipped her tea to warm herself up. "I've had the same type of dreams. I'm in space. Sally and Dorothy are there. I don't know. It's like...visions of a past life."

"You think we're recalling moments in our past lives?" Sayla asked.

Fraw was confused. "Wait a minute. How could we be in space in our past lives?"

"For that matter, how could we be the same people in our past lives?" Matilda asked.

Emma sipped her tea to warm herself up. "Well, maybe it's not just our past lives. Maybe we lived in another universe as alternate versions of ourselves."

Relena chuckled. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Why?" Emma asked. "Alternate universes could exist. Assuming reincarnation is a spiritual truth, who's to say that our souls are bound to 1 universe. What if we cross over, living as ourselves over and over again until, well, until we get it right?"

Matilda smiled. "Interesting theory, Emma."

"There could be a universe in which disco is still popular. There could be a universe in which the Confederacy won the Civil War. There could be a universe in which the British won the American Revolution. There could be a universe in which space travel and mobile suit combat are perfectly common occurrences. There could be a universe in which there's a popular cartoon series called 'Op-Noot the Booger' about an anthropomorphic booger super-hero." Emma looked at Relena and smiled in amusement. "There could be a universe in which you attend Catholic school, Relena."

"ugh! Goddess forbid! You take that back!" Relena exclaimed.

Emma chuckled. "Anyway, my point is we don't know what happened before we were born or what happens after we die. I actually find reincarnation as ourselves in different situations with multiple chances at living rewarding lives to be pretty comforting."

Relena thought about that for a moment. "Well, maybe, but...why are we remembering these things _now?"_

Emma shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe because we're meeting each other again. Maybe because of the emergence of the Gundams in this universe."

Matilda yawned and stood up. "Well, this has been a fascinating conversation, but I think I'll turn in. We've got a lot of practicing to do tomorrow."

Emma, Relena, Sayla, and Fraw stood up as well.

Emma yawned. "Yeah, me, too. Who knows? Maybe I'll dream of Gundam battles in a past life."

* * *

Murrue and Lunamaria walked into the hangar. Murrue was horny, and she couldn't ignore the feeling between her legs any longer.

"What are we doing here?" Lunamaria asked. "I thought we were going to your place."

"I can't wait until we get home, sweetie. I'm horny, and I need you now."

"Now? Where are we going to find the privacy?"

"What about in the cockpit?"

"The cockpit?"

Murrue smiled. "Sure. Come on. It'll be fun."

"Okay."

Murrue and Lunamaria walked over to the chest area.

Murrue opened the cockpit.

Lunamaria climbed into the cockpit.

Murrue climbed into the cockpit and lied on top of Lunamaria, facing her.

Murrue closed the cockpit.

When their privacy was assured, Murrue kissed Lunamaria on the lips.

Murrue parted her own lips and shoved her tongue into Lunamaria's mouth.

After a while, Murrue finished the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all day."

Murrue licked Lunamaria's face repeatedly.

"Mmm, that feels good, sweetie."

Murrue smiled. "I'm glad that you like it. Would you like me to lick lower?"

"Ooh, yes. Please."

"Then you'll have to take off your clothes."

Lunamaria took off her clothes.

Murrue likewise took off her own clothes.

* * *

Nina, Dorothy, and Lucette were lying in Nina and Lucette's bed. Dorothy was between Nina, who was to her right, and Lucette, who was to her left. The three women were cuddling each other. Nina and Dorothy were currently french-kissing.

Nina finished the kiss and licked Dorothy on the lips once. "I love you, Dorothy."

Dorothy smiled. "Mmm, I love you, too, Nina."

Dorothy turned around. Dorothy and Lucette french-kissed.

Lucette finished the kiss and licked Dorothy on the lips once. "I love you, Dorothy."

Dorothy smiled. "Mmm, I love you, too, Lucette."

Nina smiled. "I've got an idea. Why don't we take off our clothes and fuck for a few hours?"

Lucette smiled. "Since when do we _not_ fuck for a few hours at night?"

Nina, Dorothy, and Lucette took off their clothes and threw them onto the floor.

* * *

Murrue, Sally, Lunamaria, and Karen were lying in Murrue's bed. Sally was to Murrue's left, Lunamaria was to Sally's left, and Karen was to Lunamaria's left. Murrue and Sally were cuddling each other and french-kissing. Lunamaria and Karen were cuddling each other and french-kissing.

Murrue finished her kiss and licked Sally on the lips once. "I love you, Sally."

Sally smiled. "Mmm, I love you, too, Murrue."

Lunamaria finished her kiss and licked Karen on the lips once. "I love you, Karen."

Karen smiled. "Mmm, I love you, too, Lunamaria."

Murrue smiled. "I've got an idea. Why don't we take off our clothes and fuck for a few hours?"

Lunamaria smiled. "Since when do we _not_ fuck for a few hours at night?"

Karen looked at Murrue. "I'm _definitely_ in the mood for fucking."

Murrue, Sally, Lunamaria, and Karen took off their clothes and threw them onto the floor.

* * *

As Japan's and Canada's fourth Gundam match approaches, Fa Yuiry and Christina MacKenzie are concerned with their respective performances.

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Convergence"

You will race with the tide.


	45. Convergence

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 45**

**Convergence**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Japan's and Canada's fourth Gundam match is in two days, and Fa Yuiry and Christina MacKenzie are each hoping to win.

**Thursday, December 20, 2007, 9:00 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

Natarle, Une, Christina, Flay, Monique, Reccoa, Miriallia, Chan, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine gathered in a forest in Montreal, Canada. The Canadian Gundam and French Gundam were standing there. An elevator and console were set up by each Gundam. Miriallia and Chan operated the Canadian console. Stella operated the French console.

Natarle looked at Christina. "Okay, Chris, you've got your live exercise. Just don't fuck up the Gundam. Our fourth match is in two days."

Une looked at Reccoa. "Okay, Reccoa, put her to the test."

Christina went into her elevator, rode up to the chest level, got into the cockpit of her Gundam, and closed it.

Reccoa went into her own elevator, rode up to the chest level, got into the cockpit of her Gundam, and closed it.

"Fight!" Natarle yelled.

Christina moved her Gundam forward. She swung the left arm at Reccoa's Gundam. Reccoa jumped and avoided the attack. Christina jumped and fired her beam rifle. The blasts hit Reccoa's Gundam repeatedly. Christina then kicked Reccoa's Gundam three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Christina knew that she had caused damage to Reccoa's Gundam. She activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew the Gundam into the sky. She fired at Reccoa's Gundam with her beam rifle.

"Not enough power!"

Christina's Gundam landed back on the ground. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

Reccoa came at Christina and kicked her Gundam five times with her Gundam's left leg. Christina punched Reccoa's Gundam three times with her Gundam's right fist. Then she kicked it three times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!"

Christina knew that she was close to victory. She kicked Reccoa's Gundam five times with her Gundam's right leg.

"Checkmate!"

Reccoa's Gundam fell down.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!"

Christina opened her cockpit, got into her elevator, and rode down to the ground. She got out of her elevator.

Reccoa opened her own cockpit, got into her elevator, and rode down to the ground. She got out of her elevator.

Reccoa smiled. "Pretty good, Christina."

Christina smiled. "Thank you, Reccoa. It was fun."

Natarle looked at Christina. "I'm personally overseeing the Gundam's transport. You will leave for Japan tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Natarle looked at Asuna. "Asuna, you're with me, Une, Miriallia, Chan, and Stella."

"Yes, sir."

Natarle looked at Catherine. "Catherine, you, too."

"Yes, sir."

Natarle looked at Flay. "Flay, if Christina wants to get in some last-minute training in the simulator, you're in charge."

"Yes, sir."

Une looked at Reccoa. "Help her, too, Reccoa."

"Yes, sir."

Natarle looked at Monique. "Monique, look after Christina and Flay."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

At Miyasato Air Self-Defense Force Base in Tokyo, Japan, work was proceeding on Japan's Gundam.

The Gundam was located in a hangar. An elevator was set up to take people up to various levels of the Gundam. There were also metal platforms set up for people to walk on.

Mirai Yashima, the Gundam's test pilot, was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area.

Fa Yuiry stood on the platform adjacent to the cockpit, watching Mirai. Standing at consoles on the platform was Rain Mikamura, the head engineer that had designed the Gundam for the Japanese Government.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Rain's request, Mirai pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Rain smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Mirai pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Rain nodded. "Good! I think that's about all that we have enough time for. Power down, Mirai."

Mirai opened the Gundam's hand, lowered its arm, and shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Mirai got out of the cockpit.

Rain looked at Fa. "I think everything is ready as we can make it."

"Will I have any unexpected problems while operating it?" Fa asked her.

"You shouldn't."

Lucrezia Noin, Fa's superior officer, walked into the hangar, accompanied by Saeko Murasame.

Fa and Mirai saluted Lucrezia. "Captain!"

"At ease. How's the Gundam coming along, Rain?"

"I think it's ready as we'll get it."

"Good. Our fourth match is in two days."

"Yes, sir. Um, may I do some tweaking of the OS code?"

"We're getting ready to move the Gundam to the tower. You'll have to work on it there."

"Understood."

Lucrezia looked at Fa. "I'm personally overseeing the Gundam's transport. I'll see you later today."

"Yes, sir."

Lucrezia looked at Mirai. "Mirai, if Fa wants to get in some last-minute training, you're in charge."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, come down from there. We have to move the platforms and elevator to get the Gundam out of there."

Fa, Rain, and Mirai walked into the elevator and rode down to the floor. They walked out of the elevator.

Soon, a group of officers arrived. They operated heavy machinery to move the platforms and elevator out of the way. The women watched this.

Once all of that was out of the way, one of the officers held up a remote control and powered the Gundam up. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

The women watched as the officer made the Gundam walk out of the hangar. The women followed the Gundam.

A truck was parked outside the hangar. The officer made the Gundam lie down on the platform behind the truck. He then powered down the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

The truck driver pressed a button, and the platform moved into the truck, taking the Gundam inside with it.

The officer got onto the back of the truck and pulled the door closed.

Lucrezia looked at Fa. "Saeko is coming with us. While we don't need to use the Zeta system, Saeko has helped to improve the overall performance of the Gundam."

Fa smiled. "That's true. It's wouldn't be great as it is, if it wasn't for Murasame."

Saeko was startled. "What did you say?"

Fa was upset. "It was a compliment."

Saeko forced a smile. "Yes, of course. I apologize."

Lucrezia decided to end the tense situation. "Okay, we're off."

Fa saluted Lucrezia. Lucrezia saluted Fa, then she got into the passenger seat of a car. Rain and Saeko got into the back seat. The driver of the car followed the truck to the runway.

Fa and Mirai watched the truck and car go until they were out of sight.

Fa looked at Mirai. "Let's go to the simulation room. I want to practice."

Mirai looked at Fa. "You sure don't waste any time."

* * *

Natarle, Une, Miriallia, Chan, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine were standing in the special, massive airplane that was transporting them and the Gundam. They were currently en route to Japan.

Miriallia, Chan, and Stella were standing at a console, testing the Gundam. Natarle was on a cell phone.

"Yes, Mr. Prime Minister." Natarle turned off her phone and put it in a pocket. "Everyone, listen up."

Miriallia, Chan, and Stella stopped their work. They, Une, Asuna, and Catherine looked at Natarle.

"I just got off of the phone with the Prime Minister. I pretty much guaranteed him a victory on Saturday. Is everything ready?"

Miriallia smiled. "The Gundam is in better shape than it was before our third match."

"And our pilot?" Natarle asked.

Asuna smiled. "I think she's got the right mix of caution and confidence; I think she'll be okay."

* * *

Lucrezia, Saeko, and Rain rode in the back seat of a car to the location of the match, the Tokyo Tower. A truck followed them, carrying the Gundam.

After Lucrezia, Saeko, and Rain got out of the car, they stood and watched as the Gundam was unloaded from the truck and placed in an upright position. Then computer consoles and an elevator shaft were set up near the Gundam.

Rain turned on the consoles and checked the readings. "Everything seems to be working just fine. The consoles are interfacing with the Gundam's systems. Lucrezia, please go up there."

Lucrezia walked over to the elevator shaft and got into the elevator. She pressed a button. The elevator rose and stopped at the Gundam's chest area. Lucrezia opened the cockpit and climbed in.

"Power on!" Rain called.

Lucrezia pressed a button and turned on the Gundam. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

Rain checked the readings on the console. "We've got a 100% signal. Good. Radio on!"

Lucrezia turned on her radio.

"Can you hear me?" Rain asked Lucrezia.

"Yeah. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah. May we do some system checks before going to bed for the night?"

"Sure."

Rain smiled. "The Gundam is in better shape than it was before our third match."

"And our pilot?" Lucrezia asked.

"I think she's a bit nervous, but I think she'll be okay."

"That's good."

Suddenly, Rain heard the sounds of engines. She and Saeko turned and looked. A car was approaching from the distance, followed by a truck.

"Lucrezia, we have visitors."

"Who are they, Rain?"

"I don't know."

The car and the truck came to a stop near the tower.

Natarle, Une, Miriallia, Chan, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine got out of the car.

Rain frowned. "Identify yourself."

Natarle walked over to Rain and offered her right hand. "We're with the Canadian Gundam team."

"Dare da?" Lucrezia asked, suspicious.

Rain shook Natarle's hand. "It's okay. They're with the Canadian Gundam team. Why are you speaking in Japanese all of a sudden? You were the one that wanted us to speak in English."

Lucrezia sighed and opened the cockpit.

She got into the elevator, rode down to the street, and got out of the elevator.

Lucrezia and Natarle stared at each other.

"It's been a long time, Lucrezia."

"Yes, sir. It certain has."

_"Captain_ Noin. Impressive."

"Thank you, sir."

"Allow me to introduce some members of my team. These are Miriallia Haw, our engineer; Chan Agi, an assistant engineer that was recently brought on; Asuna Elmarit, our test pilot; and Catherine Bloom, my girlfriend."

Lucrezia frowned. "Your girlfriend?"

"Yes. Lucrezia,...when you left, I assumed it was over."

Lucrezia sighed. "Fair enough. This is Rain Mikamura, our engineer, and Saeko Murasame of Murasame Labs."

Une stepped forward. "I'm Captain Une Antonn, the leader of the French Gundam team. We're assisting the Canadians. Allow me to introduce Stella Loussier, our engineer."

Lucrezia stared at Une. "Pleased to meet you, Lady Une." Lucrezia looked at Stella. "You, too, Stella."

Une was surprised and had a weird feeling. "Such a strange way to address me. Tell me, Noin. Have we met before?"

Lucrezia had a weird feeling. "I..."

Natarle cleared her throat. "It's probably not wise for us to confer with each other prior to the match. I suggest that we unload our Gundam and get to work."

Lucrezia stared at Une for a moment before turning away. "Yes,...of course."

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Christina, Monique, Reccoa, and Flay walked into the living room of Christina and Flay's house.

The telephone rang.

Christina walked over and picked up the handset. "Hello?"

"Christina, it's your mother."

"And your father."

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad."

"Good luck in your match on Saturday."

"Thanks, dad."

"I'm sure that you'll win on Saturday and make us and all of Canada proud."

"I'm not so sure, mom, but thanks for having confidence in me."

"Bye, Christina."

"Bye, dad."

"Bye, Christina."

"Bye, ma."

Christina turned off the handset and set it down to charge.

"Come on, girls. You have to exhaust me, so I can get a good night's sleep. Let's take a nice, 1-hour shower."

Monique, Flay, and Reccoa happily followed Christina upstairs.

* * *

Flay pressed Christina against a wall in their bedroom and held her arms against the wall.

Flay kissed Christina passionately on the lips.

Christina opened her mouth. Flay used the opportunity to slip her tongue into Christina's mouth. Flay and Christina french-kissed.

After a moment of this, Flay released Christina's arms and placed her hands on the wall. Christina moved her arms around Flay and placed her hands on Flay's ass.

Flay finished the kiss.

Monique, Reccoa, Flay, and Christina took off their clothes and let them fall to the floor.

Monique hugged Reccoa and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Christina hugged Flay and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Flay broke the kiss and smiled. "What do you say to an hour or 2 of passionate fucking in the shower, girls?"

Christina released Flay and smiled. "I say lead the way."

Monique broke her kiss with Reccoa.

Flay offered her right hand to Christina. Christina held it with her left hand.

They walked into their bathroom.

Monique offered her right hand to Reccoa. Reccoa held it with her left hand.

They walked into the bathroom.

Monique, Reccoa, Flay, and Christina stepped into their bathtub.

Christina pulled the curtain closed.

Monique, Reccoa, and Flay waited in anticipation.

Christina turned on the water. She felt it with her left hand to determine the temperature. When it was warm, she turned on the shower.

Water splashed on all four women, getting them wet.

Christina hugged Flay.

Flay stared back at Christina.

Christina kissed Flay on the lips.

Flay hugged Christina.

Christina pressed her tongue against Flay's lips.

Flay parted her lips and allowed Christina's tongue into her mouth.

The two women french-kissed.

Flay felt warm - both because of the water and because of Christina's kiss.

After a moment, Flay pushed her tongue forward and into Christina's mouth.

Finally, Flay finished the kiss.

Flay smiled. "You like that?"

Christina smiled. "Definitely."

Flay moved her hands down to Christina's ass and caressed it.

"Do you like _this?"_ Flay asked Christina.

"Yes."

Flay squeezed Christina's ass.

Christina moaned. "Ooh. More. Harder."

Flay squeezed harder.

"Yesss..."

* * *

Natarle, Une, Miriallia, Chan, Stella, Asuna, and Catherine entered their hotel room.

Catherine closed the door behind her and locked it.

Natarle turned on the lights.

Miriallia yawned. "We seriously need to get some rest."

Natarle stretched. "Christina, Reccoa, and Flay will leave for here tomorrow. Let's hope that Christina has trained enough."

Asuna smiled. "Knowing her, I'm sure that she did."

Natarle smiled. "Anyway, good night, girls."

* * *

**Friday, December 21, 2007, 7:00 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

Christina woke up.

She looked to her right. Flay was sleeping next to her. She looked to her left. Reccoa was sleeping next to her. She looked forward. Monique was sleeping between her legs.

Christina turned and positioned herself over Flay. She took a moment to admire Flay's beauty.

Christina kissed Flay on the lips.

Flay woke up.

Christina finished the kiss, pulled back, and smiled. "Good morning."

Flay smiled. "Good morning."

"Let's eat a quick breakfast, then we can pack."

"Okay."

Christina positioned herself over Reccoa. She took a moment to admire Reccoa's beauty.

Christina kissed Reccoa on the lips.

Reccoa woke up.

Christina finished the kiss, pulled back, and smiled. "Good morning."

Reccoa smiled. "Good morning."

"Let's eat a quick breakfast, then we can pack."

"Okay."

Christina gently rubbed Monique with her legs.

Monique woke up, positioned herself over Christina, took a moment to admire Christina's beauty, and kissed Christina on the lips.

Monique finished the kiss, pulled back, and smiled. "Good morning."

Christina smiled. "Good morning. Let's eat a quick breakfast, then we can pack."

"Okay."

* * *

Christina put a duffel bag on the bed and opened it.

Then she got a clean uniform and put it into the bag.

She also got a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a box of dental floss, a small bottle of mouthwash, a small can of deodorant spray, a small bar of soap, and a small bottle of shampoo from the bathroom and put them into the bag.

Christina zipped the bag closed.

"Is that all that you're taking?" Flay asked.

"We're going there just for the match. We'll be back home by tomorrow evening. Pack just one pair of clothes. It'll be enough."

"Okay."

Flay got a duffel bag, put it on the bed, and opened it.

Monique got a duffel bag, put it on the bed, and opened it.

Reccoa got a duffel bag, put it on the bed, and opened it.

Christina looked at them. "Don't worry about the hygiene stuff. I already packed it."

Flay, Monique, and Reccoa looked at her. "Okay."

Flay got a fresh set of clothes and put it into her bag.

She zipped the bag closed.

Monique got a fresh set of clothes and put it into her bag.

She zipped the bag closed.

Reccoa got a fresh set of clothes and put it into her bag.

She zipped the bag closed.

Christina checked her watch. "We should get to Merquise Air Force Base and board the airplane."

* * *

Christina, Monique, Reccoa, and Flay sped down a highway in Christina's yellow convertible. They were listening to "Salva Nos" by Yuriko Kaido on the radio.

They soon arrived at Merquise Air Force Base.

Christina brought her car to a stop by the gate. She and Monique handed their badges to the security guard, and Flay and Reccoa did likewise with their visitor's passes. The guard scanned them and handed them back. Christina, Monique, Reccoa, and Flay handed their duffel bags to the security guard. The guard opened them, inspected them, closed them, and handed them back. Then Christina, Monique, Reccoa, and Flay had to go through thumbprint and retinal scans. Finally, the security guard opened the gate, and Christina drove onto the base.

Christina drove to a runway and parked in the lot near it.

Christina, Monique, Reccoa, and Flay got out of the car and walked over to an airplane. It was a cool Autumn morning. A gentle breeze was blowing.

Christina inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "I love Autumn so much."

Flay inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "I love it, too."

Reccoa inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "I love it, too."

Monique inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. "I love it, too."

The pilot saluted Christina and Monique. Christina and Monique saluted him.

The five of them boarded the airplane.

"Do you want the window, Monique, Reccoa?" Christina asked.

"No. Thank you."

"No. Thank you."

Christina sat by the window, Flay sat to her right, and Reccoa sat to her right. Monique sat by the aisle, across from Reccoa. They each buckled their seatbelts.

Soon, the airplane's engines started. The airplane sped down the runway and flew into the sky.

Christina stared out the window.

"Nervous?" Flay asked.

Christina looked at her. "Not particularly."

Flay smiled. "Good. Did you bring anything to read?"

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"Good thinking. It's a long flight. What did you bring?"

Christina unzipped her duffel bag and took out a laptop computer. "I brought my laptop. I figured I'd look over our First Gundam Tournament profiles and those of the Japanese team."

Flay giggled. "How exciting."

What did _you_ bring?" Christina asked.

Flay unzipped her duffel bag and took out a book. "I brought a romance manga."

"Cool."

Christina opened her laptop and turned it on.

After Windows loaded up, Christina looked up the profiles of the Canadian Gundam team. She read the newest entry:

NAME: CHAN AGI  
RANK: LIEUTENANT  
OCCUPATION: GUNDAM ENGINEER  
RACE: CAUCASIAN  
DOB: 03/15/1981  
AGE: 26  
HEIGHT: 159 CM  
WEIGHT: 52 KG  
HAIR: BLACK  
EYES: BLUE  
CITIZENSHIP: CANADIAN  
BIRTHPLACE: MONTREAL, QUEBEC, CANADA  
RESIDENCE: MONTREAL, QUEBEC, CANADA

* * *

Japan's and Canada's fourth Gundam match is here. Fa Yuiry and Christina MacKenzie are uncertain of the outcome. Will Japan or Canada win the match?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 4, Match 2"

You will race with the tide.


	46. Level 4, Match 2

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 46**

**Level 4, Match 2**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Author's note: Well, here we are at the end of Level 4 of the tournament. That was pretty fast. The last four episodes will defy convention a bit. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

Japan's and Canada's match is later today. Fa Yuiry and Mirai Yashima have not arrived yet. Christina MacKenzie, Flay Allster, Monique Cadillac, and Reccoa Londe have just arrived in Japan and been given a ride to the location of the match, the Tokyo Tower. In the early hours of Winter, the stage for the final match will be set.

**Saturday, December 22, 2007, 9:52 AM, Japanese Time**

Christina, Flay, Monique, and Reccoa got out of the car and walked over to Natarle.

Christina and Monique saluted Natarle. "Sir."

"At ease."

Christina and Monique relaxed.

"How's the Gundam coming along?" Christina asked.

"Good. It's ready as it'll ever be. How about _you?"_

"I'm fine." Christina paused for a moment. "A bit pissed that I got cheated out of a few hours of Autumn by crossing the International Date Line."

Asuna was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the Gundam's chest area. Standing at consoles on the ground were Miriallia, Chan, Stella, Une, and Catherine.

"Wanna try it out before the match?" Natarle asked.

Christina smiled. "Yes. Thank you."

"Asuna, come down from there! Christina's taking over!"

Asuna unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the cockpit, immediately entering the elevator that had been set up in front of the Gundam.

Asuna rode down to the ground and walked out of the elevator.

"You ready?" Asuna asked Christina.

"Yeah."

Christina walked into the elevator and rode up to the chest level.

Christina got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Ready!" Christina called.

"Okay, raise the right arm."

At Miriallia's request, Christina pulled the lever on her console that controlled the right arm. The arm slowly rose up until it was pointing straight up.

Miriallia smiled. "Good. Now, make a fist."

Christina pressed the right fist button. The Gundam's right hand closed into a fist.

Miriallia nodded. "Good! How does it feel?"

"Fine."

Natarle smiled. "Move the elevator. Let her walk around."

Some engineers used heavy machinery to pull the elevator and its shaft away from the Gundam.

"Go on, Christina!" Natarle yelled. "Take it for a walk!"

Christina opened the Gundam's hand and lowered its arm. She pressed another button to close the cockpit. Then she pressed the Forward button, and the Gundam started walking.

"May I activate the thrusters and fly her?" Christina asked.

Miriallia frowned. "No. Not until the match. Now bring it back. I need to do a final systems check."

"All right."

Christina brought the Gundam back to its original location.

"Power down, Christina."

At Miriallia's request, Christina shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Christina opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Christina rode the elevator down to the ground.

Christina walked out of the elevator.

Natarle smiled. "Not bad. We still have some time until the match. Relax."

A short distance away, by the Japanese Gundam, Lucrezia was standing and waiting impatiently.

Rain and Saeko were standing at the consoles.

"Where the fuck are Fa and Mirai?" Lucrezia asked.

* * *

Fa woke up.

She looked at her clock radio.

Fa was shocked at the time, got out of bed, and quickly got dressed.

She ran downstairs.

"Mirai! Are you here?!" Fa called.

There was no answer.

Fa unlocked the front door, opened it, walked outside, closed the front door, and locked it.

Mirai drove by in Fa's yellow convertible. She stopped by the driveway. "Ai No Senshi" by Yoko Ishida was playing on the radio.

"Mirai!" Fa exclaimed.

Mirai smiled. "Hey, there, girlfriend."

"Please drive me to the Tokyo Tower right away!"

"Get in."

Fa jumped into the back seat of her car.

She fastened her seatbelt.

Mirai started driving.

"Where have you been?! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Fa demanded.

"Sorry. I went shopping."

"You picked a horrible time to do it!"

Fa yawned.

Mirai reached into a bag on the passenger seat, took out a can of regular energy cola, and offered it to Fa.

Fa took the can. "Thanks."

Fa opened the can and started drinking the energy cola.

* * *

Christina, Reccoa, Monique, and Flay each got a can of regular energy cola out of a cooler and sat at a table that was set up a short distance from the designated match area. Flay sat to Christina's right. Reccoa sat across from Flay. Monique sat across from Christina.

Christina took a sip of her energy cola. "Fa Yuiry is pretty good. I wonder how I'll do against her."

Flay smiled. "I'm sure that you'll do fine."

Christina noticed a car approaching from the distance.

After it stopped, the passenger side door opened, and a man with short, curly, black hair got out.

He closed the door and walked over to a console that was set up a short distance from the designated match area.

"There's Bright Noa, the announcer."

Flay looked. "Cool. That must mean the match will start soon."

Natarle walked over to them. "We just received word that Fa Yuiry is, um, unreachable at the moment.

"Does that mean that Christina wins by default?" Reccoa asked her.

Christina frowned at Reccoa. "Reccoa, please be courteous. I hope nothing's happened to her."

"There is no rule covering this, Christina. I don't know what will happen. It's possible that Lucrezia Noin will take over for her. Let's get you prepped."

* * *

Christina walked into the elevator that had been set up in front of the Gundam and rode up to the chest level.

Christina got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Power on!" Miriallia called.

Christina pressed the Power button, turning the Gundam on. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

"Can you hear me?" Miriallia asked.

Christina now heard Miriallia's voice through the cockpit's speaker.

"Yes."

"Okay. Close the cockpit."

Christina pressed a button. The cockpit closed.

Christina looked at her screens. She got her first in-person look at Japan's Gundam. It was white and dark blue. There was a beam rifle in its left hand.

Mirai and Fa arrived at the Tokyo Tower.

Mirai brought the car to a stop, put it into Park, and turned off the engine.

Mirai and Fa unfastened their seatbelts.

They got out of the car and ran over to Lucrezia.

Fa and Mirai saluted Lucrezia. "Sir! We're sorry that we're late, sir!"

"Just get your ass in the Gundam, Fa."

Fa walked into the elevator that had been set up in front of the Gundam and rode up to the chest level.

Fa got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Ready!" Fa called.

"Power on!" Rain called.

Fa pressed the Power button, turning the Gundam on. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

"Can you hear me?" Rain asked.

Fa now heard Rain's voice through the cockpit's speaker.

"Yes."

"Okay. Close the cockpit."

Fa pressed a button. The cockpit closed.

Fa looked at her screens. She got her first in-person look at Canada's Gundam. It was white and dark blue. There was a beam rifle in its right hand.

"May I contact Christina MacKenzie?"

"Sure."

At Lucrezia's permission, Fa pressed a button.

A message appeared on one of Christina's screens: "JAPAN REQUESTING VISUAL".

"Fa Yuiry is requesting visual contact."

"Allowed."

At Natarle's permission, Christina pressed a button.

Fa's image appeared on one of Christina's screens. Christina's image appeared on one of Fa's screens.

Fa smiled. "Hi, Christina. It's nice to see you again."

Christina smiled. "Likewise, Fa."

"Whoever wins today will fight in the final match, 3 days from now."

"Yep."

"May we keep the audio channel between our cockpits open during the match?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Good luck."

"Good luck to you, too."

Fa pressed a button. Fa's image disappeared from Christina's screen and was replaced by an exterior view. Christina's image disappeared from Fa's screen and was replaced by an exterior view.

"Christina, the introductions are about to be made. Receive the audio."

At Natarle's order, Christina pressed a button.

"Fa, the introductions are about to be made. Receive the audio."

At Lucrezia's order, Fa pressed a button.

"Good morning, everyone. Welcome to Level 4, Match 2, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live at the Tokyo Tower in Tokyo, Japan. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is Japan versus Canada. The Japanese pilot is Fa Yuiry. The Canadian pilot is Christina MacKenzie. Japan's Gundam is 19.85 meters tall, 1.15 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle and missiles. Canada's Gundam is 18.5 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle and missiles. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Fa moved her Gundam forward and punched Christina's Gundam with its right fist. Christina's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

Christina made her Gundam jump into the air, then she fired at Fa's Gundam with the beam rifle in its right hand. The shots hit Fa's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Fa's Gundam declared.

Christina's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

Fa made her Gundam jump into the air, then she fired at Christina's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Christina's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Christina's Gundam declared.

Christina kicked Fa's Gundam repeatedly with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Fa's Gundam declared.

Fa punched Christina's Gundam repeatedly with her Gundam's left fist.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Christina's Gundam declared.

Christina fired her Gundam's beam rifle. Fa activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

"Not enough power!" the simulated male voice of Fa's Gundam declared.

Fa's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

Fa fired her Gundam's beam rifle. Christina activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

"Not enough power!" the simulated male voice of Christina's Gundam declared.

Christina's Gundam landed back on the street.

Fa made her Gundam run towards Christina's Gundam.

Christina fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Fa's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Fa's Gundam declared.

Lucrezia took her cell phone out of her jacket's left pocket.

Fa's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"And there you have it. Canada has beaten Japan. It was very close. Canada's win is due to the skill of its pilot, Christina MacKenzie. Japan is out of the competition, but it is allowed to assist another nation of its choice. Canada moves on to Level 5. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Fa sat in her cockpit, stunned.

"Christina, you did it! You won!" Miriallia exclaimed.

Christina smiled. "Woo-hoo."

"Come on out, Fa."

At Lucrezia's request, Fa shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Fa opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Fa rode the elevator down to the ground.

Fa walked out of the elevator.

"Come on out, Christina!"

At Natarle's request, Christina shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Christina opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Christina rode the elevator down to the ground.

Christina walked out of the elevator.

Fa walked over to Christina.

Christina smiled and offered her right hand to Fa. "Good match, Fa."

Fa shook her hand. "Thank you, Christina."

Fa turned and walked over to Lucrezia.

Fa frowned. "I'm sorry, sir."

Lucrezia smiled. "Don't worry about it, Fa. You did your best."

Fa smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Come with me, everyone."

Lucrezia, Rain, Saeko, Fa, and Mirai walked towards Natarle.

Christina turned and walked over to Natarle.

Natarle smiled. "You won. Great job."

Christina smiled. "I'm glad."

"You may return to Montreal. We'll handle the Gundam transport."

"Thank you, sir."

"Hang on."

At Lucrezia's voice, all of the other women looked at her.

"I recently got off of the phone with the Prime Minister. I talked him into letting us support you."

Fa smiled. "Really?"

"Really. You and Mirai may accompany Christina to Montreal, if you wish. Rain, Saeko, and I will handle the Gundam transport."

"Thank you, sir. We'll just go to our house and pack a few things first."

Christina, Flay, Monique, and Reccoa walked over to the car that they had arrived in.

Fa and Mirai walked over to Fa's car.

Natarle looked at Lucrezia. "Thank you, Lucrezia."

Lucrezia looked at Natarle. "Anytime. Come on now. Take me to a place far behind me."

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Christina, Flay, Monique, Fa, Mirai, and Reccoa were sitting in the airplane. Christina was sitting by the window, Flay was sitting to Christina's right, and Reccoa was sitting to Flay's right. Monique was sitting by the aisle, across from Reccoa. Fa was sitting to Monique's right, and Mirai was sitting to Fa's right.

They were currently flying back to Canada.

Flay smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

Christina smiled. "Thanks, sweetie. I still can't believe it. How the fuck did I win?"

"Only _you_ can answer that, sweetie, but don't worry about that for now. You made it. That's all that matters at the moment. Relax and enjoy your victory."

"You're right."

"Would you like some music?"

"Yes, please."

Flay pressed a button to turn on the stereo.

She selected a song and pressed Play.

"Zeta - Toki wo Koete" ("Zeta - Transcending Times") by Mami Ayukawa started playing.

Christina closed her eyes and relaxed.

* * *

Christina knocked on Natarle's office door.

"Come in."

Christina opened the door and walked into the office. Reccoa followed her. Flay followed Reccoa. Monique followed Flay. Fa followed Monique. Mirai followed and closed the door behind her.

Natarle was sitting behind her desk. Une, Lucrezia, Miriallia, Chan, Stella, Rain, Saeko, Asuna, and Catherine were sitting in chairs.

Christina saluted Natarle. "Lieutenant Christina MacKenzie reporting as ordered, sir."

Monique saluted Natarle. "Lieutenant Monique Cadillac reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenants."

Christina and Monique relaxed.

Natarle smiled. "We recently got back. I thought it would be nice to have a little celebration."

Christina smiled. "Cool."

Natarle stood up. Une, Lucrezia, Miriallia, Chan, Stella, Rain, Saeko, Asuna, and Catherine stood up as well.

Natarle opened her small refrigerator and passed out fifteen cans of regular cola. She also took a can for herself.

The women opened their respective cans.

Natarle raised her can. The other eight women raised their own cans.

Natarle smiled. "I propose a toast - to Christina MacKenzie, a fucking good pilot!"

"To Christina MacKenzie!" Flay, Monique, Fa, Mirai, Une, Lucrezia, Reccoa, Miriallia, Chan, Stella, Rain, Saeko, Asuna, and Catherine exclaimed.

Christina smiled. "Thanks, everyone."

All sixteen women took a moment to sip their colas.

Natarle frowned. "Now that we've won our fourth match, we're in the final 2. We have to work even harder now, because the competition is at a whole new level. The United States will be a fierce competitor."

Each woman silently thought about that for a moment.

"Miriallia, what's the status on our Gundam?"

"It's pretty bad, sir. We'll have to put a lot of work into it."

Chan looked at Christina and gave her a teasing smile. "You really fucked it up, Chris."

"I don't recall asking for your opinion, Lieutenant Agi."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Rain, what's the status on our Gundam?" Lucrezia asked.

Rain felt a bit uneasy. "Fucked up, sir."

Saeko did not feel uneasy. _"Completely_ fucked up, sir."

Lucrezia sighed. "Great. Well, fix it anyway. We'll need it ready in less than 4 years. Might as well start now."

"The American evening news will be on shortly. I want everyone to watch it."

Natarle pressed a button and turned the television on the back wall on.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The second match of the fourth level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in Japan this morning. The participants were Japan and Canada. Canada won. It will move on to Level 5. Japan, meanwhile, having been eliminated from the tournament, has announced today that it will back Canada in the tournament. We're now at the end of Level 4 and the beginning of a higher level of play. Now, we know. The Level 5 match will be the United States of America versus Canada. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to Canada's win and Japan's defeat?"

"Peter, both Japan and Canada are considered friendly competitors, so the White House wasn't too interested in the outcome of this match. It is mildly disappointed that Japan isn't supporting us. Overall, it's mostly a neutral reaction."

"Do the resources of Canada match those of the United States?"

"It's possible, Peter. It's a pretty good Gundam. However, we won't know for sure until we face it."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Natarle turned off the television.

"Christina, I want you in the simulator as much as possible. Get in all of the training that you can between now and our next - our _final_ - match."

"Yes, sir."

"Miriallia and Chan, get the Gundam repaired. Keep everyone that you need as long as you need them."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Asuna, until the major repairs are done, assist Christina in her sim training."

"Yes, sir."

"Flay and Catherine, keep cheering Christina on. She needs your support."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Monique, protect Christina and Flay."

"Yes, sir."

Natarle looked at Une. "Une, do you have anything to add?"

"Stella, help Miriallia and Chan get the Gundam repaired."

"Yes, sir."

"Reccoa, help Christina train."

"Yes, sir."

Natarle looked at Lucrezia. "Lucrezia, do you have anything to add?"

"Rain and Saeko, help Miriallia, Chan, and Stella get the Gundam repaired."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Fa, help Christina train."

"Yes, sir."

"Mirai, cheer Christina on."

"Yes, sir."

"Each of you will stay at one of our homes. Captain Noin, you will stay with me, Catherine, and Captain Antonn."

"Thank you, Captain Badgiruel."

"Lieutenant Yuiry, you will stay with Lieutenant MacKenzie, Ms. Allster, and Lieutenant Londe. Lieutenant Yashima and Ms. Murasame, you will stay with Lieutenant Agi. Lieutenant Mikamura, you will stay with Lieutenant Haw, Ensign Elmarit, and Lieutenant Loussier."

The women finished their colas in silence.

They dropped their cans in the trash basket.

"Dismissed. Get to work, everyone."

* * *

Natarle and Lucrezia were standing on the platform in the hangar.

Natarle had just finished an inspection of the Gundam. She was exhausted. More than that, she was horny, and she couldn't ignore the feeling between her legs any longer.

"Y'know, I never thought I'd be standing here again."

Natarle looked at Lucrezia. "Well, you know what they say. You never know where home is till you're far away, far away."

Lucrezia looked at Natarle and smiled. "Maybe."

Natarle grabbed hold of Lucrezia's arms, pulled her close, and kissed Lucrezia passionately on the lips.

Lucrezia broke the kiss. "Natarle!"

"I've missed you. I've missed you so much!"

Lucrezia stared at Natarle. "I've...missed you, too."

Natarle smiled. "I love you."

Lucrezia smiled. "I love you, too. Let's go home."

"I can't wait until we get home, sweetie. I'm horny, and I need you now."

"Now? Where are we going to find the privacy?"

"What about in the cockpit?"

"The cockpit? Are you insane?"

"Fucking in the Gundam is common around here, and I'm sure that it is in Japan as well. Come on. It'll be fun."

Lucrezia smiled. "True. Okay."

Natarle and Lucrezia walked over to the chest area.

Natarle opened the cockpit.

Lucrezia climbed into the cockpit.

Natarle climbed into the cockpit and lied on top of Lucrezia, facing her.

Natarle closed the cockpit.

When their privacy was assured, Natarle kissed Lucrezia on the lips.

Natarle parted her own lips and shoved her tongue into Lucrezia's mouth.

After a while, Natarle finished the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all day."

Natarle licked Lucrezia's face repeatedly.

"Mmm, that feels good, sweetie."

Natarle smiled. "I'm glad that you like it. Would you like me to lick lower?"

"Ooh, yes. Please."

"Then you'll have to take off your clothes."

Lucrezia took off her clothes.

Natarle likewise took off her own clothes.

* * *

As the United States' and Canada's fifth match approaches, Emma Sheen and Christina MacKenzie are optimistic.

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Burning Love, Burning Heart"

You will race with the tide.


	47. Burning Love, Burning Heart

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 47**

**Burning Love, Burning Heart**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Author's note: Welcome to Level 5 of the tournament. We're nearing the end of the series. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

The United States' and Canada's fifth Gundam match is in two days, and Emma Sheen and Christina MacKenzie are each hoping to win.

**Sunday, December 23, 2007, 8:30 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

Christina was standing in the kitchen in her and Flay's house, making hot tea.

Flay and Monique walked downstairs.

They looked at Reccoa and Fa, asleep together on the couch.

"Should we wake them?" Flay asked Monique.

Monique smiled. "Nah. They're so adorable. Let's not disturb them."

Flay and Monique walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning."

Christina turned at Flay's voice and smiled. "Good morning."

Flay kissed Christina on the lips briefly.

"How are you?" Flay asked.

"Okay. You?"

"Okay."

"Want hot Earl Grey tea?" Christina offered.

"Yes, please."

"Monique?"

"Yes, please."

Christina got 3 cups out of a cupboard and poured tea into them.

Reccoa woke up and yawned. That woke Fa up.

Reccoa briefly kissed Fa on the lips and then smiled. "Good morning."

Fa smiled. "Good morning."

The 2 women stood up and stretched.

They walked into the kitchen.

They exchanged greetings with Christina, Emma, and Monique.

"Want hot Earl Grey tea, Reccoa, Fa?" Christina offered.

"Yes, please."

"Yes, please."

Christina got 2 cups out of a cupboard and poured tea into them.

"Do you take milk in your tea?" Christina asked the other women.

They replied in the affirmative.

Christina added milk into all 5 cups.

Flay, Monique, Reccoa, and Fa thanked Christina.

Each of the 5 women took her own cup and sat at the kitchen table.

Christina looked at Fa. "We didn't get much of a chance to talk last night, since we got home fairly late. Please tell us about yourself."

Fa shrugged. "Not much to tell. We're all from Tokyo, born and raised. I joined the Air Self-Defense Force to get away from my overbearing mother. Then Mirai's parents died in a car crash. I had known Mirai since she was born, so I took her in and raised her. Lucrezia offered me the pilot position in the Gundam program. I agreed, because it sounded cool. Yourselves?"

Christina shrugged. "Flay and I were born in Halifax. I joined the Air Force to learn skills and increase my career options. Then Flay's parents died in a car crash. I had known Flay since she was born, so I took her in and raised her. Natarle offered me the pilot position in the Gundam program. I agreed, because it sounded cool. We moved to Montreal after I accepted Natarle's offer."

The doorbell rang.

Christina stood up, walked into the living room, looked through the peephole, and unlocked and opened the front door.

Natarle was standing outside. Behind her were Une, Lucrezia, Miriallia, Chan, Stella, Rain, Saeko, Asuna, Mirai, and Catherine.

"Sir, what brings you here at this hour?" Christina asked.

"The girls and I are going to the United States. You will leave for the United States in a few hours."

"Yes, sir."

"Practice in the simulator, Christina."

"Yes, sir."

Natarle looked at Flay. "Flay, if Christina wants to get in some last-minute training in the simulator, you're in charge."

"Yes, sir."

Une looked at Reccoa. "Help her, too, Reccoa."

"Yes, sir."

Lucrezia looked at Fa. "Help her, too, Fa."

"Yes, sir."

Natarle looked at Monique. "Monique, look after Christina and Flay."

"Yes, sir."

The women turned and walked away.

Christina closed the front door and locked it.

* * *

Natarle, Une, Lucrezia, Miriallia, Chan, Stella, Rain, Saeko, Asuna, Mirai, and Catherine were standing in the special, massive airplane that was transporting them and the Gundam. They were currently en route to the United States.

Miriallia, Chan, Stella, Rain, and Saeko were standing at a console, testing the Gundam. Natarle was on a cell phone.

"Yes, Mr. Prime Minister." Natarle turned off her phone and put it in a pocket. "Everyone, listen up."

Miriallia, Chan, Stella, Rain, and Saeko stopped their work. They, Une, Lucrezia, Asuna, Mirai, and Catherine looked at Natarle.

"I just got off of the phone with the Prime Minister. I pretty much guaranteed him a victory on Tuesday. Is everything ready?"

Miriallia smiled. "The Gundam is in better shape than it was before our fourth match."

"And our pilot?" Natarle asked.

Asuna smiled. "I think she's got the right mix of caution and confidence; I think she'll be okay."

* * *

Christina, Monique, Reccoa, Fa, and Flay walked into the living room of Christina and Flay's house.

Flay closed and locked the front door behind her.

Christina groaned. "I'm so sick of practicing."

The telephone rang.

Christina walked over and picked up the handset. "Hello?"

"Christina, it's your mother."

"And your father."

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad."

"Good luck in your match on Tuesday."

"Thanks, dad."

"I'm sure that you'll win on Tuesday and make us and all of Canada proud."

"I'm not so sure, mom, but thanks for having confidence in me."

"Bye, Christina."

"Bye, dad."

"Bye, Christina."

"Bye, ma."

Christina turned off the handset and set it down to charge.

"Come on, girls. Let's pack and shower before we leave."

Monique, Flay, Fa, and Reccoa happily followed Christina upstairs.

* * *

Christina put a duffel bag on the bed and opened it.

Then she got a clean uniform and a clean pair of sweats and put them into the bag.

She also got a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a box of dental floss, a small bottle of mouthwash, a small can of deodorant spray, a small bar of soap, and a small bottle of shampoo from the bathroom and put them into the bag.

Christina zipped the bag closed.

"Is that all that you're taking?" Flay asked.

"We'll be back home in 2 days. Pack just two pairs of clothes. It'll be enough."

"Okay."

Flay got a duffel bag, put it on the bed, and opened it.

Monique got a duffel bag, put it on the bed, and opened it.

Reccoa got a duffel bag, put it on the bed, and opened it.

Fa got a duffel bag, put it on the bed, and opened it.

Christina looked at them. "Don't worry about the hygiene stuff. I already packed it."

Flay, Monique, Reccoa, and Fa looked at her. "Okay."

Flay got 2 fresh sets of clothes and put them into her bag.

She zipped the bag closed.

Monique got 2 fresh sets of clothes and put them into her bag.

She zipped the bag closed.

Reccoa got 2 fresh sets of clothes and put them into her bag.

She zipped the bag closed.

Fa got 2 fresh sets of clothes and put them into her bag.

She zipped the bag closed.

Christina checked her watch. "We should get to Merquise Air Force Base and board the airplane."

* * *

Christina, Monique, Reccoa, Fa, and Flay sped down a highway in Christina's yellow convertible. They were listening to "Coppelia No Hitsugi" by Ali Project on the radio.

They soon arrived at Merquise Air Force Base.

Christina brought her car to a stop by the gate. She and Monique handed their badges to the security guard, and Flay, Reccoa, and Fa did likewise with their visitor's passes. The guard scanned them and handed them back. Christina, Monique, Reccoa, Fa, and Flay handed their duffel bags to the security guard. The guard opened them, inspected them, closed them, and handed them back. Then Christina, Monique, Reccoa, Fa, and Flay had to go through thumbprint and retinal scans. Finally, the security guard opened the gate, and Christina drove onto the base.

Christina drove to a runway and parked in the lot near it.

Christina, Monique, Reccoa, Fa, and Flay got out of the car and walked over to an airplane. It was a cool Winter afternoon. A gentle breeze was blowing.

The pilot saluted Christina and Monique. Christina and Monique saluted him.

The six of them boarded the airplane.

"Do you want the window, Monique, Reccoa, Fa?" Christina asked.

"No. Thank you."

"No. Thank you."

"No. Thank you."

Christina sat by the window, Flay sat to her right, and Reccoa sat to her right. Monique sat by the aisle, across from Reccoa. Fa sat to Reccoa's right. They each buckled their seatbelts.

Soon, the airplane's engines started. The airplane sped down the runway and flew into the sky.

Christina stared out the window.

"Nervous?" Flay asked.

Christina looked at her. "Not particularly."

Flay smiled. "Good. Did you bring anything to read?"

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"Good thinking. It's a long flight. What did you bring?"

Christina unzipped her duffel bag and took out a laptop computer. "I brought my laptop. I figured I'd look over some of the First Gundam Tournament profiles."

Flay giggled. "How exciting."

What did _you_ bring?" Christina asked.

Flay unzipped her duffel bag and took out a book. "I brought a romance manga."

"Cool."

Christina opened her laptop and turned it on.

After Windows loaded up, Christina looked up the profiles of the Japanese Gundam team. She read the newest entry:

NAME: SAEKO MURASAME  
RANK: LIEUTENANT  
OCCUPATION: GUNDAM ENGINEER  
RACE: ASIAN  
DOB: 09/08/1989  
AGE: 18  
HEIGHT: 165 CM  
WEIGHT: 49 KG  
HAIR: BLACK  
EYES: BLACK  
CITIZENSHIP: JAPANESE  
BIRTHPLACE: TOKYO, JAPAN  
RESIDENCE: TOKYO, JAPAN

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Murrue, Sally, Nina, Lucette, Lunamaria, Karen, and Dorothy rode in a military vehicle to the location of the match, the Port of Tampa. A truck followed them, carrying the Gundam.

After Murrue, Sally, Nina, Lucette, Lunamaria, Karen, and Dorothy got out of the vehicle, they stood and watched as the Gundam was unloaded from the truck and placed in an upright position. Then computer consoles and an elevator shaft were set up near the Gundam.

Nina turned on the consoles and checked the readings. "Everything seems to be working just fine. The consoles are interfacing with the Gundam's systems. Lunamaria, please go up there."

Lunamaria walked over to the elevator shaft and got into the elevator. She pressed a button. The elevator rose and stopped at the Gundam's chest area. Lunamaria opened the cockpit and climbed in.

"Power on!" Nina called.

Lunamaria pressed a button and turned on the Gundam. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

Lucette checked the readings on the console. "We've got a 100% signal. Good. Radio on!"

Lunamaria turned on her radio.

"Can you hear me?" Lucette asked Lunamaria.

"Yeah. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." Lucette looked at Murrue. "We're going to do some system checks."

Murrue nodded. "Proceed."

Dorothy smiled. "We've got the rest of the day and all of tomorrow to make sure that everything in top shape."

Lucette smiled. "Let's get to it."

Nina smiled. "The Gundam is in better shape than it was before our third match."

"And our pilot?" Murrue asked.

Lucette smiled. "I think she's got the right mix of caution and confidence; I think she'll be okay."

"That's good."

Suddenly, Murrue heard the sound of an engine. She, Nina, and Lucette turned and looked. A truck was approaching from the distance.

"We have visitors."

"Who are they, Murrue?" Nina asked.

"Likely the Canadian Gundam team."

The truck came to a stop near the dock.

Natarle, Une, Lucrezia, Miriallia, Chan, Stella, Rain, Saeko, Asuna, Mirai, and Catherine got out of the truck.

Murrue frowned. "Identify yourself."

Natarle walked over to Murrue and offered her right hand. "We're with the Canadian Gundam team. I am Captain Natarle Badgiruel."

Murrue shook Natarle's hand. "Welcome, Captain Badgiruel. I am Captain Murrue Ramius. Lunamaria, come out and meet them."

Lunamaria opened the cockpit.

She got into the elevator, rode down to the street, and got out of the elevator.

Murrue and Natarle stared at each other.

"Do we know each other, Natarle?"

"I...don't believe so, Murrue."

"But you're not sure."

"No."

"Me neither."

Natarle shook off the strange feeling. "Allow me to introduce some members of my team. These are Miriallia Haw, our engineer; Chan Agi, an assistant engineer that was recently brought on; Asuna Elmarit, our test pilot; and Catherine Bloom, my girlfriend."

Murrue likewise shook off the strange feeling. "Pleased to meet all of you. Allow me to introduce some members of my team. These are Nina Purpleton, our head engineer; Lucette Audevie, an assistant engineer; and Lunamaria Hawke, our test pilot."

"Pleased to meet all of you."

Murrue smiled. "Our team is gonna win, y'know."

Natarle smiled. "Is that so? Well, if you're so confident, why don't we add an extra challenge?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Instead of fighting on a dock, why don't we fight - " Natarle turned to face the Gulf of Mexico and pointed at a cargo ship with her right index finger. " - that ship - while it's moving?"

Murrue looked at the ship. "You're on."

Natarle cleared her throat. "It's probably not wise for us to confer with each other prior to the match. I suggest that we unload our Gundam and get to work."

Murrue stared at Natarle for a moment before turning away. "Yes,...of course."

* * *

**Monday, December 24, 2007, 8:30 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

Nina, Lucette, Dorothy, Karen, and Lunamaria were standing at a console, testing the United States' Gundam. Sally was watching them. Murrue was on a cell phone.

"Yes, Mr. President." Murrue turned off her phone and put it in a pocket. "Nina. Lucette. Lunamaria."

Nina, Lucette, and Lunamaria stopped their work and looked at Murrue.

"I just got off of the phone with the President. He'll be attending the match personally. I pretty much guaranteed him a victory tomorrow. Is everything ready?"

Nina smiled. "Yes. The Gundam is ready as it'll ever be."

A short distance away, Miriallia, Chan, Asuna, Stella, Rain, Saeko, and Mirai were standing at a console, testing the Canadian Gundam. Catherine, Une, and Lucrezia were watching them. Natarle was on a cell phone.

"Yes, Mr. Prime Minister." Natarle turned off her phone and put it in a pocket. "Miriallia. Chan. Asuna."

Miriallia, Chan, and Asuna stopped their work and looked at Natarle.

"I just got off of the phone with the Prime Minister. He'll be attending the match. Is everything ready?"

Miriallia smiled. "Yes. The Gundam is ready as it'll ever be."

"Good."

Asuna could tell from Natarle's expression that something was wrong. "What's wrong, Natarle?"

"The Prime Minister informed me that a storm is approaching...and will likely be here at high tide...when the match is scheduled to occur."

All of the women looked at the Gulf of Mexico. There was no sign of an approaching storm.

The sound of an approaching car got the women's attention. They turned and looked at it.

The car came to a stop near the dock.

Christina, Monique, Reccoa, Fa, and Flay got out of the car.

They walked onto the dock and over to Natarle.

Christina and Monique saluted Natarle.

"At ease."

Christina and Monique relaxed.

"How's it going, sir?" Christina asked Natarle.

"Well, you should know the truth. I challenged the United States to have the match on a moving cargo ship."

Christina frowned. "Well, that certainly changes my strategy."

"There's more."

"Of course, there is. Fill me in; why not?"

"It'll be during a storm,...which...is headed here."

Christina forced a smile. "Well,...looks like I got a race with the tide."

* * *

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw walked into a retail store.

The women walked over to the front check-out lanes.

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw waited in line.

It was a long wait. The customers in front of them argued about prices and were still unable to pay, leading to the cashier having to call a supervisor to void transactions multiple times.

The cashier offered a receipt to a woman. "Have a happy holidays."

"It's 'Have a Merry Christmas'!" the woman told him.

The cashier frowned. "I don't make assumptions about other people's beliefs."

"You can believe whatever you want, but it's 'Merry Christmas' or get the hell out of our country!"

Relena looked at Emma and sighed. "What a fucking bitch."

"No argument there."

The woman turned around and faced Relena. "Did you say something?!"

"Yeah, I called you a fucking bitch!" Relena yelled at her. "You should be considerate of other people's beliefs!"

"Who do you think you are?!" the woman demanded.

Emma frowned. "She's Relena Peacecraft, and her family has done a lot of public service. What have _you_ done, trailer trash?"

The woman frowned at Emma. "Shut up, you bitch!"

Matilda stepped forward. "I wouldn't piss off the woman that will win the First Gundam Tournament and hand rulership of the Earth to the United States, if I was you, particularly because both she and I are armed."

Emma climbed onto the counter and stood up, facing a crowd of people. "Why do you think I've worked so hard to get us this far? Why did I put myself into a situation in which I had to _kill_ someone?! It wasn't for you, you selfish, obnoxious, stupid people! You want everything your own way! You never know a good thing till it's gone away! It sickens me that I'm helping your losers!"

Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw applauded.

Emma got off of the counter.

Sayla smiled. "Thank you, Emma."

Fraw smiled. "Someone had to set these assholes straight."

"Thanks." Emma thought for a moment then smiled. "Wanna go to a dance club?"

Relena smiled. "Sure! The night is still young. Let's go home and change, then we'll go out."

Matilda sighed. "You girls have no discipline."

* * *

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw entered a dance club.

They were each dressed in tank tops, shorts, and sneakers.

Bright, multicolored lights were flashing. "Dance Away" by Anne Livingston started playing.

"May I have this dance?" Emma asked Relena, offering her left hand to her.

Relena held Emma's hand with her right hand. "That's what we're here for."

Emma and Relena walked onto the dance floor and started dancing.

Their dancing consisted mostly of bumping and grinding against each other. Soon, they started licking and kissing each other. The rest of the dancers stopped dancing and stared at them.

"May I have this dance?" Sayla asked Fraw, offering her left hand to her.

Fraw held Sayla's hand with her right hand. "That's what we're here for."

Sayla and Fraw walked onto the dance floor and started dancing.

"Come on, Matilda!" Emma called.

Matilda walked onto the dance floor and started dancing.

Their dancing consisted mostly of bumping and grinding against each other. Soon, they started licking and kissing each other. The rest of the dancers stared at them.

When the song was over, the rest of the dancers cheered, applauded, and whistled for Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw.

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw took bows.

They walked off of the dance floor.

* * *

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw were sitting on the couches in Emma and Relena's living room.

Fraw looked at Emma and smiled. "That was a wonderful dinner, Emma."

Emma smiled. "Thanks, Fraw."

Sayla looked at Emma. "What do you say to a few hours of fucking before going to bed?"

Matilda frowned. "Personally, I think Emma should go to the base and practice in the simulator."

Emma looked at Matilda. "You're right, Matilda."

Matilda was surprised. "Holy shit. You're actually taking my advice?"

Emma laughed. "Sure."

Relena looked at Emma. "We can't form a fucross without you, Emma."

Emma looked at Relena and smiled. "I'll be back in a while and join in."

Relena stood up. "Okay. C'mon, girls."

Sayla, Fraw, and Matilda stood up and followed Relena upstairs.

Emma stood up, turned, walked over to the front door, opened it, and walked outside.

* * *

Emma hopped into her yellow convertible, put the key into the ignition, started the engine, fastened her seatbelt, put the car in reverse, turned the car around a bit, put the car in drive, and drove onto the street.

"Back To Paradise" by Miki Matsubara started playing on the radio.

As Emma listened to the song and drove off into the night, she got lost in thought.

Emma drove across the Sunshine Skyway Bridge. She looked to her left and right and saw a heavy chop in the water.

Eventually, Emma arrived at the Port of Tampa.

Emma brought her car to a stop, put it in Park, turned off the engineer, unfastened her seatbelt, and hopped out of the car.

She walked onto the dock.

Reccoa was standing there, looking at the Gulf of Mexico.

"I was hoping that someone would be here."

Reccoa turned and faced Emma.

Emma took her flash drive out of her front-left jeans pocket and offered it to Reccoa. "I'd hate to leave you people getting this to chance."

Reccoa took the flash drive from Emma. "What's this?"

"The complete specifications for our Gundam. Strengths, weaknesses, armor, weapons, everything. I copied it from the computer at the base."

Reccoa stared at Emma. "Why are you giving this to us?"

"Because...I don't think the United States is worthy of ruling the world. Gotta right the wrongs I have done."

"I see. Very well. Thank you."

Emma chuckled. "It's interesting that _I'm_ the traitor this time."

Reccoa was startled. "What?"

Emma was surprised. "I...don't know. I should go. Once you've memorized the information, advise Christina and destroy the flash drive."

"Roger."

Emma turned and started to walk away.

"Thank you."

Emma stopped and turned to face Reccoa.

"There's a battle I should have won. I failed. I disappointed my friends. Gotta mend the hearts I have broken. Helping our ally win will do that."

Emma nodded, then she turned and walked back to her car.

* * *

The United States' and Canada's fifth Gundam match is here. Emma Sheen and Christina MacKenzie are uncertain of the outcome. Will the United States or Canada win the First Gundam Tournament?

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Level 5, Match 1"

You will race with the tide.


	48. Level 5, Match 1

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 48**

**Level 5, Match 1**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Author's note: I apologize in advance for the extensive recap. I wanted to do so much more with this match. However, Kmart, my mom, and visiting relatives are taking up so much of my time. I just wanna get this series done before the end of the year. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

Emma Sheen and Christina MacKenzie have each come a long way.

**Wednesday, October 17, 2007**

Marouf swung at Emma's Gundam repeatedly with the beam saber in his Gundam's left hand. The saber hit Emma's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Emma's Gundam declared.

Emma fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Marouf's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Marouf's Gundam declared.

Marouf kicked Emma's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Emma's Gundam declared.

Emma kicked Marouf's Gundam repeatedly with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Marouf's Gundam declared.

Marouf swung his Gundam's beam saber. Emma activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky, dodging the saber.

"Not enough power!" the simulated male voice of Emma's Gundam declared.

Emma's Gundam landed back on the sand. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

Marouf made his Gundam run towards Emma's Gundam.

Emma fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Marouf's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Marouf's Gundam declared.

* * *

**Saturday, November 10, 2007**

Felipe swung at Christina's Gundam repeatedly with the beam saber in his Gundam's left hand. The saber hit Christina's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Christina's Gundam declared.

Christina fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Felipe's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Felipe's Gundam declared.

Felipe kicked Christina's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Christina's Gundam declared.

Christina kicked Felipe's Gundam repeatedly with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Felipe's Gundam declared.

Felipe swung his Gundam's beam saber. Christina activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky, dodging the saber.

"Not enough power!" the simulated male voice of Christina's Gundam declared.

Christina's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

Felipe made his Gundam run towards Christina's Gundam.

Christina fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Felipe's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Felipe's Gundam declared.

* * *

**Thursday, November 22, 2007**

Jalal fired at Emma's Gundam repeatedly with the machine gun in his Gundam's left hand. Emma flew her Gundam forward, out of the way of the bullets, and landed her Gundam on top of Jalal's Gundam.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Jalal's Gundam declared.

Emma made her Gundam jump forward, landed behind Jalal's Gundam, and turned around.

Emma fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Jalal's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Jalal's Gundam declared.

Emma fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Jalal's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Jalal's Gundam declared.

* * *

**Tuesday, December 4, 2007**

Luiz swung at Christina's Gundam repeatedly with the beam saber in his Gundam's left hand. The saber hit Christina's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Christina's Gundam declared.

Christina fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Luiz's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Luiz's Gundam declared.

Luiz kicked Christina's Gundam ten times with his Gundam's left leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Christina's Gundam declared.

Christina kicked Luiz's Gundam repeatedly with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Luiz's Gundam declared.

Luiz swung his Gundam's beam saber. Christina activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky, dodging the saber.

"Not enough power!" the simulated male voice of Christina's Gundam declared.

Christina's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

Luiz made his Gundam run towards Christina's Gundam.

Christina fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Luiz's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Luiz's Gundam declared.

* * *

**Monday, December 10, 2007**

Fouad fired at Emma's Gundam repeatedly with the beam rifle in his Gundam's left hand. Emma flew her Gundam forward, out of the way of the beams, and landed her Gundam on top of Fouad's Gundam.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Fouad's Gundam declared.

Emma made her Gundam jump forward, landed behind Fouad's Gundam, and turned around.

Emma fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Fouad's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Fouad's Gundam declared.

Emma fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Fouad's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Fouad's Gundam declared.

* * *

**Sunday, December 16, 2007**

Christina made her Gundam jump into the air, then she fired at Levy's Gundam with the beam rifle in its right hand. The shots hit Levy's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Levy's Gundam declared.

Christina's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

Christina kicked Levy's Gundam repeatedly with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Levy's Gundam declared.

Levy fired his Gundam's beam rifle. Christina activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

"Not enough power!" the simulated male voice of Christina's Gundam declared.

Christina's Gundam landed back on the street.

Levy made his Gundam run towards Christina's Gundam.

Christina fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Levy's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Levy's Gundam declared.

* * *

**Wednesday, December 19, 2007**

Ali fired at Emma's Gundam repeatedly with the beam rifle in his Gundam's left hand. Emma flew her Gundam forward, out of the way of the beams, and landed her Gundam on top of Ali's Gundam.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Ali's Gundam declared.

Emma made her Gundam jump forward, landed behind Ali's Gundam, and turned around.

Emma fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly, hitting Ali's Gundam over and over again.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Ali's Gundam declared.

Emma selected the SHINING BLUE FIRE option on her Gundam's computer console.

Panels on the arms of Emma's Gundam slid open, and the missiles rose out of the arms.

Ali made his Gundam run at Emma. Emma made her Gundam jump backwards.

Panels on the arms of Ali's Gundam slid open.

Missiles rose out of the arms of Ali's Gundam.

Emma selected the MISSILE option on her Gundam's computer console.

The 2 missiles were fired from Emma's Gundam.

Ali fired his missiles. They headed for Emma's Gundam.

Emma's missiles destroyed Ali's missiles and homed in on his Gundam.

They impacted.

"Check-!" the simulated male voice of Ali's Gundam started to declare.

Ali's Gundam exploded.

* * *

**Saturday, December 22, 2007**

Christina made her Gundam jump into the air, then she fired at Fa's Gundam with the beam rifle in its right hand. The shots hit Fa's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Fa's Gundam declared.

Christina's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

Fa made her Gundam jump into the air, then she fired at Christina's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Christina's Gundam repeatedly.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Christina's Gundam declared.

Christina kicked Fa's Gundam repeatedly with her Gundam's right leg.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Fa's Gundam declared.

Fa punched Christina's Gundam repeatedly with her Gundam's left fist.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Christina's Gundam declared.

Christina fired her Gundam's beam rifle. Fa activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

"Not enough power!" the simulated male voice of Fa's Gundam declared.

Fa's Gundam landed back on the street. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

Fa fired her Gundam's beam rifle. Christina activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

"Not enough power!" the simulated male voice of Christina's Gundam declared.

Christina's Gundam landed back on the street.

Fa made her Gundam run towards Christina's Gundam.

Christina fired her Gundam's beam rifle repeatedly at Fa's Gundam, hitting it repeatedly.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Fa's Gundam declared.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

The United States' and Canada's match against each other is here. Almost everyone is assembled at the location of the match, the Port of Tampa, and are awaiting the arrival of Emma Sheen, Relena Peacecraft, Matilda Ajan, Sayla Mass, and Fraw Bow. The winner of the First Gundam Tournament will be determined here.

**Tuesday, December 25, 2007, 9:00 AM, Iranian Time**

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw got out of Emma's car and walked over to Murrue.

Emma, Relena, and Matilda saluted Murrue. "Sir."

"At ease."

Emma, Relena, and Matilda relaxed.

"How's the Gundam coming along?" Emma asked.

"Good. It's ready as it'll ever be. How about _you?"_

"I'm fine."

Both the United States' and Canada's Gundams were standing on the deck of a cargo ship at the dock. Standing at consoles on the dock were Nina, Lucette, Lunamaria, Dorothy, Sally, and Karen.

"The weather is getting pretty bad. Do you want to postpone the match?"

"The rules don't allow for that, Murrue. I gotta face every kind of danger. I'll be fine."

"Okay. You girls may have something to drink before the match."

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw each got a can of regular energy cola out of a cooler and sat at a table that was set up a short distance from the designated match area. Relena sat to Emma's left. Sayla sat to Emma's right. Matilda sat across from Emma. Fraw sat across from Sayla.

A short distance away, standing at other consoles on the dock were Miriallia, Chan, Stella, Une, Asuna, Lucrezia, Mirai, Rain, Saeko, and Catherine. Christina, Flay, Reccoa, Fa, Monique, and Natarle were watching them.

"How's the Gundam coming along?" Christina asked Natarle.

"Good. It's ready as it'll ever be. How about _you?"_

"I'm fine."

Natarle smiled. "We still have some time until the match. Relax."

Emma opened her can and took a swig of energy cola. "Well, this is it."

Relena smiled. "Good luck, Emma."

Emma smiled. "Thanks, Relena."

Christina, Reccoa, Fa, Monique, and Flay each got a can of regular energy cola out of a cooler and sat at a table that was set up a short distance from the designated match area. Flay sat to Christina's right. Reccoa sat across from Flay. Monique sat across from Christina. Fa sat to Reccoa's left.

Christina took a sip of her energy cola. "Emma Sheen is pretty good. I wonder how I'll do against her."

Flay smiled. "I'm sure that you'll do fine."

Christina looked at Reccoa. "Thanks for the tips, Reccoa. How do you know that Emma's Gundam is weak between the legs?"

"Just from taking a look at it."

Natarle walked over to them. "Let's get you prepped."

Christina, Reccoa, Fa, Monique, and Flay stood up and walked over to the consoles.

Emma noticed a car approaching from the distance.

After it stopped, the passenger side door opened, and a man with short, curly, black hair got out.

He closed the door and walked over to a console that was set up a short distance from the designated match area.

"There's Bright Noa."

Relena looked. "Cool. That means the match will start soon."

Murrue walked over to them. "We just received word that the Canadian team is ready. Let's get you prepped."

Relena smiled. "Told ya."

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw stood up and walked over to the consoles.

"You ready?" Lunamaria asked Emma.

"Of course."

"You ready?" Asuna asked Christina.

"Yeah."

Emma and Christina walked onto the deck of the ship together.

Emma offered her right hand to Christina. "Good luck, Christina."

Christina shook Emma's hand. "Thank you. Good luck to you, too, Emma."

"Thank you."

They released each other's hand.

Emma walked into the elevator that had been set up in front of her Gundam and pressed a button.

She rode up to the chest level of the Gundam.

Emma got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Ready!" Emma called.

"Power on!" Nina called.

Emma pressed the Power button, turning the Gundam on. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

Christina walked into the elevator that had been set up in front of her own Gundam and pressed a button.

She rode up to the chest level of the Gundam.

Christina got into the cockpit and fastened her seatbelt.

"Ready!" Christina called.

"Power on!" Miriallia called.

Christina pressed the Power button, turning the Gundam on. The Gundam's eyes glowed blue.

"Can you hear me?" Nina asked.

Emma now heard Nina's voice through the cockpit's speaker.

"Yes."

"Okay. Close the cockpit."

Emma pressed a button. The cockpit closed.

"Can you hear me?" Miriallia asked.

Christina now heard Miriallia's voice through the cockpit's speaker.

"Yes."

"Okay. Close the cockpit."

Christina pressed a button. The cockpit closed.

"May I contact Christina MacKenzie?" Emma asked Murrue.

"Sure."

At Murrue's permission, Emma pressed a button.

A message appeared on one of Christina's screens: "UNITED STATES REQUESTING VISUAL".

"Emma Sheen is requesting visual contact."

"Allowed."

At Natarle's permission, Christina pressed a button.

Emma's image appeared on one of Christina's screens. Christina's image appeared on one of Emma's screens.

Emma smiled. "Christina, may we keep the audio channel between our cockpits open during the match?"

Christina smiled. "Sure, Emma."

"Thank you. Good luck."

"Good luck to you, too."

Emma pressed a button. Emma's image disappeared from Christina's screen and was replaced by an exterior view. Christina's image disappeared from Emma's screen and was replaced by an exterior view.

Emma and Christina heard an engine starting. The ship started moving.

"Emma, the introductions are about to be made. Receive the audio."

At Murrue's order, Emma pressed a button.

"Christina, the introductions are about to be made. Receive the audio."

At Natarle's order, Christina pressed a button.

"Good morning, everyone. Welcome to Level 5, Match 1, of the First Gundam Tournament. We're here live at the Port of Tampa in Tampa, Florida. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you watching at home. My name is Bright Noa. I am the commentator for this tournament. Today's match is the United States versus Canada. The United States' pilot is Emma Sheen. The Canadian pilot is Christina MacKenzie. The United States' Gundam is 19.6 meters tall, 1.1 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle and missiles. Canada's Gundam is 18.5 meters tall, 0.5 meters of which is taken up by the head. It is armed with a beam rifle and missiles. This is the final match of the First Gundam Tournament. Whichever nation wins this match will control the Earth Federation Government for the next 4 years. The match is about to begin."

"Fight!" a simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

Emma moved her Gundam forward and punched Christina's Gundam with its right fist. Christina's Gundam was knocked back a bit.

As Relena watched the match, she had a series of visions. She was standing on an airplane and calling out to people fighting in Gundams below.

Christina made her Gundam jump into the air, then she fired at Emma's Gundam with the beam rifle in its right hand. The shots hit Emma's Gundam repeatedly.

As Lucrezia watched the match, she had a series of visions. She was speaking with Relena, who was dressed as a princess.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Emma's Gundam declared.

As Murrue watched the match, she had a series of visions. She was captaining a spaceship.

Christina's Gundam landed back on the ship. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

As Natarle watched the match, she had a series of visions. She was captaining a spaceship.

Emma made her Gundam jump into the air, then she fired at Christina's Gundam with the beam rifle in its left hand. The shots hit Christina's Gundam repeatedly.

As Flay watched the match, she had a series of visions. She was sitting in a space shuttle and got rescued by a Gundam, but then the shuttle exploded, and she died in pain.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Christina's Gundam declared.

As Fa watched the match, she had a series of visions. She was floating in space and holding a blue-haired boy in her arms.

Christina kicked Emma's Gundam repeatedly with her Gundam's right leg.

As Reccoa watched the match, she had a series of visions. She and Emma were fighting each other in Gundams, and she was killed.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Emma's Gundam declared.

As Une watched the match, she had a series of visions. Relena fired a gun at her and nearly murdered her.

Emma punched Christina's Gundam repeatedly with her Gundam's left fist.

As Sally watched the match, she had a series of visions. She and Lucrezia were descending to Earth in a spacecraft.

"Overheating!" the simulated male voice of Christina's Gundam declared.

As Sayla watched the match, she had a series of visions. She was piloting a Gundam in space.

Christina fired her Gundam's beam rifle. Emma activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

As Mirai watched the match, she had a series of visions. She was piloting a spacecraft.

"Not enough power!" the simulated male voice of Emma's Gundam declared.

As Matilda watched the match, she had a series of visions. She was killed while in space.

Emma's Gundam landed back on the ship. The Gundam didn't have enough power for long flights and had to recharge.

As Chan watched the match, she had a series of visions. She was killed while in space.

Emma fired her Gundam's beam rifle. Christina activated her Gundam's thrusters and flew her Gundam into the sky, dodging the blast.

As Catherine watched the match, she had a series of visions. She was performing in a circus.

"Not enough power!" the simulated male voice of Christina's Gundam declared.

As Dorothy watched the match, she had a series of visions. She was driving Relena in a car to the scene of a Gundam battle.

Christina's Gundam landed back on the ship.

As Fraw watched the match, she had a series of visions. She was looking after children on a spacecraft.

Emma made her Gundam run towards Christina's Gundam.

Christina had a series of visions. She was fighting in a Gundam against an opponent and killed her opponent.

Christina made her Gundam run towards Emma's Gundam.

Emma had a series of visions. She died from mortal wounds aboard a spacecraft.

They impacted.

A tidal wave rose and crashed over the Gundams.

* * *

As the First Gundam Tournament concludes, there is little time for celebration. Plans are made. Questions are asked and answered.

Next on "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"The Winner"

You will race with the tide.


	49. The Winner

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 49**

**The Winner**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Author's note: I wanted to do a bit more with this episode, but my mom and dad (mostly my mom) take up so much of my time, and I'm trying to entertain my visiting nephew. There's one more episode to go. Enjoy the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

**Tuesday, December 25, 2007**

The water from the tidal wave fell, revealing the 2 Gundams.

"Checkmate!" the simulated male voice of Emma's Gundam declared.

Emma's Gundam fell backwards.

"Well done! Glory to the winner!" the simulated male voice declared over a speaker.

"And there you have it. Canada has beaten the United States. It was very close. Canada's win is due to the skill of its pilot, Christina MacKenzie. The United States is out of the competition. Canada has won the First Gundam Tournament. It will control the Earth Federation Government for the next 4 years. There will be more coverage on your evening news. Thank you for joining us."

Emma sat in her cockpit, stunned.

"Christina, you did it! You won!" Miriallia exclaimed.

Christina smiled. "Woo-hoo."

"Come on out, Emma."

At Murrue's request, Emma shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Emma opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Emma rode the elevator down to the ground.

Emma walked out of the elevator.

"Come on out, Christina!"

At Natarle's request, Christina shut off the Gundam. The blue glow in the Gundam's eyes disappeared.

Christina opened the cockpit and got out of it and into the elevator.

Christina rode the elevator down to the ground.

Christina walked out of the elevator.

Emma walked over to Christina.

Christina smiled and offered her right hand to Emma. "Good match, Emma."

Emma shook her hand. "Thank you, Christina."

Emma turned and walked over to Murrue.

Murrue frowned. "I'm sorry, sir."

Murrue smiled. "Don't worry about it, Emma. You did your best."

Emma smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Come with me, everyone."

Murrue walked towards Natarle.

Christina turned and walked over to Natarle.

Natarle smiled. "You won! Great job!"

Christina smiled. "I'm glad."

"You may return to Montreal. We'll handle the Gundam transport."

"Thank you, sir."

"Hang on."

At Murrue's voice, all of the other women looked at her.

Murrue offered her right hand to Natarle. "Congratulations, Natarle."

Natarle shook Murrue's hand. "Thank you, Murrue."

"Please come and have dinner at my house tonight."

Natarle smiled. "We'll be there, Murrue. Thank you."

* * *

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw walked through the corridor outside of Murrue's office.

They stopped at a vending machine.

"Want an energy drink?" Relena asked Emma.

"Sure."

Relena took her wallet out of her front-left pants pocket, unzipped the coin purse, and took out some quarters. She zipped the coin purse and put her wallet back into her pocket. She bought 5 regular energy colas.

Emma, Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw each took 1 can out of the machine, opened them, and took a sip.

"So what do we do now?" Emma asked.

Relena shrugged. "Beats me. Let's see what Murrue wants."

The women walked over to Murrue's office.

Emma knocked on Murrue's office door.

"Come in."

Emma opened the door and walked into the office. Relena, Matilda, Sayla, and Fraw followed. Fraw closed the door behind her.

Murrue was sitting behind her desk. Sally, Nina, Lucette, Dorothy, Karen, and Lunamaria were sitting in chairs.

Emma saluted Murrue. "Lieutenant Emma Sheen reporting as ordered, sir."

Relena saluted Murrue. "Ensign Relena Peacecraft reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant, Ensign."

Emma and Relena relaxed.

"We recently got back. We'll be accompanying the Canadian team to Canada as a show of support."

Emma could tell from Murrue's facial expression that something was wrong. "There's more."

Murrue felt uncomfortable. "There was a security breach here last night. The technical specifications of our Gundam were copied. We will each be interviewed by an investigator. I expect everyone to cooperate fully."

Emma felt uncomfortable.

"The evening news will be on shortly. I want everyone to watch it."

Murrue pressed a button and turned the television on the back wall on.

The evening news came on.

Peter Jenkins, the lead anchor, was sitting at his desk in New York City.

"Good evening, everyone. The first match of the fifth level of the First Gundam Tournament was held in Tampa this morning. The participants were the United States and Canada. Canada won. Therefore, Canada has won the First Gundam Tournament and will control the Earth Federation Government for the next 4 years. The United States' Gundam team, meanwhile, will be assisting the Canadian Gundam team. We turn to our White House correspondent, Donald Samuelson. Donald, how is the White House reacting to Canada's win and the United States' defeat?"

"Peter, the White House is greatly disappointed that the United States will not be running the Earth Federation Government, but it has promised to assist the Canadian Government in any way that it can."

"What's the mood like over there tonight? Any fears or anticipations?"

"Well, not so much, Peter. Canada is a democracy, and the White House isn't anticipating any major conflicts."

"Interesting. Finally, the closing ceremony has been cancelled out of respect for the families of the slain pilots. The President was looking forward to attending the ceremony. Will he get involved in the formation of the Earth Federation Government?"

"Yes, Peter. The President will be meeting with the Prime Minister of Canada tomorrow."

"All right. Donald Samuelson, many thanks. Now for the day's other news."

Murrue turned off the television.

"Dismissed."

Emma opened the door and walked out of the office. Sayla, Fraw, Relena, Matilda, Nina, Lucette, Dorothy, Karen, and Lunamaria followed her. Lunamaria closed the door behind her.

* * *

Murrue sat in a chair in an office.

A woman was sitting behind the desk. She looked to be in her early 20s and had light brown hair.

"Captain Ramius, are you certain that no one on your team stole the data and shared it with the Canadians."

"I'm _absolutely_ certain, Captain Miller."

"You may call me Alice. What about your pilot, Emma Sheen? From what I gathered, she made a bit of a commotion at a store last night."

"I have complete faith in Emma. The only thing that I wonder about there is whether there was anything more that I should have said to encourage her before the match. Words of wisdom I should have spoken."

* * *

"How did you beat the United States' Gundam?" Alice asked Christina.

Christina shrugged. "Just lucky, I guess. Reccoa gave me some tips."

"Did she?"

"Yeah. She gave me the weak spot. She said she got it by looking at the Gundam."

* * *

"You gave Christina MacKenzie some pointers. You must be pretty observant."

Reccoa shrugged. "I try to be."

"Yet you lost your first match."

"So I'm not good at putting what I observe into practice."

* * *

"You went to practice in the simulator at the base last night."

"Yeah."

"Go anywhere else?"

"I went for a drive. I ended up at the Port of Tampa."

"Why'd you go there?"

Emma shrugged. "I just wanted to look over the location prior to the match."

"How familiar are you with Reccoa Londe?"

"We knew each other in our past lives."

Alice raised her left eyebrow in surprise. "Pardon?"

"Yeah, I've been having dreams, and I had visions during the match. We all did. What? You didn't know about the visions?"

"We're done here."

* * *

"You are an ally of the United States' Gundam team. How well-guarded are the technical specifications of the Gundam?"

"Very. I don't have access to it without Captain Ramius' or the engineers' permission."

"Lieutenant Joshua, - "

_"Flight_ Lieutenant Joshua."

"Flight Lieutenant Joshua, who else has access to the Gundam's technical specifications?"

"The entire team does."

"Thank you. That will be all."

Karen stood up. "Oh, Captain Miller, quit smoking. It's a disgusting habit."

Alice stared at Karen. "I don't smoke."

Karen stared at Alice. "Yeah, well,...don't start."

* * *

Murrue and Natarle walked into the hangar. Murrue was horny, and she couldn't ignore the feeling between her legs any longer.

"What are we doing here?" Natarle asked. "I thought we were going to your place."

"I can't wait until we get home, sweetie. I'm horny, and I need you now."

"Now? Where are we going to find the privacy?"

"What about in the cockpit?"

"The cockpit?"

Murrue smiled. "Sure. Come on. It'll be fun."

"Okay."

Murrue and Natarle walked over to the chest area.

Murrue opened the cockpit.

Natarle climbed into the cockpit.

Murrue climbed into the cockpit and lied on top of Natarle, facing her.

Murrue closed the cockpit.

When their privacy was assured, Murrue kissed Natarle on the lips.

Murrue parted her own lips and shoved her tongue into Natarle's mouth.

After a while, Murrue finished the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all day."

Murrue licked Natarle's face repeatedly.

"Mmm, that feels good, sweetie."

Murrue smiled. "I'm glad that you like it. Would you like me to lick lower?"

"Ooh, yes. Please."

"Then you'll have to take off your clothes."

Natarle took off her clothes.

Murrue likewise took off her own clothes.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

Natarle, Christina, Flay, Monique, Miriallia, Chan, Asuna, Catherine, Murrue, Emma, Relena, Matilda, Nina, Lucette, Lunamaria, Lucrezia, Fa, Mirai, Rain, Saeko, Sally, Sayla, Fraw, Dorothy, Karen, Une, Reccoa, and Stella sat at the picnic table in Murrue's backyard.

Wind blew, making their hair blow in the wind.

They each sipped regular cola to warm themselves up between bites of grilled pork.

"What do we do now?" Christina asked Natarle.

Natarle shrugged. "We served our purpose. Let's just sit back, relax, and let the politicians handle the rest."

Miriallia picked up her digital camera, stood up, and walked away from the table. "Hang on. Let me get a picture of this moment for the paper. They love this kind of stuff in the Living section."

Murrue smiled. "Well, this is Florida, Miriallia. I think it's called the _Barely_ Living section, but go on."

Miriallia set the timer on her camera then set her camera on the grill, walked back over to the table, and sat down.

The flash went off, and the picture was taken.

"So...has anyone experienced...visions today?" Emma cautiously asked.

Christina felt immense relief. "I'm glad that I'm not the only one! I had visions during the match!"

"Me, too!" Emma exclaimed. "It was weird. Do _all_ mecha pilots experience shit like that?"

"I thought I was going fucking crazy!" Catherine exclaimed.

Murrue looked at Catherine. "I'm sure that we _all_ felt that way."

Sayla sipped her cola. "It started as dreams for me. Got a dream that calls in the night. My visions must have been the culmination of all of that."

Matilda sipped her cola. "I've been having a feeling of déjà vécu regarding some people. Got a feelin' keeps growin' stronger. The visions are something new entirely."

Relena sipped her cola. "I've had dreams. The visions are new to me, too. I think we're seeing visions of our past lives."

"You think we're recalling moments in our past lives?" Chan asked.

"Yes."

Mirai was confused. "Wait a minute. How could we be in space in our past lives?"

"For that matter, how could we be the same people in our past lives?" Sally asked.

Fraw sipped her cola. "Well, maybe it's not just our past lives. Maybe we lived in another universe as alternate versions of ourselves."

Asuna chuckled. "This is getting fucking ridiculous."

"Why?" Emma asked. "Alternate universes could exist. Assuming reincarnation is a spiritual truth, who's to say that our souls are bound to 1 universe. What if we cross over, living as ourselves over and over again until, well, until we get it right?"

Monique smiled. "Interesting theory, Emma."

Reccoa sipped her cola. "Maybe seeing this final match triggered these visions."

"But what do they mean?" Une asked.

Dorothy sipped her cola. "We don't know what happened before we were born or what happens after we die. I actually find reincarnation as ourselves in different situations with multiple chances at living rewarding lives to be pretty comforting."

Fa thought about that for a moment. "Well, maybe, but...why are we remembering these things _now?"_

Lucrezia shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe because we're meeting each other again. Maybe because of the emergence of the Gundams in this universe."

Flay sipped her cola. "It would certainly explain my fear of sitting next to the window on an airplane."

Nina sipped her cola. "And my proficiency with the Gundams."

Lucette sipped her cola. "Mine, too."

"So what do we do about it?" Karen asked.

Rain shrugged. "Nothing. Just let ourselves remember."

Lunamaria sipped her cola. "Yeah, that's for the best."

"Anyone else die violently?" Saeko asked.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Stella asked.

* * *

**Wednesday, December 26, 2007, 9:00 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

Christina, Flay, Monique, Fa, Mirai, and Reccoa were sitting in the airplane. Christina was sitting by the window, Flay was sitting to Christina's right, and Reccoa was sitting to Flay's right. Monique was sitting by the aisle, across from Reccoa. Fa was sitting to Monique's right, and Mirai was sitting to Fa's right.

They were currently flying back to Canada.

Flay smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

Christina smiled. "Thanks, sweetie. I still can't believe it. How the fuck did I win?"

"Only _you_ can answer that, sweetie, but don't worry about that for now. You made it. That's all that matters. Relax and enjoy your victory."

"You're right."

"Would you like some music?"

"Yes, please."

Flay pressed a button to turn on the stereo.

She selected a song and pressed Play.

"The Winner" by Miki Matsubara started playing.

Christina closed her eyes and relaxed.

* * *

Christina knocked on Natarle's office door.

"Come in."

Christina opened the door and walked into the office. Reccoa followed her. Flay followed Reccoa. Monique followed Flay. Fa followed and closed the door behind her.

Natarle was sitting behind her desk. Une, Lucrezia, Sally, Murrue, Miriallia, Chan, Stella, Rain, Saeko, Dorothy, Nina, Lucette, Asuna, Mirai, Karen, Lunamaria, and Catherine were sitting in chairs.

Christina saluted Natarle. "Lieutenant Christina MacKenzie reporting as ordered, sir."

Monique saluted Natarle. "Lieutenant Monique Cadillac reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenants."

Christina and Monique relaxed.

Natarle smiled. "We recently got back. I thought it would be nice to have a little celebration."

Christina smiled. "Cool."

Natarle stood up. Une, Lucrezia, Sally, Murrue, Miriallia, Chan, Stella, Rain, Saeko, Dorothy, Nina, Lucette, Asuna, Mirai, Karen, Lunamaria, and Catherine stood up as well.

Natarle opened her small refrigerator and passed out twenty-two cans of regular cola. She also took a can for herself.

The women opened their respective cans.

Natarle raised her can. The other twenty-two women raised their own cans.

Natarle smiled. "I propose a toast - to Christina MacKenzie, a fucking good pilot!"

"To Christina MacKenzie!" Flay, Monique, Fa, Reccoa, Une, Lucrezia, Sally, Murrue, Miriallia, Chan, Stella, Rain, Saeko, Dorothy, Nina, Lucette, Asuna, Mirai, Karen, Lunamaria, and Catherine exclaimed.

Christina smiled. "Thanks, everyone."

All twenty-three women took a moment to sip their colas.

"Well, we did it. We won the First Gundam Tournament. I'm proud of all of you. You are all hereby released from your obligations and on leave. Does anyone wish to say anything?"

Each woman silently thought for a moment.

Christina finally looked at Natarle. "I wish to resign."

Natarle was surprised. "Chris!"

"The military isn't for me. I don't fit in."

Natarle gave Christina a weak smile. "Very well. I accept your resignation. Anyone else?"

Monique, Miriallia, Chan, and Asuna raised their right hands.

"Accepted."

Emma looked at Murrue. "I wish to resign as well."

Murrue gave Emma a weak smile. "Very well. I accept your resignation. Anyone else?"

Relena, Matilda, and Lunamaria raised their right hands.

"Accepted."

Fa looked at Lucrezia. "I wish to resign as well."

Lucrezia gave Fa a weak smile. "Very well. I accept your resignation. Anyone else?"

Mirai and Rain raised their right hands.

"Accepted."

Sayla looked at Sally. "I wish to resign as well."

Sally gave Sayla a weak smile. "Very well. I accept your resignation. Anyone else?"

Karen and Rain raised their right hands.

"Accepted."

Reccoa looked at Une. "I wish to resign as well."

Une gave Reccoa a weak smile. "Very well. I accept your resignation. Anyone else?"

Stella raised her right hand.

"Accepted."

The women finished their colas in silence.

They dropped their cans in the trash basket.

"Well, now that that's settled, I suppose there's nothing left for me to say. Please leave your badges, guns, and visitor's passes on my desk. We'll collect them." Natarle paused for a moment. "Dismissed."

* * *

Natarle and Murrue were standing on the platform in the hangar.

Natarle had just finished an inspection of the Gundam. She was exhausted. More than that, she was horny, and she couldn't ignore the feeling between her legs any longer.

"What are we doing here?" Murrue asked. "I thought we were going to your place."

"I can't wait until we get home, sweetie. I'm horny, and I need you now."

"Now? Where are we going to find the privacy?"

"What about in the cockpit?"

"The cockpit?"

Natarle smiled. "Sure. Come on. It'll be fun."

"Okay."

Natarle and Murrue walked over to the chest area.

Natarle opened the cockpit.

Murrue climbed into the cockpit.

Natarle climbed into the cockpit and lied on top of Murrue, facing her.

Natarle closed the cockpit.

When their privacy was assured, Natarle kissed Murrue on the lips.

Natarle parted her own lips and shoved her tongue into Murrue's mouth.

After a while, Natarle finished the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all day."

Natarle licked Murrue's face repeatedly.

"Mmm, that feels good, sweetie."

Natarle smiled. "I'm glad that you like it. Would you like me to lick lower?"

"Ooh, yes. Please."

"Then you'll have to take off your clothes."

Murrue took off her clothes.

Natarle likewise took off her own clothes.

* * *

**Thursday, December 27, 2007, 10:24 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

Natarle, Murrue, Lucrezia, Sally, and Une sat on couches in Natarle's living room.

The doorbell rang.

Natarle stood up, walked over to the front door, looked through the peephole, and unlocked and opened the door.

Fa, Rain, and Mirai were standing outside.

Natarle smiled weakly. "Come in."

Fa, Rain, and Mirai walked into Natarle's living room.

Natarle closed and locked the front door.

Fa could tell from Natarle's expression that something was wrong.

"Okay, we're here. What's this about?"

Natarle decided to speak first. "First, we each submitted our resignations to our superior officers this morning. We are no longer in the military."

"Okay, fine. What else?"

Lucrezia felt nervous. She stood up and walked over to Fa.

Fa looked at her.

"I...am moving back to Canada."

Fa was shocked. "What?!"

"Yeah."

"Why?!"

"I just wanna go back where I belong."

"How do you know you don't belong in Japan?"

"I just never felt completely at home in Japan. Besides, I love Canada."

"Running all the way back home. You coward."

Lucrezia felt hurt. "Fa, please try to understand. Paradise keeps on callin' me back where I belong."

"Paradise?" Fa asked. "Thanks heaps."

"I'll always treasure the time that we spent together. However, there's Natarle and...Relena. There's something about that girl. We were immensely close in our past lives."

"I see. Bitch. Goin' back to paradise." Fa laughed. "Got a long, long way to go."

Fa turned, ran over to the front door, unlocked it, opened it, and ran outside.

Lucrezia sadly watched her go.

* * *

Now that the winner of the First Gundam Tournament has been declared, the establishment of the Earth Federation Government goes forward at full speed. However, there are some opposing forces that will not sit idly by and watch.

Next on the final episode of "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament":

"Paradise"

You will race with the tide.


	50. Paradise

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

**Episode 50**

**Paradise**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

* * *

Author's note: Well, this is it: the end of the "Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament" series.

I wanted to accomplish so much with these series, but it fell way behind schedule due to work, demanding parents (especially my mom), visiting relatives (for the past 10 days), and, admittedly, a bit of my own laziness. However, the series is what it is, and I have no intention of updating the episodes.

Coming up in 2009, I will be writing an essay about the series. I will also be creating a compilation "movie" trilogy into which I condense the series and attempt to fix the numerous errors and shortcomings. There will be an accompanying essay for that as well.

As for this series finale, I've tried to create a satisfactory ending. I'm not completely satisfied with it, because there's so much more that could (and will) be said. Enjoy the story. Enjoy the series again and again. Feedback is welcome. Happy New Year!

* * *

Canada has won the First Gundam Tournament and will lead the Earth Federation Government. However, while the Gundam battles might be over, the war for peace is not. As the year 2007 draws to a close, the Earth Federation Government is being created.

**Friday, December 28, 2007, 8:07 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

In Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, the women of the Canadian, United States', Japanese, British, and French Gundam teams were standing in the Prime Minister's office, meeting with him.

"I have called you here to discuss the formation of a security force."

Lucrezia was confused. "Sir, we've resigned from our respective militaries."

"True, but this isn't a military organization. It's a team of specialists. It's a preventative group. Your job would be to...put out fires, I guess you could say. We're calling it the Preventer Corps. Members would have vast, sweeping powers and would fall under my personal jurisdiction. There are 4 positions. I decided to offer these positions to you before anyone else. Are any of you interested?"

Lucrezia raised her right hand. "I am."

Une raised her right hand. "Me, too."

Sally raised her right hand. "Me as well."

No one else said anything.

"1 more, ladies. Anyone?"

Relena raised her right hand. "Me. It...feels right."

Lucrezia looked at Relena and smiled. "Déjà vécu?"

Relena looked at Lucrezia and smiled. "Yeah."

"Very well. Ms. Noin, you're Preventer Fire. Ms. Antonn, you're Preventer Earth. Ms. Po, you're Preventer Water. Ms. Peacecraft, you're Preventer Wind. Ms. Antonn, I'm appointing you as the leader."

Une smiled. "Thank you, sir, but why?"

"Because I feel sorry for you. Your team couldn't win even 1 match in the tournament."

Une frowned. "Oh."

Stella looked at Une and smiled. "Well, for whatever reason that you got it, it's quite an honor, Une."

* * *

**Saturday, December 29, 2007, 8:07 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

Lucrezia was sitting on Natarle's bed in Natarle's bedroom.

Relena walked into the bedroom.

"Hi. Natarle let me in. You wanted to see me?"

Lucrezia smiled. "Yes, Relena. Please sit down."

Relena walked over to the bed and sat to Lucrezia's right.

"Ever since I first saw you, I've had an intense feeling regarding you. During the match, I had visions of us together. We - "

" - knew each other in our past lives."

"Yes!" Lucrezia exclaimed. "We were very close. I pledged my life in service to you,...Princess Relena."

"Noin, I - "

Lucrezia kissed Relena on her lips.

Relena hugged Lucrezia. Lucrezia hugged Relena.

Suddenly, Relena and Lucrezia had many visions, and their memories of their past lives were completely recalled.

Lucrezia pressed her tongue against Relena's lips. Relena parted her lips and admitted Lucrezia's tongue into her mouth. Lucrezia frenched Relena.

Lucrezia finished the kiss. "I'm leaving Japan."

"Where are you going?" Relena asked her.

"Back to paradise. Back to paradise forever."

* * *

**Sunday, December 30, 2007, 8:07 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

Une was sitting in her new office.

She was reading a news report on her computer.

Une pressed a button on her computer. "This is Earth. Come in, Wind."

Relena's image appeared on Une's monitor.

"This is Wind."

"I've just gotten a report that riots are breaking out at antiglobalization protests in Iran. Please proceed there. I'll notify the others."

"Roger."

* * *

Relena saw a crowd of people and flew her airplane towards the crowd.

She landed the plane in a parking lot and shut off the engines.

Relena unfastened her seatbelt, stood up, exited the cockpit, opened the door, and jumped out of the plane.

A man in a security uniform ran over to her.

Relena took her identification out of her jacket's left pocket and showed it to him. "I'm Preventer Wind. I'm here to help."

The man drew his gun and pointed it at her.

Relena frowned. "Do you not understand English?! I'm here to help you!"

3 more men ran over to them.

The 4 men each grabbed 1 of Relena's arms or legs and picked her up.

"What the fuck?!" Relena exclaimed.

The men carried her over to a car, threw her into a trunk, and closed it.

* * *

Lucrezia was patrolling the sky in her airplane.

"This is Water calling."

Upon hearing Sally's voice, Lucrezia pressed a button. "This is Fire. What's up?"

"We have _another_ problem."

"What is it?" Lucrezia asked impatiently.

"Preventer Wind has been kidnapped."

Lucrezia was shocked. "Ms. Relena?!"

* * *

The men threw Relena onto the floor in a room.

The men walked out of the room.

A young Arabic man walked into the room.

Relena sat up and looked at him.

"Why have you brought me here?!" Relena demanded.

The man said nothing.

Relena stood up. "Answer me!"

"You are bait...for revenge. Praise be to Allah. Soon, I shall have my revenge, and all of the world will know our family!"

The man turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Relena extended her right arm in the direction of the door. "My name is Relena Peacecraft. What's yours?"

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Tournament**

* * *

The man walked into the room again.

"You look good in white, Miss Pisscraft."

Relena stared at him with a look of contempt. "I think I'd look better stained in your blood."

"You don't know who I am. Do you?"

"Should I?"

"I am Saddam Ahmadinejad. Your lover, Emma Sheen, murdered my brother, Ali."

"Like fuck. Your brother tried to murder Emma - just as he tried to murder Sayla Mass. He _did_ murder the Polish pilot."

"We are in a holy war against you infidels. You will all die, and this world will finally become an Islamic world as Allah intended."

"And you're gonna do this how? By murdering an innocent woman?"

"That is only the first step. We have something far greater planned. Allow me to present the future ruler of the world."

A young boy walked into the room.

"Who the fuck is _that?"_ Relena asked.

Saddam drew his gun and pointed it at Relena.

"Miss Relena, I will not tolerate rude comments from you!" the boy exclaimed.

"This is Ali's son, Mohammad. He will be Allah's representative on Earth."

"You're dillusional."

"On the contrary, I am quite sane."

Mohammad smiled. "When the new year begins, I will be sitting on top of the world, and all shall bow before me. I will rule the world."

"I've heard _that_ before. It won't work. My friends will rescue me and put a stop to your plan."

Saddam smiled. "No one can stop Operation Stardust."

Saddam and Mohammad walked out of the room. Mohammad closed the door behind him.

Relena sighed. "Will I ever get back where I belong?"

* * *

Une, Murrue, Emma, Nina, Lucette, and Matilda were sitting in Une's office.

"Sally and Lucrezia are heading towards the possible site in which Relena is being held - the house of Saddam Ahmadinejad, the brother of the Iranian Gundam pilot."

"Will they be able to rescue her?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. We might need some help."

Emma looked at Murrue. "The Gundam!"

"Impossible. The Gundam is locked in the hangar on the base, and none of us have authorization any longer."

Une stood up, faced her office window, and placed her right hand on the cold glass. "Get it...however you can."

* * *

At Aznable Air Force Base in Tampa, Florida, Nina and Lucette were trying to unlock the hangar door.

"How are you progressing?" Une asked over the radio.

"Almost got it." Nina pressed some more buttons.

The hangar door slid open.

"Got it."

Lucette looked at Nina. "You stand guard. Emma and I will get the Gundam."

"Roger."

Lucette and Emma ran into the hangar.

They ran over to the Gundam.

"Get in the cockpit."

Emma ran into the elevator and pressed a button.

The elevator rose to the chest level and stopped.

Emma ran out of the elevator and over to the cockpit.

She pressed a button. The cockpit opened.

Emma climbed into the cockpit and closed it.

"Stay where you are!"

Lucette turned around. A man was standing there, pointing a gun at her.

"I believe you no longer work here."

"Who the fuck are you?" Lucette asked.

"I'm the new captain of this base."

Lucette smiled in amusement. "You? All alone here in no man's land."

"Outside!" he ordered.

Lucette walked, and he walked to her left.

"Lucette, how's it going?!" Nina called.

Lucette and the captain exited the hangar.

"Careful, Nina. Got a devil walkin' right beside me."

"So I've caught _2_ traitors."

"Make that 3."

The captain turned around. "What?!"

Emma had activated the Gundam and now flew out of the hangar.

Lucette grabbed the captain's gun and pointed it at her.

The captain turned to face her.

"We are commandeering this Gundam in the name of the Preventer Corps."

The captain laughed. "That organization has no jurisdiction here until January 1."

He quickly reached behind his back and drew a small pistol.

Lucette fired the gun and shot him in the chest.

He fell to the pavement and died. Blood flowed from his body.

Lucette's hands shook as she absorbed what she'd just done.

Finally, Lucette looked at the Gundam. "Did I kill him for nothing?! Go on, Emma! Bring our Relena home safely!"

Emma flew the Gundam into the air.

* * *

Une, Lucrezia, and Sally flew their airplanes towards a house in Iran. Emma flew her Gundam in the same direction.

Une, Lucrezia, and Sally landed their airplanes in front of the house.

They exited their airplanes.

Une, Lucrezia, and Sally each drew her own gun.

"When may I land, Une?" Emma asked.

"After Relena's been secured. Gotta hold on till the time is right."

"Don't know if I can wait much longer."

Une kicked down the door.

Lucrezia, Sally, and Une ran into the living room.

"The living room is empty!" Une called into her headset.

Lucrezia ran over and kicked down a door.

Relena was sitting on the floor in the room. Saddam and Mohammad were standing in front of Relena.

Lucrezia fired her gun and shot Saddam in the head. Saddam died and fell to the floor. Blood flowed from his body.

Lucrezia ran over to Relena, picked Relena up in her arms, and hugged her. "Are you okay, Relena?!"

Relena smiled. "Yeah!"

Lucrezia kissed Relena passionately on the lips. Lucrezia started crying.

Lucrezia finished the kiss. "I'm so glad that you're safe!"

Relena stroked Lucrezia's hair with her left hand. "You're crying."

Lucrezia chuckled. "I can't help it. I gotta cry like a wounded eagle."

Mohammad picked up Saddam's gun and pointed it at Lucrezia and Relena. "I...will avenge my uncle!"

"No, you won't." Une fired her gun and shot Mohammad in the head.

Mohammad died and fell to the floor. Blood flowed from his body.

Lucrezia looked at Une. "Thanks, Une."

"No problem."

Emma crashed her Gundam down through the roof of the house, landing in the living room.

"Are you okay, Relena?!" Emma asked.

"Yeah, but it's not over! They were talking about something called Operation Stardust!"

Emma thought for a moment. "That seems vaguely...familiar."

Une frowned. "Spread out and question everyone. I wanna find out what this Operation Stardust is."

Relena looked at Une. "Whatever it is, Une, it's going down before year's end."

* * *

**Monday, December 31, 2007, 8:07 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

Une, Lucrezia, Sally, Relena, Christina, Emma, Fa, Sayla, and Reccoa were sitting in Une's office.

Une frowned. "From what we've been able to gather, Operation Stardust is a pre-programmed, flying weapons system carrying a plasma cannon. The objective is to destroy the new Senate Chamber in the Parliament building...and all of the rest of Canada as well."

"How do we stop it?" Lucrezia asked.

"All of the Preventers will fly out to intercept it. We need all of the Gundams to accompany us, too. You Gundam pilots will use your weapons to destroy or at least disable the weapons system. It will be firing from a very high altitude, so your thrusters will be pushed to the limit. Does everyone understand?"

Relena nodded. "I gotta fly like the wind."

"Right. Former Gundam teammates will coordinate with each other."

Fa frowned. "I'd like to request another partner."

"For what reason?" Une asked.

Lucrezia looked at Fa. "Fa, I'm sorry that I hurt you. No one said that we have to stop seeing each other. In fact, I _want_ you in my life...forever."

Fa smiled. "Really?"

Lucrezia smiled. "Hai."

Une sighed. "Yeah, yeah, how sweet. Let's move out."

* * *

Une, Lucrezia, Sally, and Relena flew their airplanes into the sky.

"Do you see the target?" Sally asked.

Lucrezia spotted something in the distance. "I see something. It looks...like a drone plane."

Une frowned. "Do not engage. Gundam pilots, fly directly up at these coordinates." Une typed coordinates into her airplane's computer console.

Emma, Christina, Fa, Sayla, and Reccoa activated their Gundam's thrusters and flew their Gundams into the sky.

Emma pressed a button on her console. "We Will Win" by Rebecca Forstadt started playing in everyone's cockpits.

Reccoa smiled. "Interesting choice, Emma."

Emma smiled. "Hey, it's inspirational."

Sayla sighed. "Don't get distracted, girls."

In Christina's front yard, Natarle, Flay, Monique, Miriallia, Chan, Asuna, Catherine, Murrue, Matilda, Nina, Lucette, Lunamaria, Mirai, Rain, Saeko, Sally, Fraw, Dorothy, Karen, and Stella were gathered, watching the sky and waiting in nervous anticipation.

"Do you think they'll succeed?" Miriallia asked.

Natarle hugged Miriallia. "I _know_ they'll succeed."

"Do you read me, Gundam pilots?" Une asked.

"Roger!" Emma, Christina, Fa, Sayla, and Reccoa exclaimed.

"Activate your weapons!" Une ordered.

"Shining Blue Fire on!" Emma exclaimed.

"Alex on!" Christina exclaimed.

"Zeta on!" Fa exclaimed.

The drone came to a stop and hovered in place.

"It's getting ready to fire!" Une exclaimed. "Fire all weapons!"

Emma, Christina, and Fa fired their missiles at the drone. Sayla and Reccoa fired their beam rifles. Une, Lucrezia, Sally, and Relena fired their airplane's beam cannons.

The missiles and beams hit the drone just before it fired. The drone was knocked into the distance.

Asuna pointed at the glow in the sky with her left index finger. "What the fuck is that?!"

"Sweet fuck!" Catherine cried.

"It's gonna hit!" Chan cried.

"Fa, please come home safely!" Mirai cried.

"And you, Sayla!" Fraw cried.

Some metal debris fell from the sky.

Murrue ran and pushed Flay out of the way.

Flay fell to the ground.

Flay looked up at Murrue.

Murrue smiled. "I guess you have an archangel looking out for you."

Flay smiled. "Angel come and take me by the hand."

Murrue reached down with her left hand, grabbed Flay's right hand, and helped Flay stand up.

Murrue hugged Flay. Flay hugged Murrue.

The 5 Gundams crash-landed in Christina's front yard.

"My poor Gundam!" Nina cried.

Monique stared at Nina. "Prifuckingoritize, Nina. Sheesh."

Emma, Christina, Fa, Sayla, and Reccoa opened their cockpits and climbed out of their Gundams.

They climbed down to the ground.

Une, Lucrezia, Sally, and Relena landed their airplanes on the street.

They opened their airplanes' doors and jumped out of their planes.

"You did it!" Lunamaria cheered.

Matilda walked over to Emma and smiled. "It looks like you don't need looking after anymore."

"So what happened?" Karen asked Une.

"We diverted the blast. Apparently, Texas and Utah took most of the blast and were completely razed to the ground."

Emma shrugged. "Well, let's just call that a win."

Rain stared at the wrecked Gundams. "So...who's up for repairing the Gundams?"

"Oh, fuck you!" Dorothy told her.

"Totally!" Saeko added.

Nina was already calculating the needed materials in her mind.

* * *

In Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, the women of the Canadian, United States', Japanese, British, and French Gundam teams were standing in the Prime Minister's office, meeting with him.

"I have called all of you here, because there are still some vacancies in the Federation Senate. We need a representative from each of your nations. Do any of you wish to serve?"

Christina raised her left hand. "I'll represent Canada."

Fa raised her left hand. "I'll represent Japan."

Sayla raised her left hand. "I'll represent the United Kingdom."

Reccoa raised her left hand. "I'll represent France."

Relena raised her left hand. "I'll represent the United States."

"Are you sure, Relena?" Emma asked her.

Relena looked at Emma and smiled. "Yeah, Emma. It feels right."

Emma smiled. "Your parents would be proud of you." She looked at Matilda. "It looks like you have someone to protect after all."

Matilda smiled.

"Do you want to be Preventer Wind, Ms. Sheen?" the Prime Minister asked her.

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. Emma Sheen is Preventer Wind. Now, all of you need to get to the new Senate Chamber and get sworn in. Ms. MacKenzie, make Canada proud."

* * *

Christina, Relena, Fa, Sayla, and Reccoa sat in their seats in the Senate Chamber.

The rest of the women on their teams sat in the visitors' area to watch.

Christina stood up, picked up her gavel, banged it, and set it down. "We have only a few seconds left until the beginning of 2008 and the era of the Earth Federation. Let's count down. 15, - "

"14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

**Tuesday, January 1, 2008, 12:00 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

"Happy New Year!" everyone cheered.

Christina picked up her gavel, banged it, and set it down. "Okay, let's get down to business. Relena Peacecraft of the United States of America has the floor."

Relena stood up. "Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, I have a list of complaints regarding society that need to be addressed. We should install cell phone jammers in movie theaters. We should make English the official language of the United States. Illegal immigrants - with the exception of those that arrived as minors - should be deported immediately. Tobacco products should be banned worldwide. Hybrid, electrical, hydrogen, and other alternative-fuel vehicles should be mandatory. We need to reduce our consumption of oil and pollution of the Earth. Store customers should be required to use cloth bags. There should be stricter standards for keeping driver's licenses, and there should be mandatory licences for having children and parenting. We need to reduce the Earth's average stupidity. We need to be smarter. That's all that I have for now. As we move forward in this new era, let us not repeat the mistakes of the past. Let us not suck. Let us be awesome, now and forever. Let us be friends, now and forever. We are 1 world. We all depend on each other and are affected by each other. Let us be the best that we can be and always strive to be better than we are. Let us meet all of our challenges head-on. Let us do all of this and more. We are the human race. We are the human family. Let us love each other and not fight anymore. That is my wish: total pacifism."

**Fin**


End file.
